J's Apprentice
by Aoi Hyoudou
Summary: DISCONTINUED!
1. CH I: Her Offer, His Answer!

_A/N: This is an Ash x Hunter J story. (Thief-Shipping) My third Ash x J story. I hope you guys like it. The Major pairing is……you guess it Ash x J while there will be minor Ash x Harem. (Moments with other girls Ash knows)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters of Pokemon…_

_Inside J's Airship…_

We find a lone boy with raven hair, lying on the floor unconscious but no for long. The young trainer stirred around a little bit as he started to regain consciousness. He slowly opened his auburn eyes. "U…gh…" he moaned as he got up into a sitting position. The raven-haired brunette glances around the area. He was inside some kind of room. "W-Where…..am…I-ack!" he yelped in pain as he tries to reach for the back of his neck but couldn't.

The young boy heard some chain rattling as he glances down to see that his arms and legs were shackle up (The chains that is attached to the shackles is pretty long but not that long for him to walk up to reach for the door) and chained to the wall. "What…..the? What's…….going on?" he asked himself, looking completely confused. The only thing he remembered was that he finally earned his last badge from the Sunyshore City and was now qualified to enter the Sinnoh League. He was planning on heading back home to Pallet Town so he can train and prepare for the Pokemon League. During his travel back to Pallet Town, he remembered that he, Dawn, and Brock encountered Pokemon Hunter J and her minions. "J!" the young boy gasped.

Now he remembered everything. Ash and his friends did indeed encounter the evil and cold-hearted Huntress. J confronted the group because she wanted to capture his Pikachu for one of her clients. Ash wasn't going to let that happen as he, Dawn, and Brock prepared to battle against the evil woman. But before the battle can even get started, Ash suddenly felt a sharp pain coming from the back of his neck then everything around him went black.

'_Dawn…….Brock…….Pikachu…..I wonder what happen to them when I pass out. Did they-' _Ash snapped out of his thoughts when he hears the sound of doors opening. The young trainer looks straight ahead as he sees two metal doors open up, revealing J and one of her top minions entering the room as they approaches the weaken boy and stood right in front of him.

"J!" Ash growled with hatred within his voice. Ash wanted to lung at her but he couldn't due to his body is weakened (Hinted: Ash was tranquilized by one of J's men) and was chained to the wall.

The evil silver-haired woman didn't look imitated at all by the chained brat. She glared at the young weak boy right in front of her. It hasn't been too long since they last saw each other. J kneels down to his level and clasped his face. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the brat who caused me so much trouble, Ash Ketchum!"

Ash was taken back in surprise. "H-How d-did you know my name, you rotten thief?!"

J smirked. "I have my ways and plus I did a little research on you, brat. I know everything about you and I mean everything." the silver-haired woman said to Ash, leaning her face closer to the young brunette's. The young trainer slightly blushed to see her face an inch apart from his. He can feel her breath on his cheek while J could feel his breath on hers. The two stayed like that for a minute until J spoke up again. "I know your winnings and losses. I know the fact you are a hero, the Chosen One who saved the world countless times. I even know what kind of Pokemon you ever have and lastly I know all the people you cared about. Your friends and family. I know it all."

"All LIES!" Ash snarled.

"Oh really?" J questioned with an evil smirk. The young woman stood up and snaps her finger, signaling her number one minion to come to her. The man quickly pulls out a blue folder from behind him and gives it to his mistress. J opens the folder and flips a page when it shows a picture of Ash and his information. "If you think I'm lying then here let me show you then." she replied as she held the folder right in front of Ash.

Ash gasped in fear. He realized that J wasn't lying. The folder he was staring at, indeed had every background information about him. "W-What do you want with me?"

The silver-haired woman smirked evilly that she received his full undivided attention. "That's simply, I wish for you to join me as my apprentice."

Ash gasped in shock when he heard this. "I-I'll never join you, J!"

J kneels down to his level and clasped his face again but this time with great strength. "I don't believe you have a choice, brat." she spat, glaring at her _'soon-to-be' _apprentice. "I hold all the cards." she said as she tightens her grip. "I know where your mother and your close friends are. I can easily pick them off one by one until no one is left. How about I'll start with your mother or maybe your two traveling friends, hmm?"

Ash's eyes widen in fear when heard this. Now there's no way for him to refuse her offer. If he does then his family and friends will pay the consequences. J smirked at the boy's expression. She moves her face closer to his as their lips were nearly an inch apart from one another. "The choice is yours. Either be my apprentice or else your love ones will suffer." J said to him as she slowly pressed her lips to his. Ash's eyes widen like dinner plates as his face turned madly red. He can't believe it that his arch-enemy is kissing him.

The silver-haired woman pulls back and smirked at the boy's expression then suddenly she lifted her hand and slapped Ash's right cheek hard. The young trainer fell to the ground on his side and groaned in pain. J stood up to her feet and licked her lips as she stared darkly at the fallen burette. "Remember brat, it's either you or them."

_Night fall… _

As night falls, Ash was left alone to make his decision. The young trainer pressed his legs against his chest as he lowered his head down in shame._ 'Why does this always happen to me?' _Ash pondered in deep thought. _'What can I do? I can't refuse J's offer if I do then I know no doubt that she will kill everyone close to me before she plans on killing me. If I-I join her then maybe she will spare their lives. I know that I will lose everyone's trust but it's for the best if they hate me as long as they don't get hurt, I don't care. J maybe an evil witch and can't be trusted, I have no choice but to join her.' _Ash said to himself as he lowered his head in shame. _'It's for the best….'_

_Next morning…_

_Creeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkk…._

The two metal doors of the holding cell room where Ash is being held opened up as J entered inside. The silver-haired woman took notice that the young boy was lying on the floor on his side, exhausted and hungry.

_Snap…_

The evil young woman snapped her fingers as one of her henchmen entered the room with a plate of food and a glass of water. The man placed the food plate and glass of water next to the sleeping boy then left. J waited patiently for her 'soon-to-be' apprentice wake up from his sleep. The smell of the food near him did the trick as he slowly opened his eyes and got up to a sitting position. Ash yawned as he started to rub his sleepy eyes with his hand. Ash glances around the room and notice J approaching him.

"J!" Ash growled angrily.

"Well good morning to you too, brat." the silver-haired woman said sarcastically. "Have you made your decision yet?" she asked.

"…" Ash didn't answer. He merely looked away, not looking into J's gaze.

The Huntress didn't have time for games as she kneels down to him and clasped his face forcefully, making him look at her. "I don't have time for your foolish games, brat. What is your decision? Yes? Or No?"

"May I ask you some questions?" he asked her, in which she didn't answer. "What happen to my friends and Pikachu? If you hurt them in any way, you'll be sorry J!" Ash threatens the silver-haired woman.

J tightens her grasp on the boy's face. "You are in no position to threaten me, boy. If I wasn't a kind-hearted person, I would kill you right here and now."

"I rather die than join you." Ash retorted.

J completely ignored his comment as she went on to answer his first question. "To answer your first question, that spiky haired brat and that blue-haired girl are safe for now. I spare them." she replied.

Ash sighed in relief. "That's good."

"But for your Pikachu and your other Pokemon, I turned them into stone…."

"What?! Why you-"

"Shut up, brat!" J hissed angrily as she forcefully slammed Ash back against the wall. The young boy winced in pain.

"Ugh….."

The evil Huntress grabbed one of his wrists tightly while still having her grip on Ash's face as she glared darkly at him. "Don't try to resist me, brat. Your effort is futile."

"Let go of me." Ash growled as he struggle to break from the woman's grip but it was no use. His body wasn't occupying due to his exhaustion and hunger.

"Shut up, brat." J twisted his wrist slightly, making Ash yelped in pain. "Your Pokemon are fine for now but they can be easily disposed of or better yet be sold to the highest bidder if you try to resist me."

"Y-You won't get away with this…."

"It's too late. I already did, brat. Now be a good boy and shut up while I continue to answer your foolish questions." she hissed through her teeth.

"Why are you doing this? Why do you want me to be your apprentice? I thought you would only keep me as a servant or hostage for money?" Ash asked.

"At first, I wanted to get rid of you so you won't get in my way but something hit me. I remembered all the problems you put me through. It made me realized that you have great skill and potential that surpasses all of these morons on my ship." J explained.

Ash slightly lowered his head dejectedly. "I-I join you on one condition…."

"Very well." J looks pleased that the young boy agreed to be her apprentice. "What is it?" she asked, clasping his face making him stared at her.

"Please……don't hurt my Pokemon, my family, and my friends." Ash pleaded.

"Very well…." J leaned her face close to Ash's where their lips are an inch apart. "I will promise you those that is closest to you won't be harm in any way by me but if I see any signs of betrayal from you then your friends, family, and Pokemon will pay the consequences, got it?."

"Yes….." Ash nodded. He had no choice but to agree to J's terms if he wants J to accept his.

"A very wise choice, my apprentice…." J said to her newly accomplice as she placed her lips against his.

"Mmfph….." Ash moaned as his eyes widen in shock with his face turned madly red to see the silver-haired woman kissing him again.

J pulls back and smirked. "The deal is set. You are mine now, brat." J replied as she stood up to her feet and snapped her fingers. "Bob! Stan! Unchain him at once!" she ordered.

"Yes sir!" the two henchmen shouted as they hurried over to chained boy with two keys. (Each one of them has a key) Bob and Stan unlocked the shackles from Ash's arms and legs. Ash massaged his aching arms and legs. He sighed in relief then move on to his neck since he felt something weird about like something is around it. Ash touched his neck and felt something metal. He starts massaging around his neck then turned his attention to J.

"What is this around my neck?" Ash asked to his newly master. (It's the same black shocking neck collars from Y-GO GX that Zane uses when he was Dark Zane)

"That shocking-amplifying neck collar around you is called an _'Electrode.'" _J explained.

"An Electrode? What does it do? Why am I wearing one?"

"For one reason to make sure you don't betray me if you do then you'll get a little shock treatment from it. I have the remote that can control the neck collar." she said as she pulls out a device from her pocket and show it to him. "At anytime I can easily turn up the shock treatment towards you at maximum if I chose. And trust me when I said this, the shock treatment will hurt like hell. It's 1,000 times stronger than a normal electric attack."

Ash gulped nervously.

"So don't get any ideas on rebelling against me. I can surely end your life if I feel like, got it?"

Ash simply nodded.

"Good and the second use of the Electrode will be explained to you once we start training so don't worry about it." she assured him. It seems she was hiding some information about the shock collar. What could it be?

"O…k…." Ash said unwillingly then his stomach started to growl which he made him blushed in embarrassment.

The silver-haired Huntress had the urge to roll her eyes. "It seems you're hungry, brat." Ash nodded. "Well there's food next to you." she pointed the plate of food and glass of water next to Ash. "Eat up. As soon as you are finish your food. My men will escort you to your room. You will receive several gifts from me. Starting in three days, we will start your training." she said to the young boy, who was busy gulping down his food while listening at the same time.

J exited out the room, leaving Ash with Bob and Stan to keep an eye on him. As soon as Ash finishes his food, he was escorted to his room. He thought it wasn't going to be a luxury room but he was wrong. His room was actually nice and big. It had a big comfortable bed, book shelves (Filled with books), a bathroom, a study desk and a TV. He also an opened closet filled with many uniforms and clothes. On the study desk, there were two Pokeballs separated from the other four.

Ash looks curious as he approaches the desk. He spots a white piece of paper next to the Pokeballs. Ash picks it up and starts reading it. (Note: You can tell it's a note of some sort)

_Dear Brat_,

_I left you six Pokeballs on your desk but two are not empty. Within those two are your new partners in crime. Get along with your partners and train them well. Consider this one of my gifts to you. Don't screw up or else, got it?_

_P.S. - I didn't steal these two Pokemon. I actually caught them in the wild so don't go on accusing me on stealing them from trainers. _

_Your Mistress, _

_J_

Ash placed the note back on his desk. He was curious on what kind of Pokemon did J gave him. Even though the note said that she didn't steal them. There was no way he can believe that. Before he could check out his new partners, Ash decided to find some new clothes to wear first.

Ash looks around his closet and notices a special outfit he liked as he tries it on. His new outfit composed of a long black sleeved coat with a red flame designed logo on the back (In the center), a white T-shirt with a black flame logo on it (In the center of the shirt), a pair of black pants with red linings, black shoes, and lastly a blue crystal earring pierced on his right ear.

The newly dressed apprentice walked into his bathroom and turned on the sink. He splashes some cold water and starts combing his hair. If he's going to start a new life as J's apprentice. He might as well need to change his appearance a little bit. He brushes his front bangs forward to give a bad boy look then grabbed a pair of scissors and starts to trim the back of his hair. (Since it was getting longer) Afterwards, Ash decided to highlight his front bangs with green coloring and decided to highlight parts of his hair as well. Once he was finished, Ash started to look at himself through the mirror for a moment until he heard something.

_Knock! Knock! Knock! _

Ash heard knocking on his room door. The young trainer quickly but cautiously went to his door and answered it to see the number one minion standing right in front of him with a box. "A gift from the mistress." he said as he handed the box to Ash then walks off.

The young brunette closed the door as he read the card on top of the box.

_This will conceal your identity. Be grateful._

_Your Mistress, _

_J_

Ash lowered his head dejectedly, knowing this was going to be his life for now on. Ash decided to set the box on his bed then opened up the box, revealing a black cap (Similar to Naoto Shirogane's cap) and goggles. (Just like J's)

_Later that evening…_

After Ash just finished his dinner, the young apprentice was lying on his comfortable bed in his room, glancing at the ceiling with the black cap and the goggles lying next to him. He was pondering on the situation he was in. He knew his life as J's apprentice will soon come. Ash got off his bed and walked over to his study desk and picked up the two Pokeballs that contains his new partners. The young brunette tosses the Pokeballs to see what kind of Pokemon he has to work with. In a bright flash, two four-legged creatures stood right in front of their new master.

The first creature looks like a cat. It has lavender fur, large ears with long tufts of fur below them, a red gem on its forehead and a pair of pupiless eyes with white irises and purple scleras. Its tail, which is forked a bit like a Buizel's, helps it to foresee possible futures.

"Peeee!" the purple cat let out a soft cry.

The second creature looks like a fox-like creature with plant, dog, and cat characteristics. Its body is tan colored. It has one shade of dark brown that is carried out on the tip of its paws, as its eye color, and in the center of the ear. It has sprouts growing all over it, making it look more like a plant. It has a longer sprout of its forehead. Leafeon has a leaf-like tail.

"Feeee!" the greenish plant-looking like fox cried.

"Hey you two…." Ash called out to his newly Pokemon. The purple cat and the greenish fox turned their attention to the young boy standing right in front of them.

"Pe-Pe-Esp-Esp-Pe?" (Who are you?)

"It's ok; I'm not going to hurt." Ash assured the two Pokemon as he cautiously kneels down to their level. "My name is Ash and I'm your new trainer."

"Leaf?" (Trainer?)

Ash nodded.

"Pe-Pe-Esp-Esp-Pe-Espeon?" (What makes me think we can trust you?)

Ash just smiled. "Because I can tell I can trust you two while you can trust me."

"Fe?" (Huh?)

Without warning, Ash wrapped his arms around both of his newly Pokemon. Espeon and Leafeon were taken back by this but were more taken back when they heard Ash was starting to cry. "I'm sorry……*sob* that you guys have to be dragged into this because of me…." Ash cried as wet tears flow down from his eyes.

"Esp.?" (What?)

"Fe-Fe-Fe-Leaf-Leaf-On?" (Tell us what's going on and maybe we can help you?)

Ash pulls back and smiled at the two Pokemon. The young trainer started to explain that he was force to be J's apprentice. If he doesn't do it then his friends, family, and Pokemon will suffer. Therefore, in order to protect them, he has no choice but to be J's apprentice.

"There, there you have it." Ash finished his story. "I'm so ashamed of myself." Ash said, lowered his head in shame.

"Pe-Pe-Pe-Espeon." (Don't be so hard on yourself.)

"Leaf-Leaf-On-On-Fe." (Yeah, don't be so down. You did the right thing.)

Ash raised his head up and stared at Espeon and Leafeon. "Really?" the two Pokemon nodded. "T-Thank you."

"Pe-Pe-Esp." (You're a kind person.)

"Fe-Fe-Leaf-Leaf-On." (That's why we will trust you, Ash.)

"Espeon, Leafeon……Thank you so much." Ash cried as he hugged the two Pokemon. The purple cat and the greenish fox start licking their new trainer affectionately.

"Guys…quit it that tickles." Ash laughed.

_Night fall…_

Ash sat on his comfortable bed as his newly Espeon and Leafeon were sleeping peacefully right beside their master. Ash smiled at his new Pokemon then glances down at the goggles within his hands. He stared at it for a moment until he lowered his head. "Guys……Please forgive for doing this…….I'm so sorry……." Ash cried quietly as tears fall from his eyes.

Within the next two days, Ash spent most of his time bonding, training, and playing with his new Espeon and Leafeon. The two Pokemon enjoy spending a lot of fun and quality time with their new master. They can tell he was a wonderful and kind-hearted person. It was a shame that he have to work for an evil witch so he can protect those close to him but he won't do it alone, Espeon and Leafeon will be there by his side to support him in any way.

In the next following day, Ash wakes up early in the morning since he knew today was his official first day as J's apprentice. The young brunette tidy up his room, making sure it was clean and organized. He got into his newly outfit and placed his black cap on his head while gripping the goggles within his hand.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Ash heard knocking on his door as he went over to the door and opened it up, revealing one of J's henchmen. He brought breakfast for Ash which surprised the young boy. Ash wasn't expecting such kind service to him right off the bat. He figured that his newly master, J must be trying to win over his trust. Ash hesitated at first but decided to accept the meal. "Thank you."

The man simply nodded then replied. "The mistress wishes for you to come to the training room down the hall in one hour."

"O….k…." Ash replied.

Once Ash finished his breakfast, he headed to the training room within the hour like the henchmen told him. The young trainer entered inside the room. It was a big and open wide training room. It had a lot open and free space to run around. Ash was surprised to see something like this within the ship. The young brunette turned his head to see his new master on the other side of the room.

"Don't you look handsome, brat?" J complimented, making Ash slightly blushed.

Ash didn't say anything as he lowered his cap to hide his blush. J smirked. "Now then Ash, or should I say Nao Kilesen, my apprentice."

"Nao Kilesen?" Ash said confusedly.

"That's correct. Now that you belong to me, your fake name and code name will be Nao Kilesen, the Black Raven." J said to her young apprentice.

"I see….." Ash whispered, lowering his head dejectedly.

"Now then we will start with some practice. Your real training will start tomorrow, got it Nao?"

Ash slowly nodded. "Yes……Mistress……"

Poor, poor Ash. He is now J's apprentice. Can he survive his new life as Nao Kilesen, the Black Raven/J's apprentice? Find out next time. Hope you like this new story. It is a Ash x J story but it will have multiple parings with Ash and several girls (He knows) in here as well. Please review and comment on this ^-^ Peace out ^-^

**Here's Ash's current party:**

Espeon - Lv. 45: Psychic Type (Female): (Psychic, Psybeam, Double Team, and Shadow Ball)

New moves: ?????

Stats: Speed: ** Power: ** Technique: *** Stamina: ** (For right now. It will get stronger when three years goes by)

Leafeon - Lv. 45: Grass Type (Female): (Magical Leaf, Bullet Seed, Double Team, and Shadow Ball)

New moves: ?????

Stats: Speed: ** Power: *** Technique: *** Stamina: *** (For right now. It will get stronger when three years goes by)

**Give suggestion on the last four Pokemon Ash should catch to be in his party? **


	2. CH II: Her Ways, His Ways!

_A/N: Thanks for all you reviewers out there that gave me some suggestions for Ash's last four Pokemon. I appreciate it. The four choices I picked out will be in this chapter or later chapters. Those who weren't chosen will also be in this chapter and other chapters (Appeared as wild Pokemon) as Ash will capture them for his mistress, J._

J's Apprentice - CH II: Her Ways, His Ways!

_Training Room…_

Ash fell to his knees exhausted, sweaty, and a little beat up. The young apprentice was so exhausted that sweat from his face and hair started to form a sweat puddle on the floor.

On the other side of the training room, the silver haired woman, J stood there calmly, not looking a little bit tire at all as she looks on to see her newly apprentice tire out from their six hours non-stop, extreme training regime. (When I said extreme, I really meant it) The Huntress let out a smirk as she was really pleased that her new apprentice was getting use to her training methods. The evil hunter can see black electrical sparks sparking out from his black electrode neck collar. Her smirk widens. "I am really pleased that you're starting to get the hang of my training regime, brat." J replied.

"….*pant*….*pant*…." Ash couldn't say anything. He was totally exhausted.

The silver-haired woman can tell the young brunette was too tire to speak, thus she decided to end their training for now and give him some rest time to recover. "Let's call it a day for now, Nao. Go to your room and rest up for an hour."

"Y-Yes…..Miss…tress….." Ash replied tiredly as he slowly got up to his feet.

"Meet me in the bridge once you're rest up alright, brat?" J asked.

"Alright……Mistress……" the young apprentice replied since he have no choice but say yes or else there will be consequences if he denies any of the silver-haired woman's orders. J looks pleased to Ash's response as she exited out the training room, leaving the exhausted Ash alone. With J out of sight, the tired young brunette lowered his head in shame. 'Everyone……..I'm sorry….for doing this…….but I…have to……for your guys' sake……..please….forgive me……' Ash cried in his mind as tears flow down from his auburn eyes and dripped onto the floor.

_Ash's room…_

We find Ash lying on his soft bed on his side, completely tired. His body was aching from his tense training with J. He believed that one hour won't be enough for his body to recover but he has no choice but to follow J's order. Orders are orders. No matter how much he hates it, he has no choice but to follow his new master's orders like an obedient dog. If he shows signs of any disobedience then he will suffer the consequences or more than less, his mom, friends, and Pokemon will. _'No matter how much I hate being her apprentice, I got no choice so I must endure this as long as I can for everyone to be safe even if it kills me….' _Ash said to himself in his mind.

The young brunette remain quiet for awhile as he laws lying on his soft bed, staring at the goggles (Similar to J's, which were given to him by her) that was lying close to him. Ash slowly moves one of his arms and picked it up. Ash studied it for a second then placed it back down on his bed as he moved his hand to his shock collar and touch it. He can feel a slight tingly feeling when he touched it. A small spark of electricity coursed through him as he pulls his hand back. "It seems J was right after all." he whispered softly. Huh? Right about what?

Ash remembered J's words about his fate, the shock collar's purposes and lastly his new life as a criminal. During his training with his new master, J told him that if he tries to run or rebellion against her then he will be sorry because everyone close to him (His mom, his friends, and his Pokemon) will suffer.

_Remember brat, if you try to escape or rebellion against me, you will be sorry. I will guarantee that, got it?_

"_Yes…..Mistress….."_

_Good….*Slap*_

Ash reached for his right cheek and touches it. He slightly winced in pain. His cheek still hurts and swollen from the powerful slap he received from the silver-haired woman. The young brunette decided to ignore the pain as he went back remembering the next thing J said to him.

_The shock collar around your neck serves two purposes…_

_"Two purposes?"_

_That's correct. The first purpose of it serves as a shock treatment to you…..in other words…..its like a punishment collar incase you disobey me, thus I can simply push a button on my remote to send 80,000 volts of electricity coursing through you anytime I want if I see screw up during any of yours or our mission or if you tried to do anything suspicious, got it?_

_"Yes….."_

_Good. The second purpose is that it can help you get stronger and be immune to pain once you get use to it._

_"Huh? How is that possible?"_

_It's quite simply actually. In order to get use to the pain, it will determine how strong your will is to withstand against the pain._

_"My will?"_

_"Yes. The Electrode neck collars can be use during Pokemon battles. My men created several of these. If you wish to use them then feel free. It will help you even the playing field. _

_"What do you mean, even the playing field?"_

_When a Pokemon wears an electrode gets attacked and hit by the opponent's Pokemon attacks, the trainer himself/herself, who is also wearing an electrode will suffer as well. A severe electric shock (That is 10 times stronger than a normal electric attack) is sent through their body causing them extreme pain. _

"_No way….."_

_When two trainers uses the electrodes during in a battle, I would like to prefer it as, 'The Battle to the Death' or for short, 'Death Battle.' _

"_Death battle?!"_

"_I advise you not to engaged in those battles often because those battles can lead to health problems or even worst death, got it?_

"_Yes…..Mistress…."_

_Good…..Now let's give you a little taste on what I mean._

Indeed Ash did have a little simple of a _'Death Battle' _experience. He have never experience so much pain before. It felt like his inside was being torn apart from the inside out. Lucky for him, J stopped the battle before he suffered even more which was odd on her part. Why did she even care if he lives or dies unless he was still useful to her if she didn't want to finish him off? Who knows? Only J knows the reason, not Ash.

Anyways moving on, the young apprentice focuses his attention to the last thing his mistress said to him and that was about his new role as a criminal.

_Nao Kilesen! Your life as Ash Ketchum is no more. Your new life has begun. You are my apprentice, the Black Raven. Together you and I will be unstoppable. I will make sure you will enjoy your new life as my number one apprentice and partner in crime. After all, you are traitor of mankind when you agreed to be a criminal's apprentice. Isn't that right, Ash?_

_(A/N: Sorry if I make Ash cry too much XD)_

Wet tears flow down from his auburn eyes. "A traitor of mankind……" Ash whispered sadly. "Maybe I am one since I did back stabbed everyone I care about." Ash cried. "I'm….sorry…..Mom, Pikachu, Dawn, Brock….and everyone……." he continued to cry until he eventually falls asleep.

_One hour later…._

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Black Raven, Master J requires your presence at the control room." one of J's henchmen informed on the other side of Ash's room door.

The young apprentice quickly got off his head as he went to his bathroom and washed his face before putting on his outfit then proceeded to walk over to his door and opened it. The henchman was standing there, waiting for Ash. The young brunette quickly placed his goggles over his eyes as he closed his room's door and follow the man to the control room.

_The control room…_

Ash and J's henchman arrived inside the control room where the silver-haired woman was waiting for him. "Ah! Welcome Ash….or should I say Nao." she replied. Ash slightly lowered his head in shame. "Your first training mission is with me, you should be lucky."

The young apprentice stared at his mistress. "I am, lucky me." he replied sarcastically which J completely ignored.

"Anyways, your first training mission is to help me capture the three starter Pokemon from well-known Pokemon research laboratory, Professor Oak at your hometown, Pallet Town for a client of ours." the silver-haired woman informed.

Ash's heart sink deeply when he heard that they were heading to his hometown to capture the three starter Pokemon; Charmander, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur from Professor Oak's Laboratory. The young brunette didn't spoke for a while as he was busy clearing up his thoughts until he finally spoke up again. "Very well, Mistress…." he replied obediently. (Well, not really)

The massive airship set course to the Kanto region. Next stop Pallet Town, Professor Oak's Laboratory.

_3 hours later…_

J's airship entered the Kanto region. They could have gotten there earlier if they didn't stop to restock their supplies and give the ship some repairs and upgrades. But anyways, the ship landed in the middle of the Viridian Forest. Why? Who knows? But certainly one person did and that was Ash.

The young apprentice took this opportunity as they were in the Viridian Forest to capture Pokemon to be in his party as well to gain more trust from J, he needed to capture Pokemon for her. Ash walked up to his mistress, who was sitting in her commander's chair. "Mistress, can I go through the Viridian Forest for awhile?" he asked.

The silver-haired woman raised an eyebrow. "What for?" she questioned, staring at him suspiciously.

"There could be rare Pokemon in the forest for us to capture and plus I need to build my party." Ash tries to reason with her**.**

J still stares at her apprentice suspiciously for a bit until she decided to let him do as he pleases. "Very well, you made go but not alone." she informed. J snapped her fingers. "Steve! (Minion 4) Richard! (Minion 12) Please escort Nao within the Viridian Forest so he can catch wild Pokemon." she instructed.

"Yes sir!" the two henchmen saluted as they walked over to Ash and stood by his side.

The first guy known as Steve looks like a giant to Ash's eyes. He was twice as big as the young apprentice. The man was really built (Steroids. LOL) with a shaved head (You can see veins around his shaved head) and brown eyes.

The second guy wasn't as buff as the first guy. The male known as Richard was skinny and slightly taller than Ash by several inches. He has short brown hair along with brown eyes and glasses. He looked like a nerd.

"Be back in two hours. If Nao tries to run off or think on trying to rebellion. You know what to do, got it?"

"Yes sir!" Steve and Richard shouted, confirming that they understand their orders. The large man out of the two turned his attention to Ash**.**

"You heard that kid? You better not run off or try to pick a fight against us, got it? Or else…." Steve paused as he placed his finger underneath his throat and slid it slowly across while making an eerie noise to scared the boy.

Ash had the urge to roll his eyes. "Yeah, yeah….." Ash replied, sounded like he wasn't imitated by the large man's threat.

J smirked at her apprentice's tough act behavior. "You're lucky it's you or else I wouldn't care at all."

"Was that compliment?"

"No. Now get going before I change my mind." the silver-haired woman replied.

"Yes sir!" Steve and Richard saluted.

Ash along with Steve and Richard headed to the loading dock as the bridge of the ship lowered down so they can ascend downward and enter the forest.

Ash (With Steve and Richard walked right behind him) walked calmly through the forest. The young brunette glances back and forth as he uses his goggles (J taught him how to use his goggles) to pick up any signs of Pokemon within the forest. The group walked deeper into the forest for a few more minutes until Ash's goggles started to beep. It appears that it picked up a signal, telling him that there were Pokemon nearby. As the group stepped a foot forward, something ruffled within the bushes close to them. The three male halted their walking to see the bushes shaking wildly. They were about to approached the bushes when a group of 15 figures suddenly popped out of the bushes.

"Cro-Cro-Bat-Bat!"

Suddenly, the group was surrounded by fifteen angry Crobat. Why were they angry you made ask? Well, it because Ash and Co. entered their territory that's why. The young apprentice quickly analyzed the Crobat with his goggles to see how strong they were.

_Beep-Beep-Beep!………BEEP!_

Ash's goggles show him the data status of the wild Crobat.

_Crobat. _

_Level: 43 (Each)_

_Gender: Male (10), Female (5)_

_Types: Poison/Flying _

_Species: Bat Pokemon_

_Ability: Inner Focus _

_Stats: Speed **** Power ** Technique *** Stamina **_

_Special abilities: Crobat's extra pair of wings allows it to fly much faster than its predecessors. Crobat's wings have also developed a more powerful cutting edge for using Cross Poison and X-Scissor. Like most fully evolved Pokémon, Crobat can learn Hyper Beam and Giga Impact._

'_Hyper Beam and Giga Impact! That could be troublesome…..' _Ash pondered worry as he continued to scan the wild Crobat.

_Type Effectiveness to Crobat: _

_Weak to: *Rock *Electric *Psychic *Ice_

_Resistant to: *Fighting *Poison *Bug *Grass_

_Immune to: *Ground_

_Data Scan Complete……….*Beep!_

Ash clicked a button on his goggles to end the scanning procedure. _'So weak to Psychic Types eh? It's a good thing I have Espeon but it's too bad that Pikachu couldn't be here right now. He can easily take them out with ease.' _The young brunette looks sad for a moment until he shook his head_. 'No….there's no time to be sad….I have other problems to worry about….' _

The young apprentice pulls out one of his Pokeballs and tosses it into the air. "Espeon, I choose you!" Ash shouted.

"Pe!" the purple cat cried happily. _(Note: Ash's two Pokemon have the shock neck collars around their necks like Ash as well.)_

Crobat stared down at their target. The bat-like Pokemon's wings started to glow bright. It seems that they were preparing to fire X-Scissor attacks at the group. Croat flapped their wings and fired their X-Scissor attacks.

"Espeon! Dodge it!" Ash ordered.

"Esp!" the purple cat easily dodged the X-Scissors by leaping into the air. The young apprentice smiled that his Espeon easily dodged the attacks due to her quickness but suddenly his eyes widen when he saw several Crobat appeared right in front of the purple cat. Espeon was taken back by this as well.

**BAM!**

"EEEEEE!!!!" Espeon cried in pain when the Crobat used Cross Poison on her.

"Oh no Espeon!!!!" Ash shouted worry as he watches the poor cat crash and burn to the ground. A cloud of dust covered the spot where the purple cat landed. As the dust cloud disappears, Ash can see Espeon was fine, a little bit wounded but fine. The young trainer sighed in relief.

"Are you ok, Espeon?" he asked.

"Pe!" she nodded.

The young brunette looks glad then he turned around to see J's two henchmen weren't doing anything to help Ash out. They just stood there like they didn't care about Ash at all. "Why aren't you guys helping me?" Ash growled.

"Sorry kid, but we have orders from Master J that we can't help you with your catches." Steve replied with a bore expression on his face.

"What?!"

"He is right, Black Raven. We can't help you. It's part of your training." Richard said to the young boy.

"Yup and you better change that attitude of yours or else….." the muscle brute pulls out a copy of J's remote that controls Ash's neck collar. "You will be punish, boy." he replied as he threatens to push the button to send a powerful electric shock to the young brunette.

"Fine!" Ash growled as he turned his attention back to the battle as he sees the Crobat gathering up energy that seems like they were preparing to fire Hyper Beam. The young brunette needed to move fast or else. "Espeon, use Psychic quick!" he commanded.

The purple cat nodded to her trainer's order as her eyes started to change to a blue color along with her jewel on her forehead. Soon the Crobat halted their attacks as a blue aura coated their bodies, immobilizing them. With the Crobat mobilized for a moment, Ash took the adavntage as he calls out his other Pokemon. "Leafeon, I choose you." he said, tossing his Pokeball.

"Fe!" the greenish leaf-like fox cried.

"Leafeon, full power Shadow Ball! Let's go!" Ash ordered.

Leafeon nodded. The grass-type Pokemon opens her mouth as a dark sphere started to form. The purple sphere slowly got bigger and bigger for each passing second. The purple sphere formed into a good size as Leafeon decided to launch it away towards the stunned Crobat.

**BAM! KA-BOOM!**

A large explosion occurred as a cloud of smoke covered the spot where the Crobat was at. As soon as the black smoke cleared, Ash saw all fifteen Crobat fell to the ground with swirly eyes. "Alright Espeon! Leafeon! You two were awesome!" Ash praised his two Pokemon.

"Esp!"

"Leaf!"

The purple cat and the greenish fox ran towards their trainer as Ash quick kneels down to their level and embraced them in a warm hug. The two Pokemon started to lick his face, tickling the happy trainer. "Hey quit it that tickles!" Ash laughed happily.

"Hey kid, stop goofing off. You're still in your training." the muscle brute replied, ruining the heart-warming moment.

Ash got up to his feet as he turned around to see Steve staring at him impatiently while Richard tosses Pokeballs to capture the unconscious Crobat. "Oops, I forgot…." Ash said sarcastically.

Steve glared at the young apprentice. "Hey kid, don't give me any lip and do your job or else?"

"Or else what?" Ash challenged the stupid muscle brute. Espeon and Leafeon growled at the man as they stand by their trainer side.

Steve was going to say something but Richard cut him off. "Steve, just let it slide. We have no time for this." the man tries to reason with the muscle brain.

"Tch….whatever….." Steve snorted.

The group moved on to the deepest part of the Viridian Forest. Within the hour, Ash managed to catch five Budew, a dozen of Kricketune, and a dozen of Beedrill. (Well, Steve and Richard were doing the catching since they have the Pokeballs) All those catches were nothing but small fries. This wouldn't impress J if Ash brought back with him useless catches. (Ash doesn't think all his catches were pathetic and useless)

Another thirty minutes passes by as the group couldn't find anything worth catching. They made their way to the Viridian Forest Channel. They saw calm, flowing steam. Ash wondered if they could catch water-type Pokemon and hope something good like a rare Pokemon suddenly pop out of the water if they fished. But there was one problem. Neither member within the group has a fishing rod so that idea went down the drain. With nothing else to do, Steve wanted to head back. "Well this was waste of my time, we caught nothing but worthless Pokemon." the muscle brute complained.

"Hey!" Ash looks offended when he heard the large man said that the Pokemon they (Well, really Ash did most of the work) caught worthless. "Don't call them worthless, you jerk!"

"Shut up kid before I-" Steve paused when the group suddenly feels the ground beneath them shook violently. "What's going on?" he asked no one in particular.

"How should we know, moron?" Richard growled, trying to maintain his balance from all the shaking.

**BOOM!**

Suddenly, something burst out of the ground several feet away from the group. But what was it? All heads turned to the direction where they saw a large (It's twice as size than normal), red, scorpion-like Pokémon (It's shiny if it is red than purple). Its body is composed of many red-to-violet body segments which end with a tail with two stingers. Its most distinguished feature is its huge claws and the fact that it can turn its head 180º. "DRAAAAAA!" the large red scorpion-like Pokemon shouted.

"A red Drapion? That's a rare sight." Richard said with interest.

"Ha! Indeed it is but why is there one here? I thought Drapion can be found near Pastoria City's Great Marsh."

"Don't know Steve." Richard replied. "But maybe this one is different since it is a lot larger than normal ones." the skinny man informed.

"Must be." Steve agreed. "Let's catch it for Master J. I bet she will be pleased if we bring back an oddly red Drapion to her." the muscle brute grinned.

"Agree." Richard simply replied.

However, before the group could even make their moves, the shiny Drapion decided to make its own move by preparing to attack the group. The shiny large scorpion crossed its huge claws together as they started to emit a bright color then quickly uncrossed its claws as it fires X-Scissor at the group.

"Watch out!" Ash warned the group. The young apprentice and his two loyal Pokemon moved out of the way to avoid the attack with ease. (Thanks to his intense training with J, his keen sense and reflexes improved a lot) Steve and Richard were able to dodge the attack but barely as the attack impacted into the channel.

**BOOM! SPLASH!**

The attack caused a loud splash as the airborne water from the impact splashed on the group, soaking them to the bone. The young brunette got angry that he got wet as he and his Pokagon, Epson and Leafeon got into a battle stance. But before Ash decided to issue out commanders, he took the moment to analysis the large scorpion. Ash pressed a button on his goggles to start the scanning program.

_Data Scan………Beep-Beep!_

_Drapion_

_Level: 50_

_Gender: Male_

_Types: Poison/Dark_

_Species: Ogre Scorp Pokemon_

_Abilities: Battle Armor and Sniper (Yes it has both since it's a rare shiny Pokemon)_

_Stats: Speed ** Power ***** Technique **** Stamina **_

_Special Ability: This Pokémon has enough power to scrap a car. It's also encased in a tough exoskeleton and it is quite poisonous._

_Weak to: *Ground_

_Resistant to: *Poison *Ghost *Grass *Dark_

_Immune to: *Psychic_

_Data scan complete…..Beep!_

Ash pressed a button on his goggles to turn it off. _'So……I guess…..Psychic types won't do since it's immune to psychic-type moves but still I'm still going to use Espeon and Leaf-' _Ash quickly snapped of his thoughts when he sees the Drapion opens his mouth as a dark purple ball of energy was being formed. _'It's using Dark Pulse!' _

"DRA-AAAAAAAA!!!!!" the red scorpion fires his Dark Pulse towards Ash and Co.

"Espeon use Shadow Ball! You too, Leafeon!" Ash commanded.

"ESSSSSSPPPPP!" the purple cat opens her mouth as a dark sphere was being formed.

"FEEEEEEEEEE!" the greenish fox did the same as a dark sphere was being formed in her mouth as well

Once the Shadow Balls was in a good size, both Pokemon launched at the incoming Dark Pulse.

**BOOM!**

The three attacks collided, causing a black smoke covering the area for a moment. Ash and Co. waited patiently as the black smoke faded with no sign of the Shiny Drapion anywhere. "Hey, where did it go?" Steve asked no one in particular as he glances around the area.

Richard answered his question when he spotted a huge hole dug up. He must believe that the Drapion used Dig to hide underground. "It must have used Dig. It's hiding underground so be on your guard." he instructed.

Ash turned to his Espeon and Leafeon. "Guys, be careful. Drapion can pop out at anytime so be on your guard okay?" he asked. The two Pokemon nodded.

A minute passes by as the group waited patiently. They glance around to figure out where Drapion is going to pop out at.

_Rumble…_

**BOOM!**

Suddenly, the ground behind Esepon and Leafeon exploded and out came the Drapion with his claws glowing. "Da-DRAAAAAAA!"

**BAM!**

"ESPPPPPPPP!"

**BAM!**

"FEEEEEEEE!"

Espeon and Leafeon cried in pain as they were nailed by a powerful X-Scissor from Drapion. They slid back a few feet with a pain expression on their faces. The X-Scissor did a lot of damage to the pair but that they didn't stop them. "Espeon! Leafeon! Are you guys okay?" Ash asked his Pokemon. They nodded. The young apprentice sighed in releief but didn't have time to relax as he sees Drapion gathering up energy within his mouth to fire a Hyper Beam.

"DRRR-RAAAA!" the Shiny Drapion fires the Hyper Beam towards Espeon and Leafeon. As the powerful beam of energy speeds toward the purple cat and the greenish fox, Ash took this time to issue out a command.

"Quick! Espeon! Leafeon! Use Double Team!" Ash ordered.

In an instant, both Espeon and Leafeon quickly created copies of themselves as the Hyper Beam nailed several of the fakes while the real ones escaped without a scratch. With the remaining fakes, they quickly surrounded the Draping while the original are hiding somewhere. The large red scorpion-like Pokemon glances back and forth, seemly confused on which ones of the fakes is the real Espeon and Leafeon. The Shiny Drapion decided to attack each of the clones one by one until he finds the real Espeon and Leafeon.

The young brunette smirked proudly that his strategy was working. Ash looks on to see the red Drapion fires Dark Pulse and uses X-Scissor on the fake copies of Espeon and Leafeon. _'Good. Keep it up you guys. Drapion will eventually get tired. When it does, get ready attack you two.' _Ash said to himself in his mind.

Several minutes pass by as the young brunette's strategy was taking its toll on the scorpion-like Pokemon. Sweat was dripping down Drain's face as he started to pant heavily. Ash knew it was time to finish this. "Alright you guys, it's time to end this. Leafeon use Bullet Seed and Espeon, you use Shadow Ball at full power. Let's go!" Ash ordered.

It was clearly that Ash's Pokemon heard his orders as Leafeon leaped off the tree branch. (She was sitting on the tree branch the whole time when Drapion was attacking the fakes) "Leaf-ON!"

**BAM!**

"DRAAAAAAAAAA!" the Shiny Drapion cried in pain as he was pushed back a few feet by Leafeon's Bullet Seed.

_SHUSH! _

Out of the bushes behind Drapion, Espeon sprang out as she opens her mouth. "ESP-E-ON!" she fires out a powerful Shadow Ball from her mouth as the attack collided into the unexpected Pokemon,

**BAM! KA-BOOM!**

Drapion let out a cry before falling to the ground with swirly eyes. Ash pulls out a Pokeball from his belt and tosses it at the unconscious Drapion. "Pokeball! GO!" the Pokeball hit the unconscious Pokemon as Ash easily caught it without a fight. Ash smiled as he approaches the Pokeball and picked it up. "Welcome to the group, Drapion!" Ash replied with a smile.

Before Ash could celebrate his new catch, Steve walked behind him and grabbed his shoulder. "Alright kid, enough goofing around. We have to head back now before something else shows up."

On cue, a large (It's twice as big as a normal one) red human-sized praying mantis with a thick, metallic exoskeleton, large red crab-like pincers. (With eye-like patterns on them that bear a faint resemblance to a Trapinch's head) It has two-toed feet with one toe in front and the other in the back. It has two-lobed wings like a butterfly. Lastly, it had a large X scar on its forehead. "SCI-ZOR!" the large red mantis shouted as it pinches its large claws at the group angrily.

"You had to ask, didn't you?" Ash replied with a huge sigh.

"Shut up!"

_15 minutes later…_

The battle against the over-large Scizor was intense and exhausting. At one point, Ash thought he couldn't defeat it but with a miracle and the combination attacks of Espeon and Leafeon, he managed to pull through and capture the powerful mantis. With their time up, the group headed back to the ship where the silver-haired woman was waiting for them at the loading dock's ramp. She saw her apprentice and her two men walking up the ship's ramp. "How did it go?" she asked with a smirk.

"Good." Ash simply said, avoiding her gaze.

The silver-haired woman walked to her apprentice and clasped his face, making him look at her. "I'm pleased. I wouldn't expect anything less from you, Nao." she replied, still having a smirk on her face.

Ash didn't reply. Steve and Richard (Who was carrying Ash's catches in a sack) saluted to their commander. "Sir! Black Raven has caught a dozen of Crobat, five Budew, a dozen of Kricketune, and a dozen of Beedrill."

"Impressive but those catches are poor though. None of those interest me. What else did he catch?" she asked, ignoring the glare she was getting from her apprentice.

"Black Raven caught a strong and oddly colored Drapion and a very large Scizor, sir!" Richard informed his commander.

This caught J's interest. "Interesting……very well you two are dismissed." she instructed. With that said, Steve and Richard saluted then quickly headed inside the ship. With the two men gone, J turned her attention back to her apprentice. "You have done well, Nao-"

"My name is Ash." Ash spat.

"Go to your room and rest up." J ignored Ash's earlier comment as she continued where she left off. "You will arrive in Pallet Town in two hours."

Ash's heart aches when he heard that they will be arriving in his hometown soon. "Yes….Mistress…." Ash saluted and was about to walked inside the ship when J suddenly grabbed his wrist, preventing to walk off. The young apprentice turns his head to see his mistress leaned close to him and whispered something.

"_Don't you dare try to help your friends when we get there? If you do then your little statue friends (Ash's Pokemon who were turned into stone by J) will shatter into millions of pieces." _she threatens.

Ash tightens his fists as he bit his lower lip until it bleeds. "If you treasure your Pokemon and the lives of those close to you, you will do what I say, got it or else?" J continued to threaten the young brunette.

"Y-Yes…….mistress……" Ash replied, lowering his head dejectedly.

J smirked. "Good." she looks satisfied to hear that as she pulls away. "Now go get some rest."

"Yes……mistress….."

_Inside Ash's room…._

Ash tosses his black cap and his goggles on his bed as he slowly fell on it face first. The young brunette was emotionally depressed and heart broken. He slowly moves his head to stare at his black cap and goggles. Within two hours, his first criminal act will start at his very own hometown. No longer was he; Ash Ketchum, the future Pokemon Master. He was now Nao Kilesen, the Black Raven and J's favorite apprentice. _"M…om…….Professor…….Oak…….Tra….cy……and Gary…….I'm sorry……" _

**Poor, poor Ash. Why does he have to suffer so much? Yay, Ash has a Drapion and Scizor in his part. (But right now, J has them but temporarily since she plans on giving them to Ash) Thanks for all you guys who suggested these two. Don't worry the other two choices that will fulfilled the last two spots will appear later on. Hope you guys like it. Please review and comment ^-^ Peace Out ^-^**

**Here's Ash Party (Current): **

**Espeon (Former owner, J)**

Level: 45

Gender: Female

Type: Psychic

Species: Sun Pokemon

Ability: Synchronize

Stats: Speed ** Power ** Technique *** Stamina **

Special Abilities: Espeon has developed Psychic powers due to a combination of great loyalty to its trainer and sunlight, such as the ability to predict its opponents' movements by reading the air currents. Like most fully evolved Pokémon, Espeon can learn Hyper Beam or Giga Impact. One would also assume that Espeon can learn Power Gem due to being a gem-bearing Pokémon.

Weak to: *Bug *Ghost *Dark

Resistant to: *Fighting *Psychic

Immune to: N/A

Moves (Current): *Psychic *Psybeam *Double Team *Shadow Ball

New Moves: N/A

**Leafeon (Former owner, J)**

Level: 45

Gender: Female

Type: Grass

Species: Verdant Pokemon

Ability: Leaf Guard

Stats: Speed ** Power *** Technique *** Stamina ***

Special Abilities: Leafeon can use any attack that Eevee knows with the addition of Grass-type attacks. Its leaves are apparently quite sharp since it can learn Leaf Blade, X-Scissor and other slicing attacks. As a fully evolved Pokémon, Leafeon can learn Hyper Beam and Giga Impact. It can also clean the air around it.

Weak to: *Flying *Poison *Bug *Fire *Ice

Resistant to: *Ground *Water *Grass *Lightning

Immune to: N/A

Moves (Current): *Magical Leaf *Bullet Seed *Double Team *Shadow Ball

New Moves: N/A

**(Shiny) Drapion (Temporarily with J)**

Level: 50

Gender: Male

Types: Poison/Dark

Species: Ogre Scorp Pokemon

Abilities: Battle Armor and Sniper (Yes it has both since it's a rare shiny Pokemon)

Stats: Speed ** Power ***** Technique **** Stamina **

Special Ability: This Pokémon has enough power to scrap a car. It's also encased in a tough exoskeleton and it is quite poisonous.

Weak to: *Ground

Resistant to: *Poison *Ghost *Grass *Dark

Immune to: *Psychic

Moves: *Dig *X-Scissor *Dark Pulse *Hyper Beam

New Moves: N/A

**Scizor (Temporarily with J)**

Stats unconfirmed. (Since Ash didn't analyzed Scizor's stats when the group encounter it)


	3. CH III: Her Orders, His Disobedience!

_A/N: This chapter will have Dawn, Brock, Gary, Tracy, Professor Oak, and Delia appeared in Pallet Town as they discuss about Ash's disappearance while this will be Ash's first time (Since he was captured by J) to appeared in front of them as a criminal. (Hint: Ash will show signs of trying to help his friends) Oh one more thing, a special (Shiny) Spiky-eared Pichu will make an appearance. (I can't tell you guys when she will show up. Sorry) _

_Here's the lineup on who's going to be either in the story or mentioned. (By other characters)_

_Heroes: (Major)_

_Brock, Tracy, and Reggie: 18_

_Gary, Todd, Ritchie, Annabel, and Angie: 14_

_Misty: 15_

_May, Drew, Dawn, Kenny, Zoey, Paul, Barry, Kotone, Kazunari: 13_

_Max: 8_

_Solidad, Cynthia, and Nando: Early 20's_

_Professor Oak: mid-50's_

_Delia Ketchum: mid-30's_

_Allies: (Supporters: They won't do much until three years has passed by)_

_Ash friends/rivals from all four regions that he made (Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh)_

_Jimmy, Marina, and Vincent_

_Lance and the Elite Four from all four regions (Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh)_

_Scott and the Frontier Brains from all four regions (Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh)_

_The Gym Leaders from all four regions (Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh)_

_Looker_

_Professors from all four regions (Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh)_

_Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny_

_Villains: (Major)_

_Giovanni and his organization, Team Rocket_

_Jessie, James, and Meowth (They aren't technically major villains since they usually fight on both sides so therefore they are neutral)_

_Pokemon Hunter J and her henchmen _

_Nao Kilesen, J's apprentice (Formerly known as Ash Ketchum. Ash will change into a different person when three years has passed)_

_J's Clients (OC Characters)_

_There you go! All the possible characters that will be either in or mentioned in the story!_

J's Apprentice - CH III: Her Orders, His Disobedience!

_Ash's room…._

After a thirty minutes rest, the young apprentice got off his bed and headed to his bathroom. Ash decided to wash up before the airship arrives in Pallet Town. He takes a quick shower then got dressed in his outfit before exiting out the bathroom_. (A/N: The shock collar is water-proof. Therefore, Ash has to take a shower with it)_

_Knock! Knock! Knock! _

Ash heard knocking coming from his room door. The young apprentice walked cautiously to the door and opens it, Ash saw J's muscle brute, Steve standing right in front of him with a box. "Here kid…." the man roughly shove the box to Ash's chest. "Master J wanted me to give this to you." he replied with a scowl.

"Thanks…" Ash thanked him sarcastically. The muscle brute didn't say anything as he walked off.

Ash closes his door as he walked to the bed and set the box down. He pondered on what he got this time from his mistress. Ash stood there for a moment until he decided to open the box, revealing two Pokeballs and a folded-up white piece of paper. _(A/N: The note was on top of the Pokeballs) _The young apprentice picks up the note and starts reading it.

_My Apprentice, _

_The Shiny Drapion you caught impresses me. You are starting to become just like me with that special Drapion and for that I am pleased. And for the abnormal sized Scizor you caught along with it impresses me as well. I have seen many Scizor, but this one however is impressive. Because of how this Scizor is a lot larger than an ordinary one. Therefore I decided to leave them in your care. Consider it as an award for a job well done. Be grateful that I decided to place them under your care or else I would have sold them to the black market for a major fortune. _

_P.S. Don't screw up or else!_

_Your Mistress, _

_J_

_(A/N: Thank __Batthan__! He was the one gave me the suggestion to make J write the note to comment on Ash's catches)_

The young apprentice set the note down after he was done reading it. Ash picks up the Pokeballs and decided to call them. He figures that this is a great time to introduce himself to his new partners and also let them in on his current situation. Before he decided to release his two new Pokemon out, he decided to take precaution tactics as he releases his Espeon and Leafeon out first.

The purple cat and the green fox came out of their Pokeballs. They did a little stretch before they turned to their master with a confused look on their faces. They have no clue on why he calls them out. "Hey guys……sorry if I disturb your little nap." Ash apologized.

"Pe-Esp-Esp-Espeon?" (Is there a reason you summon us out, Master?" the purple cat gave her master an innocent look.

"I want you guys to be out here incase Drapion and Scizor goes berserk when they see me." Ash informed them.

"Le-Le-Leafeon!" (Leave it to us, Master!) the green fox assured her master.

"Thanks you guys." Ash thanked the pair with a smile. "Alright then, come on out Drapion! Scizor!" Ash tosses the Pokeballs.

In a blink of a flash of light, stood the red scorpion Pokemon and the large scarred red mantis. They let out a cry before glancing around the room since they weren't too familiar with it. The two Pokemon glances back and forth until they spotted their master with Espeon and Leafeon. "Scizor-Sciz?" (Who are you?) the large red, scarred mantis demanded.

"Pe-Pe-Espeon-Pe-Esp." (Relax! We aren't here to hurt you.) Espeon assured the two powerful Pokemon.

"Leaf-Leaf-Le-Leafeon-Le." (Yeah, what she said.) Leafeon agreed.

"-Esp-Espeon-Pe-Esp." (So relax. My name is Espeon and this here is my master and yours.) the purple cat informed them.

"DRAAA-DRAA!" (I will not listen to a weak human like him!) the Shiny Drapion shouted as he stares at his new master darkly.

"Leaf-Leafeon-Leaf-Fe-Leafeon!" (Don't insult my master like that, you lousy sorry excuse of a bug!) Leafeon hissed angrily at the red scorpion.

"DRAAAAA! DRA-DRA?!" (What did you call me?!)

"Leaf-Leaf!" (You heard me!)

"PEEEEEE! Esp-Pe!" (STOP! Don't fight!) Espeon shouted. This cause all eyes set on her. "Pe-Pe-Esp-Esp-Pe-Espeon-Pe." (Please listen to me. Our master is sweet and kind-hearted.)

"Le-Leaf-Le-Fe-Fe-Leafeon-Le-Fe." (Yeah. He's one of a kind. He treats and loves us like real family.) Leafeon backs up Espeon about Ash.

"Sor?" (Really?)

"Le!" (Yes!)

"Esp-Es-Pe-Pe-On-Espeon-Pe." (So please listen to him what he has to say. He's already suffering too much.) Espeon explained.

"Scizor-Sciz?" (What do you mean?) the large scarred Scizor asked.

"Pe-Espeon-Pe-Es-Es-Espeon." (Just listen and you will know.)

"DRA-DRA." (Alright then, elaborate.) All four Pokemon turned to their master. Ash sighed. It seems he has no choice but explain on what's going on to Scizor and Drapion. Within the next ten minutes, Ash explain everything to his newest partners about how he was forced to be his mistress, J's apprentice since J threatens to kill those closest to him if he doesn't be her apprentice. He goes on explaining that he has no choice but to live his life as a criminal who steals Pokemon from other trainers and sell them for money. If he tries to rebellion then there will be serious consequences. He further explained that he along with them has been equipped with shock collars which will send a powerful electrical shock that hurt like hell if they try to fight back.

"There you have it." Ash finished his explanation. "I'm sorry you guys have to be dragged into this because of me." Ash said as he tries his best to hold back his tears. "I don't want you guys suffer alongside me. I'm sorry."

"Pe! Fe!" (Master!) Espeon and Leafeon look worried about their trainer.

Scizor and Drapion stared at the sadden trainer for awhile. They can tell Ash has been through a lot. They feel sorry for the poor teen. No one spoke for a word. The room went silent until Scizor decided to agree to follow Ash for now. "Scizor-Sciz-Scizor!" (Alright kid….I…mean master I will follow you until the end.)

"R-Really Scizor?" Ash asked the red mantis.

"Zor-Scizor-Zor-Sciz-Scizor." (I can sense you are indeed a kind-hearted person who bears to see anything in pain. Therefore, I will stick by your side until the end.) Ash was taken back when he sees Scizor smirking at him. "Scizor-Zor-Scizor-Scizor." (And after all, you seem like an interesting human to fight alongside with.)

"Fe! Leafeon-Leaf-Fe-On-Leaf?" (Yay! Does that mean you're going to join master's side?) Leafeon eagerly asked. Scizor nodded.

"Zor!" (Yes!)

"Pe! Fe!" (YAY!) Espeon and Leafeon look happy including Ash.

All eyes turned to the Shiny scorpion Pokemon. "DRA-DA-DRA!" (Fine, I'll join you for now.)

"Thank you. All of you." Ash cried with happy tears flowing down from his eyes. "I promise you I won't let you all get hurt."

"Espeon-Pe-Espeon!" (And we will do the same for you, Master!) Espeon meowed. The other Pokemon nodded in agreement. Ash smiled.

In the next twenty minutes, Ash spent most of the remaining time to bond with Scizor and Drapion. They seem to like their new master as they got use to him. Their bonding time ended when Ash heard a knock on his door. Ash can tell his time was up. The young apprentice returned all his Pokemon to their respective Pokeballs then walked to the door and opens it.

Bob, one of J's fateful minions was standing before him. "Black Raven! Mistress J wants you at the loading bridge. We have arrived at our destination." the man informed.

Ash lowered his head slightly before lifting it back up to gaze at the man. "Ok, let's go." Ash replied sadly as he places his goggles over his eyes and his black cap on his head.

The man nodded. The apprentice and the minion headed off to the loading dock.

_Pallet Town: Professor Oak's Laboratory…._

We find Dawn, Brock, Gary, and Professor Oak sitting in the living room with a sadden expression on their faces. Delia, Ash's mother locked herself in a spare room of Oak's Laboratory and refuses to come out. She was heart-broken to hear her only beloved son has disappeared. But she wasn't the only one was shocked and devastated. Those who Ash has encountered and befriend over his four year travels were also sadden by the news. "Man, I-I can't believe Ashy-boy has gone missing." Ash's childhood friend and rival spoke up to break the silence.

"This is our entire fault. We let Ash down when he needed us the most." Dawn cried with tears flowing down her eyes. Piplup, who was sitting in his trainer's lap, stared at her sadly.

"Pip-lup…."

"Dawn…..don't say things like that…." Brock tries to reason with his young friend but who was he kidding? Dawn speaks the truth. He and Dawn let Ash down. How could they let this happen? "It isn't our fault."

"Yes it is, Brock!" Dawn nearly shouted. "It's because of us, Ash was capture by J." she cried.

The breeder lowered his head in shame. He knew Dawn was right. They let Ash down. They should've try harder to save him from the clutches of Hunter J. After Ash was capture by J, Dawn and Brock asked Officer Jenny to help them locate J's whereabouts but that plan went downhill from there. No matter how much time and effort the police force put into, they couldn't locate J's whereabouts. With no leads to finding J, the two teens slowly to lose hope. They believed that J must have killed Ash by now. No…..they shouldn't think that. They know Ash is a fighter. He wouldn't go down so easily without a fight. That wouldn't be him if he did.

Brock lifted his head up and stared at the tearful brunette. "Dawn, don't give up on Ash just yet. I know Ash is still alive out there somewhere and he wouldn't like it if we give up on him right now, would he?" Brock asked the sadden coordinator.

Dawn shook her head. "No….*sniff* he wouldn't. Ash would never give up. He would rather die before giving up."

"Yeah that Ashy-boy for you. Stubborn as a Gyarados I always say." Gary crackled a joke as he tries to lighten the mood.

"Come now Gary, is that any way of treating Ash like that?"

"I was just kidding Grandpa. Lighten up." Gary replied with a smirk. "And beside it is true and you know it, Grandpa."

Professor Oak sighed. "Even if I do, it still doesn't give you the right to say that when he's not right, Gary." the old scientist scolded.

Gary frowned. "Sorry Grandpa."

Professor Oak sighed again. Before the old scientist could say another word, he was interrupted when the group heard someone called out to them. "Professor! Guys!" The group turns their heads to see Tracy sweating like a bullet. He looks like he just run a marathon or something to get there.

"What is it, Tracy?" the young teen's mentor asked sweaty teen.

"…*pant* Guys, y-you won't believe what I'm going……*pant* to say….." Tracy said as he tries to catch his breath.

"We will believe you if you just tell us already, Tracy." Gary replied impatiently.

"Alright…..ahem…Hunter J is here! Her airship is just right outside!" Tracy announced.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

The group went silent for a second until the group shot straight up from their seat and shouted. "WHAT?!"

_Outside…._

Hunter J's airship indeed landed near Professor Oak's lab. The silver-haired huntress and her apprentice along with several of her henchmen exited out the massive airship as they stood around and scouting the area around them.

Ash looks heart-broken to arrive at his hometown as a criminal. If things didn't turn out like this, he would have been glad to be back home. The sadden boy glance around his former mentor's place for a second until he spotted someone or something peeking behind a tall oak tree near Professor Oak's home. Ash took a step forward to take a closer look.

The creature that was peeking behind the tree was a small rodent. It has a yellow fur with black markings on its neck and tail. Its short tail bears a resemblance to a large lightning-bolt structure. It has pouches in its cheeks which are red. _(A/N: Yes red not pinkish. You can tell there's something different from a normal one) _Its nose is extremely small, almost like a dot. It looks so cute but there's something different about it and that was it had three spikes at the tip of its left ear. _(A/N: Right away, you can tell it's a shiny Pokemon and thank __SailorStarSaturn__. He/she is the one who wanted me to put Shiny Pichu in here)_

"Pichu…" it squeaked shyly as it quickly hid behind the tree.

'_A Pichu? What is it doing hiding behind….'_

"MEN!" J shouted as she catches her henchmen's attention including Ash's. "Surround the area!" she commanded.

"Yes sir!" her loyal minions saluted. But before the henchmen could follow their commander's orders, the group heard a loud shout.

"J!"

The group looks straight ahead to see Gary, Dawn, Brock, Tracy, and Professor Oak standing before them in front of Professor Oak's home. Ash's heart aches to see his friends on opposite sides. He was happy to see Dawn and Brock okay but sad that they are his enemies now. "J! Where is Ash?!" Dawn cried. "You better not have hurt him, J!" she hissed angrily as the angry coordinator glare daggers at the evil huntress.

J smirked. "You should be more worry about yourselves than him, fools." the silver-haired woman replied with no emotion.

"Answer the question or else!" Gary threatens.

"Your empty threats don't scare me, kid!" J replied coldly. "MEN! Get ruin of them!" she ordered.

"Yes sir!" the henchmen shouted. J's minions quickly toss their Pokeballs into the air and summons out an army of Skarmory.

Ash bits his lower lip. The young apprentice wanted to stop them, he truly did but if he shows signs of any sort of rebellion towards his mistress then there will be serious consequences. Ash knows J can easily press the button on the remote to activate the shock collar around his neck at anytime. He would be electrocuted on the spot all full power if J chooses then his mistress would easily pick his friends off one by one.

At this moment, Ash couldn't care less if his life was on the line, he would just go out there and protect his friends from J even if it cost him his life to make sure his love ones were safe. Before he could make a move, he saw J's minions issue out an order to their Skarmory. "Air Cutter!"

The Skarmory quickly launches razor-like winds at Ash's friends. Gary and his group saw the Air Cutters coming at them as they dived out of the way in the nick of time, avoiding the attacks. But Professor's Oak's home wasn't so lucky as the razor-like winds slice through parts of his house, leaving large slash marks in the process. "That was close." Dawn replied as she and the group got back up to their feet and went to a battle stance.

Ash sighed in relief that no one got hurt. The young teen wanted to run towards his friends but someone suddenly grabbed his wrist tightly, preventing him to run off. The young apprentice turns his head to see his mistress, who stopped him from moving an inch. "Don't even think about it, brat or else your mother will pay the price, got it?" she threatens.

Ash bits his lower lips until it bleeds. He just wanted to attack her right here and now but J has all the cards plus he would be ganged up by her men if he tries to. Ash has no choice but to follow her order. He can't risk his mother's life for his reckless move. Ash lowered his head dejectedly. "Yes……Mistress……" he whispered sadly.

J smirked. "Good boy…." she whispered back.

Back to the battle, Gary growled angrily. "That does it, J! You will pay for kidnapping Ashy-boy and damaging my grandpa's house." the spiky-haired trainer said as he pulled out a Pokeball and tosses it. "Electivire! Go and use Thunder now!"

The Thunderbolt Pokemon quickly obeyed its trainer's order as it fires a powerful Thunder attack from its antennas at the Skarmory. "Ele-ctivirrrrre!"

**ZAP!**

Super effective! The Skarmory cawed loudly in agony as they were being zapped by the electric move. Brock decided to step in and assist Gary in this battle "Go Croagunk and Sudowoodo!" Brock shouted as he releases two of his Pokemon into battle.

"Cro…."

"Sudo-woodo!"

"Croguank, use Poison Jab! And Sudowoodo, use Double-Edge!" the breeder barked his orders.

The two Pokemon nodded. The tree-like Pokemon runs full speed at the Skarmory. "Sudo-woooooooodo!"

**BAM!**

Several Skarmory cawed in agony as they were push back by Sudowoodo's Double-Edge. Crogaunk follow up the attack as it leaped up into the air and deliver rapid Poison Jabs to the other Skarmory.

**BAM!**

The remaining Skarmory cawed in pain as well when they got nailed by the barrage of Poison Jabs. In no time less, all the Skarmory fell to the ground with swirly eyes. J's henchmen were shock to see their Pokemon was defeat so quickly.

Tracy took noticed that the men let their guard down. He took this opportunity to release one of his Pokemon. "Go Venonat, use Stun Spore quick!" the Pokemon watcher ordered.

"Veno……" the bug type Pokemon leaped into the air and starts shaking its body rapidly as a cloud of yellow dust loomed over J and her group. "Nat!"

The huntress, her apprentice and some of her men quickly jumped back to avoid being caught in the cloud of the paralyzing powder while some, who weren't quick enough got caught by Venonat's Stun Spore. The silver-haired woman growled angrily as she sees some of her men dropped to the ground, stunned. "Pathetic." she spat at her fallen comrades.

"Give up now, J or else we won't show you any mercy!" Gary warned the silver-haired woman.

"Tch….you don't know the meaning of mercy, brat!" J retorted. The evil hunter tosses one of her Pokeballs and released out her Ariados. "Ariados use String Shot on these nuisance brats now!" she commanded.

The spider-like Pokemon shot out from its mouth a string of silk thread at its targets. Gary, Dawn, and Brock were able to quickly move out of the way to avoid being caught by the String Shot. But unfortunately for Professor Oak, Tracy and his Venonat, they weren't quick enough. The pair and the bug type were tied up by the silk.

"J! You will pay for that cheap shot!" Gary growled.

The silver-haired woman completely ignored Gary's shout as she returned her Ariados to its respective Pokeball. J turns her head to her apprentice. "Black Raven!" she called out to Ash, who turns his attention to his mistress. "Handle this fools while I'll go retrieve our prizes." she orders.

As much as he hated, Ash has no choice but to follow her order. "Yes…….Mistress……" Ash replied in a deep voice. He wanted to hide his voice from the others so they won't able to recognize his voice when he talks.

J smirked in satisfaction to hear his response. Before she heads off and retrieves her prizes, J leaned in and whispers something to Ash. "It's good to see you fitting into your new role, Nao." Ash growled quietly. "And don't forget, I'll be watching your every movement. If you dare try to help your former friends out then there will be serve consequences for your action, got it?"

"Yes…..Mistress….." Ash replied in a low tone of voice.

The huntress looks satisfied as she pulls away from the scowling apprentice. The silver-haired woman and two of her followers tries to make their way to Professor Oak's lab but they were cut off when Dawn stepped right in front of their path. _'Dawn….._' Ash cried sadly in his mind.

"Move, brat!" J barked coldly as she glare daggers at the blue-haired coordinator. Dawn shook her head as her Piplup stood right in front of his trainer, preparing to protect her from J.

"Tell me where is Ash?" Dawn cried.

J only smirked. "He's dead. My new apprentice and I killed him. He's gone and good riddance." she replied in a convincing tone of voice.

Dawn's heart shattered into millions of pieces when she heard this. Tears slowly flow down from her blue eyes. She couldn't believe what she just heard. But Dawn wasn't the only one who was devastated to hear this. Gary, Brock, Professor Oak, and Tracy were also shocked to hear this sadden news.

"N….o……this…..can't be……..Ash…..can't be dead….You lie!" Dawn shouted loudly with tears flowing down her face.

"It's the true." J replied calmly. Ash stood there quietly as his heart aches to see Dawn crying for him when he is right here. "He's gone and he's not coming back."

"YOU MONSTER!" Dawn screamed. "PIPLUP USE BUBBLEBEAM ON HER NOW! MAKE HER PAY FOR WHAT SHE HAS DONE TO ASH!!!!" the emotional girl yelled.

J's eyes widen when she sees Piplup opens his mouth and was about to fire a spray of bubbles at her when a beam of bright light zoom pass J _(A/N: Nearly nailing her in the process) _and collided into the blue penguin at full force.

"PIP-LUP!" Piplup cried in agony as the powerful beam of energy sent the poor penguin crashing through the house's wall, leaving a major hole in the process.

"No! Piplup!" Dawn cried as she quickly went through the major hole to check on her injured Pokemon while everyone else _(A/N: Except J, who smirked since she knew who it was that help her) _was completely surprised on where did that attack came from?

The group looks straight ahead to see a really large Scizor with a large X scar on its forehead standing right in front of Ash. They saw the red mantis lowered one of its claws down. It must have performed Flash Cannon on Piplup. '_Sorry…..Piplup……Dawn……Please forgive….me….' _Ash said sadly in his mind as he stares at the huge hole that his Scizor made.

The young apprentice quickly snaps out of his thoughts as he turns to his mistress. "Go Mistress! I'll handle them while you go retrieve o-our….prizes….." Ash looks disgusted when he said that.

The huntress simply nodded then turned her attention to the group. "Have fun with my new apprentice, fools." she replied. Before long, J and her two minions quickly went inside to fetch their prizes.

With J gone, Ash saw his former friends staring at him with hatred. "You!" Gary pointed his finger accursedly at Ash. "How dare you kill my friend?!"

Ash was happy to hear that his childhood friend and rival call him that. It's been ages since he last heard Gary call him a 'friend'. The young teen hid a smile but then frowned when he realized that he has to face off against Gary. Ash tries to keep a straight face as he stares at his opponent for a second then turns to his Scizor. "Get ready for battle, Scizor!" Ash said to his Pokemon in his deep voice.

"Zor!"

"If you are J's apprentice then that means you are twice as ruthless and cold-hearted as she is." Gary scowled.

Ash's heart aches when he heard this but still kept a straight face. He needed to ignore all the pain within his heart. He can't show emotion but it was getting difficult to do so. All the comments he receives from his friends hurt so much. Brock, who was busy trying to free Tracy and Professor Oak turns to the enrage trainer. "Gary, calm down. Don't you let your emotions cloud your thinking." Brock tries to calm down Gary.

"I agree with Brock, Gary. And don't underestimate that young man over there. You saw how easily his large Scizor defeated Dawn's Piplup. You need to be careful." the old scientist warned his grandson.

Gary realized that they did make some good points. He needed to be careful when dealing with J's apprentice. He doesn't know how capable the dark teen can be if he let his guard down. Gary took a deep breath before turning his heads to his friends. "Don't worry guys I'll be careful, right Electivire?"

"Elect." his Electivire nodded in agreement.

"See guys so don't worry, I'll be fine." Gary assured the group. Brock, Tracy, and Professor Oak can tell that Gary can handle things on his own pretty well so there was no need to worry about him.

"Alright Gary we believe in you so don't lose!" Tracy said to the spiky-haired trainer.

"Like that's going to happen, Tracy." Gary crackled a chuckle then turned his attention back to his opponent. He glared at J's apprentice with pure hatred. "Get ready to pay, you monster!"

The pain within Ash's heart continues to hurt but he decided to shake off that feeling as he straightens himself up. "You can have the first one." Ash offered.

"You're so kind." Gary mocked. "Electivire use Iron Tail!" he barked.

"Elllllect-" the Thunderbolt Pokemon's tail started to glow bright as it leaps up into the air and speeds downward to the red mantis.

"Scizor, wait for it at the last second." Ash ordered.

The large red mantis nodded. Scizor stood its ground as it waits for Electivire to come closer. The Thunderbolt Pokemon was inching closer and closer to Scizor until Ash gave the order to side-step the attack. "NOW!" Ash yelled.

"Zor!" Scizor quickly side-stepped the Iron Tail at the last moment, in which surprised Gary and the group.

"No….way….." Gary said in disbelief for a second then growled. "Electivire! Use Iron Tail again." he commanded.

"Vire!" the Thunderbolt Pokemon swung its glowing tail at the large Scizor again but Ash was step ahead than his rival.

"Scizor, just keep on dodging!" Ash barked.

"Scizor!" the red, scarred mantis understands as it continues to dodge every Iron Tail attempts from Electivire. Scizor swiftly evades all angle attempts from the Thunderbolt Pokemon. The strategy worked perfectly for Ash while it was trouble for Gary but that didn't stop the spiky-haired trainer to issue out other attacks like Thunder or Thunder Punch.

However, even with different commands ordered by Gary, the spiky-haired trainer still have difficultly to overcome Scizor since the red large mantis kept on dodging and evading all the attacks that Electivires was dishing out. No matter how many Thunder Punches were being thrown or no matter how many Thunder attacks being launch, Scizor continues to easily dodge the attacks without breaking a sweat or getting tired. This tactic that was issued out by Ash earlier was starting to get on Gary's nerves.

"Stop dodging and attack already, you coward!" Gary scowled.

"I hope you don't regret saying that because you ask for it." Ash replied calmly.

"Fat chance." Gary spat. "Electivire use Thunder now!" he barked.

"Eleeeeeeee-ctivireeeeeeeeeeeee!" the Thunderbolt launches a powerful Thunder attack from its antennas at Scizor.

"Don't say I didn't warn you……Gary…." Ash whispered the last part to himself. "Scizor dodge and use Metal Claw at full power now!" the young apprentice barked.

"Sci-zor!" the red large Scizor quickly dodges the Thuder attack by leaping into the air. In mid-air, one of its claws started to glow brightly as it speeds downward at Electivire at full speed then delivers a heavy blow to the Thunderbolt Pokemon.

**BAM!**

"ELecccccccccc-tivireeeeeeee!" Gary's Pokemon screamed in agony as it was sent flying back from Scizor's full force Metal Claw. The poor Pokemon landed on its back with swirly eyes.

"Electivire! NOOO!" Gary gasped in shock to see his Pokemon lost to a Scizor in one hit. Gary wasn't the only one who looks shocked to witness this defeat. Brock, Tracy, and Professor Oak also looks shocked to see Gary's Electivire lost in one move.

"How can this be? How can Gary lose in one move?" Tracy asked no one in particular. Before either Brock or Professor Oak can answer his question, they heard someone answer his question for him.

"Believe it or not, kid. The boy lost so get over it already."

Brock, Tracy, and Professor Oak turns their heads to see Steve holding Gary in a headlock while two other men were holding Dawn and the now awake Delia, Ash's mother. Ash's heart sunk when he saw his mother struggling to break free one of J's men grip. _'M……..om……..' _

"Great job, kid. Now head back to the airship. Your training mission is completed." Steve informed Ash while still have a good grip around Gary's head.

"Alright but leave them alone. They are no longer useful to us so let them go, Steve!" Ash growled.

The muscle brute turns his attention back to Ash. "Why do you care, boy? You are no longer with-"

"I said let them GO NOW STEVE!"

Steve didn't like the way Ash is telling him what to do. The only person the man listens to is his commander not this snot-nose brat. "Don't back talk to me kid." he growled as he tightens his grip around Gary. The spiky-haired coughed as he couldn't breathe due to the man's grip around his neck. "You wouldn't like it when I'm……" Steve was cut off when he heard one of his fellow ally yelped when he got bitten on his hand by Delia.

"You bitch!" the bitten minion yelled as he shoved Delia to the ground roughly.

That did it. No one and I mean no one shoves his mother around and gets away with it. Ash pulled out one of his Pokeball and released his Shiny Drapion into the battle. "Drapion use Cross Poison Now!" Ash barked with anger.

"DRA-RAAAAA!"

**BAM!**

The man, who shoved Ash's mother down cried in agony as he was sent flying. Everyone gasped on what they just saw. Steve let go of his grip around Gary's neck as he dropped him to the ground where Gary rubbed his throat and coughed to catch his breath. The muscle brute knew this would happen and he was right. "Brat! You will regret on making the biggest mistake of your life!" the muscle brute roared. "I will promise you that!"

**YAY! Ash is fighting back but was it wise to do so? What will happen to Ash when J finds out? Anyways, hope you guys like this chapter ^-^. Oh I will give you a little spoiler and that is……..you remember that Shiny Pichu Ash saw, right? Well it's going to be Ash's ^-^ Well, please review and comment on this chapter ^-^ Peace Out ^-^**

**Here's Ash Party (Current): **

Espeon

Leafeon

(Shiny) Drapion

Scizor

(Shiny…..A.k.a. Spiky-eared) Pichu (Soon)

(Shiny) Bagon that will eventually be a (Shiny) Salamence (Will be in his party when three years has gone by)

**In three years, which Pokemon would you want Ash to have to train and be around with? (Oh and one more thing, Ash will be able to hold up to ten Pokemon in his party instead six) Give suggestions: It could be any, Shiny, or Black (The dark form of that Pokemon. E.g. A black Ninetales or something like that). If you want him to have a Legendary Pokemon, give a reason on why…**


	4. Author's Note: I

_A/N: Message to all reviewers out there. If you want to take part or be in my story. Please fill out this OC form down below so I can know how your OC will act and take part in their roles. Which side will your OC be on? Good or Evil? The choice is yours. Be specific on your details! Post your OC in the 'Review the Story/Chapter Box or PM me! Thank you!_

**If those are going to be on the Hero's side! Here's the OC form:**

**Name: **(First and Last) *Middle or Nicknames are optional

**Age: **(Age limit: 10-20) *I don't want to baby-sit those that are under 10. Sorry XD

**Gender:**

**Hometown: **(Where were they born and where do they live now?)

**Hair: **(Hairstyle and Color)

**Eyes: **(What Color?)

**Appearance: **(How do they look?)

**Clothes: **(What are they wearing?)

**Personality: **(How do they act? *This is the most important part)

**Crush:** (Who do you have a crush on?) *On the Hero's side that is. The choice is yours.

**Pokemon: **(Hold up to six Pokemon: *What moves do they know? (Limit is up to six moves) *No Legendary Pokemon unless you give me a reason on why you want one?

**Class: **(E.g. Pokemon Trainer, Pokemon Coordinator, Both, Pokemon Researcher, Pokemon Breeder, or Pokemon Ranger) *Your OC can be all if you want

**Who are they going to align themselves with: **(E.g. with Ash's friends, The Gym Leaders (Your choice with whom), The Elite Four (Your choice with whom), Pokemon Rangers (Your choice with whom), or by yourself)

**Family: **

**History: **(Your OC's background history)

**Accomplishments: ***List your League Ranking (E.g. Top 5, Top 10, or Champion from all four regions), Contests, or Fun Competitions (E.g. Tag Battle, Balloon race, Tournaments, Bug-Catching Contest, Cosplay Contest, or etc…..) *You can put N/A if Your OC didn't participated in anything

**Goals: **(What are their goals?)

**Reason: ***A reason on why they are joining the Hero's side to fight against J and her Apprentice (E.g. for Revenge on what J and her group did to them, or some other reason on why?)

**If those are going to be on the Villain's side! Here's the OC form:**

**Name: **(First and Last) *Middle or Nicknames are optional

**Age: **(Age limit: 10-20) *I don't want to baby-sit those that are under 10. Sorry XD

**Gender:**

**Hometown: **(Where were they born and where do they live now?)

**Hair: **(Hairstyle and Color)

**Eyes: **(What Color?)

**Appearance: **(How do they look?)

**Clothes: **(What are they wearing?)

**Personality: **(How do they act? *This is the most important part)

**Crush:** (Who do you have a crush on?) *On the Evil side that is. The choice is yours.

**Pokemon: **(Hold up to six Pokemon: *What moves do they know? (Limit is up to six moves) *No Legendary Pokemon unless you give me a reason on why you want one?

**Class: **(E.g. Pokemon Trainer, Pokemon Coordinator, Both, Pokemon Researcher, Pokemon Breeder, or Pokemon Ranger) *Your OC can be all if you want

**Who are they going to align themselves with: **(E.g. Being J's Apprentice, Being one of Ash's Chosen Elites, J's Clients (Being the Client), Being a grunt, or Being a Team Rocket member) *Your choice

**Family: **

**History: **(Your OC's background history)

**Accomplishments: ***List your League Ranking (E.g. Top 5, Top 10, or Champion from all four regions), Contests, or Fun Competitions (E.g. Tag Battle, Balloon race, Tournaments, Bug-Catching Contest, Cosplay Contest, or etc…..) *You can put N/A if Your OC didn't participated in anything

**Goals: **(What are their goals?)

**Reason: *A reason on why they joined J and Ash's side, being the client, or being a member of Team Rocket? **

**Johan07**


	5. Author's Note: II

_A/N: Thanks to all the reviewers out there, who posted their OC characters. I really appreciate it. I hope I can fit them all into my story. Wish me luck! Here's the list on whose OC is going to be in the story so far but before that, for those who gave suggestions on which Pokemon they want to see Ash to hove when three years has pass by, I thank you so much for your suggestions._

**Here's what Ash's (current) party will be when three years pass by: **_(A/N: Ash will train his Pokemon to withstand their weaknesses and he will master his Aura abilities during those three years. Oh and one more thing. Now that Ash is a criminal now, he can hold up to ten Pokemon (Instead six) at once)_

Espeon

Level: 65 (Use to be Level 45)

Gender: Female

Type: Psychic

Species: Sun Pokemon

Ability: Synchronize

Stats: Speed *** Power ** Technique **** Stamina **

Special Abilities: Espeon has developed Psychic powers due to a combination of great loyalty to its trainer and sunlight, such as the ability to predict its opponents' movements by reading the air currents. Like most fully evolved Pokémon, Espeon can learn Hyper Beam or Giga Impact. One would also assume that Espeon can learn Power Gem due to being a gem-bearing Pokémon.

Weak to: *Bug *Ghost *Dark

Resistant to: *Fighting *Psychic

Immune to: N/A

Moves (Current): *Psychic *Psybeam *Double Team *Shadow Ball *Quick Attack *Future Sight

New Moves: *Iron Tail (Replaced, Psybeam), Secret Power (Replaced, Future Sight)

Leafeon

Level: 65 (Use to be Level 45)

Gender: Female

Type: Grass

Species: Verdant Pokemon

Ability: Leaf Guard

Stats: Speed ** Power **** Technique **** Stamina ***

Special Abilities: Leafeon can use any attack that Eevee knows with the addition of Grass-type attacks. Its leaves are apparently quite sharp since it can learn Leaf Blade, X-Scissor and other slicing attacks. As a fully evolved Pokémon, Leafeon can learn Hyper Beam and Giga Impact. It can also clean the air around it.

Weak to: *Flying *Poison *Bug *Fire *Ice

Resistant to: *Ground *Water *Grass *Lightning

Immune to: N/A

Moves (Current): *Magical Leaf *Bullet Seed *Double Team *Shadow Ball *Quick Attack *Razor Leaf

New Moves: *Energy Ball (Replaced, Razor Leaf), Aerial Ace (Replaced, Quick Attack)

(Shiny) Drapion

Level: 68 (Use to be Level 50)

Gender: Male

Types: Poison/Dark

Species: Ogre Scorp Pokemon

Abilities: Battle Armor and Sniper (Yes it has both since it's a rare shiny Pokemon)

Stats: Speed ** Power ***** Technique **** Stamina ***

Special Ability: This Pokémon has enough power to scrap a car. It's also encased in a tough exoskeleton and it is quite poisonous.

Weak to: *Ground

Resistant to: *Poison *Ghost *Grass *Dark

Immune to: *Psychic

Moves: *Dig *X-Scissor *Dark Pulse *Hyper Beam *Pin Missile *Crunch

New Moves: Sludge Bomb (Replaced, Crunch), Double Team (Replaced, Pin Missile)

(X-Scarred) Scizor

Level: 70 (Use to be Level??? Stats wasn't confirmed when Ash first caught him so it is a mystery on what level he was before)

Gender: Male

Types: Bug/Steel

Species: Princer Pokemon

Abilities: Swarm or Technician (I choose Technician)

Stats: Speed *** Power ***** Technique *** Stamina ***

Special Ability: Scizor's abilities are basically stronger versions of Scyther's. However, it cannot match its pre-evolution's speed. It is however, stronger and much more durable, and capable of learning Steel-type moves.

Weak to: *Fire

Resistant to: *Normal *Bug *Ghost *Steel *Grass *Psychic *Ice *Dragon *Dark

Immune to: *Poison

Moves: *Metal Claw *Iron Defense *Quick Attack *X-Scissor *Double Team *Iron Head

New Moves: Silver Wind (Replaced, Iron Defense), Flash Cannon (Replaced, Quick Attack)

(Spiky-eared) Pichu

Level 75 (Use to be Level??? Stats wasn't confirmed when she joined Ash's party)

Gender: Female

Types: Electric

Species: Tiny Mouse Pokemon

Abilities: Static

Stats: Speed ***** Power *** *Technique *** Stamina ***

Special Ability: Pichu, like its evolutions, is capable of producing electrical sparks from its cheeks. Unlike, most Pichu, she is able to use electric attacks without hurting herself.

Weak to: *Ground

Resistant to: *Flying *Steel *Electric

Immune to: N/A

Moves: *Thundershock *Charm *Sweet Kiss *Thunder wave *Thunderbolt *Iron Tail

New Moves: Double Team (Replaced, Sweet Kiss), Volt Tackle (Replaced, Thundershock)

(Shiny) Salamance

Level 75 (Use to be Level??? Stats wasn't confirmed when Ash received a Bagon from J as a reward for his work)

Gender: Male

Types: Dragon/Flying

Species: Dragon Pokemon

Abilities: Intimidate

Stats: Speed ***** Power ***** Technique *** Stamina ***

Special Ability: Salamence have long, heavy tails which can catapult enemies that enter its territory yards into the air at an instant. Its extremely rough and sturdy body is quite tough and hard to penetrate, especially its almost metallic, red, blade-like wings. Salamence have long necks which allow them to take in deep breaths to store and charge very intense Dragon and Fire attacks.

Weak to: *Rock *Ice *Dragon

Resistant to: *Fighting *Bug *Fire *Water *Grass

Immune to: Ground

Moves: *Fly *Dragon breath *Hyper Beam *Double Team *Flamethrower *Dragon Pulse

New Moves: *Draco Meteor (Replaced, Dragon Breath)

3x Black Arcanine

Level 65 (Use to be Level??? Stats wasn't confirmed when Ash caught them)

Gender: (2) Female, (1) Male

Types: Fire/Dark

Species: Legendary Pokemon

Abilities: Intimidate and Flash Fire (All three has both)

Stats: Speed ***** Power **** *Technique *** Stamina ***

Special Ability: Arcanine can spit large trails of flame, as well as run with extreme speed.

Weak to: *Ground *Rock *Water

Resistant to: *Bug *Steel *Fire *Grass *Ice

Immune to: N/A

Moves: *Extreme Speed *Double Team *Black Flame Thrower (Different than normal ones) *Aerial Ace *Overheat *Dragon Pulse

New Moves: *Dark Pulse (Replaced, Dragon Pulse - The only dark-type (Beside Bite or Crunch) move they can learn)

????? (The tenth Pokemon won't be revealed until later on. It is hinted to be a Legendary Pokemon)

Storages: (Strong Pokemon, Ash uses to switch off at anytime with his current party)

*Black Garchomp *Pink Lucario (Shiny) *Black Lickilicky *Umbreon *Glaceon *Gallade *Azelf (Beacuse he help it during Team Galactic's new world plot) *Girantana (because it likes him i think) *Shaymin (Beacuse it might have a thing for Ash)*Latias (because she loves him) *Black Tyrantitar *Suicune *Lugia *Black Dragonite *Black Charizard *Shiny Altaria *Black Ho-Oh *Black Kingdra

With that out of the way, here is all the OCS I received from those who sent or posted to me: A/N: Some OCS will probably won't be in the story due to space so don't be upset with me, okay? Once again, I appreciate everyone who sent me your OCS to support my story: *O = Chosen =) while * = Not sure yet

Heroes:

Jake Cobbelman (J) - _theriseofj_ = *O *Alignment: With Ash's friends but wants to be with May's

Harrison Levitts (Aka Kicker) - _Inner Nobody_ = *O *Alignment: With the Gym Leaders wants to be with Maylene's

Ethan Thomas Ketchum (E.T.) - _Batthan_ = *O *Alignment: With Ash's friends

Joshua "Josh" Smith - _ComicMan416_ = *Not sure yet

Daniel Spectra (Dan) _- Eon Penumbra _= *O *Alignment: With the Gym Leaders but works as a lone wolf

Tauran Blace (Agent T) - _Ashton Nauran_= *O *Alignment: Pokemon Rangers

Alessandra 'Alex' Cesarini - _Legendary Fairy_ = *O *Alignment: With Ash's friends

Shaun Miller - _watts63 _= *O *Alignment: With Ash's friends

Trina Chrysalis - _KaliAnn_ = *O *Alignment: With the Guardians

Brandy Walker - _SailorStarSaturn _= *O *Alignment: Pokemon Rangers but mostly will be working alongside Jack Walker

Melody Kasumi - _SailorStarSaturn _= *O Alignment: Pokemon Rangers but mostly will be working alongside Brandy and Jack Walker

Raven Kasumi - _SailorStarSaturn _= *O *Alignment: With Ash's friends

Grady Riku - _SailorStarSaturn _= *O *Alignment: Prof. Ivy

Corey Spina - _Spartan20_ = *O *Alignment: With Ash's friends

David Jones - _fanfic meister_ = *O Alignment: With the Gym Leaders but prefers to act on his own

Brooke Charlier (Dan) - _SparkyStarZ-13_= *O *Alignment: With Ash's friends

Alice Snowflake - _LugiaLegend_ = *O *Alignment: Her cousin, Maylene

Mizuki Kim - _Funky Math Kid_ = *Not sure yet

Sarah Tylers - _Jiyle_= *O *Alignment: Pokemon Rangers but mostly will be working with Solana

Neutral:

Axl Twilight _- Furryfur_ = *Not sure yet

Henry Solaris - _ChristianDragon_= *O *Alignment: A lone wolf

Verdan Tilenmous (V.T.) - _B. Yipster _= *O *Alignment: A lone wolf

Rave Dashkov - _PrettyRaveGirl3 _= *O *Alignment: Undecided

Villains:

Annette 'Anne' Cesarini - _Legendary Fairy_ = *O *Alignment: Being one of Ash's Chosen Elite

Danta - _Shadow Of Danta_ = *O *Alignment: Being one of Ash/Nao's Chosen Elites

Carsten Rather - _Leone the Infernal_= *O *Alignment: Team Rocket

Schatten Muscatine - _Nianque _= *O *Alignment: Being one of Ash's Chosen Elites

Sink - _Naoto07_ = *O *Alignment: Being one of Ash's Chosen Elites

Mina - _fanfic meister_ = *O *Alignment: Being one of Ash's Chosen Elites

Crystal - *O *Alignment: At first with her mentor, J and being one of Ash's Chosen Elites but later on, she will leave the group to join with Ash's friends

Rosaleigh Kisaragi - _HowltheWolf_ = *O *Alignment: With J

Marie Alison - _Lunar the dragon _= *O *Alignment: Being one of Ash's Elites (She will replace Crystal after Crystal defected from the group)

Drummon - _FabioandRichard4Ever_ = *O *Alignment: Both with Team Rocket and J

Wow! 33 OCS altogether! I should let everyone know right here and now that some of OCS might not show up until a lot later on within the story since I need to find spots on when they will make their appearances. So be patient if your OC doesn't make an appearance in early chapters, they will appear later on. I will promise you that ^-^.

Anyways, sorry for the long period of absents. I have a reason. My comp crashed due to a virus but now it fix. ^-^ So it's going to take awhile for my updates to be up so be patient, okay? I promise you that the new chapter of Ash's Precious Girl will be updated on Friday ^-^ and I will start writing J's Apprentice as soon as possible.

Wish me luck, guys!


	6. CH IV: Her Influence, His Change!

_A/N: Sorry for the long wait, everyone. My computer crashed awhile ago due to a computer virus but now it fixed. I'm back to continue where I left off. I have a feeling 'J's Apprentice' might be one of my best work yet. Well anyways, enough about that. I'm here to tell you all that several OCS will make their debut in this chapter. Well actually, only the OCS, who is aligned with J's group will while other OCS will debut in a later time. So sit back and enjoy reading the fourth chapter of J's Apprentice._

J's Apprentice - CH IV: Her Influence, His Change!

Silence filled the air. Why? Well, you see, Gary and his group _(Minus Ash's Mom, who is out-cold) _were stunned to witness J's apprentice and the evil henchmen weren't cooperating as a unit. They can sense a high tension between Steve and Nao (_A.k.a. Ash) _starting to spark up. To add more fuel into the fire, the action Ash made, just cause more problems within his group, which could lead to severe consequences. "Kid, you better have a damn, good reason on why you just did that?" The angry muscle brute demanded.

"Steve, cool it." Richard, the smart and cunning one out of the pair, commanded.

"Shut it, Richard!" Steve snapped back at his partner. "I'm going to teach this brat a lesson, he won't soon forget."

"But the Commander clearly said to--"

"What Commander J doesn't know, won't hurt her, am I right?"

Richard sighed. He knows he can't convince a hot-head, more than less, an idiot like Steve to reason. The wise and scrawny man has no choice but to let his partner have his way for the time being. "Whatever. Just to let you know. I had no part of this. If the Commander finds out about this, don't drag me into this, you're on your own, got it?"

"Sure." The muscle brute agreed. The pleased Steve turns his attention back to the little traitor and glared Ash down. "It's time for your punishment, you little traitor!"

Ash, along with his Shiny Drapion and strangely large, scarred Scizor didn't back down from the man's threat. "Like I'm scared of you, Steve!" Ash retorted.

"DRAAA!"

"ZOR!"

Steve smirked. "You will be begging for mercy on your knees once I'm done with you." The muscle brute said confidently.

Off to the sideline, Gary and his group were puzzled on what was going on? They had no clue on why J's men were fighting against one another. Weren't they supposed to be on the same side? Either way, they could take this time to escape while Steve and Ash are busy, arguing against one another.

"Hey, you guys……" Gary whispered to his group. This caught everyone's (Minus Ash's mom, who was still out-cold) undivided attention. "We should take the time to escape when those guys are being occupied."

"But Gary…..if we leave…..we will never get the chance to find out what really happen to Ash." Dawn argued.

Gary bit his lowered lip. He knows she was right. If they leave now then they will never get the opportunity to find out what really happen to Ash. What can they do? Before the group can make a decision, they heard a voice that gave them their decision. "You five!"

Ash's friends turn their attention to Ash, who called out to them. "Go now!" The group looks puzzled. "Didn't you hear me? I said, go NOW!"

"Why should we trust you, pal?" Dawn growled angrily.

"Because I-I……there's no time to explain, just go, please….." Ash pleaded.

"I don't know what you're up to, buddy but it seems we have no choice." Gary accepted the offer. "Come on, guys, let hurry." The Spiky-haired trainer replied.

The group nodded. Brock and Tracy quickly placed Delia on Oak's back as the group prepared to make a run for it. However, Steve wasn't going to let that happen. Not by a long shot. "You fools aren't going anywhere." The brute turns to his fellow henchmen. "Stop them!"

"Yes sir!"

Before the henchmen can make their move, Ash commanded his Pokemon to attack. "Not so fast! Drapion, X-Scissor! Scizor, Iron Head!"

Both Pokemon quickly followed their trainer's order and launched their attacks at the charging men.

**BAM!**

Several of J's men went soaring back. The men let out a scream of agony before crashing onto the ground, unconscious. Ash's friends took this opportunity to make their getaway. "NO!" Steve shouted angrily. The group escaped from his clutches. "YOU!" The angry man turns his attention to the traitor. "It's time for your disciple. Don't say I didn't warn you, kid!"

Steve quickly pulls out the remote control _(Yeah, you guess it. The controller that operates Ash and his Pokemon shock collars) _from his pocket and pointed it at Ash and smirked evilly.

_*Click_

Without second thoughts, Steve quickly pressed the button to activate the shock collars.

**ZAP!**

Suddenly, Ash, along with his Drapion and Scizor felt a painful electrical shock coursed through their bodies. The young rebellious trainer and his Pokemon screamed in agony while Steve stood there with an evil smirk on his face. Steve was proud and pleased to see Ash screaming in pain.

Black sparks of electricity were sparking out from Ash and his Pokemon's collars. The pain, they were feeling was unlike anything they have ever felt before. The pain was five times worst than a regular electric attack. Ash didn't know how long he can last through this shock treatment; he was receiving from his collar. The poor teen fell to the ground on his side while still being zapped. Soon, his Pokemon fell to the ground on their stomach, groaning in pain as well.

"Steve, that's enough. You have proven your point already." Richard scolded his partner. He has seen enough of this.

"Richard, relax. This traitor won't die from this little shock treatment. It's not even on full power, so chill."

"That doesn't matter, Steve." The skinny man snapped. "Commander still needs him. She will have our heads if this kid dies."

Steve growled. Why did Richard have to say this? The muscle brute has no choice but to end his little fun for a now since his partner did make a good point. J still needs Ash. "Fine."

_*Click_

At that moment, all the pain, Ash and his Pokemon were going through subsided. It was a sigh of relief for them. Or was it? The moment Steve turns off the shock collars, Ash and his Pokemon lost consciousness. "Oh great….." Steve groans. "The brat fainted."

Richard sighs. "What do you expected, Steve? I would too if that happen to me. Go pick him up."

"Why do I have to carry that little traitor?" Steve argued.

"Just do it!"

"Fine. Whatever." The muscle brute growled. Steve walks to the unconscious Ash and picks him up. The angry man tosses the out-cold traitor onto his shoulder. Richard radioed their ride to come and pick them up.

Within moments, J's airship landed. Richard and Steve, who was carrying Ash over his shoulder, walked up to the ship's ramp and headed to the bridge's loading docks. Unaware to them, the same Spiky-eared Pichu from before, sneaky follows them right inside. It seems that the little mouse Pokemon was curious on what was going on, so it decided to tag along without anyone knowing. Was it the right thing to do? Well, you'll just have to wait and find out.

With everyone on board, the massive airship lifted off the ground then flew off to the far distance. It appears that the evil group was heading to their next destination. But before that happens, something else was going on, inside the ship.

_SLAP!_

Ash, who is now awake, received a hard slap right across his face by his mistress. The young apprentice grunts weakly after receiving a painful slap from Hunter J. "You little brat! How dare you disobey me?" The silver-haired woman hissed. The Huntress roughly cupped Ash's chin, forcing him to look at the angry woman.

Ash, who is his knees and being held forcefully by two of his mistress's men, just stared at her. "I-I…don't care what you said, J….." Ash said weakly. "I'm not going to let you hurt my friends……"

Hunter J didn't looked too please by her young protégé's words. Not one bit. The huntress lifted her hand and slapped Ash once again, right across his face. "Don't back talk to me, you little brat." She hissed.

Ash winced in pain. His mistress's slaps hurt like hell. However, that didn't stop Ash from talking back to the silver-haired huntress. "I don't care what you have to say, J."

"Oh really?" J challenged with a smirk. "Then you wouldn't care what happens to your Pokemon I assume."

That did it. Ash's eyes widen. What was J up to? The evil hunter smirked at her young apprentice's expression. She knows this caught his attention. "No……Leave them alone……."

_SLAP!_

This, of course, earns Ash another slap right across his face. "I don't think you're in any position to make any requests, Nao." J spat.

"My name is ASH!"

_SLAP!_

"I can call you by any name I like, you brat." The huntress growled. J tightens her grasp on Ash's chin. "I own you. You are mine, now!"

"I don't belong to no one! Especially you, J!" Ash growled.

The huntress didn't change her expression. She just smirked. "Deny it all you want, brat. You know it's true and there's nothing you can do to prevent that."

At this moment, Ash wanted to attack J and shut her up but due to being completely exhausted and being held down by two minions. There was no way he can get that chance. The young teen lowered his gaze. "I could have if I didn't accept your offer."

"It's too late now. Your fate has been seal and the beginning of your new life will soon start but before that can happen. We need to get ruin all the distractions that remains you about your old life." J stated.

"What do you mean by that?" Ash asked.

The huntress didn't say anything. It seems J has something up her sleeve that makes her young apprentice a bit worried. With a quick snap of her fingers. "Crystal." _(__)_

Hearing her name being called by her mentor, a skinny, _eleven (She will be fourteen when three years pass by)_ year old girl, wearing a similar outfit like J's henchmen appeared, along with several of J's men. The young girl seems to have long brown hair, covered by a pink beanie. "Yes, mistress……" Crystal replied in a distaste manner.

Ash turns his head and looks surprise to see a young girl, who was three years younger than him, appeared. The young apprentice can see an expression on her face that tells him that she didn't want to be here. "Bring Nao's Pokemon here at once." J commanded.

"Why?"

"Just do it!" J growled.

Ok, ok, jeez….." Crystal replied.

_Moments later_

Ash's eyes widen. Right there, in front of him, was his Sinnoh region Pokemon. They were frozen solid in those trophy-like cases. Pikachu, Grotle, Staraptor, Monferno, Buizel, and Gible. They were all here but Ash looks worried. What was the reason, J wanted to have his Pokemon appeared right in front of him. Before he could ask, Ash spotted another Pokemon, that wasn't his, here with them. It was trapped inside a cage.

"Pi-chu…." The small mouse cried.

Ash's eyes widen. "It can't be….." The young raven-haired teen realized it that it was the same Pichu, he saw back at Pallet Town. The question that was on his mind and that was what was it doing here?

J took notice of her apprentice's expression. "I should have known that little mouse belonged to you."

"What are you up to, J? Leave my Pokemon and that Pichu alone." Ash growled.

"Fast chance, brat." The huntress replied. J cupped Ash's chin and stared at him. "This is your punishment for disobeying me. Now, your Pokemon and that Pichu will suffer the consquences from your actions."

"No….." Ash said. The young teen tried to break free from the hold of J's men. "Please…..don't……"

"It's a shame that your Pokemon have to suffer because your selfish actions." J stated.

"No……please……don't……." The young apprentice cried.

J smirked evilly. She likes to see her apprentice like this. It pleases her. The huntress snaps her finger. Suddenly, a big trap hole opened up in the center of the docks. "It's time to break your spirit."

"What are you planning on doing to my Pokemon and that Pichu?"

"Simple, to kill them. They are nothing but a big distraction to you. It's time to get ruin of them." J replied coldly.

"No, YOU CAN'T!" Ash yelled. The young teen tried to muster all the strength to break free from the henchmen's grasp but to no avail.

Crystal, who's been standing there and watching the scene felt sorry for Ash. She bit lowered lip. She needed to do something. "Mistress…..I suggested that we shouldn't depose of them. They could come in handy."

J turns her attention and glared at her first student. "I didn't give you permission to speak, Crystal."

"M-My…..apologizes, Mistress…..I-I…know….you didn't but I….."

"Zip it, Crystal." J growled. The huntress glares daggers to the young girl.

Crystal gulped nervously but didn't back down. "But Mistress……"

"Crystal, don't make severely punish you as well." J threatens. The young girl shakes in fear. "Now do your job and drop Nao's Pokemon into the hole or else."

Crystal lowered her head in shame. She has no choice but to follow orders. Deep down, she didn't want to do it. Crystal lifted her head and stared at Ash_. _The young apprentice took notice of her stare and saw a tear slowly fall from her eye. It's like she is telling him that she is sorry that she is doing this. Crystal and J's men walked to the hole with cases. They were preparing to drop Ash's Pokemon.

"No……No……NO!" Ash yelled. The emotional boy tries to break free from the two men's grasp. The two men struggled to keep their hold on the young boy.

"Do it!" J commanded.

"NO!"

Crystal and J's men completely ignored Ash's shout. One by one, they dropped Ash's Pokemon through the hole. There was no chance; Ash's Pokemon can't survive the fall when they are still frozen solid. Ash's heart scattered into million of pieces. Wet tears flow down from the young teen's eyes. He just witnesses his Pokemon's death right in front of his eyes. "No…….Grotle, Staraptor, Monferno, Buizel, Gible, Pi……kachu……."

J smirked. She was pleased to see Ash broken and miserable. She believed that Ash suffer enough. As the minion was about to drop the Pichu, who was inside the cage, the man heard his commander's voice. "Don't drop that Pichu." She ordered.

Crystal and the henchmen were shocked to hear this, coming from their commander. "It will be Nao's new partner in crime."

"Uh……very well, sir….." The minion replied.

The silver-haired woman turns her attention to Ash, who appears to have blank expression on his face. "Nao….." She cupped his chin, forcing him to look at her. "Welcome to your new life….." She stated. "In the next three years, you will be reborn as a new person." J moves in closer to Ash. "And serve only for me for now on."

Ash didn't say anything. The only thing he saw next was J leaning in and kissed his cheek.

_Three years later _

Three years. It has been three years since Ash has become J's apprentice. The world has changed much since then and yet the life of certain person has changed greatly. The one, I speak of, was formerly known as Ash Ketchum. Not only Ash has changed his name to Nao Kilsen, his personality and physical appearances changed as well. He was no longer the sweet, kind-hearted, enthusiasm, and childish boy. He was now a calm, innocent, cold-hearted, and ruthless young adult similar to his mistress and love interest_. (Yes, love interest__**. *You will know what happen between Ash and J during those three years later on. **_Anyways, back to the subject. The past three years, along with his new personality, Ash has also awakened his Aura abilities. During those three years, he has fully mastered his blue _(Defense), _red _(Power), _green _(Healing), _purple _(Enhancing) _auras and the two forbidden ones. _(White and Black, which white is cloning and black is the trump card) _The mastery of the Aura is known as the Six Gates of Aura. *****_**You will know more about Ash's Aura training, later on. **_Anyways, Ash's new life as a criminal and apprentice of Hunter J became infamous during those three years. Many trainers, Gym Leaders, Elite Four, Champions, Ash's former friends, and Team Rocket (Some members dislike him) are out on a mission to figure out, who he is. And there is where our real story begins.

_Sinnoh Region: Eterna Forest_

Thick strands of trees were everywhere, making the entire forest a complete maze. Several paths within the forest can lead traveling travelers or evil criminals to any direction. In the center of the Eterna Forest, two men and one female _(In a black uniform similar to J's men with a black crow insignia) _were waiting for someone as they stand there next to their six-wheeled van. "Where is he?" One of men growled. "His time is almost up."

"Who knows? I doubt he will find that Shiny Tropius in this forest." The other men said.

The only female within the group, heard this and got pissed. "Hey……" She calls out to them. Both men turn to her. "Shut up. He will find it."

One of the men growled. "How do you know, Crystal? Maybe he's out there and got himself lost since he's been a gone for almost two hours looking for something that might not even be here."

"Stop doubting him, you idiots."

"What did you say?" The other guy growled.

"You heard me unless you're too stupid and deaf." Crystal mocked them.

"Why you little-"

"Stop!" The first guy stopped the other guy from advancing to Crystal. "She isn't worth it."

"Whatever." The second minion retorted.

"Don't whatever me. I know Black Raven will find that Shiny Tropius. Once he does, that will shut the both of you up for good." Crystal replied. The two henchmen had enough of her. It was time to shut her up.

"You better watch what you say or else……" The two henchmen advances close to Crystal.

"Or else what?!" said a cold feminine voice.

Crystal and the henchmen turn their heads to see a figure emerged out of the shadows. It was definitely a girl along with her trusty Shiny Umbreon. The female figure and her partner approach the trio. She has waist long dark brown that reaches to her waist with emerald green eyes. She wears a black cloak with a small-looking crow insignia close to the upper right side of her cloak, which covers her clothes underneath it. The cloaked female glared coldly at the two men. "Or else what?" She challenges them.

"Anne!" Crystal chimes happily. Crystal was happy to see one of close friend and a fellow member of Black Raven's Elites appeared right in front of them.

Anne, the name of the cloaked girl _(__Legendary Fairy)_, turns her head and nodded to her friend then turns her attention back to the two men. "Well?!"

"Stay out of this, girl." The second minion growled.

"You don't scare me, worm." Annette hissed. She wasn't going to back down from these two men. Not by a long shot.

"Umbreon….." The Shiny Pokemon growls angrily at the two men.

"Dark, stand down. Not yet." Annette orders. Her trusty partner calms down a little bit. "We will wait until these two morons make a stupid move, alright?"

"What did you say, girl?"

"You heard me!" Annette barks back.

"You two bitches are answering for it. Just because you two are _'his' _elites, doesn't mean you have the right to--"

"Of course, they have the right." said a new voice.

The group heard this voice. It sounds so familiar. They glance around the area as they tried to pinpoint where that voice was coming from. "Up here." The male voice calls out to the group. The foursome looks up and sees a figure standing on a tree branch, right above the group.

Standing on the branch was definitely a guy. He has dark green spiky hair, where the front part of his hair is really narrow and spiky while his side hair reaches to his chin level. He wears a golden mask that conceals his face so no one knows what he looks like most of the time. _(The only two people, who already know what he looks like is J and Ash) _The mask looks like a pointy bird beak with two red swirls on the sides, making it look like eyes. He also wears a green overcoat, black pants, black and green leather gloves, black martial arts shoes, and two long red straps wrapped around his arms with a hook attached at the end.

"Sink!" Crystal said in surprise. Annette didn't say anything since she hates it when someone comes to her aid.

The masked boy known as Sink, smirked. He jumps off the branch and landed on his feet with ease. The two of J's men growled. "What are you doing here, Sink?" One of them asked.

Sink turns his attention to the two men. "What do you think I'm doing here, moron? I'm here to make sure you idiots don't cause any problems." He hissed.

"Why you?"

"Sink, don't butt into our business. We can handle this without you." Annette growled angrily. She shot daggers at her fellow Elite member.

The spiky masked boy continues to smirk as he crossed his arms. "Oh really?"

"Yeah." The angry, cloak wearing girl snapped.

"Fine. Have it your way them but before you get it…….." Sink paused. The boy turns his attention to the henchmen. "You two lackeys better behavior before ….." He uncrossed his arms. "I will kick your asses….." He punched his fist into his open palm. "Got it?"

The two men growled but then nodded. "Whatever." said the first guy. That was a wise choice. They would have been idiots if they have said something else. They know too well Sink is a master in martial arts and can fight extremely well. He can easily beat the living crap out of them but lucky for them, they wise up to his offer.

"Alright, with that settle." Crystal said. "What is your real reason for being here, Sink?" She asked.

Sink smirked. "I just came here since I was bored."

"Weren't you supposed to be on a mission with Mina? _(__fanfic meister__)_" Annette asked in a cold tone of voice. _*Sorry if Mina is going to be mention. She will appear in the next chapter._

The masked boy sighed. "Yeah, we were. We already finished our mission. It was an easy capture."

"So it was true. There was a Shiny Onix roaming around the Stark Mountain." Crystal replied.

Sink nodded. "Yes, but during the mission, we ran into a little problem."

"What kind of problem?

"What do you think, Crystal? It's those damn Pokemon Rangers. They always get in your ways." Sink groaned.

"Let me guess, was it Solana?"

"No."

"Kellyn?"

"No. Worst. It was those Walkers and their little sidekick." Sink spat.

"Ah." Crystal replied.

"Who cares?" Annette retorted. It seems the young woman didn't seem to care about Sink's little issue. "Those fools are nothing but trash. They are nothing but easy pickings for me to take care of."

"Tch. Confident as always, I see."

"Got that right?" Annette smirked.

"So……where's Mina?" Crystal asked. The young girl wanted to move on to a different subject.

Sink sighed. "That strange girl went to her room after we completed our mission. She's a pain. She barely listens to me during our mission."

"Let her be. She has her reasons." Annette replied. "I can relate to her."

"That's a shocker."

Annette glared coldly at the masked boy. "Watch what you said before I end up removing you from the group by force."

"Ha. Like that's going to happen." Sink mocked.

"Guys….." Crystal sighed. She hates it when her new friends have to fight like this. "This isn't the place or time to be fighting. Nao will be mad if he sees you two not getting along."

Annette and Sink sighed. They knew she was right. "Fine. We'll save it for some other time then." Annette replied. The cloak wearing girl has no intention of making one of her closet friend upset. "I will get along with 'him'…." She pointed at Sink. "But I will only do it just for A...s..….I'm mean Nao."

"Same here." Sink agreed.

Crystal looks happy. "Great."

"With that settle……..I do have a question to ask, Sink." Annette said to the spiky-haired mask boy.

"What is it?"

"Where is Danta (_Shadow Of Danta)_ and Schatten? (_Nianque)_" She asked. _*They will appear in the next chapter. _

"They are back at the airship." Sink simply answered.

"I see……."

A moment fell upon the group for awhile. No one spoke a word. It was really quiet until Crystal spotted a familiar shiny, dragon-type Pokemon in the sky. She looks happy but she looks happier when she spotted a familiar figure standing on its back.

The figure seems to be a young man but he wasn't alone. On his shoulder, was the familiar yellow mouse. The young man seems to be seventeen years old with spiky black raven. His front bangs were combed all the way down where they pass his ear level. His bangs were also highlighted in green color. His outfit consists of a black overcoat (His black crow insignia was on the back of his overcoat) with white trimmings and sharp edges, black pants, black shoes, a crystal earring pierced on his right ear, black beret on his head, pair of goggles (Similar to J's), a white cloth around his waist and lastly the familiar black shock collar around his neck. The young man wasn't wearing a shirt, thus you can see his bare upper body. He was slightly built with rock-like abs.

"Hey guys……." Crystal calls out to her friends. Annette and Sink turns to her. "Look! It's As…..I mean Nao…."

Annette and Sink looks up and spotted the Shiny Salamence flying down to the group, the elites look a little happy to see their leader. "It's a about time." Sink replied. The masked boy took notice that something else was on Salamence's back. It was wounded and unconscious. Right away, Sink knows that their leader, brought along with him, his capture. "And he brought along with him, his prize."

The giant dragon landed softly on the ground. The three elites walked forward as their leader jumped off his Pokemon's back. The young apprentice turns his attention to see his elites stopped right in front of him. "What kept ya?" Sink asked.

Nao, formerly known as Ash, turns to the spiky-haired masked elite. "Don't worry about it." Ash replied coldly.

Sink sighed. He hates it when Ash acts this way. "Whatever you say."

Ash didn't say anything afterwards. Crystal and Annette can take a hint that the young apprentice didn't feel like talking. The two females turn their attention to see the unconscious Pokemon on Salamence's back. It was definitely the Shiny Tropius, they were looking for. It was badly wounded. There were burnt marks all over its body. Not only that, it seems that it was almost burnt to a crisp from a fire-type attack from the looks of its body. "Jeez, Nao. Did you really have to go that far?" Crystal asked curiously.

"…"

"The poor thing is barely breathing." Crystal said worriedly.

"Who cares? As long as it is still breathing and alive, the mission was a success, Crystal." Annette replied darkly. But who was she fooling with the whole cold and heartless act. Deep down, she was worry about the health of the injured Pokemon. She couldn't show any emotions right in front of the group because she believes that it will make her look weak and plus what will Ash think of her if she did. "So get over it." Annette continues with her act.

"For once, I agree." Sink replied.

Crystal sighs. "Fine."

"Don't worry Crystal….." The three elites turn their attention to Ash, who removes his goggles from his face, revealing a pair of oddly colored eyes _(His right is blue and his left eye is light-blue) _and his handsome face. The two girls slightly blushed since Ash was now extremely attracted and good-looking. He no longer has those fat baby cheeks years ago. The former trainer was now a sexy criminal. Alone with his sexy face and features wasn't the only thing that attracted females to him. It was his innocent and heart warming smile that melted their hearts. "I didn't harm Tropius too bad. It will live, I promise. Isn't that right, Pichu?" He asked his little buddy, who was on his shoulder.

"Pichu." The little mouse agreed with her trainer.

"See, so don't worry about it alright, Crystal?" Ash asked gently in calm yet heart warming tone of voice.

"Um…..okay A…..um…..Nao….." Crystal said shyly with a blush. The young girl looks happy to see a part of the old Ash, she once remembers, still alive within the new Ash. She misses the old Ash. He was sweet and kind. But don't get the wrong idea, the new Ash still shows his old self, but only when he feel likes it. He only shows it to his elites, Pokemon, clients, and mistress.

Sink took notice that two fellow comrades didn't say anything afterwards. They were busy, staring at Ash with red faces. He sighs. The masked boy can tell that most of the girls in the group and other girls, who they encounter before, always fall for Ash's charm. Sink wasn't jealous or anything like that. He just hates it when he has to see them in a love-sick trance. He decided to move on to a different subject. "I assumed that you use Mistress's tactics." He spoke. This is of course, gains everyone's undivided attention.

"Of course." Ash replied calmly and yet in a cold tone of voice. "Her tactics is very useful. It gets the job done quicker when I use them."

"I should have known." Sink replied. "Other than Mistress and us, you use her methods at the fullest. Showing no mercy. You're starting to act like J."

"That's correct."

"And that's why I respected you the most because I wouldn't expect anything less coming from you." Sink idolized. "You are the greatest. No….more….than that……You are……."

"Enough with the ass kissing already, Sink." Annette snapped. The masked boy death glares the female.

"Shut up!"

"Both of you knock it off." Ash hissed. "It time to head back. We have another mission."

"Oh….." Sink sounds interested. "What kind of mission?" He asked curiously.

"A special one. Mistress already contracted me and orders us to head back now." Ash replied. The young apprentice turns around and jumped onto his Salamence's back.

Annette raised an eyebrow. What did he mean by a special one? "What kind of a special mission?" She asked before returning her Umbreon and summons out her Charizard, Blaze.

Ash didn't respond. He stood there with his back turn against the group. Crystal summons out her Charizard while she and her friends waits for Ash to speak up again. A minute passes by and still no response.

Sink decided to speak up. "Well?"

The young apprentice finally responded. "The mission is to capture one of the Legendary Beasts."

The elites were taken back by this news. "Which one?" Crystal asked.

"The Legend of Thunder……….Raikou….."

Sorry for the delay, my damn older brother, who doesn't have a life keeps hogging the damn computer all day yesterday so I couldn't updated the chapter. But anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter ^__^ The other OCS will be making their debut in the next chapter or later on so be patient. _Legendary Fairy_, , and _Naoto07_; I hope I got your OCS right. Anyways, will Team J capture Raikou? Or will Ash's old friends and new allies step in and prevent this? Find out next time ^__^ Please review and comment on this. Peace Out ^__^

Oh and one more thing, I received late OCS this week. I will plan on putting them in the story as well but at a later time. Here are the three new additions OCS into my story:

Villains' side:

Wes Auranos - _NinjaNinja X_= *Alignment: By himself but willing to work with others if it benefits his cause.

Jennifer Elizabeth Johnson (A.k.a. Jenna) - _Storm the Silver Wolf_ = *Alignment: Being Ash's personal Pokemon Breeder.

Bandit Smith - _Velociraptor Girl_ = *Alignment: Works with J and Ash. He is also one of Ash's strongest Chosen Elite members.

Onward to the next chapter ^___^


	7. CH V: Her Desire, His Desire!

_A/N: More OCS will be making their debut in this chapter. I'm trying my best to give everyone's OCS at least an appearance or being mentioned by others. So sit back and enjoy reading this chapter. I hope you like it._

J's Apprentice - CH V: Her Desire, His Desire!

_Pallet Town: Ash's home_

It was a peaceful town but yet something was missing. What was it? Oh yes. This peaceful town was missing one of their _'Princes'_ who is no longer alive. The news of Ash's sudden death struck everyone within the town and everyone, who had close relationship with him deeply. They couldn't believe that they have lost one of the future's greatest trainers. Was this a dream? No, it wasn't. This was the reality and they must accept it. At first, a police search was ordered. All four regions were on alert to find one missing person. The search lasted for a year until it was called off. It was one case that couldn't be solved.

Therefore, there was nothing left but to give up all hope that Ash was no longer alive. The self-proclaimed trainer's dead mother, friends, and those close to him were heart broken. They grieved over the lost for months before most of them decided to move on and look ahead into the near future.

"MOM! What did I told you?" A male voice scolded.

"But honey….."

"No butts, Mom. You need to rest. I told you to leave the house work to me, Brock, and Max while you get some rest." The mother's _'adopted' _son replied.

"But baby……."

The young dirty-blonde sighs. This wasn't getting them anywhere if they keep arguing like this. "Mom, please……" The young blonde begged.

The young mother stares at her adopted son. She wanted to take a closer look at him. Her adopted son was a handsome young man. He has dirty-blonde hair with blue eyes along with a medium built body. He wears blue T-shirt, gray shorts, necklace with a bat emblem with yellow outline around his neck, white shoes, gold rings along with blue/red cuffs around his wrists and ankles. Besides his outfit, the young blonde has a gold utility belt that holds six pokeballs and a grappling gun. "Ethan……the way……we….fight…….remembers me of him……." The young mother choked.

The young blonde, known as Ethan, looks sad that his adopted mother brought up the subject about his late adopted brother, Ash. "Mom…..please…….don't……..We all miss him, not just you……..So stop bringing it up. We don't want to go through with it again….."

"But…..but……." Tears threaten to fall from the young mother's eyes. Ethan walked up to his mother and embraced her.

"Mom…..please……don't cry……I know Ash would say the same thing if he was in my shoes, right?" Ethan asked in a warm tone of voice. His mother nodded. "So don't be sad, mom. I promise to find Ash and bring him home."

"But honey……"

"Mom……" Ethan sighs. The young blonde released himself from the embrace. "No butts…..I will bring him back so we can be a family again."

"Oh…..Ethan…..but how will you find Ash? What if he is really……."

"Don't say it, Mom." Ethan growled. "There was no evidence that Ash was killed since his body was never found so there's a possibility that he could be out there alive."

Delia looks amazed. "Does that mean…..my Ashy is still alive?" The young mother asked.

Ethan rolls his eyes. "Yes, mom. That what I said."

"Oh……"

"So don't worry, I will bring him home, I promise." Ethan promised.

Delia stares at her adopted son for a moment until she let out a smile. "Of course, dear. I believed in you."

"Thanks, Mom." The blonde replied cheerily. The mother and son hugged for awhile until Delia decided to go to her room and take a rest.

The young mother removed herself from the hug. "I should go take a rest." Ethan nodded in agreement.

"You should, Mom. And don't worry, leave everything to us."

"Ok, honey." The young mother kisses her son's forehead then went out to take a rest.

"That was nice of you to give her some hope, E……T….." a female voice said, right behind Ethan.

Ethan slightly blushed. There were only two people out of everyone he knows that calls him by his nickname. Ash……and…..Zoey. The young blonde turns around to see the familiar red-haired coordinator, standing there with a smirk on her face. "Oh….hey……Zoey….."

The red-haired brunette walks to the slightly red Ethan and stood there right in front of him. Zoey has changed a lot over the past three years. She was a bit taller than she used to be but still dressed in her tomboy-looking clothes. Her hair grew slightly longer as well did her body. Her busty chest was slightly bigger but other than that, she basically looks the same. "Hey to you too….." She teased with a giggle.

"Were you spying on me?"

Zoey shrugged. "Nah. I wasn't spying on you. I was just passing through until I spotted you talking to your mom."

"Oh really?" Ethan questioned. He has a feeling he shouldn't buy into that lame excuse but decided to let it slide.

"You know….." Zoey leaned forward and press herself against Ethan. The young blonde blushed. "It was really nice of you on what you just did moments ago…."

"Thanks…..Zoey……" Ethan replied softly with a smile. Zoey smiled at him. Before long, they embraced each other for a second until their moment was ruined when they heard a voice.

"Get a room, you two." a male voice teased.

The young trainer and coordinator pull away with blushes on their faces as they turned around to see a guy with wavy medium length black hair with black eyes. The new figure appears to have a slim but yet athletic body. He wears a white headband around his forehead, white t-shirt with a Carolina blue/white basketball jersey over it, black elbow pad on his right arm, white shooter sleeve with a Carolina blue Pokéball logo on the bottom on his left arm, Carolina blue/white basketball shorts, black/white basketball shoes, and black/white Pokégear around his right wrist. The black-haired guy was leaning on the wall with a smirk on his head.

"How long have you been there, Shaun?" Ethan asked with an angry look on his face.

Shaun shrugged. "From the very beginning."

"And you didn't say anything until now, why?"

Shaun shrugged again. "I didn't feel like ruin your moment."

"But you just did." Ethan argued with a frown.

"Sorry about that." Shaun calmly replied. The former surfer leaned off the wall and was about to leave until he turned around and face Ethan. "Oh yeah. Before I forget, your cousin…..uh….what was her name?"

"Brandy Walker." Ethan answered.

"Right……wait a minute….How can she be your cousin if you two guys have different last….."

"It's complicating." Ethan butts in.

Shaun shrugged. "Whatever. Anyways, she, Jack Walker, and Melody Kasumi are coming here to discuss everything about J's whereabouts….." He growls with hatred when he spoke J's name.

The couple stares at him oddly. They didn't know why he was so angry when he spoke J's name. Did he have some kind of connection to J? It was pretty oblivious he did but some reason he didn't feel like talking about it, which Ethan and his red-haired princess decided not to ask.

"When will they come?" The red-haired brunette asked.

"In two hours. Oh and also Brandy said that they are bringing with them a couple of friends." Shaun finishes explaining.

"Who?" Ethan asked.

"Don't know." Shaun shrugged. "I'm just like them when you guys first met me."

"That's right. When you first came here, we barely know anything about you until you opened up to us." Zoey remembers that day. Shaun nodded in agreement.

"Correct." Shaun calmly replied. "All we have to do is wait and see who they are when they get here."

"Yeah." Zoey agreed.

"Unless I would take a wild guess and said that the friends Brandy is bringing along is Sarah Tylers, Melody's little sister, Raven Kasumi, and lastly Tauran Blace, Agent T." Ethan guessed.

Zoey and Shaun gave him a weird look. "What?"

Before Zoey or Shaun gave him an answer, someone rushes into the area. The trio turns their heads to see a ten year old boy with glasses, panted heavily on his knees. "Max?!" Zoey calls out the boy's name. "What's wrong?"

Once Max catches his breath, he looks up to the trio. "G-Guys…..*pant*…….Come quick……"

"What for, squirt?" Shaun asked confusedly.

"On…..TV…….*pant*……The news is talking about several of Black Raven's Chosen Elites recent thefts and destruction." Max yelled.

"WHAT?!" Ethan, Shaun, and Zoey shouted at once then hurry quickly into the living room with Max trailing right behind them.

_Meanwhile_

A mysterious figure, who appears to be a skinny fifteen year old young man with black scruffy hair that comes down to his shoulders and baby blue eyes was standing in the middle of a burning city. The unknown trainer's outfit was composed of a black overcoat _(With a giant black raven insignia on the back)_, black pants, and black shoes to give him the whole dark and mysterious look. By his side were his Umbreon and his Shiny Stunky. It appears that these three alone were responsible for causing the whole city to be engulfed in flames. The mysterious trainer didn't show any emotions for what he just done. Off to the side were two familiar figures lying on the ground, unconscious. It was May's mom and dad. Lying next to them was an unconscious Shiny Slakoth. The evil trainer stares at the three unconscious figures and spoke one word. "Pathetic."

Elsewhere, a similar situation was at hand but it wasn't quite as bad as the first attack. Several scientists were lying on the floor, unconscious except for one. A familiar, well known Researcher was trapped within his own lab. Cowering behind the scientist was Johto's three starters Pokemon, Chikorita, Cyndaquil, and Totodile. The foursome was against the wall. Why? Well, an unwelcome and unexpected visitor came by and demanded something from the well-known, Professor Elm. The professor was taken back when he heard this request and knew right away that this person couldn't be trusted.

Standing a few feet away from Professor Elm was a young boy, who has black, spiky hair just like Ash with blue eyes. The young boy appears to be five feet five with bruises and cuts on his arms. He dressed in a red/black T-shirt _(In the center of the shirt was a black raven logo)_, black jacket _(With a black raven logo on the back)_, dark blue jeans, and black shoes. The mysterious boy was giving his targets an innocent smile, which confused Professor Elm on why this kid was smiling. Alongside the smiling boy was his trusty Electivire. "Please, Professor Elm…." The kid pleaded in a calm and kind tone of voice. "Just hand them over. I don't wished to use brute force if you just kindly fork them over then I'll be on my way."

"No." Professor Elm refused. The young boy sighs. This was going to be harder than he thought. "I will never hand over these three Pokemon to the likes of you nor will hand them over to someone, who aligned themselves with that merciful criminal, Black Raven."

"Oh really?" The mysterious boy questioned. "And makes you think I'm with Black Raven?"

"That…." Elm stated, pointing at the logo of a black raven on the boy's shirt. "That logo belongs to only one person and that's the infamous Black Raven. Only he and his followers can have that insignia printed on their clothes or body."

"So?"

"It means that you're one of his followers." Elm stated, glaring at the self-proclaimed follower of Black Raven.

"Bingo. It looks like we have ourselves a winner here, folks." Black Raven's elite joked.

"I should have known the rumors were true." Elm mumbled. This is of course, caught the boy's attention. He was curious on what humors Professor Elm was mumbling about.

"What rumors?"

"Several rumors stated that when Black Raven's reputation increased after a year and half, many individuals joined with Black Raven for either his cause or theirs." Elm stated.

"Ah. I remember that rumor." The mysterious boy said, remembering about that rumor. "It was the beginning of a new group called, The Chosen Elites."

"So you're one of his Elites after all." Elm replied, glaring at the enemy.

"Well…..technically I'm not one of his veteran elites since I just recently joined but still, yes I'm one of Black Raven's Chosen Elites." The rookie elite stated. "Is that all you want to know?" He asked. Professor Elm didn't say anything. "Good. Now that you have your answers, it's time for me to retrieve what I came here for." The rookie elite walks forward to his targets with his Electivire, walking right beside him. There was no escape for Professor Elm.

_Meanwhile_

On board J's airship, Ash, Crystal, Annette, and Sink _(Except for Lester Dawson, Joshua Smith, and Bandit Smith, who were still on their missions) _successfully accomplished their individual missions walked calmly through the ship's hallways. Ash and his elites were planning to head to their respectively rooms to get some rest when they spotted three figures approaching them. Two males and one female.

The first male appears to be a five foot eight, skinny _(Skinner than most people)_ sixteen year old guy with very short dark brown hair and blue eyes. He wears a dark gray T-shirt, black pants, blue windbreaker, (With the black raven logo on the back) brown boots, and red headband around his head. Attached to his pants was his utility belt that contains his six pokeballs and multi-tool knife. "Welcome back, everyone." The skinny guy said in a calm tone of voice.

"We appreciated the warm welcome, Schatten." Crystal answered back.

"No problem." Schatten simply replied.

Next, the second male appears to be a young, muscular and handsome young man, _(His appearance makes women fall for him) _who is six feet six and the same age as Schatten with long black hair that goes down to his mid back and tied into a ponytail and black cherry, red eyes. He wears a black vast trench coat that covers his clothes. Underneath, he wears a black sleeveless T-shirt, black jeans, black shoes and goggles. _(Similar to J's) _The handsome, young man gave a warm, brotherly smile to Ash and only to Ash. "Welcome back, brother." He replied respectively.

Ash let out a rare smile to his _'brother' _and close friend. "Great to be back, Dan." The young apprentice answered back kindly. The history between the two was rocky at the start but that was no longer the cause as the two bonded over the years, forging a strong and brotherly relationship.

Next, the third and only female within the trio, appears to be a beautiful, young woman with a well endowed body along with shoulder length blonde hair and green eyes. She is a year older than her two comrades. She wears a red dress followed with black overcoat and black high heels. The young woman glared darkly at her teammates but softens when she sees Ash. Her cheeks start to turn bright red.

Crystal and Annette glared daggers at their love rival. They know that their fellow teammate has a crush on Ash just like them. "N…a…o….." The beautiful woman said shyly, breaking her cold and heartless habit.

"Yes, Mina?" Ash responded to the young maiden's call. This is of course, draws everyone's undivided attention to her. Mina looks away in embarrass that she was drawing attention.

"…..Never mind….."

The young apprentice and the male elite members stared at her oddly while Crystal and Annette continue to stare daggers at the shy woman. The atmosphere darkens. No one spoke a word. How could they when the room temperature suddenly dropped? Instead just standing there, Dan decided to speak up. "Black Raven, sir…."

Ash turns his attention to his _'brother'. _"What is it, Dan?"

"I received words that Mistress wants all of us to meet in your room to discuss about the next mission." Dan informed.

Sink raised an eyebrow. "Why in Nao's room? Wouldn't be easier to have the meeting in the meeting room like always?"

Before Dan could answer his question, Schatten beat him to the punch. "My thought exactly but it seems like we have no choice but follow orders."

Most of the group nodded while Sink sighs but nodded as well. With the order given to them, the group were about to head off to Ash's room when the young leader of the group took notice that several elite members wasn't present. "Where are Lester, Bandit, and Joshua?"

The young apprentice's elite members glance at each other. Before any one of them can give him an answer, a familiar cold and heartless voice spoke up. "Why are you fools standing in the middle of the hallway?"

Ash and his Chosen Ones turned their heads to see the evil silver-haired huntress known as Hunter J, standing right behind them with a grumpy expression on her face. Her icy glare pierces at everyone's souls. _(Including her apprentice) _"Mistress J!" The group quickly got into attention and saluted her.

J glares darkly at each of Ash's elites but softens when she lays her eyes on her apprentice but continues to stay at her cold composure. "Imbeciles!" She growls. "You should have been at the meeting destination by now. What are you doing here, messing around?"

Ash steps forward. "Mistress, we were about to head to my….."

_SLAP!_

The Chosen Elites' eyes widen. They saw the evil huntress slapped Ash right across his cheek. "Who gave you permission to speak, brat?"

Ash can feel the sharp pain running through him when his Mistress slapped him but to everyone's surprise, he didn't flinch nor show signs of emotions. Ash remained calm. His training over three years of withstanding pain must have pay off. "Mistress, I'm sorry for my rude behavior."

"You're lucky that I won't punish you, Nao." The silver-haired woman grasped his chin. Ash didn't say anything. "Since, you did a good work capturing that Shiny Tropicus. I decided to let it slide this time."

"Thank you, Mistress." Ash respectively replied. The silver-haired woman leaned forward and whispered something into Ash's ear.

"You can pay me back by meeting me in my room in one hour." She said seductively. Ash's cheeks slowly turned a little red. "I wanted us to finish where we left off, understand?"

"Y-Yes…..Mistress….." Ash whispered back shyly.

J hid a smirk before moving away from her apprentice. The Huntress decided to focus back to the main topic about the new mission. "Have all of you been informed about the new mission?"

"The mission is to capture Raikou, right? Yes, we did." Dan respectively answered.

"Not everyone." Sink informed, crossing his arms. "We don't think that Lester, Bandit, and Joshua have been informed about it yet, ma'am."

"Speaking of them. Where are they? Made I ask, Mistress?" Schatten asked.

"The failed experiment, Bandit, and the rookie are out on separate missions. They will be back soon." J informed the group. "But those three won't be taking part of the mission."

"Why not, Mistress?" Mina questioned.

J ignored Mina's question and move on. "I have selected Nao and Dan to take this mission."

"Why does Dan get to go with Nao? I should be the one." Crystal demanded.

"Tch. What makes you special, Crystal?" Annette replied coldly. Crystal glared daggers at the cloak-wearing girl. "I'm the right suitable person to be on this mission with Nao, not you Crystal."

"WHAT?!" Crystal growled.

"Both of you knock it off." Mina hissed. "You two are acting like children." Crystal and Annette glared darkly at the beautiful blonde. "And besides I'm more suitable than the both of you combined."

"In your dreams, fool." Annette snapped.

"Yeah, what she said." Crystal agreed.

Scatten sighs. "Someone needs to put leashes on these three."

"Muzzles is more like it." Sink replied with a smirk. The three females glared daggers at the masked boy.

"ALL OF YOU, SHUT UP!" J shouted angrily. Everyone quickly shut their mouths. No one dares want to piss off the evil huntress. "The decision is final! Black Raven and Dan will go on the mission to capture Raikou while everyone else will be assigned to different missions, understand?" The silver-haired woman glared daggers at anyone, who dares go against her orders. No one did. Good, dismiss."

"Yes Mistress!" Ash and his elites saluted.

_One hour later (Warning: Sexual Moments)_

As ordered, Ash met his mistress, J inside her room. The silver-haired woman looked please to see her apprentice. "Right on time, my Black Raven." She replied.

Ash didn't say anything. He just stood there, staring at his Mistress with his majestic blue and red eyes. _(You can tell right away, Ash isn't wearing his goggles) _J walks up to her apprentice and touched his cheek, where she slapped him at. "I didn't hurt you too bad, did I?" She asked softly, stroking his cheek gently.

"No, Mistress." Ash stated calmly. "Pain is nothing to me."

"Good." J replied, moving her hand away from him then swing her hand and slapped him once again but this time much harder.

Ash didn't wince in pain. He stood his ground as his cheek swollen from the slap. "Did that hard?"

"No."

_SLAP!_

"How about now?"

"….No…."

_SLAP!_

"Are you sure?"

_SLAP!_

"Y-Yes……" Ash's cheek was really red and swollen. The young trainer didn't wince in pain when J slapped him over and over again. The more pain he endures, the more it pleases J.

"Now then……the real fun can be begin." J replied with a smirk. Without warning, J yanked Ash's overcoat off him, revealing his bare chest. Ash's cheeks slightly flushed. He can tell J was hungry. She wanted him and right now. "Take off your pants……"

Ash blushed. "Mist….ress….I…We…..shouldn't…..do….this…."

"I SAID TAKE THEM OFF!" J growled, grasping his chin tightly.

Ash stood there. This is of course, frustrated J. "YOU BRAT!"

_SLAP!_

Ash fell down to his side when he received another powerful slap from his Mistress. The evil huntress yanked her apprentice up and dragged him to her bed. There, she pushes him down onto his back. J quickly unzipped Ash's pants and tosses his underwear and pants to the side. Ash was now naked and embarrass. The evil huntress smirked at him. "Now it's my turn."

J quickly unzipped her purple overcoat and undressed herself. She tosses her undergarments and bra to the floor. Ash blushed madly. He can see his Mistress's sexy and slender naked body. Her big breasts were turning him on. The silver-haired woman took notice of this. "Do you enjoy what you see, brat?"

Ash didn't say anything. J walks to her prey then pounced on him, pinning him to her bed. J lowers herself, where she is lying onto of her apprentice. Ash can feel her breasts pushing against his chest. Their faces were inch apart from each other. She stares at Ash while Ash stares back. "Does this bring back memories?" She purred.

Ash merely nodded with his face still red. J smirked. The huntress lowered her head down and pressed her lips against Ash's. The young apprentice let out a moan then winced when J bit his lowered lip. Blood started to drip from his mouth while J still kissing him.

Ignoring the pain, Ash wrapped his arms around J's body and pressed her against him. It seems like Ash was enjoying J's rough methods. J pulls back from Ash so she can catch a breath. She can see blood dripping down from his bleeding lip. The evil huntress licked her lips; she can taste his blood in her mouth. J went back, pressing her lips against Ash's lips but this time, she dug in her fingernails deeply against Ash's chest. Ash pulls back from their kiss and let out a loud moan. He can feel J's nails digging deeply into him. J smirked at her work. The silver-haired woman continues to press her nails into Ash's chest then slowly slid her fingers downward.

Ash yelped in pain. There were now several red slash marks on his chest. Ash was breathing heavily. Blood was starting to leak out from the cuts. J decided to smooth the pain by lowered herself to Ash's chest and starts licking the blood off. "Mm……..You taste delicious." J said seductively.

Ash stares at his Mistress with a hunger expression on his face. He wanted him. J can tell that Ash wanted her badly but not yet, she wasn't done. J quickly kisses her apprentice before pulling back. She moved her hand to his groin area. Ash can feel her touch on his groin. J looks at her apprentice with a mischievous smile on her face. Ash knows what she was planning on doing.

Outside of J's room, we find Sink leaning on the wall near J's door room with his arms crossed and pressed against him. He had a smirk on his face. It seems he was easy dropping on Ash and J's love making. "They should really pick a better time." Sink replied out loud.

Suddenly, Sink hears foot steps, hinting that someone was coming towards his direction. The spiky-haired mask boy turns his head slightly to the right to see a thin, but slightly built nineteen year old guy with slightly black spiky hair heading to his direction. Sink smirked. The masked boy knew who it was.

The spiky-haired guy appears to be wearing a plain black T-Shirt with a black leather jacket on top. Without his jacket, you can see a tattoo of the crow insignia for Ash's Elite team with the word "Invictus" in sharp letters underneath, on his left shoulder. The jacket has an iron on patch of his tattoo on the left chest area and an oval jewel on the right chest area. The jacket slightly flaps up at the end. He also wears a pair of black jeans with a rip hole on the left knee, black sneakers, goggles similar to J's, wrist cannon just like J, and shock collar just like Ash. "Hey, Lester. Over here." Sink calls out to his fellow teammate.

The figure known as Lester turns his attention to the figure, who called out to him. He walks over to Sink. Lester stands right in front of Sink then suddenly starts to hear loud moans and heavily panting coming from the other side of J's room. Lester turns his attention to his fellow comrade. "You sick pervert." He replied calmly.

Sink did a huge take back before regaining his composure. "What did you called me, Lester?" The masked boy growled.

Lester sighs. "Nothing. I don't have to repeat myself when someone doesn't hear it the first time. Anyways, you should leave them alone. You are disturbing their moment." With that said, Lester was about to head off to room so he start reading his books but before that could happen, Sink blocked his path,

"Lester, why are you in such of a hurry?" Sink asked. Lester didn't say anything. "Don't tell me you're jealous?"

Behind his goggles, Lester raised an eyebrow. "Jealous? Of what?"

"You are jealous of the fact that Nao is J's favorite, not you." Sink replied.

Lester sighs, once again. "Don't speak nonsense, Sink." Sink raised an eyebrow. "I don't care about that. As long as I don't get on J's case and help Nao in any way I can, then there will be no problem."

Sink stares at Lester for a second then sighs. "I hate it when you are like this. It's like talking to a boring person." Lester didn't look offended by Sink's words. He just stood there, calmly.

"Is that all you have to say, Sink?" Lester asked calmly. Sink looks offended when he heard this. "If so, then I'm leaving." Lester slowly turns around and headed off to his room.

"Hey! Don't just walk off and ignore me?!" Sink growled.

Lester halted his pace. He had his back turned against his comrade. "You should join me…"

"Huh?!"

"If you have nothing else better things to do, other than easy dropping on Mistress and Nao's sex moment then come join me. I can help you point out all your errors in your fighting skills and your mistakes in your battling."

"Are you saying I need improvements?"

Lester nodded. "Yes. You can be better fighter and battler if we find out your weaknesses and improved them. So are you interested?"

Sink thought for a moment. It would be a great help if he learns about his weaknesses but it will painful that he has to work with Lester. He hates it when Lester seems to know a lot more than he does. Sink sighs. "Is it necessary?"

"Is that yes or a no?"

Sink sighs again. "Just answered my question then I'll tell you my answer."

Seems fair. Lester agreed to that. "Yes. In order, not to make any mistakes in battles or missions, you need to improve."

"You will make it sounds like it's easy to do." Sink questioned.

"It is. It takes hard work and determination to correct your errors and mistakes." Lester informed.

"Are you saying that I don't have what it takes?" Sink asked, glaring at his comrade.

Lester sighs. "No. I'm not saying that. I'm just pointing out that it takes time."

"Oh."

"So are you interested?"

"Yes." Sink groaned.

Lester let out a small smile. "Let's go then."

"Fine but before we go. There is something I wanted to ask you."

Lester raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Why does Mistress always called you, a failed experiment?" Sink asked curiously. "Weren't you her apprentice?"

Lester frowns. "Yes…..but…..I didn't have a choice."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. There's no point in discussing something that doesn't involved with you so let's just dropped it, alright?"

Sink shrugged. "Whatever. Let's go." The masked boy walks pass his comrade. With Sink, out of ear shot, Lester lowered his head and whispered.

"Maybe I am a failed experiment……"

With that said, Lester headed off to join with Sink.

_Back to the love scene_

"….A….h……" Ash moaned. Sweats were appearing all over his body. His eyes were closed as his mouth was drooling. It appears that Ash likes what J is doing to him right now. "A…..h……"

J smirks. The silver-haired woman loves to see her apprentice's pleasure expression. She kisses him gently while stroking his penis. "A…h……." She can hear his pleasure moans.

"Don't cum yet. I'm not done with you, yet." J said seductively, still stroking his penis back and forth.

"A….h……" Ash moans. The young apprentice clutches onto the bed's sheets tightly. His breathing was rapidly as sweats start to drip downward from his face.

"A…h……S….top…."

J ignored Ash's pleads. She continues to stroke his penis with her hand but this time faster. It appears that she wants him to cum. Ash let out loud moans as his body stirs around while he tightens his grip on the sheets. "No……."

"Cum so we can begin with our real fun." J said, stroking her apprentice's penis faster.

Ash struggles to hold in but couldn't. With one final stroke, Ash climaxed. White, hot climax squirted onto J's hand. Ash breathed heavily while the silver-haired woman lifted her hand and starts licking the white climax. "Mm…..delicious….."

Ash opens his eyes and stares at J, who leaned forward to him. "It appears that we still have time before you head off to your mission so let's enjoy every last minute we have."

Ash didn't say anything. He just nodded.

J looks happy. "Good." She said seductively. The silver-haired woman kisses her apprentice.

With that said, Ash and J continue their time, making love. Soon, Ash will be off to capture one of the Legendary Beasts, Raikou.

Phew! Finished! I hope you guys enjoy the little love scene between Ash and J. Will Team J accomplished an impossible goal and capture Raikou? Find out next ^___^

Here is the list on the OCS, who made their appearance or being mentioned so far in my story:

**Heroes: **

Ethan Thomas Ketchum (E.T.) - _Batthan_

Shaun Miller - _watts63_

Brandy Walker, Melody Kasumi, and Raven Kasumi - _SailorStarSaturn _

Sarah Tylers - _Jiyle_

**Villains: **

Lester Dawson - _WereDragon EX_ _(J's former apprentice and One of Ash's veteran Chosen Elites)_

Mina - _fanfic meister_ _(One of Ash's veteran Chosen Elites)_

Schatten Muscatine - _Nianque __(One of Ash's veteran Chosen Elites)_

Danta - _Shadow Of Danta_ _(One of Ash's veteran Chosen Elites)_

Annette 'Anne' Cesarini - _Legendary Fairy_ _(One of Ash's veteran Chosen Elites)_

Sink - _Naoto07_ _(A recently recruit and one of Ash's Chosen Elites)_

Crystal - _CrystalPrincess (A recently recruit and one of Ash's Chosen Elites)_

Bandit Smith - _Velociraptor Girl_ _(A recently recruit and one of Ash's Chosen Elites)_

Joshua "Josh" Smith - _ComicMan416_ _(A new recruit and one of Ash's Chosen Elites) _

I hoped I got everyone's characters, who appeared in the chapter right. Well, see ya! Please review and comment on this chapter ^___^


	8. CH VI: His Order, His Mission!

_A/N: This is the first chapter for 2010 and also from this day forward, you guys will expected that this chapter and the upcoming chapters will be longer. I guarantee that. Before you guys start reading, I will let you guys know that this chapter will have more OCS making their appearances. Oh and one more thing, there will be little flashbacks. Ok then, so sit back and enjoy reading this chapter! Oh and take a look on the OCS, who will be appearing or be mentioned in this chapter!_

_Heroes: _

_Alessandra 'Alex' Cesarini - __Legendary Fairy_

_Tauran Blace (Agent T) __- Ashton Nauran_

_Brandy Walker, Melody Kasumi, and Raven Kasumi - __SailorStarSaturn_

_Sarah Tylers - __Jiyle_

_Trina Chrysalis - __KaliAnn_

_Villains: _

_The two Chosen Elites, who attacked May's Hometown and Prof. Elm: Bandit Smith - __Velociraptor Girl__ and Joshua "Josh" Smith - __ComicMan416_

_Carsten Rather - __Leone the Infernal_

_Drummond - __FabioandRichard4Ever_

_Jennifer Elizabeth Johnson (A.k.a. Jenna) -__Storm the Silver Wolf_

_Rosaleigh Kisaragi - __HowltheWolf_

_Wes Auranos - __NinjaNinja X_

J's Apprentice - CH VI: His Order, His Mission!

_The Johto Region_

A peaceful region but it won't be peaceful for long as a dark cloud looms over the region. The dark cloud I speak of was J and her group. The evil huntress's airship was hovering over their destination, the spot where their target was last seen years ago. Inside the massive ship's meeting room, Ash and her seven Chosen Elites were seated in their seats while J discuss with them about something important.

"Black Raven. Danta. You two won't be capturing Raikou alone. Our client has sent in two of his top men to assist you on your mission." The silver-haired mistress informed.

"That's good and all, Mistress but what for?" Danta spoke. "I don't want to sound disrespectful but Nao and I don't require any help. We are more capable of handling this mission by ourselves than having weak fools assist us in our mission."

J glares at the black pony-tailed Chosen Elite. "No one asked you for your opportunity, fool." She hissed.

Danta looks offended by the harsh words of his Mistress. He was going to get up off his seat to give J a piece of his mind but didn't happen. Ash gave him a stare that told him to sit back down and behavior. Danta sighed. He has no choice but to let J's comment slide for now. "Forgive me, Mistress." He replied in a respectful but yet angry tone of voice.

"Don't let it happen again, understood?" Danta slightly nodded.

"Yes, Ma'am."

The silver-haired huntress continued where she left off at. "Back to business, our client, Professor Sebastian………"

_SLAM!_

Schatten slammed his hands on the table and rose up from his seat. All eyes turned to him. The dark brown haired Chosen Elite was furious……no more like pissed off that they were working with Team Rocket, the evil organization he despises the most. The group didn't know why Scatten was so upset about. Despites not talking about his past, the angry elite did have a past relationship with Team Rocket. "WHY ARE WE WORKING WITH THOSE BASTARDS?! He roared.

"I agreed with Scatten on this one." Sink spoke, crossing his arms while still relaxing in his seat. "Why work with Team Rocket?"

"Yeah…..why?" Mina asked, glaring at the silver-haired huntress. "Didn't you forget that one of their bastard's agents tried to steal our advance technology and also tried to eliminate Nao, Mistress?"

J stood there, remembering that time but decided to ignore all of their pathetic whines and complaints for the moment. "I know Team Rocket can't be trusted but we have no choice but to work with them for the time being."

Most of the members weren't pleased with the decision that J made. But there was no time to bitch and moan when there is a job to do. "SHUT UP!" J hissed.

"I agreed with Mistress." Ash replied coldly. Ash's Elites were shocked to hear this. "So stop bitching and calm down before I force you to behavior." His icy, cold glare pierced his elite's souls. This told his Chosen Elites that he was serious.

Despites hating the idea of working with Team Rocket, Ash's Elites decided to follow their leader's orders and behavior. With the commotion subsided and everyone on their best behavior, Annette turns her attention to J. "How much did they offer us?"

"30 million poke-dollars." J informed.

Before anyone could respond, everyone heard the door opened.

_SWOOSH_

"Whoa! 30 Million poke-dollars?! That's a lot." said a male voice.

Everyone turned their heads to the door entrance to see two familiar figures walking inside the room. It was the two same mysterious attackers that attacked May's hometown and Prof. Elm. "You guys are late." Crystal replied in a dull tone of voice.

The spiky-haired boy rubbed his head embarrassed. "Sorry about that. We just got back after we collected the payment from the clients."

"Humph…..Carefree as always I see….eh…..Josh?" Sink asked. The black spiky-haired boy nodded. The spiky masked boy pulls his attention away from Josh and focuses it onto the quiet and mysterious guy in black, standing next to the cheerful boy. "How about you, Bandit?"

The mysterious, black scruffy haired member of Ash's Chosen Elites didn't responded. He just walked calmly to the meeting table and took his seat next to Lester, who was busy reading a Pokemon battle strategy book.

"Tch. It looks like you haven't changed much. You're as quiet as ever."

"Leave him alone, Sink." Schatten replied. "You know how he is. Bandit just doesn't like to talk. So just let him be."

"Fine." Sink sighed.

"If you fools are done talking. Let's get back to business." J replied with an irritated expression on her face. The silver-haired huntress turns her attention to the rookie Elite. "Sit your butt down now!"

"Ok, ok. Sheesh. I'm going." Joshua replied as he hurried over to the table and took his seat next to Mina.

"Alright. Nao. Danta" The silver-haired huntress gained Ash and Danta's undivided attention. "I have hired two experience Pokemon trainers to assist you and Team Rocket on your mission to capture Raikou." J informed.

Ash was now curious on who were these experience Pokemon trainers, his Mistress hired. "Mistress, I am curious on who are these two experience trainers you hired."

"I agreed with Nao." Danta agreed. "May we see what they look like?"

J pulls out two pictures from her coat pocket and placed them onto the table for Ash and his elites to look at. The first picture is a six foot two, well built young man, who appears to be sixteen year old with jet-black shoulder-length hair. He wears a black pants, black hoodie, and pair of sunglasses that covers his eyes. It is also shown that he is wearing an I-pod in his ears.

The second picture next to the first one shows a tall, lanky seventeen year old male with long silver-grey hair and golden eyes. He wears a long dark-blue trench coat, pair of protective sunglasses, and mysterious machine on his arm.

Right at the moment, several elite members weren't too impressed. Annette, Sink, Mina, Bandit, and Schatten believed that they were nothing but weak fools. "What's so great about these two losers?" Annette spat. "They are nothing but weaklings."

"Weak or strong? It doesn't matter. As long as they don't get in the way, it's fine by me." Ash replied.

"Well said, Nao." J replied. "With that settle, does everyone understand about your missions?"

"Yes, Mistress!" Ash, Danta, Crystal, Annette, Mina, Sink, and Schatten shouted. Lester, who was distracted reading his book, merely nodded.

"Wait a minute……." Joshua stood up from his seat. "Bandit and I don't have a mission. How come we don't have one?" The spiky-haired boy complained. Bandit, who was sitting in his seat, was curious as well.

"You two will be watching over Rosaleigh while everyone else will be on their missions." J informed.

"Oh come on……" Joshua whined.

J completely ignored him. "This meeting is over. Dismiss!"

_Meanwhile_

Back at Pallet Town, Ash's former friends and family along with new faces were sitting in the living room. It was dead silent. No word spoke a word. Moments ago, they were surprised….no….more……like stunned when they find out that May and Max's hometown along with Professor Elm were attacked by two unknown criminals.

_Flashback: Moments ago_

_Ethan, Zoey, Shaun, and Max dashes into the living room, where all the people, who were close to Ash in some way, was all there. There were also some newcomers there as well. They were all glued to TV and listening closely to the news. _

"_Hey guys, what's going on?" Ethan asked._

_Everyone torn their gaze from the television and turned their attention to Ethan and his group. Brock was the first one to respond to Ethan's question. "Guys, come here quick."_

"_Why?" Zoey questioned._

"_It's urgent." Dawn spoke up. "The news is talking about the mysterious attacks on May and Max's hometown."_

"_And don't forget on Professor Elm." Gary added._

_Ethan, Zoey, and Shaun gasped. "WHAT?!"_

"_But that's not even the worst part." Tracey informed. _

"_What do you mean?" Shaun asked._

"_You guys will know once you get your butts over here." Angie replied. _

_With that said, the foursome hurried over to join with the others as they listen closely to the news. "Ladies and Gentleman, we received an update from Officer Jenny that the two previously attacks earlier indicated that this wasn't the work of Team Rocket." The newswoman informed._

_So the attacks wasn't Team Rocket's doing. Lucky them. Then who was behind them? The question was going through any one of Ash's friends minds. The group decided to further listen into the news to find out the answer. "The whereabouts of the two unknown attackers are still currently un……..Wait! Just a minute, folks….."_

_This causes the group to lean forward. "I received updates from Officer Jenny and her investigate team from Petalburg City and Officer Jenny and her team from New Bark Town. They have found a clue onto who is behind the attacks. We have lived footage." The newswoman informed. _

_The news shows footages of Petalburg City and New Bark Town in split screens. The cameras focus on the Officer Jennies and their team. The footage in Petalburg City shows Officer Jenny and her teams in the center of the city. There, you can see a large black raven insignia imprinted on the ground. At the same time, the second footage of Professor Elm's lab, there is also a black raven insignia but it is much smaller as it is imprinted on the lab's wall. _

_At the moment, viewers including Ash's friends were shocked to see that insignia. They knew who it belonged to. "What a turn event, folks. It is hinted that the two attacks can only caused by the notorious criminal, Black Raven." The newswoman informed. "We will give you an update as soon as possible. Stay tuned."_

_End Flashback…_

Ash's friends were all tense up. After hearing the news about Black Raven's humored assaults on Petakburg City and New Bark Town, they were all pissed off but at the same time, slightly unsure if Black Raven is behind these attacks. They have a feeling that someone else is behind these attacks.

"You know guys……" Drew replied, breaking the silence. Everyone glances over to him. "I have a feeling that Black Raven isn't behind these attacks."

"What gives you that idea, Drew?" Misty questioned. "You heard the news. They said that bastard; Black Raven is behind these cowardly attacks."

"Yeah…..but…..There is still no proof if he is the one behind these attacks, yet." Brock answered, cupping his chin.

"What else proof do you want Brock?" Misty asked, frowning at her friend.

"I totally agreed with Brock." Ethan spoke up, crossing his arms. "There is no way Black Raven can be at two places at once, guys. I have a feeling that the humors are true."

"What rumors, Ethan?" Zoey asked curiously for all her friends.

Before Ethan could answer, someone beat him to the punch. "The rumors about a group of outcast trainers, who joined with Black Raven two years ago." a feminine voice replied.

The group turned their heads to see one of their newest friends and ally, who was leaning on the wall, spoke up. It was a young girl, who appears to be fifteen year old with dark brown hair that reaches to her waist and brown eyes. She wears a blue headband to keep her bangs away from her face, a blue T-shirt, white knee-length skirt, black running shorts, blue socks and red shoes. She also wears a gold necklace with a photo of her family and her twin sister.

"How do you know about this, Alex?" Shaun asked, eying the young girl suspiciously.

Alessandra or Alex for short took notice that everyone was staring at her, waiting for her to reply. The young girl lowered her head. "It's because I…..I…..met someone……a year ago, who is one of Black Raven's veteran Elite Chosen…."

"You did?!" Everyone shouted, looking a bit surprised.

"Who?!" Several of Alex's friends asked.

Alex didn't answer, ignoring all her friends' stares. She lost in thoughts, remembering that fateful encounter.

_Flashback: Pallet Town, a year ago_

"_Black Raven! What are you doing here?!" Alex demanded, glaring hatefully at the evil criminal, who was standing a few feet away from her._

_Ash just stood there, emotionlessly. "I have come here for your Shiny Umbreon. Have it over, now." He replied coldly. _

_Alex gasped. "Never! I will never hand over my Umbreon to the likes of you, Black Raven!" _

"_Tch." Ash didn't look pleased. "Then you leave me no choice. Either hand it over now so I can be on my way or……." The young apprentice glares coldly at her target. "Be destroyed by me. The choice is yours." _

"_I choose neither! Flora, Come on out!" Alex quickly grabs her starter Pokemon's poke ball and tosses it. _

"_Gan!" _

_Ash smirked. "I'm not interested in that weakling."_

_Alex growled. "Flora is not weak and I'll prove it." Ash didn't look imitated by her remarks. "Flora, use Solar Beam!"_

_Alex's Meganium begins to charge up for his attack but before he could gain enough energy. A surprising and unexpected event happens. "Blaze, use Overheat! Full power!" said a cold, feminine voice._

_With the order set, a powerful stream of blaze collided into Meganium, forcing him back. Meganium screams in agony. Alex looks shocked. Where did that attack came from? But she doesn't have time to worry about that. "Flora!" The young girl rushes to her injured Pokemon. "Are you okay?!" She looks worried._

_The grass-type struggled to make a response. "Pathetic." the same feminine from before replied coldly. Alex turns her head to see Annette, standing next to Ash. Right in front of the pair was a Charizard with a scar on his left eye. The large dragon let out a loud, imitating roar but Alex ignores the dragon as she focuses her attention to cold-hearted girl looks like her. _

"_N…o…..it can't be…….." The young girl said in disbelief, tears threatens to fall from her eyes. "A..nn…e…..Is that you?!" _

_Annette's eyes slightly widen. The Chosen Elite couldn't believe what she just heard. The only person, who calls her by her nickname was her mom, dad, and……twin sister, Alessandra. Her heart aches. How can this be? How can this girl be her twin sister? This has to be an illusion. Her twin sister and her parents died. The Chosen Elite decided to ignore her feelings. "How dare you called me by that name?!" She spat._

"_Anne, stop it! It's me. Your twin sister, Alex, remember?!" The twin pleaded._

_Annette struggled to accept rather or not if that's her twin sister. After a moment of inner struggle, her heart tells her that her twin was alive. "A…lex….." She whispered, tears threaten to fall._

_Alex looks happy that her twin remembers her. But their little reunion was cut short. "Annette….." Ash calls out to his Chosen Elite. Annette turns her attention to her crush. "What are you waiting for? Finish her off, now!" _

_Annette struggled to follow her leader's order. The Chosen Elite turned to her sister. "I……I……." She has no choice. "BLAZE! FLAMETHROWER!"_

_Alex's eyes widen. "N….o….." The young twin sees the Charizard opens his mouth and fires a powerful stream of blaze, heading straight towards her. "ANNE!"_

_End Flashback…_

Tears fall from Alex's eyes. Her friends were taken back to see her crying. "Alessandra, are you okay?" Ethan asked, looking worried.

Alex snaps out of her trance as she wipes away her tears. "Don't worry about me, guys. I just have something in my eyes." She lied. Her friends can tell that was a complete and utter lie. "Anyways, don't worry about who I met. It was no….one….I know…"

"Are you sure?" Misty asked, not being fooled. "It seems like you did, Alessandra." Several members nodded in agreement.

"Likewise, don't worry about it." The young girl offers her friends a fake smile.

"So……how did you know Black Raven?" Dawn asked.

Before Alessandra could them an answer, a familiar voice beat her to the punch. "Who wouldn't know about Black Raven?" said a male voice.

At that moment, everyone quickly turned their heads to see Jack Walker, one of the top rank Pokemon Rangers standing near the living room entrance. "Hey Jack!" Brock, May, and Max said cheerfully to a friendly face.

The blonde Ranger grinned. "Sup guys! It's great to see you guys again."

The group smiled warmly at the Pokemon Ranger then took notice that he wasn't alone. Standing next to the grinning blonde was several new faces, which the group wasn't too familiar with. "Who the heck are you guys?" Barry asked in a rude manner.

The new acquaintances sent a cold glare at the loud-mouth blonde. Jack decided to introduce the group their new allies. "I should start with the introductions. After all, after this. They will be assisting you guys." Jack informed.

"With what?!" Everyone replied.

"You will know once we are done with the introductions, alright?" Jack asked. The group nodded. The Pokemon Ranger grinned. "Alright……." He cleared his throat. Jack points his finger to his little sister.

Everyone glances at the fourteen year old girl with neck length brown hair with a black headband and purple eyes with glasses. She wears a black T-Shirt, 80's style blue jeans, white boots underneath, black fingerless gloves, long sleeve light brown coat that goes to her knees, and pair of goggles around her neck. "This here is my little sister, Brandy Walker." The young girl blushed that her older brother was trying to embarrass her. "And also Pokemon Researcher-in-training."

"Hello, it's nice to meet you guys." The young Pokemon Researcher-in-training replied with a smile. The group gave her a bunch of hellos and waves. Brandy turns to her brother and hit him in the arm playfully. "And don't forget about Rini."

Jack laughed. "Ok, ok. And this is Rini." He pointed at the Pichu, who was riding on his sister's shoulder.

"Pichu." The little yellow mouse squeaked. The group waved at it.

Jack turns and points at a fourteen year old girl with long brown hair in a low ponytail and green eyes. She wears a white T-Shirt with a black PokeBall underneath a green vest, Kakki caprise, brown shoes, and white fingerless gloves. "This here is Melody Kasumi. She's an excellent Pokemon Trainer and Coordinator. And also she's Melody's best friend since they were two years old."

"THAT'S RIGHT, EVERYONE!" Melody chirped in a hyper tone of voice. Everyone sweat dropped. "BRANDY AND I ARE THE BEST FRIENDS CLOSER LIKE SISTERS, ISN'T THAT RIGHT, BRANDY?!"

The young researcher sighed. "Why do you always have to act this way, Melody?!"

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO SOUND SO DULL, BRANDY?!" Melody pouted. Brandy sighed again.

"That isn't the…….."

"Don't be so mean to Brandy, Melody." a little girl's voice said. "And don't embarrass yourself either by shouting so loud."

"You're the one to talk, little sis. You're the one, who is embarrassing yourselves by bouncing up and down like a crazy maniac."

Everyone glances at the little eight year old girl with brown, boy-cut hair and spring green eyes. She wears a light blue T-Shirt with a blue heart, a white vest, blue skirt, white dress shoes, and blue bow in her hair. True to her older sister's words, the little girl was indeed bouncing up and down like a sugar-high maniac. Everyone _(Except for Melody) _sweat dropped.

"Uh……are….you ok?" Max asked.

The little girl turns to Max and giggled. "I'm more than fine." She continues to bounce. Max sweat dropped.

"O…..k….."

Brandy sighed. She couldn't take more of this. She turns to her older brother. "You have to bring them along, didn't you?"

Jack grinned nervously. "Uh…..well……..Anyways, this here is Melody's little sister, Raven. She's going to be a Pokemon breeder one day."

"That's………RIGHT!" Raven chirped with a giggle. The group gave her a set of hellos and waves.

Before Jack can introduce the last two members of his group, the two members step forward. "Not want to be disrespectful, Jack but I believed that Sarah and I can introduce ourselves to the group if you don't mind?"

"Sure thing, Agent T. Be my guest." Jack grinned.

The fellow Pokemon Ranger smiled. "Thanks, Jack."

The group turns their attention to the new ranger. He appears to be a tall, slim and fit sixteen year old with long black hair that goes underneath his shoulders and clear grey eyes. His pupils are only outlined and visible due to the fact he was born that way. He wears a black body spandex from under his elbows, whole torso, and just above the knees. On top of that is a black hooded battle kimono with no sleeves that reaches down to his knees. Concealed under his kimono is a light grey belt pouch containing a Capture Styler, black shoes, and a black bandana/headband tied at the back, used to frame cheeks with hair. It has a logo on the front while on the back has a Pokemon Ranger game logo. "It's nice to meet Jack Walker's friends." He gives the group a smile. "My name is Tauran Blace and also known as Agent T. It's nice to meet you guys." He smiles at his new comrades. The group gave him a bunch of hellos and waves. The former Pokemon Trainer took notice that Max was staring at him.

"Are you by any chance that you're……."

_Whack!_

"OW! May that hurt!" Max complained, holding his head after his sister whacked on his head.

May glare at her whining little brother. "Max, don't be rude and try to ask……."

"It's ok." Agent T interrupted the sibling's quarrel. "I hear that question a lot lately." Before Max could say anything, the clear eyed Ranger continues. "It's perfectly natural that everyone thinks that I'm blind due to the way how my eyes look. But in reality, I can perfectly see. I was born this way. Nothing to be alerted about." He informed.

The group nodded in understanding. With that settle, everyone turns their heads to the last and quiet member of Jack's group. She took notice of their stares, hinting that it's her turn now to introduce herself. "Oh……right……my turn…"

The last member of Jack Walker's group is indeed female. She appears to be sixteen year old with long black hair in a ponytail with long bangs and brown eyes but seems to be black. She wears a mint green t-shirt with pink letters saying 'SMILE', light blue pants, and red sneakers. "My name is Sarah Tylers. I'm a Pokemon Ranger and Human Psychic." She informed.

"Human Psychic?" Max and his friends blinked confusedly. "Like someone that can read people's palm and predict their future?"

Sarah chuckled. "Well……something like that……"

"Alright!" Jack Walker chirped, gaining everyone's undivided attention. "Now that we are done with the introductions. It's time to discuss about our mission."

The group _(Excluding Jack's group) _blinked confusedly. "What mission?" All of them asked.

"Our mission is to take down Pokemon Hunter J once and for all." Agent T stated.

"WHAT?!"

While Jack and his group discuss about the special mission to take down Hunter J with Ash's friends, a lone and mysterious female figure was eavesdropping on the group's conservation. The mysterious female was standing on top of the house's rooftop with her arms crossed. She appears to be a tall, tanned eighteen year old female with a slightly buff body. She has long magenta colored hair and eyes. She wears a knee high black boots with stockings, a magenta and black skirt with a gold belt and black top. She has elbow length fingerless magenta gloves, gold bracelets and headband with an amethysts chocker. It appears this beautiful female has something on her mind.

"It appears that the Chosen One's friends and allies are finally making their move." She replied calmly, not moving a muscle. "Good, it's about time they did but they better hurry though. I can sense the Chosen One's Aura essential. It tells me that……." The mysterious female paused for a moment then shook her head. "No. I shouldn't think that. As a member of the Guardians and the bodyguard of the Chosen One. I shouldn't think that."

The self-proclaimed bodyguard of the Chosen One stood there quietly as she continues to listen to the group's conservation for a bit before speaking again. "I should make an appearance but not yet. When the time is right then I will make my move. But for right now, I will entrust them to take care of the Chosen One."

Before the mysterious Guardian decides to leave, she whispered something. "Ash……..please hang on……..don't die yet until I get to you, okay?"

With that said, the mysterious female disappeared.

_Meanwhile_

Black Raven and Danta were at their destination spot, where the Legendary Pokemon, Raikou was last spotted. Moments ago, they were drop off at their destination by their Mistress before the airship takes off, heading to its next destination. With the airship miles away by now, the two wanted criminals were standing there calmly, waiting for their backup crew to arrive. "Hey, Nao?" Danta decided to start up a conservation while waiting for Team Rocket and J's hired men to show up.

"Hmm…." Ash said calmly, not glancing at his Chosen Elite.

"Why didn't you bring Pichu along?"

Ash stood there for a moment without saying anything until he gathers up his thoughts before speaking. "I decided to giver her a break so I left her with Jenna and swat her out with one of my other Pokemon to take her spot."

The Chosen Elite smirked. "It's pretty rare to see you without Pichu. You two are inseparable." Ash didn't respond to that comment. "Anyways……..once we complete this mission. Let's have a little celebration when we get back."

"Like what?"

The Chosen Elite smirked mischievously. "A guys' night out. Let's have a private party. We can drink with no content."

"We are too young to drink, Danta." Ash replied, eying at his Chosen Elite.

"So." The black cherry-eyed young man shrugged. "That doesn't stop me before."

"You need to lay off the alcohol, Danta."

"And you need to stop having sex with Mistress." Danta countered with a smirk. Ash glared coldly at his brotherly-like friend.

"Mind your own damn business." Ash hissed.

The Chosen Elite laughed. "Relax. I was just joking." Ash still glares at him darkly. "Lighten up, brother."

"I will once you…….never mind forget it." Ash growled, turning his attention away from Danta. The pony tailed young man can tell that Ash was angry.

"Are you mad?"

"What do you think genius? I'm happy?" Ash said sarcastically. "Of course, I'm mad."

Danta sighed. "Sorry I didn't mean to……."

"Let's just drop it already." Ash snapped.

"Fine."

A heavy air of silence fell upon the two brothers. No one spoke a word for awhile until Danta decided to speak up again. "Do you remember the time you accepted me as a brotherly figure to you?"

Ash didn't answer. He just nodded. "Do you ever regret it?" Danta asked, looking a bit sad.

The young apprentice was taken back when he heard this. But it did bring up a good question. Ash stood there quietly for a second before turning his attention to Danta. Ash removed his goggles from his face and gave Danta warm smile. "No. I will never regret what I said to you back then." He said gently, closing his eyes. "I was happy and will always be happy to see you as my brother since you remind me of my adopted brother back home."

"Really?"

"Yes." Ash nodded. "You two bring me nothing but joy and happiness, which I don't want anything else than that."

Right there and now, Danta wanted to cry in joy. "Thank you, brother. It's nice to hear this coming from you. You know you should show this side of you more often."

Ash placed his goggles back on before answering. "If I did then I will be punished by our Mistress."

Danta frowned. "But I will promise to do so once in awhile, alright?"

The Chosen Elite looks pleased. "You better or else I have to kick your butt." He joked. Ash chuckled.

"I doubt that."

The two brothers laughed. But their brotherly moment was cut short when Ash sensed something coming. The young apprentice stops laughing. "It looks like they are finally here."

"Finally!" The Chosen Elite replied. It seems he can sense something approaching as well.

The two criminals stared at the sky to see a helicopter with a red 'R' on it, approaching from the far distance. Ash and Danta waited calmly for the helicopter to land. With the helicopter landed safety to the ground, four figures exited out the helicopter. Right away, Ash and Danta recognized two of the people within the group. It was J's hired men while the other two looks familiar, too but not to Ash and Danta. The foursome approaches the two.

"You must be the infamous Black Raven, J's Apprentice?" Hun, the feminine-looking Rocket Officer asked. Ash didn't respond. He just nodded. The silver-blue haired man turns his attention to Danta. "And you must be one of his Chosen Elites, am I right?"

"Of course they are, Hun." The muscle brute known as Attila butts in. "They fit the descriptions that Professor Sebastian told us about perfectly. Who else could they be?"

"Of course I know it's them, Attila." Hun replied, looking a little bit irritated. "I was making sure it's them. You never know. They can be imposters."

"Yeah, you do make a good point, Hun." The blonde brute replied. Hun had the urge to roll his eyes.

"Are you two done talking yet?" Ash asked coldly, looking uninterested at the two Rocket Officers. "Your wasting our time. Time is money."

Attila smirked. "Eager to get this over with eh?"

"The more time we get this done, the lesser time we don't have to hear you talk." Danta replied.

Attila looks offended by the Chosen Elite's comment. "What did you just say, kid?"

"You heard me. You big gorilla."

"Why you……"

"Bring it on, you big oaf." Danta challenged. "I will show you how strong am I."

Ash and Hun sighed. They can't believe that they have to be paired up with two hot-headed fools. They look on as the tension between Danta and Attila builds up. Ash and Hun decided to cool off the situation before it gets out of hand. "Danta!"

"Attila!"

"Stand down, now!" Ash and Hun commanded.

The two hot-headed men gave each other one last glare before turning their attention away from one another. With the tension subsided, Ash turns his attention to the two hired men that his Mistress called in. "You two!" One of the men turned his attention while the other guy, who was listening to I-pod, didn't.

"My pleasure. It's an honor to the one and only Black Raven. I heard about you. You made a very well-known reputation around the four regions." The spiky, silver haired young man replied. Ash couldn't care less about that. "My name is Wes Auranos, at your service."

This of course, caught Ash's attention since that name sounded familiar. "What…..you can't be that same kid, who passed the Guardians' Aura test five years ago, are you?" Wes smirked. "No wonder your name did sounded so familiar. The elders told me about you when I took the test several years ago."

"It seems like my reputation has caught your attention I see."

Ash ignored his comments. The young apprentice needed to keep an eye out on this guy since Wes is a capable candidate to unlock the Six Paths of Aura. Ash turns his attention to the second hired man, who was busy listening to his I-pod. "What is your name?"

"…"

"I said what is your name?" Ash repeated himself.

"…"

"He won't hear you since he's busy listening to his music." Wes informed.

"I can see that." Ash replied coldly.

"His name is Drummond. That's all you should know about him." Wes replied. Ash nodded.

"Ok." Ash replied, glaring at Drummond. The young apprentice turns to Hun and Attila. "What's the plan on capturing Raikou?"

"That's simply. We will hit it hard and fast." Attila suggested with a grin.

Hun ignored his partner's suggestion. "We have a plan set."

"Which is?" Ash questioned.

Hun smirked. "Don't worry you will know."

_Minutes later_

A familiar plot was being set up. Ash along with Danta, Wes, Drummond, and Hun were standing at sidelines while Attila was sitting in the control seat of a familiar machine. They were all staring at a familiar item known as _The Miracle Crystal_ at the far distance. Hun took the opportunity to explain to Ash and his group that The Miracle Crystal has the power to control all nearby electricity and anything electrical nearby is drawn to it. "Interesting." Ash commented.

Hun nodded. He continues to explain that he and Attila tried this plan before and failed. "What the hell?" Danta growled. "If you guys try to this before and failed. What makes you think it will work this time?!"

"You see, the first time we use this plan. We almost succeed in capturing Raikou until……"

"Those three punks and their little friends have to butt into our business and ruin our plans." Attila growled angrily, punching his fist into his opened palm.

Ash raised an eyebrow. "Three punks? Who were they?"

"Some stupid kid with a hat, a wimp, and a bitch." Attila growled.

"They are quite well experience Pokemon trainers." Hun added.

Danta snorted. "Tch. Maybe to you but to us, we can easily beat them to the ground."

"You sound confident. Why not prove it when they show up?" Attila challenged.

"Don't jinx it, Attila." Hun growled. "We don't want them showing up again and ruin everything."

"No worries." Ash replied coldly. "If they do show up, we will be ready for them. After all, this is why you pay us for. To help you capture Raikou." Hun nodded.

"Well said, Black Raven."

The group continues to stand at the sidelines. The sky darkens as lightning strikes down from the sky. Wild electric-type Pokemon were running out of their hiding spots as they start staring at the Miracle Crystal. Hun smirked. "It's time for the next phrase of the plan."

"Which is?" Ash asked.

"In order to lure the big brute out from its hiding spot, its friends need to be in danger for it to come out and save them." Hun informed.

"I see. So you want us to attack them so Raikou can come out and save them, right?" Ash replied. Hun nodded. "Very well."

"Hold on a minute!" Wes replied. It seems like he was against it. He doesn't like to see Pokemon get hurt.

Danta glares auspiciously at Wes. "If you have a problem with that then so be it but don't get in our way or else, got it?"

Wes bit his lowered lip. The young accomplice didn't say anything. He looks on as Drummond, who finally stops listening to I-pod, Ash, and Danta tosses their Pokeballs and summons out their Pokemon. "Go, Drapion! Use X-Scsissor!"

The red and shiny Pokemon crossed his claws together like an X then slashes at the unaware electric-type Pokemon.

**BAM**

"Nidoking, use Poison Jab now!" Danta ordered.

The blue drill Pokemon jabbed at the wild electric-type Pokemon with his arm.

**POW**

Most of the electric-type Pokemon were down and out. It was time to deliver the final blow. "Gengar, it's time to finish this. Use Shadow…….."

Before Drummond can give out his order, everyone suddenly heard a loud roar coming from the sky. The group looks up and sees a lighting bolt strikes down onto the cliff. Hun smirked. "Yes, it fell into our trap once again." He replied out loud.

As everyone was busy, waiting for Raikou to appear, a mysterious figure was watching the situation behind a tree. It was a male. He appears to be a tall, skinny twenty year old with blonde hair with patches of gray and brown eyes. He has a mustache that matches his hair color and pale skin that make looks unhealthy. He wears a hooded, pale blue winter jacket made of synthetic materials with matching pants, red gloves and boots. It appears that the mysterious man has his entire focus on one person, Ash. "Ash Ketchum…….soon.....you will no longer be a threat to Team Rocket……" He replied with an evil smirk.

Phew! Finish at last! Raikou has appeared. Will Ash and Team Rocket capture it? And who is that mysterious person at the end of chapter? What connection does he have with Ash? And lastly, who are these Guardians that Ash and that girl knows about? Well stay tuned and find out. I hope you like it. Please review and comment on this chapter ^___^


	9. CH VII: His Failure! Or His Success!

_A/N: This chapter will feature more OCS, who will make an appearance. It will also have Ash revealing his new Aura abilities. So sit back and enjoy. Here the list on, who will make their appearances. Oh and one more thing, someone told me that in the dub version Hun is a female so I decided to make Hun a woman instead a man._

_Heroes: _

_Corey Spina - __Spartan20_

_Brooke Charlier (Dan) - __SparkyStarZ-13_

_Henry Solaris - __ChristianDragon_

_Trina Chrysalis - __KaliAnn_

_Villains: _

_Carsten Rather - __Leone the Infernal_

_Jennifer Elizabeth Johnson (A.k.a. Jenna) -__Storm the Silver Wolf_

_Rosaleigh Kisaragi - __HowltheWolf_

J's Apprentice - CH VII: His Failure! Or His Success!

Ash and Co. were astonished and amazed to see the Legendary Thunder Pokemon, Raikou appeared and standing on the cliff, staring at the group. The target has been confirmed. It was time to capture it but first, Ash took the time to analysis the Legendary Pokemon's stats.

_*Click _

Ash pressed the scanning button on his goggles to start up the analyzing program on his target. _Scanning procedure on. …….Beep-Beep…..Scanning target now……Beep-Beep……. _A robotic voice from the goggles informed.

_Raikou_

_Level: 65_

_Gender: Unknown_

_Types: Electric_

_Species: Thunder Pokemon_

_Abilities: Pressure_

_Stats: Speed ***** Power *** Technique *** Stamina ***_

_Special Ability: Raikou has the ability to shoot bolts of lightning from the rain clouds on its back. Raikou can also attack using its fangs and has limited mental powers. Raikou has also shown an ability to create storm clouds from its cape, allowing it to fly._

_Weak to: *Ground_

_Resistant to: *Flying *Steel *Electric_

_Immune to: N/A_

_Moves: *Roar *Quick Attack *Crunch *Thundershock *Thunder_

_Beep…….Scanning procedure completed._

Ash pressed the button on his goggles to turn off the scanning program. The young apprentice was a little satisfied. Now knowing how capable Raikou can be, it was time to capture it. Failure was no option here.

The thunder behemoth stared at the group cautiously. It studied each member closely until its eyes fell upon Hun and her partner, Attila. A burst of anger erupted within Raikou. The tiger-like legendary beast let out a loud, imitating roar as it glared darkly at the group.

Attila smirked. "Well, well, well. It seems that overload lightning bolt recognizes us, Hun."

Hun nodded, crossing her arms. "We should be honor." She said sarcastically. "But enough about that, it's time to capture it."

Attila grinned. "I couldn't agree with you anymore, Hun. Alright, take for a round up." The muscle brute activated his machine as many mechanical arms lunged at the legendary beast.

Raikou quickly leaped into the air, dodging the mechanical arms. The lightning behemoth fires a powerful Thunder attack towards the group but it was soon be intercepted by _'The Miracle Crystal'. _The crystal quickly absorbed Raikou's attack.

The mighty beast landed on its feet and growled at the familiar object. It can't underestimate the power of the Miracle Crystal. The last time it did, the mighty Pokemon was beaten badly by it. Hun and Attila took notice that their target was keeping its distance from the group and the crystal. "Heh, it appears that big lightning bolt has gotten smarter the last time we saw it." Attila replied, eying at the legendary beast.

"It appears so." Hun said, not changing her expression. The silver-blue haired woman turned her attention to Ash and his partners. "You know what to do."

Ash nodded. The young apprentice turned his attention to Wes, Drummond, and Danta. "Are you guys ready?" He asked. Danta and Drummond nodded while Wes didn't answer.

Ash turns his attention to Raikou. "Drapion, use Pin Missile!"

"Dr……….aaaaaaaaa." The red, shiny ogre scorp Pokemon launched sharp pins from his claws straight forward at his target as the sharp pin missiles were heading straight for Raikou. The thunder Pokemon quickly leaped into the air, avoiding the rapid attack.

Danta smirked. "Show your power Nidoking by using GIGA IMPACT!" The pony tailed man shouted.

The blue drill Pokemon charges at his target, using every bit of his power then leaps up towards the mighty beast. There was no escape for Raikou. It can't dodge while being in mid-air or can it? The tiger-like Pokemon shifted into high gear as it dives down towards the high-powered blue Nidoking.

**BOOM!**

The two charging bulls cause a light explosion when they collided. Raikou and the blue Nidoking burst out of the smoke and landed on the ground. It appears that both Pokemon has taken a little damage when they collided. Danta smirked. "Clever."

Ash nodded, crossing his arms. "It did a risky but smart move. By using Quick attack and charged at Nidoking's Giga Impact, it was able to reduce the damage." The young apprentice said, looking a bit impressed.

The thunder Pokemon roared furiously at its opponents. Ash and Co. weren't intimidated. "Was that supposed to scare us?" Danta mocked.

Raikou was prepared to launch a Thunder attack until it realized that it can't use its electric moves due to the present of _'The Miracle Crystal'. _The thunder beast growled.

"Ha. No electric attacks for you." Ash's brotherly figure elite taunted. "What a shame. Oh well….." The Chosen Elite shrugged. "Time to end this quick. Nidoking, Earth Power!"

The blue Nidoking quickly obeyed his trainer's order. The drill Pokemon leaps up into the air then dives down to the ground, slamming his feet with power. The ground underneath Raikou started to shake violently. The legendary beast can sensed that an attack was going to come. The thunder Pokemon quickly jumped to the side as the ground where it used to stand on erupted with force.

With Raikou a little distracted, Ash took the opportunity to attack. "Drapion, use Hyper Beam!"

"DrrrrrrrrrrAAAAAAAA!" The all-powerful Shiny Pokemon quickly launched a powerful beam from his mouth.

**POW!**

The Hyper Beam hit its mark, plowing into the Legendary Pokemon. Raikou cried in agony as it skidded across the area a few feet on its feet but maintained to endure the attack. The mighty beast shook off the cobweb and growled at the group angrily. The thunder tiger was about to launched an electric move until a ghostly figure appeared right in front on it with a big grin. "Gengar, use Shadow Ball!" Drummond commanded.

"Gen………." The smiley purple ghost quickly forms a shadowy blob with its hand. "GAR!" Gengar hurls the shadowy blob into Raikou.

**POW!**

Raikou cried in pain as it skidded across the ground for a few more feet before it collapsed on its feet. The lightning tiger struggled to get back up to its feet. It has taken a lot of damage. Hun smirked. "Just give it up, Raikou. You can't beat us."

Raikou growled angrily. The living legend got back up to its feet and roared. Attila laughed. "It looks like the big lightning bolt doesn't know when to quit. It appears that it want so more."

"Indeed, it does." Hun agreed, eying at the tired out tiger. "Let's not disappoint it then."

The blonde muscle brute nodded. "Alright, let's try this again. Come here, you little kitty." The Team Rocket Officer activated his machine once again. Out came the mechanical extending arms as they were reaching out for the exhausted Raikou.

The exhausted beast quickly noticed that the mechanical arms were heading for it. Despite being injured and tired, the big behemoth was able to dodge the arms by leaping into the air. Now Raikou was fed up as it launched a powerful Thunder attack towards Attila but yet again, the attack would intervened by the Miracle Crystal. The crystal quickly absorbed the Thunder attack then reflected the attack right back at Raikou.

**POW!**

Raikou cried in agony as it fell to the ground after it felt its own attack. The Thunder Pokemon couldn't budge or move its body. It was completely paralyzed by its own electrical attack. But that didn't stop Raikou from trying to get back up to its feet. It stared darkly at the group while trying to keep its balance steady. Hun glanced at the weakened tiger. "It seems like it still has some fight in it." She replied dully. The silver-blue haired woman turns her attention to Ash, who nodded at her.

"It's time to wrap this up. Drapion, Hyper Beam!" Ash ordered.

"Nidoking, use Poison Jab!' Danta followed up.

"Gengar, Shadow Ball!" Drummond commanded.

Drapion and Gengar fired their attacks while Nidoking rushed towards his target with his arm glowing purple. The exhausted Raikou saw the two powerful attacks along with Nidoking coming at it. Was this the end of it? Raikou couldn't move since its body was completely paralyzed. Just as the attacks were inching closer to the mighty beast, something happen.

"LILY! QUICK! USE TELEPORT!" A male voice shouted.

Ash and his group were slightly taken back when they saw a Kirlia appeared out of nowhere, standing right in front of Raikou. The beautiful psychic type's body started to glow as well did the confused Raikou. In a blink of an eye, both Pokemon vanished, avoiding the attacks.

Ash and his group growled. Who dare interfered into their business? The evil criminals glanced around until they spotted Raikou at the far distance, lying on the ground, unconscious. But that's not all; the group saw a five foot six, well-built eighteen year old trainer with slicked back spiky black hair with red at the tips and green eyes. The mysterious trainer wears a green shirt, black jeans, sneakers, and leather jacket with a dragon design on the back wrapped around a cross. Standing right by his side was his Kirlia.

"Who the hell are you?!" Danta demanded angrily.

Hiding stealthy behind the tree, the mysterious twenty year old man smirked. "Interesting. What a turn of event. What will you do now, Ash?" The blonde whispered, eyeing at the young apprentice. "Will you succeed or fail? I wondered. Either way, I, Carsten Rathgeb will put an end to you one way or another but not now. When the time is right, I will make my move." The mysterious assassin chuckled, continuing to watch the situation right in front of him.

"I'm going to ask you again, dumb ass. Who the hell are you?" Danta asked again, looking very angry.

"The name's Henry Solaris, you fool." Henry hissed. The Chosen Elite growled angrily that the punk insulted him. "I'm come here to stop you from capturing Raikou."

Ash and his group didn't look too impressed. Attila laughed. "You? Get real, kid. Don't you realize that you are clearly outnumbered here?"

"So?" Henry replied, acting tough.

"Tch. Cocky punk." Danta spat.

"The only punks I see here are you and your lame-o friends." Henry countered. "I left my motorcycle for this. What a disappointment."

"You have no idea who you are messing with, punk." Danta growled.

"I do." The calm and tough trainer replied. "The silver-haired chick and that muscle idiot works with Team Rocket." Attila growled. "While those two nobodies……" He pointed at Wes and Drummond. "Are not my concern." Wes and Drummond looks offended that the punk called them, nobodies. "But you and that guy in black caught my interest."

"How so?" Danta asked, glaring at his opponent darkly.

Henry chuckled. "Because you two made a good…….."

"Enough with this pathetic conservation already." Ash replied coldly, glaring at the self-proclaimed tough guy. "You are wasting our time. Move aside or else we will have to remove you by force if necessary." Ash threatened.

Henry chuckled. "Scar…….y…….." He taunted. "Just what I expected from the infamous Black Raven."

Danta was pissed now. "That does it. Nobody mocks my brother and gets away with it. Nidoking, show this ass hole a lesson he will soon never forget! POISON JAB, FULL POWER!"

The blue drill Pokemon rushed towards the confident trainer and his Kirlia. Henry crackled a smirk to see his opponent made a rookie mistake. _'Pathetic. Kirlia, can hear me?' _

'_Yes Henry. Loud and clear.' _A female voice echoed through the spiky haired trainer's mind.

'_Good. Now use Confusion!'_

'_Understood.' _

No one had a clue that Henry was communicating with his Kirlia telepathy except for Ash. The young apprentice sensed a disturbance within the Aura. _'I see now. He can communicate with his Kirlia telepathy. Clever.'_ Ash complimented, staring at the spiky haired trainer. _'But not clever enough.' _Ash smirked.

Before, Kirlia could use Confusion; two giant, dark and shadowy-looking claws came out of the ground and quickly immobilized Henry and his Kirlia right off by surprise. "What the hell? What is this?!" He asked no one in particular. "I-I can't move." Henry struggled to break free from the mysterious giant claw's grip hold. He can notice that his Kirlia was having the same problem. She couldn't move either. There was one question going through Henry's mind and that was who could have done this? He has never seen this before.

But he wasn't the only one; it appears that Carsten was also taken back by this. He has never seen this before either. "Tch. It appears that Ash has gotten a little bit better mastering his Aura abilities. This could be troublesome." The blonde replied as a sweat drop slid down his face. Carsten continues to watch the scene from his hiding spot.

Henry sensed a dark and evil power that send a chill down his spine. He looks straight ahead to see Ash's body was surrounded by a black mass of Aura. Everyone except for Danta, were taken back to witness. Before Henry could figure out what's going on, he spotted the blue Nidoking inching closer. _'Shit!' _He cursed in his mind.

Nidoking was inching closer and closer to his targets until something happen. "GROVYLE! AERIAL ACE NOW!" A female voice ordered.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a Grovyle appeared and speeds quickly at Danta's Nidoking. Ash and his group were growing tired of people interfering into their business.

**POW!**

Nidoking let out a small cry before skidding back a few feet on his feet after suffering an Aerial Ace from an unknown trainer's Grovyle. The evil criminals stared straight ahead to see two unexpected trainers standing right in front of Henry and his Kirlia, who's a little tied up at the moment. "Who are the hell are you two?" Henry asked, staring at the newcomers.

The first newcomer appears to be a female as she turned her head and giggled. She looks to be a normal thirteen year old girl with very short, brown hair with side fringe and beautiful dark blue eyes. She wears a light green short sleeve shirt with an elegant butterfly on it and jazzy swirls surrounding it; black singlet under her T-shirt, dark blue jeans, black belt with silver details/buckle, black slip-on sneakers, and black fingerless gloves. "My name is Brooke Charlier or you called me Dan." She introduced herself. "And this here is…….."

"My name is Corey Spina." The male newcomer said shyly. He appears to be a handsome, very fit sixteen year old guy with brown hair that comes down to his eyebrows then curve to the right and hazel color eyes. He wears a T-shirt, shorts, and sunglasses. "Don't worry, we are here to help."

"Yeah what Corey said." Brooke replied energetically.

"Help?" Henry looks disbelief. "No, you better get out of here quick."

Brooke frowned. "Why?"

"No time to explain, you better hurry or else……."

Henry was trying to tell to run away or else they will end up like him and his Kirlia but it was too late. Suddenly, more dark and shadowy-looking claws came out of the ground and grabbed Brooke, her Grovyle, and Corey. This caught the two self-proclaimed saviors right off by surprise. "Ah! W-What is this?" Brooke squeaked, trying to break free from the shadowy claw's grip.

"I-I can't move." Corey said, looking a bit afraid and shocked at the same time.

"See what happens." Henry growled. "I told you morons to run."

"You could have told us sooner." Brooke argued. Henry sighed.

"Ha! Some help you two twerps turned out to be." Attilia laughed in triumph.

"Good work, Nao. I knew your aura abilities would come in handle." Danta praised his brotherly-like friend. Ash fell down to one knee, breathing heavily as sweat drip down from his face. "Nao?" The pony tailed Chosen Elite looks worried.

The tired Ash ignores Danta for a moment as he turned his attention to Drummond. "Drummond quick, order your Gengar to use Hypnosis on them."

"Uh….right…..Gengar, use Double Team then Hypnosis." Drummond ordered.

The purple, smiley ghost quickly duplicated itself as the copies surround around the three trainers and their Pokemon. The Gengar copies' eyes started to glow red. "Gen…..gar!"

Henry, Brooke, and Corey along with Kirlia and Grovyle's eyes were starting to get heavy and drowsy. Within a few seconds, the group quickly drowses off to dream land. Ash took this opportunity to release his aura hold on the sleeping group. The dark mass of Aura around him suddenly vanished as well did the shadowy claws that was binding the sleeping group. Henry and his group dropped to the ground with a loud thud. The young apprentice got back up to his feet and regains his calm composure even though he did show a small sign of fatigue but that didn't stop him. "Now that those fools are fast asleep, it's time to capture R……."

**ZAP!**

Suddenly, a lightning bolt struck Gengar after it was done, putting Henry and his group to sleep. "GEN…..GAR!" The ghost Pokemon cried in pain. This caught Ash and his group right off by surprise. Soon, something rammed into Gengar, sent it flying back. Gengar landed on its back with swirly eyes.

"No! Gengar!" Drummond shouted. The man for hired and his group looks straight ahead to see Raikou, who was barely standing up right was standing right in front of the sleeping trainers. It let out an angry roar towards the evil criminals.

The quiet, spiky haired trainer for hired looks a bit surprised to see Raikou still fighting. "I'm surprised Raikou is still standing."

The young apprentice was quite impressed as well but not too much. Ash removed his goggles from his face and stared at the exhausted beast with his red and blue eyes. It was time to end this. "Danta. Drummond. Get ready to attack on my mark."

The group except for Danta and Wes looks baffled. What was Ash planning on doing? "What are you planning on doing, Black Raven?" Hun asked curiously.

Ash smirked. "You will see." The silver-haired woman and her partner look confused along with Drummond. However, Wes and Danta had a feeling that Ash was planning on using his Aura to weaken the mighty beast. The young apprentice quickly returns his Drapion back to his respective Pokeball then turns his attention back to Raikou. "Today Raikou, you will be capture."

The lightning tiger growled at Ash, who didn't look at least intimidated. Raikou fires a powerful Thunder attack at the young apprentice. Ash looks calm as the lightning bolt was coming at him. He had nothing to worry about since the Miracle Crystal redirected the Thunder attack right at it then fires the Thunder attack right back at the legendary beast. Raikou was about to dodge its own attack when its body suddenly couldn't move. It feels like someone or something was holding it down.

**ZAP!**

Raikou roared in pan as it suffered its own attack once again. Ash's comrades couldn't help but wonder why Raikou didn't dodge that attack until they spotted Raikou's body was surrounding by a mystic blue veil of aura. It appears that it was the one that was preventing the thunder Pokemon from moving. "Is that……"

"Aura? Yes." Wes cut off Hun when he suddenly replied, eying at the young apprentice. "Black Raven is using his aura to hold down Raikou." Hun, Attila, and Drummond were amazed.

"Wow, awesome." Drummond replied, looking at Ash, amazed.

Indeed it was. The group was now staring at Ash, who was surrounded by his blue veil of aura. His eyes were now light-blue and glowing. The young apprentice stared at the struggling Raikou, who was trying its best to break free from Ash's aura grip but to no avail. Ash smirked. "You should have run off when you have the chance, Raikou but instead you stay. A bad mistake on your end."

Raikou glanced at the raven-haired apprentice and growled. Ash glared coldly at it as the aura around Raikou got heavy. The living legend falls to its four legs since Ash's aura was forcing it down. "I admire your willpower, Raikou. You're like me. Not wanting to give up without a fight." Ash complimented. "Therefore, allow me to drain every last of your fighting will." Ash replied with a smirk.

Suddenly, Ash's pupils were attached by six strange-looking purple flower petals. Ash's eyes were still blue but with purple-looking flower pupils. What could this mean? Ash slowly placed his right hand out and opened his palm. Soon, the young apprentice fired a strange, black lightning bolt from his palm and launched it at Raikou.

**ZAP!**

The thunder Pokemon roared in pain as it getting zapped by the black aura lightning bolt. Hun, Attila, and Drummond were taken back to see this while Wes and Danta stood there quietly and looks on. They continued to watch as Raikou was getting drained by Ash's lightning bolt. A minute went by until Ash calls off his attack. The poor tiger looks so exhausted that it could barely stand awake. All of its energy was now drained from its body by Ash. With Ash's blue aura still holding it down, the young apprentice turns his attention to Danta and Drummond. "Deliver the final blow."

Both men nodded. Wes bit his lowered lip. "What? You can't be………"

**POW!**

Wes gasped when he felt someone punched in the guts. He doubled back as he fell to his knees and clutched his stomach. The soft-hearted man slowly looks up to see Ash, who suddenly appeared right in front of him, glaring down at him with a cold expression. "Wes, it's time for you to take a little nap." Ash said coldly.

Suddenly, Ash's eyes widen slightly as Wes stares at the young apprentice's blue and purple flower-looking eyes. By staring at Ash's eyes, the image of Ash's flower eyes reflected on Wes's pupils. Slowly, Wes started to feel light headed then quickly fell to the ground, out cold. Once the troublemaker was taken care of, Ash's eye color and pupils returned back to normal. The young apprentice turned his attention back to Danta and Drummond. "Hurry up and attack." Ash said coldly.

Danta and Drummond nodded. Drummond turned to the Chosen Elite. "Since my Gengar is out cold that leaves you to deliver the final blow." He said, returning his Gengar back to its Pokeball.

"Fine, Nidoking, use Megahorn NOW!" The Chosen Elite ordered.

The blue Nidoking's horn started to glow bright then soon the rampaging drill Pokemon rushed at the weaken Raikou.

**POW!**

The attack connected. Nidoking's horn rams into the thunder Pokemon with no letup. The legendary Pokemon cried in pain as it was sent flying back. Raikou landed on the ground with swirly eyes. It was a rare sight to see a rare and legendary Pokemon in this condition. Attilia took the opportunity to capture the defeated Pokemon. "Come to papa!" He replied with a grin. His machine's mechanical arms quickly attached to Raikou and lift it up into the air. "Gotacha!"

With Attila being busy placing the KO Raikou in the back of the helicopter, Hun walked over to Ash, Danta, and Drummond with a suitcase in hand. "Excellent work you three. Now that we have Raikou in our possession, here is your payment." The silver-blue haired woman opened up the case, showing the threesome three million poke-dollars. Hun quickly closed the case and hand it over to Ash. "It was an honor working with you, Black Raven." Hun replied, eying at the young and handsome apprentice.

"Same here." Ash replied, taking the suitcase from her. Once the payment was given to him, Hun walked off and aboard the helicopter. Ash, Danta, and Drummond stood there as they watch the Team Rocket helicopter lifted off and flew off to the distance.

Hiding behind the tree, Carsten decided to time to leave. "Well that was interesting. Time to head back and report." The mysterious man replied. Carsten was about to head out until he paused for a second as he glanced over his shoulder. "I'm looking forward for our upcoming encounter, Ash." With that said, Carsten quickly dashed off.

With Team Rocket gone, Ash and Danta turned their attention to Drummond. "How much did J offer you?" The Chosen Elite asked.

"About 300,000 poke-dollars." Drummond replied. Ash nodded. The young apprentice handed him his payment as the sunglasses wearing hired man accepted his payment. "Well, I'm off. I have other business to take care of. See ya."

Ash nodded. "You too." Drummond quickly placed his I-pod in his ears and headed off to who knows where. With Drummond out of sight, Ash turned to his Chosen Elite. "Let's go. We must report to Mistress about our mission." The young apprentice pulls out a Pokeball and summons out his Shiny Salamence.

Danta nodded, returning his Nidoking back to his Pokeball. The Chosen Elite glanced over his shoulder to see Henry, Brooke, Corey, and Wes still lying on the ground, asleep. "What about them?"

Ash hopped onto his Salamence's back. The young apprentice had his back turn, avoiding eye contact. He has no interest in weak trainers. "Who cares?" Ash replied coldly. "They are no threat to us. Let's go."

Danta shrugged. The Chosen Elite hopped onto Ash's Salamence's back as well. The Shiny dragon let out a loud growl before taking flight and ascends to the sky.

With Ash and his Chosen Elite out of sight, a mysterious figure emerged out of the forest and stared at the sky, where he can barely see Ash's Salamence. "No! I was too late." The young man replied sadly, gazing at the sky. The mysterious figure appears to be a fifteen year old guy with jet black spiky hair that goes up to his neck and purple eyes. He appears to be slightly taller than Ash and wears a blue baggy jeans, black T-shirt, white hoodie with a grey falcon design, black shoes and a necklace with a picture attached of him, his dad, and mom. "This isn't my day." He muttered, glancing over his shoulder to see Henry and Co. lying on the ground. "Oh great, to make matter worst I have to go check on them." The young man sighed. "Why me?"

_Meanwhile_

"Alright, does everyone understand our goal?" The blonde Pokemon Ranger asked the group, hoping he didn't have to explain the mission again to his friends. Lucky for him, the group nodded. "Great."

"This is it." Shaun grinned. "This is the moment I have been waiting for. The day we take down Hunter J and make her pay for all the evil deeds she has cause and I will be the one to kick her ass."

"Hey leave some of J for us, Shaun." Ethan laughed. "We all have a bone to pick with her."

"That's true." Shaun replied.

"And don't forget that bastard, Black Raven." Gary hissed that name. "He is also another person we need to take down since he works with that witch." The group tensed up, knowing the fact that it was true. Black Raven was indeed working with J, not only as an ally but as her apprentice.

"So what's the plan, Jack?" Brandy asked her older brother.

"Yeah Jack, what's the plan?" Melody and Raven asked eagerly at the same time.

Jack placed his hand under his chin and pondered for a bit. "Hmm…..good…..question….." The blonde replied while rubbing his chin back and forth. No one had a clue on what they should do.

"Hey Jack." Agent T called out the blonde's name. Everyone turned their heads to the clear grey eyed agent. "If you don't mind, I have a suggestion." This caught everyone's attention.

"OH! WHAT IS IT, TAURAN? HUH-HUH?! PLEASE TELL US!" Melody and Raven asked eagerly with enthusiasm. They were right in front of him, leaning forward to hear about his suggestion. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Can you two just behavior and let him already?" Brandy asked her two hyper friends with a sigh. Why did she have to be friends with two crazy and hyperactive girls?

"OK!" The two hyperactive girls chimed.

"So……..what is your plan, Tauran?" Sarah asked curiously.

"Oh…..right……." Agent T cleared his throat. "Well, I suggest we……"

_Beep-Beep!_

The newly Pokemon Ranger was interrupted when the group heard a loud beeping noise. Where was it coming from? Everyone turned their heads to see Jack answered his Pokemon Ranger's wrist communicator. The group gathered around him to see a familiar female Pokemon Ranger on the screen. "Hey Solana." jack greeted with a grin.

"Hey Jack." Solana greeted back with a smile.

"So what's up?"

Solana's expression suddenly changed into a serious face. "We have a problem, Jack." She replied, which confused the group. "Headquarters has detected several activities in the Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh region. We have indicated that Hunter J has sent several of Black Raven's Chosen Elites to those locations." The group gasped in surprised to hear this.

"Did you have any idea what are they doing there?" Jack asked, hoping for an answer.

"Yes." Solana nodded. "They are capturing the Pokemon that they were assigned to by J's clients. Spenser has asked me, you, and Kellyn to go and stop them." She informed.

"Alright, I'll head out….oh…..if you don't mind at all; can you send several Headquarters' choppers over here?" Solana blinked confusedly. "I'm going to bring along with me some backup to assist us in our missions."

"Sure." Solana responded with a smile. "We could always use the extra help. Alright, the choppers will be there shortly. Solana signing off." The screen blanked after Solana signed off.

Jack turned to his friends. "So are you guys in?"

"You bet." Max replied happily, answering for everyone.

"That's right. We will show those losers not to steal other people's Pokemon for their own selfish reasons. Once we get there, I'm going to fine them." Barry replied, earning himself a bunch of groans.

"Barry get serious here." Dawn sighed.

"I am serious." The annoying blonde replied. The group shook their heads. They decided to move on.

"So what's the plan, Jack?" Ethan asked curiously. "Are you planning to split us into three different groups?" Jack nodded. "In that case, I want to be in the same group with Zoey." He replied, making Zoey blushed.

"Oh, I want to be in Solana's group." Max chimed. Along with him, May, Brock, Misty, Gary, and Dawn wanted to be in Solana's group as well.

"Alright, alright, everyone settle down. I will decide on whose going be in which group." Jack grinned; earning him a bunch of complains and whines.

After a couple of minutes passed by, the groups were decided. The first group will be Jack, Brandy, Melody, Raven, Barry, and Dawn. This is of course, made Barry whined that he has to be in the same team with Dawn. Anyways, moving on. The second group will be Solana, Brock, May, Max, Misty, and Sarah. No one was complaining about this especially Brock. The third group will be Kellyn, Angie, Shaun, Agent T, Ethan, Zoey, and Alessandra. Poor Tracey has to be left behind to take care of Delia and Professor Oak. "Does anyone have any problem with the groups?" Jack asked. Everyone except for Barry nodded. "Great!" He grinned. "Let's…….."

"Mind if I tag along?" A feminine voice asked. This caused everyone to jump right by surprised since this voice didn't sound familiar to any one of them. The group turned around and spotted the same young woman, who was standing on the house rooftop before. Standing near the living room's door frame was the lovely and self-proclaimed Guardian and bodyguard of the Chosen One.

"Who are you?" Annette's twin sister asked, glaring suspiciously at the newcomer. Everyone did the same thing as they were glaring at the intruder, who entered Ash's home without permission.

"And how in the hell did you enter the house without us noticing?" Gary demanded.

The Guardian stood there calmly, glancing at each member within the group. She took noticed that everyone was glaring daggers at her, which she didn't let it bother her for one bit. "My name is Trina Chrysalis. I'm from Sanctuary City." Several members blinked confusedly since they have never heard that place before. "I'm a Guardian."

"Huh?!" Everyone gave her a confused look.

"I am also the bodyguard of the Chosen One." Trina further explained.

"WHAT?!"

_Meanwhile_

Aboard on Hunter J's airship, we find Ash and Danta walked calmly through the ship's hallway. They were heading to their rooms to get after they have successfully report to their Mister about their mission. With J satisfied, the silver-haired woman allowed Ash and his Chosen Elite to head to their rooms to rest up. Not before J requested Ash to see her later tonight about something. "Finally, we take a little break from all that work." The Chosen Elite replied, stretching his arms out before placing them to his side.

Ash nodded. "Yeah." The young apprentice said a bit tired.

Danta turned his head slightly to stare at his 'brother'. "Hey Nao, there's something I want to ask you about?"

"If it's about me and Mistress then save it. Our relationship is between me and her." Ash replied coldly, increasing his pace. Danta halted his pace and look dumbfounded. The Chosen Elite snapped out of his state and quickly rushed over to Ash's side.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." The pony tailed young man apologized. It was clearly that Ash wasn't listening as he continues to walk calmly down the hallway. "I was curious if you loved J."

Immediately, Ash stopped in his tracks. _'Loved J?' _The young apprentice pondered on that for a moment. Did he love J? Did J love him? Or was their relationship more like a master/slave relationship? Either way, this made Ash wonder about this. For the past three years of being tortured, being push to the limit, and lastly used for sexual needs, did Ash loved J? Danta stood there quietly, hoping for Ash to give him an answer. "I…..I…..*sighs*……forget it…."

Immediately, Ash went back to his cold self as he started to walk off again. Danta quickly follow right behind him. "Alright, maybe that wasn't a good thing to ask but anyways, now that we have some free time. Let's have some guy time."

"Guy time?" Ash raised an eyebrow. "Oh….right……I guess we could have some down time."

"Great!" The Chosen Elite looks pleased. "I'll go get the refreshments and go fetch Joshua and Bandit. They need to join in this as well. We need to take this time to get to know each other better."

"Fine." Ash sighed. "I'm guessing we are going to meet……." The young apprentice paused when he sees Joshua and Bandit approaching them.

"Hey guys!" Joshua greeted cheerfully.

"Aren't you two supposed to be watching over Rosaleigh?" The young apprentice asked coldly, glaring at Joshua and Bandit darkly.

"Take it easy." The jet-black, spiky haired Elite said. This of course, made Ash hardened his cold glare. "Uh…..yeah….we was….but…..she was starting to get on my nerves since she never talks normal to anyone except for you and the Mistress." The silent-type Bandit nodded in agreement. "And to make matter worst, she keeps asking for you." Once again, Bandit nodded in agreement.

Danta smirked. "Don't tell me you two have a secret lo…….." He paused when Ash gave him a death glare.

"Don't you even start with that, Danta?" The young apprentice growled while Danta continued to smirk. "We just have a brother-sister relationship that's all."

The pony tailed young man shrugged. "Whatever you said, Nao. Anyways, Joshua. Bandit." The two recently members of Ash's Elites stared at the trench coat wearing man. "Come with me."

"Why?"

"Don't ask dumb question, just come with me." Joshua and Bandit glanced at each other for a second then shrugged. Danta turned his attention to Ash. "Meet us in the resting area."

Ash nodded. "I will be there once I'll go dropped off my Pokemon with Jennifer then go see Rosaleigh."

"Ok, see you then."

_5 minutes later_

We find Ash standing right in front of a big room's slide doors. The young apprentice pressed a button on one of the doors as they slide wide open. Ash walked calmly through before the doors closed right after him. If you thought it was an original room, you thought wrong. Inside was a beautiful indoor garden, where Pokemon can run around freely. The young apprentice glanced around the beautiful sight. There were tall trees, beautiful flowers everywhere, a small lake near a tree that was standing on a small hill, berry bushes, and lastly a beautiful girl playing with his Pokemon at the far distance. Ash walked over to his personal breeder and doctor.

The young girl appears to be a sixteen year old with slightly long blonde hair tied in a ponytail by a black band and blue with a tinge of silver and green eyes. She looks like Dawn. She wears a white long sleeved top with a black short sleeved on top, black cargoes, a red long coat, and black boots. The young blonde sensed someone approaching her. She turned around to see her secret crush walking towards her. "You gave you permission to enter my sanctuary, Nao." The female breeder growled.

"It's nice to see you too, Jennifer." Ash replied sarcastically with a smirk. "I thought you would be happy to see me."

"I'm not." She lied. But in reality, she was happy to see him.

"Whatever you said." Ash replied. The young apprentice stared at his Pokemon. He let out a small smile to see his Black Garchomp, Pink Lucario, Black Lickilicky, Umbreon, Glaceon, Gallade, Black Tyrantitar, Black Dragonite, Black Charizard, Shiny Altaria, Shiny Pichu, and the list goes on. His Shiny Pichu climbed onto his shoulder. "Hey buddy."

"Pi-chu!" She squeaked happily, rubbing her cheek against Ash's. The young apprentice let out a chuckle. Jennifer hid a smile to see the soft side of Ash. But it was cut short as Ash went back to his cold self again.

"I'm leaving my other Pokemon here for a bit. Do you have a problem with that?" Ash asked, pulling out his eight Pokeballs and hand them over to Jenna.

"Yes." She lied again. "But I might as well since it's you." The female breeder accepted his Pokeballs.

"Thanks, Jenna." Ash smiled a little at her. Jenna slightly blushed. "Now I'm off to see Rosaleigh." The young apprentice started to walk off until Jennifer decided to say something before he leaves.

"YOU BETTER NOT COME IN HERE AGAIN WITHOUT MY PERMISSION OR ELSE, GOT IT?!"

Ash didn't even bother replying back. He calmly exits out the garden. This is of course, angered Jenna. "YOU JERK! YOU COULD AT LEAST SAID SEE YOU LATER!"

_Several minutes later_

Ash was standing quietly in front of Rosaleigh's room door. The young apprentice knocked on the door several times. "Rosaleigh, may I come inside?"

"May? Is that a month or is that a name? Or is it some kind of a beg?" A feminine voice responded from the other side of the door.

Ash sighed. He hates it when she speaks like this. "If you're going to speak like this, I have no choice but to come inside anyway without your permission then." Without waiting for a response, Ash pressed the button on the door as it quickly slid open. Ash calmly walked inside before the door closed right behind him.

Inside the room, Ash spotted a nineteen year old woman with wavy/curly and light magenta hair that goes down to her hips and striking violet eyes, sitting on her comfortable bed. She has very pale skin with a normal female body. She wears a short black dress with long sleeves, white vest that only covers her chest, tan tights, a garter, and a beret. Lying next to her side was her trusty Eevee, who was sleeping peacefully.

The young apprentice approached the beautiful woman. "Is there a reason you want to see me?"

"See? See is something that your eyes do to witness death." The strange woman replied. The young apprentice didn't have a clue what she was talking about.

Ash chuckled. "You're strange but yet I have a weird feeling that I know what you are talking about. Is it because our special bond as a brother and sister? If so, I can sense it….no….more like I can feel it." The young apprentice closed his eyes and placed his hand on his chest. He can feel his heart beating. "Can you feel it too, Rosaleigh?" He asked.

Rosaleigh nodded. She closed her eyes and placed her hand on her chest. She can feel her heart beating but for some reason, she can feel Ash's heart beat as well. "Can you feel it? Our hearts are connected. Weird, huh?" Ash chuckled. The young apprentice removed his hand from his chest and opened his eyes to see Rosaleigh frowning.

"Death. I see death in your future. It is already happening inside of you." Rosaleigh replied sadly.

The young apprentice shook his head and smiled slightly. "I don't know what you are talking about, Rosaleigh but don't worry, I won't die that easily." The beautiful woman didn't look convinced. "Anyways, let's take for a bit. I still have time."

Rosaleigh nodded. "Ok."

Phew! Done! What is Rosaleigh talking about Ash? What death? Does she notice something strange happening to Ash? And will Ash's friends make in time to prevent more Pokemon stealing from Ash's group? Stay Tuned! Please review and comment on this chapter. Peace out ^__^ Oh and one more thing, I will write several shorts in this story, so watch out for them. See ya! ^__^


	10. Special I: Guys' Quality Time!

_A/N: This is the first special of my J's Apprentice story. It will contain a little humor and maybe a sexual moment between a drunk Ash and J. So sit back and enjoy._

J's Apprentice - Special I: Guys' Quality Time!

_The ship's break room_

Ash, Danta, Joshua, and Bandit were sitting inside the ship's fancy break room. It was the size of two bedrooms and a living room put together. The break room has several average home refrigerators, a soda machine, a snack machine, two big screen TVS, several sofas, a bar stand, and a disco ball hanging on the ceiling. Resting on the table were twelve unopened cans of Budweiser, two full bottles of Vodka, and two full bottles of sake. "Why is there alcohol here?" Joshua asked no one in particular, staring at the alcohol. "Aren't we too………."

"Young? That's what I said but it seems Danta never listen to the things I say to him." The young apprentice replied, glaring at the black-cherry eyed Chosen Elite. "Isn't that right?"

"Oh relax Nao. We are here to enjoy ourselves so stop being a party pooper." Danta replied, ignoring Ash's glare. "And don't worry me and you are the only two, who will be drinking."

"Who said I was going to drink?" Ash asked, frowning at the pony tailed Elite. "I never agreed to that."

"Oh come on. You have to drink. It helps you relax from all the stress." Danta replied. The Chosen Elite tries his best to convince Ash to drink.

Ash sighed. The young apprentice massaged his temple. "Fine. I will drink a little." Danta looks pleased. "But….." Uh oh…..that didn't sound good. "Under one condition, I don't want Joshua to drink with us."

"Deal."

"Hey!" Joshua argued. The rookie Elite wanted this opportunity to taste his first liquor. "I want to drink."

"Sorry buddy. I'm 100% agreeing with Nao on this one. You're still a rookie. You're only been with us for like what? A few months? Maybe next time." Danta replied in a brotherly way.

"But……"

"I will promise that you can drink with us next time alright, Joshua?" Ash said to the rookie Elite in a brotherly manner as well. "You will have my word on it." The young apprentice offers him a smile.

"You better." Joshua smiled back.

"Oh we will and next time we should invite Sink, Lester, and Schatten to join in this as well." Danta added. "Alright with that settle……." Danta paused, turning his head to Bandit, who was sitting and listening quietly on his chair. "Are you going to drink too, Bandit?"

The black scruffy haired Elite shrugged. It seems like he didn't care. But to Danta, he didn't know if he should take the shrugging a yes or a no as an answer. "Uh…..is that a yes or a no?" Danta asked. Bandit shrugged again. "Stop shrugging your shoulders and say something already."

"Relax Danta. There's no point in getting mad at Bandit. Let him be." Ash tried to calm down the pony tailed Chosen.

"Fine." Danta sighed. "But he could at least say something instead always being quiet, you know?"

"True but there's nothing we can do about that so let it be." Ash replied. The young apprentice wanted to end the subject. Ash picks up three small glass cups that was near one of the Vodka bottles and places them into a straight row. He picks up one of the Vodka bottles and pops the cap open then start pouring a little amount of liquid into the cups before setting the bottle down. Ash, Danta, and Bandit picks up their respective glass cups.

"Cheers!" Ash and Danta said simultaneously while Bandit didn't say anything. The threesome tapped their cups together and gulped down their first shot while Joshua stood by and watched.

"Yuck!" Ash coughed. He didn't like the taste. It tasted awful. "What is this?…….*cough*…..It taste disgusting."

"Well……*cough*…..you have to get use to it……." Danta replied, looking like he kinda like it. Ash and Danta turned their heads to see if the quiet Bandit liked the taste. They were hoping for a face expression coming from him but to their surprise, he didn't show any expression at all. The silent Elite poured in his third cup and gulped it down.

"I guess he…..likes it….." Ash replied, seeing Bandit pouring in his fourth shot of Vodka.

"Yeah….I guess he does but anyways, hey Nao." The pony tailed Elite called out to his leader, gaining Ash and the others' attention. "Let's take turns talking about something."

"Like what?" Ash asked as he poured in another cup of Vodka and gulped in down.

"You know about ourselves or how we meet each other……..Or how about who do we like. Anything like that." Danta suggested as he poured in another cup of Vodka and gulped it down. "….*cough*…..And to make things more interesting. Whoever is telling their story, the other two must keep on drinking until the story is over. What do you say?"

"Uh…….I…..suppose……" Ash replied uncertainly as he poured himself another shot and gulped it down.

"Cool. You can go first and tell us all about your relationship with J." Danta replied eagerly. He wanted to know more about Ash's relationship with J.

Ash frowned. "I thought I get to………."

"Hurry up…..*hiccup*……" Danta slurred loudly. It appears the alcohol is taking effect. His cheeks were flushed as his eyes were getting drowsy and unfocused. "And tell us……*hiccup*….something about you and……*hiccup*…….J….."

"Fine….." Ash sighed. The young apprentice knew there was no point in arguing with a drunk. Ash pondered on his thoughts for a moment. What should he tell them about his relationship with J? He thought for awhile until he decided on something. "I guess I could tell you guys a little bit about what happen three years ago….."

_Flashback: Three years ago_

"_Get your ass up now!" J snarled, staring angrily at the exhausted boy from the other side of the training room. _

_Ash wasn't moving. The young apprentice was lying on the floor and breathing heavily. His body was so tired. His clothes were torn and ripped. He was covered in cuts and bruise. His face was flowing down a stream of sweat. His auburn eyes were slowly closing due to exhaustion. To make matters worst, the exhausted boy was feeling a surge pain coursing through his entire body. The shock collar around Ash's neck was activated as small sparks of black electricity were leaking out from the collar. The silver-haired woman stared angrily at her apprentice's pathetic state. _

"_I'm going to say this one more time. Get your ass up or else………" J pulls out the remote control and gripped it tightly. "Face the consequences, brat!" _

_By hearing this threat, Ash has no choice but to muster all the strength he have left to get himself to his knees. A satisfied smirk appeared on the face of the silver-haired huntress. "Good boy." J replied, staring at the exhausted boy, who was on his knees. "That's all for today."_

_Ash didn't say anything. He was too busy, trying to catch a breath. J decided to approach her apprentice. It seems like she has something she wants to say to him. The silver-haired woman stood right in front of her apprentice. The exhausted boy glanced up to see his Mistress glaring down at him. "There's something I want to say to you, Nao." J kneeled down to his level and grasped his chin. "It's very important."_

"_What is it?" Ash asked weakly, not trusting his Mistress. _

_J smirked. "I find out from one of my idiotic henchmen, who was keeping an eye on your friends and your mother that they have finally stop looking for you and move on."_

"_W-What……no……that's a lie……" Ash replied in disbelief. He can't believe his friends and his mom gave up on him. It has to be a lie but it didn't seem like J was lying as the smirk was still on her face._

"_No, it's not a lie….." J replied, leaning forward. "And I have proof to show you that I'm telling the truth. Your friends and your mother are happy without you."_

"_STOP LYING!" Ash shouted angrily. _

_The silver-haired woman ignored his shout as she pulled out a hand-held device from her coat pocket and placed in front of the enraged boy. She pressed a play button on the device as it started to play a clip. At that moment, what Ash saw made him heartbroken and a little angry. He saw everyone he knew throughout his journeys, laughing with no care in the world. But that's all, in the center of the video clip; Ash saw that his adopted brother was the center of attention. Everyone was having the time of their life without Ash around. "It's been five months since you were gone and already you have been forgotten by everyone you cared about." _

"_N-No……this…..can't…..be…….right……." Ash whispered, looking stunned._

"_Face it Nao. You have been tossed aside and been placed by your adopted brother. No one cares about you anymore. They have all betrayed you." J replied._

_At the moment, Ash's heart shattered into million pieces as something erupted in him. Something……dark and evil. Was it his anger? His hatred? No….it was much worst than that. It was his darkness. Suddenly, a dark purple spiritual energy was oozing from the depressed boy. The silver-haired woman was a little taken back to see this. What was this? His aura? Either way, it did sent a chill down the woman's spine. J continued to stare at her apprentice and his bizarre aura._

_Hatred_

_Loneliness_

_Sadness_

_Ash was feeling all these emotions. It was devastating to find out that he has been abandon and forgotten by everyone he cares about. It was like a stab in the back. The young trainer has already lost his Pokemon, now his friends and family. This was a cruel world for the young trainer. Ash wanted to shed tears but he couldn't. It feels like he was more upset than sad. Ash bit his lowered lip until it bleeds as the purple aura within him oozed out wildly. _

_J, who was looking on, hid a smirk. The silver-haired woman gently moved Ash's face upward so she can make him look at her. "You feel anger……alone…..don't you? But don't worry, Nao. You have me and I have you." She replied, eying at her apprentice. "You have no place to go now. No home to return to. I want you to stay with me forever. Forget about your old pathetic life. So do you say, are you in?"_

_The young trainer hesitated at first but then something within him told you to accept the offer. Without a second thought, Ash nodded. "Yes."_

"_Good." J looks pleased._

_End Flashback_

"Nao……I'm……." Joshua was going to feel sorry for his leader to experience a hurtful truth. No one likes to be betrayed especially for someone, who gave up everything just to protect their loved ones.

"It's alright, Joshua. There's no need to feel sorry for me." Ash cut his Elite off. "I should have seen it coming sooner." Ash said, giving Joshua a small smile. "And I don't regret what I did either."

"Boy……….*hiccup*…….bro……you…..*hiccup*……um…..your friends……*hiccup*…….are popcorns…….*hiccup*….." Danta slurred as the drunken Elite gulped down his thirteen Vodka shot.

"Popcorns?" Joshua said, looking awfully confused.

"I think he means bastards." Ash corrected as he poured himself his sixth cup of Vodka.

"Oh."

"Anyways, thanks to J. I have a new life and our relationship has gotten quite better over those three years." The young apprentice continued as he gulped down his Vodka.

"I see……..so……do you……lo…."

"Love J?" Ash cut Joshua off once again. Joshua nodded. The young apprentice pondered on that for a second before replying. "At first it was a hate-love relationship until I…..I….." Ash was getting a little embarrassed as his cheeks slightly turned pink.

"You started to fall in love with her, didn't you?" Joshua replied with a smirk. Ash didn't say anything. "Ah. Ha. I knew it."

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Joshua." The young apprentice growled angrily. "I never said such a thing like……"

"ITACHI NOOOOOO!………*hiccup*……." Danta blurted out randomly which made Ash and Joshua gave him an odd look.

"Dude." The rookie replied, staring at the drunken pony tailed man. "Isn't Itachi from Naruto? Why are you screaming his name out for?"

"Be-Be…….*hiccup*…..cause…..he-he…..*hiccup*……died…..and he-he….*hiccup….was….MY FAVORITE CHARACTER!" Danta roared loudly. "DAMN YOU SASUKE!" The drunken Elite slammed his cup down and quickly poured in more Vodka then gulped it down.

Ash and Joshua gave him another funny look. "Well……anyways……it's your turn….Danta…." The rookie Elite said.

"…..About……*hiccup*……time……" Danta slurred. The drunken Elite took the moment to ponder on what he wants to talk about. "Oh. I-I…..*hiccup*……want to…..*hiccup*….talk about h-how….*hiccup*…..m-me…..and bro met…..and how I-I wanted to……*hiccup*……um…..join…."

"Good ahead." Ash replied, pouring in another shot of Vodka into his cup and gulped it down. The first bottle was empty as Bandit moved on to the second bottle.

"Okay…..*hiccup*…..do-dokie…."

_Flashback: Two years ago_

"_Who the hell are you?" A fourteen year old version of Danta demanded, glaring up at J's apprentice suspiciously, who was standing on his Shiny Salamence's back. "Are you here to cause trouble?"_

"_That's exactly I'm here for." Ash replied coldly, glaring down at his target. "My name is Black Raven." _

"_Black Raven? Never heard of you. What are you here for?" _

_As Ash's Shiny Salamence lowered itself to the ground, allowing Ash to jump off its back. The young apprentice stared darkly at the caution trainer. "I heard some rumors that you have a pretty strong Infernape."_

"_Yeah so? What if I did?" Danta spat, not turning his attention away from the young apprentice. _

_Ash smirked. "One of my Mistress's clients is interesting in it. So hand it over or else……" The young apprentice pulls out a Pokeball. "If necessary, I will take it by force."_

"_I'm not going to let a bastard like you steal my Inferape." Danta growled angrily. The pony tailed trainer pulled out his Infernape Pokeball and tossed it. "Let's show this bastard what we are made, INFERNAPE!" _

"_IN-FERRRRRR!" The flame ape shouted loudly. _

_The young apprentice didn't looks intimidated. "So be it. Come out and destroy them, SCIZOR!" Ash called, tossing his Pokeball. _

"_SCIZZ-ZORRR!" The very large red, scarred mantis shouted as he pinched his claws threateningly at his targets. _

_Danta believed that Ash made a wrong choice. Why would he choose a steel type against a fire type? Was he an idiot? Or did Ash have a lot of confident in his Pokemon that he didn't care which one he picked? Who knows? Only Ash knows. "What kind of choice was that? Why would you pick a steel type against a fire type?"_

_The young apprentice merely smirked. "It doesn't matter what I choose. I already know I'm going to win." Ash replied confidently, crossing his arms together. This of course made Danta angry. He can't believe that this unknown wannabe sounded so sure he can beat him. The nerve of Ash. The pony tailed trainer will show him a thing or two. "You cocky punk. I'll show you who's going to beat who." Danta spat angrily. _

_Ash didn't change his expression. He stood there calmly with the same confident smirk on his face. "I assured that this won't take too long." The young apprentice plainly stated._

"_W-Why YOU?!!!!! INFERNAPE! LET'S TEACH THIS BASTARD A LESSON HE SOON WON'T FORGET! INERNAPE, USE FLAMETHROWER!" Danta ordered angrily. _

_The flame ape opened his mouth and quickly launched a powerful blast of flames straight towards Ash's Scizor. The young criminal watched calmly as the blazing inferno was heading straight forward his Pokemon. Ash didn't move an inch. He remained calm with the confident smirk on his face. As the Flamethrower was inching closer and closer, it was time to act. "Scizor, stand your ground and defend." Ash calmly ordered._

_Scizor complied. The steel type Pokemon stood his ground and crossed his arms together as the Flamethrower collided into him. _

_BAM!_

_The Flamethrower hits its target but……it didn't seem like it was doing any damage. Scizor didn't felt a thing as he stood his ground and continued to endure the forceful attack. Danta couldn't believe his eyes. How can Scizor still be standing? It should have been fried up by now but yet the very large Scizor continued to block the attack and stood his ground like Infernape's Flamethrower was nothing. "Come on Infernape, more POWER!" The pony tailed trainer shouted._

_Infernape complied. The flame ape added more fuel into his attack but……..to no avail. Even with the extra boost, Ash's Scizor didn't budge from his spot. The red mantis continued to block the attack. This of course was making Danta very angry. Why isn't this battle over yet? He should have won by now but yet Ash's Scizor continued to dodge the inevitable. "MORE POWER, INFERNAPE!" _

"_INNNNNN-FEEEERRRRRRR!" The flame ape was now adding more fuel to his attack. Infernape was now at eighty percent of his power. The extra boost made Scizor slightly flinched but he was able to maintain his ground. Danta couldn't believe it. _

"_N-No……I-Impossible….." The pony tailed trainer said in disbelief. The very large Scizor was still standing and enduring his Infernape's Flamethrower at eighty percent. This was so unreal. Danta stared at his Pokemon and saw sweat appearing on the flame ape's face. He can sense that his Pokemon was getting tired. _

"_Is that all you got?" Ash asked calmly, gaining Danta's undivided attention. "Pathetic." _

_Danta gritted his teeth. "You cocky bastard." Ash continued to smirk. "THAT DOES IT! INFERNAPE, FULL POWER NOW!" _

_Infernape complied. The flame ape deep all the down within his soul to summon out his backup boost. His flaming tail suddenly torched up like a human torch. "INNNNNNNNNN-FEEEEEEERRRRRRRR-AAAPPPPPEEEEE!" The flame ape erupted as an enormous blaze shot out from his mouth and speed towards Scizor. _

_BAM!_

_Scizor flinched yet again but this time, his entire body shook violently as the extra boost from Infernape slowly started to push him back. The young apprentice was slightly impressed. 'Well, this is a first. I would have never thought his Infernape would be able to budge Scizor. I guess I was wrong. Impress but not good enough. It's time to end this.' Uh oh. It seems like Ash was getting tired of playing this charade. It was time to get serious. "SCIZOR! IT'S TIME TO END THIS!" Ash shouted._

_Scizor complied. The large red mantis was also too getting tired of this nuisance. With no effort at all, Scizor easily and forcefully pushed the blazing inferno back. "SCIZZZZZZZZZZ-ZORRRRRRRRR!" _

_SWOOSH!_

_Infernape's powerful Flamethrower sky rocketed into the air by Ash's Scizor. Danta and the exhausted flame ape look stunned. They couldn't believe it. Scizor stood tall without any burnt marks or damage on his body. He looks perfect fine. "N-No……Impossible…..H-How is this…….."_

"_I told you this wouldn't take too long." Ash interrupted the stun trainer. "And I was right. Scizor, it's time to end this right now, use Iron Head NOW!" _

_Scizor complied. The large red mantis charges at the exhausted Infernape. Danta couldn't do anything as he looks on to see Scizor charging at his Pokemon. His infer nape couldn't do much. The flame ape was out of gas. _

_POW!_

_Scizor's Iron Head connected, sending the exhausted ape flying back as he screamed in pain. "NO INFERNAPE!" Danta screamed as he helplessly watched his favorite Pokemon and best friend landed on the ground with swirly eyes. The black cherry eyed trainer couldn't believe it. His Infernape was beaten by a steel type but that's all, his Infernape got beaten by a single attack. Danta quickly hurried over to his Pokemon to check to see if he was okay._

_The young apprentice looks on as he sees Danta rushes to his Pokemon's side. Ash turned his attention to his Scizor and Salamence, who were both by his side. He signaled them to follow him as they headed over to their targets. Danta looks relieved that his Infernape but then noticed that Ash was heading straight towards him. The young trainer growled angrily as Ash stood calmly right in front of him. "It's time to fork over your Pokemon."_

"_NO! You can't take away my buddy from me. He's important to me. I made a promise that I would protect him no matter what." Danta replied, hoping Ash would leave him alone. But fat chance, Ash wasn't going anywhere without his prize. The young apprentice couldn't care less what the young trainer has to say. _

"_I don't care what you have to say. This is my mission so move aside." Ash was starting to get a little impatient. _

"_Please man, listen to what I have to say and you will understand why you can't my Infernape, please!" Danta pleaded, hoping Ash would stop and listen for a second. _

_Ash stood there for a moment and pondered. Why the young apprentice would even bothered to listen to some guy's story? He couldn't care less until something within him tell him to listen and find out why this trainer is so desperate to protect his Pokemon from being stolen. "Fine. I will listen." _

_Danta looks pleased. He hoped he can convince Ash to spare his Infernape. The black cherry eyed trainer took the time to tell Ash about his childhood on how his parents died when he was eight and that nobody cared for him after the death of his parents, which made Ash feel a little sorry for him. It's not easy to deal with the death of your parents and feel abandon that no one wants you. Ash knows that pain since he was abandon by his friends and family. Anyways, Danta continued on, telling Ash how he met Chimcar in the woods and found him all injured with no memories. The pony tailed trainer goes on and talks about that he nursed Chimcar back to health and ever since then they have been together. Once Danta was finished, telling his story, Ash stood there quietly. _

_The young apprentice pondered on his thoughts for a moment until he spoke up. "That's quite a story. I'm sorry for the lost of your parents and being tossed aside by everyone. I feel your pain." Ash replied with sympathy within his voice. "Therefore, I have decided that I'm not taking your Infernape." This made Danta smiled to hear this. "But……"_

_Danta frowned. "But what?"_

"_I decided that I want you to become one of my Chosen Elites." The young apprentice simply put it. The pony tailed trainer gasped. Did he hear right? Did Ash offered him to join his side? "For someone, who has great potential and the lust for power is a good addition to my group."_

"_How did you know I lusted for power?" Danta questioned, eying at the young apprentice closely. _

"_I know because I can see in your eyes. You seek power. That's why I'm offering you to join me so I can help you get stronger." Ash plainly offered._

"_Why should I join you? You're a criminal!" Danta spat angrily. _

_The young apprentice shrugged. It didn't seem like he cared if he was called a criminal or not. "Like I heard that before. Anyways, it's your choice. I'm not forcing you." Ash started to turn away. _

_Danta looks on as he sees Ash started to walk off. The young trainer bit his lowered lip. He did deserve power. The lust within him wanted more power. He wanted to be strong like Ash. If he joins maybe he can be like Ash. A strong and powerful trainer. After all, Ash did spare Infernape and offered him a place, where he can gain power so why not. "Wait!" Danta shouted, causing Ash to stop walking. "I'll join you."_

_End Flashback_

"So that's the reason you joined." Joshua replied, eying at the drunken Danta, who gulped down his twenty shot of Vodka and was now moving onto his first can of Budweiser.

"……*hiccup*…….uh-huh……" The drunken Elite slurred as he started to drink his Budweiser can. "…..*hiccup*…….If only…….*hiccup*…….Itachi was here……..*hiccup*……I wanted….him….uh……*hiccup*……."

"WAHHHHHHHH!…….*hiccup*……..J…..*hiccup*…..J…..punished me……*hiccup*……" The drunken Ash cried out loud, gaining Joshua and the drunken Danta's attention. "She-She……*hiccup*….got-got…..*hiccup*…..mad at me for……*hiccup*……"Ash paused as he opened his third Budweiser and gulped it down. "…..*beep*……her……*hiccup*…..so hard……."

The drunken Danta laughed while Joshua's face suddenly turned madly red when he heard this. The young rookie didn't want to hear Ash……um…..you know what I mean to J. "Um….Nao…..may-be….we should take about something else." Joshua wanted to change the subject.

"Go……*hiccup*…..Good…..*hiccup*….idea….Joshy….." Ash slurred with a giggle. Joshy? And Ash giggling? Yup, Ash was totally wasted. The young apprentice was acting like a totally different person when he drunk 24 shots of Vodka and three cans of Budweiser. Ash will seriously get a major hangover in the morning. "Alright, Bandy…..*hiccup*……" The drunken Ash, the drunken Danta, and Joshua slowly turned their heads. "It's your…….*hiccup*…..t…." He paused when Ash and Co. saw the silent Bandit lying on the floor and pass out from drinking the entire bottle of Vodka. You can see him hugging the empty bottle against him.

The drunken Danta laughed. "……*hiccup*…..It seems…..*hiccup*…..um….I-I forgot….who….*hiccup*….was….*hiccup*….he…..pass….out…."

"AWWWWWWWW!…….*hiccup*…..I wanted to know…..*hiccup*…..more…..*hiccup*……about Bandy……*hiccup*….." The young drunken apprentice pouted. Joshua sweat dropped.

"Uh don't you mean Bandit, Nao?" Joshua corrected him.

The drunken Ash blinked confusedly but then smiled. "Oh…..*hiccup*…right….Anyways, since Bandy…." Joshua rolled his eyes. "…..is…..*hiccup*….not talk….*hiccup*…ing…..It's your turn. We'll….*hiccup*…..list…."

_Thud!_

Ash and Joshua turned their heads to see Danta lying on the floor, snoring loudly. It seems like he pass out, too. "I-I…..*hiccup*….I'm….going listen, don't…..*hiccup*……*hiccup*…..worry…" The loopy apprentice assured the rookie Elite with a smile.

The spiky haired young Elite nodded. "Ok." Joshua replied back with a smile. The young elite thought for a minute on what should he tell Ash about. _'Maybe I should tell Nao about my misfortune.' _Joshua snapped out of his thoughts and stared at Ash. _'And about __her__' _Joshua straightened himself as he prepared to tell his story.

_Flashback: Joshua's Childhood_

"_Sorry son." A police officer apologized with a sad look on the man's face. It was hard to break the bad news to a little kid about his adopted parents' death. "But your adopted parents are dead. A silver-haired woman arrived a few hours ago and killed them both."_

_The small boy dropped to his knees as tears started to form within his eyes. He couldn't believe what he just heard. Did that officer just say his adopted parents are dead? Tears flowed down the boy's face and cried. "MOM! DAD!"_

_Two months later_

_We find two kids. One familiar boy and one girl were spotted on a grassy hill as they were discussing about something. "Hey Josh, are you feeling ok?" A ten year old silver-haired girl asked worriedly as she stared at her best friend. The spiky haired boy was sitting on the ground with his knees pressed against his chest as he crossed his arms and placed them on top of his knees._

_Josh didn't say anything. He was still depressed about his adopted parents' death. The silver haired girl sighed dejectedly. She took a seat right next to the depressed boy. No one spoke a word. It was quiet as a small, cool breeze blew pass them. The two kids continued to remain silent until the depressed boy finally spoke up. "Why Jen?" He whispered softly, which caught the silver-haired girl's attention. "Why did have to happen to me?" The boy choked. "What did I do to deserve this?"_

_Jen frowned. She couldn't answer that. What can she say? The only thing she can do now is support her best friend and secret crush in his time of need. "You did nothing wrong, Josh."_

"_Then why did my parents died then if I didn't do anything wrong, huh?" Josh snapped. _

"_I told you, Josh. It isn't your fault. Things happen. People died. Life is a cruel world like my mom said." Jen plainly explained. _

"_I hate it." Josh cried. "I hate my life. Why do I have to suffer like this? I never asked anything except for support." _

_The silver-haired girl sighed dejectedly. She hates it when he acts like this. "Josh…."_

"_I have no one. No one cares about me after my parents died." Josh cried._

"_You're wrong Josh." Jen whispered softly, which caught the boy's attention. "You're wrong about everything. You still do have someone, who cares about you." Her cheeks started to turn a little bright pink when she said that._

"_Who?" Josh asked dumbly. Jen had the urge to roll her eyes. _

"_Me, DUMMY!" Jen shouted angrily right at her crush's face. I mean literally….right at his face. _

"_W-What?" Josh replied confusedly with his cheeks turning bright pink._

"_I said that I care about you……a lot….." Jen repeated herself, looking embarrassed. "I like you, Josh." Before Josh could say anything, Jen leaned forward and kissed his cheek. Josh's face lid up as his face turned brightly red. Jen pulled back and stared at her crush. "So that's why I wanted to be right by your side forever. Can you do that for me?"_

"_Uh…….uh……." Josh stuttered for a bit until Jen gave him the evil eye. "Ok. I promise." He replied, making Jen happy. _

"_Thank you."_

_Two years later_

_If you thought that Jen and Josh's promise to be with together would last forever, well think again. _

_POW!_

_The eight year old version of Josh fell on his butt after he received a punch to the cheek by the one, who he thought would be by his side forever. The twelve year old Jen stood a few feet away from her crush as she stared at him darkly. Josh looks stunned. Why did Jen punch him? "W-Why…..Jen?" He replied sadly, feeling betrayed. _

"_Because…." She spat coldly. "You are nothing but a weakling and a crybaby but that's not all, you have been holding me back for too long."_

"_What are you talking about, Jen?" _

"_DON'T CALL ME THAT, BRAT! MY NAME ISN'T JEN. MY NAME IS J!" The silver-haired girl shouted, glaring daggers at the boy._

"_Jen……..what happened to you? Why did you change all of sudden?" Josh asked. The boy couldn't take this reality. He can't lose her. _

"_Because my mom said showing emotions and caring for others makes you weak and she was right." J explained coldly. "Therefore, I'm leaving you. Goodbye loser." The harsh and cold-hearted girl started to walk off, leaving the boy, who she once loved in shock._

"_No……" Josh looks in disbelief as he sees his best friend and first crush leaving him. "Jen…….Jen…….JEN!"_

_End Flashback_

"I'm…….*hiccup*…..sorry…..*hiccup*…..Joshua…." The young apprentice took pity on his sadden elite as he placed down his fifth empty can of Budweiser on the table.

Joshua shook his head. "Don't be, Nao. I deserve to get betrayed by J….I mean Jen….I should have seen it coming but I decided to……"

"I will support Joshua…..*hiccup*….." Ash slurred, causing Josh to stare at his leader. "You….*hiccup* and I…..*hiccup……are…a lot……alike….*hiccup*……" The loopy apprentice stared at the spiky haired Chosen with his blurry vision. "And I respect that…."

"Nao……." The rookie Elite couldn't believe what he just heard. The drunken Ash gave him a warm smile. Josh felt a little happiness within him.

"I will……*hiccup*…….*hiccup*…..support you and be…..*hiccup*…..your friend……*hiccup*….as….long…..you do the same for me…….*hiccup*…….ok?" The drunken Ash asked, staring at Joshua.

The spiky haired teen smiled happily. "It's a promise. Thank you, Nao."

"….*hiccup*……No….problem…..*hiccup*……Joshy……" Ash giggled, which made Joshua laughed. The young apprentice glanced over his shoulder to see the time. It was 9:00 P.M. He was supposed to meet J in her room right now. "Oh no…….*hiccup*……." Ash sat straight up from his seat and almost falls over since he was too drunk to stand up straight. "It's 9,999 o' clock!"

Joshua couldn't help but laughed. "Don't you mean 9 o' clock?"

The drunken Ash didn't listen to Joshua as he slowly and loopy made his way to the door. " J……*hiccup*….J…..is….*hiccup*….waiting for me……*hiccup*….." The young apprentice slowly glanced over his shoulder. "Joshy…..*hiccup*…..do….you….mind….*hiccup*…."

"Take Danta and Bandit to their rooms? Sure." Joshua replied before Ash could finish his question. The young apprentice gave him a smile before bumping into the wall then exited out the room. With Ash gone, Joshua sat in his seat for a moment. "I guess Jen loves you now, isn't that right, Nao?" He asked no one in particular.

"DIE SASUKE! I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE ON YOU FOR KILLING ITACHI!" The drunken Danta shouted out loud, which startled Joshua. The spiky haired Chosen turned his head to see the pony tailed drunk shouting in his sleep. Joshua couldn't help but chuckled.

"Alright, time to take you two to your rooms."

_A/N: Warning: The next scene is for only mature audience. Lemon content._

_Meanwhile_

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG BRAT?!" The silver-haired woman snapped. "YOU'RE AN HOUR LATE! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO MEET ME AT 8:00 O' CLOCK! IT'S *BEEP* 9 O' CLOCK!"

The drunk Ash ignored his mistress's shout as he stood there, swirling back and forth, trying his best to keep his balance steady. The young apprentice stared at J, who was dressed in her silver-blue night gown with unfocused vision. Ash giggled, which made J a little pissed on what's so funny. "WHAT'S SO…….." She paused when she smelled a strong odor coming from her apprentice. It smelled like alcohol. This tells J that Ash was drunk. "You reek, brat! Are you drunk?"

The young apprentice giggled childishly. "Uh-huh…….*hiccup*….." This of course, anger J when Ash admitted that he was drinking alcohol behind her back.

"I didn't give you per………" J was cut off when Ash fell forward, colliding into the angry woman. This caused J to lose her balance as both of them fell on her bed with Ash on top of her. "GET OFF OF ME, BRAT!"

The drunken apprentice giggled, ignoring the death glare from his mistress. Suddenly, Ash feels kinda hot as he removed his overcoat and tossed it to the floor, revealing his bare chest. Ash glanced down at the angry J. "…..*hiccup*……I'm…..*hiccup*……hungry….." He replied as he started to pull down J's night gown to her waist, revealing her big breasts and pink nipples. The silver-haired woman blushed. It seems like the drunken Ash wanted to make love to her.

"W-What are you doing, br……" She was cut off when Ash's lips met hers. J can feel Ash's tongue touching hers. His kiss was so delicious. The young drunk pulled back as a little salvia dripped down from his mouth. Ash moves his attention to J's breasts. He lowered his face to one of them and started to lick her right nipple. "Ah….." J moaned.

The young apprentice continued to lick J's right, pink nipple while using his left hand to grabbed hold of her left breast and started to move it around back and forth, causing the silver-haired woman to moan so more. This routine lasted a few minutes. J enjoyed every second of it. Drool started to flow down from her mouth as Ash continued to lick her nipple and move her left breast up and down. After a few more minutes passed by, Ash decided to switch off. He moved on to J's left breast as he started to sucking on her pink nipple while gripping tightly on her right breast and move it up and down. "Ah……." The silver-haired woman moaned in pleasure.

J loved this moment. Her breasts were getting hard. She continued to moan as she can feel Ash sucking her left nipple passionately. Sweat started to appear on her face and all over her naked upper body. Ash continued to suck hard on her left nipple until juice started to flow down from J's nipple and from his mouth. She tasted delicious. He continued to move her right breast up, down, and around. This lasted for a couple minutes until J moaned loudly, signaling Ash to pull away.

The young apprentice stared at J, who was breathing heavily. Her cheeks were flushed while drool flow down from her mouth. He also sees her nipple juice sliding down from her pink nipple, where he was sucking on. Ash lowered himself down and kisses her passionately, which J returned the kiss. They pulled apart as J stared at her drunken teen with hungry eyes. "It's my turn, brat." She said seductively.

_A minute later_

"Aaaah!……" Ash moaned in pleasure. He gripped onto the bed covers tightly. Sweat started to appear on his face. Drool was slipping down from his mouth. It was J's turn to make the drunk teen feel good. "Aaaah!……"

The silver-haired woman was busy, sucking up and down his hard cock. Ash let out a moan each time she sucks it. J pulled away for a second as she gripped his cock and started to stroke it back and forth slowly, which caused Ash to moan even loudly. After a few minutes of stroking his cock slowly, the silver-haired woman went right back sucking his cock. "Aaaah!……."

Ash gripped the bed covers even tighter. Sweat started to slide down from his face. Ash shut his eyes tightly as he moaned with drooling continued to slide down from his mouth. The young apprentice can feel his climax building up. He doesn't know how long he can hold on.

A couple of minutes passed until J decided to end this. She started to suck Ash's cock faster, which made him moaned loudly. He can feel himself coming as well did J. The silver-haired woman can feel something coming soon. After more stroking and sucking, Ash's chest quickly raised up as he gripped on the covers and screamed. "AAAAAHHHHHH!" Ash climaxed, releasing his hot cum into J's mouth.

J can taste Ash's cum filling within her mouth. It tasted delicious. She swallows every ounce of cum within her mouth. J pulled away as Ash accidentally squirted his remaining cum at her face. She didn't mind at all. The huntress saw her apprentice breathing heavily as his body and face was covered in sweat. J pressed herself close to him as Ash stared at her tiredly. The young apprentice can feel her big breasts pressing against his chest as she gave him a seductive look. "Don't get tired yet, Nao. We haven't started our real fun."

Ash nodded. "……*hiccup*…..I…..*hiccup*…..love……*hiccup*…..you…..J…" He slurred. Was this his confession? Or was this his drunken side talking? Either way, this made J slightly look pleased to hear this but something tell her that this wasn't Ash talking, who was admitting his love. It was his drunken side. He won't remember anything on what he just said to her in the next morning. J looks a little disappointed but decided to play along.

"I love you too, brat." She kissed him passionately, which Ash didn't mind returning the kiss.

Just right outside of J's room, we find Joshua leaning on the wall, close to J's room door after he took Danta and Bandit's room. He was listening closely to loud moans, loud cursing from J, and banging noise. The spiky haired Elite can tell one thing that Ash was *beep* J hard and she was enjoying it. Joshua couldn't help to hide a smirk but deep down he did feel kinda jealously. "You're lucky, Nao." He whispered sadly. "Jen is definitely in love with you." The rookie remained quiet after he said that.

Phew! Done! Now you guys know a little about Ash, Danta, and Joshua's past. You guys will know about Ash's other elites' past and more about Ash's later on. Did you guys like the first special? Well, please review and comment on it. Oh,….for those, who wanted to know about Ash's Elites, who were sent to the Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh regions. They will be paired up into pairs. They will also have henchmen to help them in their missions.

Here are the temporarily teams and their sign targets:

Ash and Danta

- Veteran (s): Ash and Danta

- Target (s): Johto - The Legend of Thunder, Raikou (Captured)

Lester and Sink

- Veteran (s): Lester

- Target (s): Sinnoh - Maylene's Lucario (In-progress)

Mina and Crystal

- Veteran (s): Mina

- Target (s): Hoenn - Winona's Shiny Swellow (In-progress), Winona's Oversized Skarmory (In-progress)

Annette and Schatten

- Veteran (s): Annette and Schatten

- Target (s): Johto - Charicific Valley's wild Charizard (In-progress)

Bandit and Joshua

-Veteran (s): N/A

- Target (s): The group hasn't been signed to a target yet.

I hope this helps ^___^ Peace Out!


	11. CH VIII: Their Mission, Their Goal!

_A/N: This chapter will show the operations of Ash's Elites and Ash's friends closing in. It will also have what Trina told the group about the Guardians and her goal. And lastly old, familiar faces will appeared in this story. Oh and one more thing, OCS that I haven't placed in the story yet will appeared in the next chapter, sorry. So sit back and enjoy!_

J's Apprentice - CH VIII: Their Mission, Their Goal!

_The Next Morning_

"DAMN IT ALL!" Henry yelled loudly, causing many Starly and Starvia to flee from their nests within the forest. The spiky haired trainer was so pissed that he failed to protect Raikou from Black Raven and Team Rocket. Henry bit his lowered lip and gripped his fists tightly until they turned a little pale. "HOW THE F*** DID WE FAILED?"

"Calm down….uh…….Henry right?" The brown haired female trainer asked, trying to cool him off. Henry nodded slightly. "We are tried our best."

"Our best wasn't good enough." Henry snapped, frightening Brooke and Corey a little bit. The spiky haired trainer can be scary when he is pissed. Henry took noticed that he was frightening the two young trainers. "Oh….sorry I didn't mean to snapped like that……" He gently apologized to the two young trainers.

"It's……ok…..Henry….." Corey replied shyly, staring at the muscular eighteen year old trainer. Henry smiled gently.

"So what are we going to do?" Brooke asked, sounding so energetic when she spoke. The spiky haired trainer shrugged.

"Don't know. Since that bastard Black Raven and his nobody pals captured Raikou, what else can we do?" Henry replied, can't think of anything to do about the previous situation. Before Brooke could suggest a plan to the group, a not too well familiar voice spoke up.

"You three can start by go inform Officer Jenny about what happen to you guys yesterday for one thing." A male voice suggested. "Since it's already too late to do anything else." Henry, Brooke, and Corey turned their attention to their mysterious savior, who came up to them. It was the same person from before.

"I appreciated that you helped us before but I don't appreciated the lack of encouragement, Verdan." Henry replied to his so called savior, who helped them when they were left unconscious by Ash's group.

The lengthy black haired savior frowned. "Sorry." Verdan apologized. "I didn't mean to sound all negative. I'm new in talking to other people."

"Whatever." Henry waved him off. "Either way, I still can't believe that we let that bastard and his goonies took off with Raikou like that." He looks so disappointed in himself.

"Believe or not. Even if I did help you guys against Black Raven, the same result will happen either way." The newly ally replied, sounding all negative once again.

"Come on. What's with all the lack of confidence? You should believe in yourself and your abilities."

"I do believe in myself. It just I'm not use to hanging out and helping others. I rather do things on my own." Verdan explained, eying at his comrades.

"Why?" Brooke asked. Corey wanted to know as well. "Why do you want to be yourself?"

The usual ally chuckled to Brooke's question, which baffled the threesome on why he was chuckling. Did he think it was funny? "Don't worry about me." He gave a rare smile to the confused group. "You don't need to know. It's my problem, not yours. Even if I did explained to you guys and you might understand……There's still something else that wants me to stay clear from others."

"Oh….and what's that?" Henry asked, getting curious on what Verdan is hiding from them.

The strange length haired guy continued to smile. "I told you before. Don't worry about it. It's nothing big." He lied.

Brooke and Corey know when it's time not to press on as they shrugged while Henry gave Verdan a suspicious look. The spiky haired trainer can tell something wasn't right here. What was Verdan hiding from them? Before he could further press on, Brooke decided to speak up. "We should go guys." She said, gaining everyone's attention. "Like what Verdan just said earlier, we need to report our encounter with Black Raven to Officer Jenny."

Corey couldn't agree with her anymore. "I agreed with Brooke." The young trainers were ready to set off but not until Henry agreed to come with them. The spiky haired trainer continued to eye Verdan suspiciously until he sighed.

"Whatever." Henry replied, still eying the suspicious Verdan. "Are you going to come along as well?"

The black, length haired teen shook his head. "Sorry I can't." Henry raised an eyebrow. Something was up. "I need to be somewhere to help a group of people with something."

"What kind of something?" Henry questioned.

"Come on Henry." Brooke said, frowning at the spiky haired teen. "Leave Verdan alone. You need to stop being so nosy."

This time, Henry frowned. "Alright, fine. Let's go." The biker-looking trainer replied, walking off. Brooke and Corey were about to head off too until they turned to Verdan.

"Well see you next time. I hope we meet again." Brooke replied.

"Same here." Verdan exclaimed with a small smile. He looks on as Brooke and Corey headed off with Henry. With the trio out of sight, the mysterious Verdan let out a sigh of relief. "Now with them gone, I can finally spread my wings out."

Suddenly, a pair of two large, black wings that are decorated with red, conical objects that also could be claws, sprouted out from his back. The ghostly, black wings extended out then flapped a little. "Ah." The strangely teen moaned to have his wings stretched out. "Much better." After a few minutes of stretching out his wings, Verdan decided that it was time to take his leave. The winged teen took off and flew way to his destination.

_Meanwhile_

Somewhere in the Johto region, we find a black helicopter heading to its destination. Inside, we find Kellyn, one of the top Pokemon Rangers relaxing in his seat while everyone else was doing their own business. Angie and Shaun were enjoying the view out of the window, Alessandra was calmly reading a book, Agent T was eying at Trina, who was sitting across from him. Wait! Why was the self-proclaimed Guardian with Kellyn's group? Several members already know the reason why except for Kellyn. Maybe it was time for him to ask why they have an extra member in the group. The top Ranger cleared his throat, which gained his group's attention. "Hey guys, why do we have another member in the group?" He asked, eying at beautiful Guardian.

Before anyone can give him an answer, Angie noticed that Ethan and Zoey weren't present. Where were they? "Hey guys, where's Ethan and Zoey? I thought they were here." The green haired tomboy said, glancing around, looking for her two missing friends.

Shaun smirked. "I think I know where they went." This caused everyone to stare at him. "I believed that Ethan took Zoey somewhere in the helicopter so they can get some privacy. It seems like he wanted to tell her something." The wavy haired trainer explained.

"Those two lovebirds." Angie remarked with a smirk. "I wonder what they are up to right now."

_With Ethan and Zoey_

We find the two lovebirds in the far part section of the helicopter. They were inside the aircraft's break room. The blonde trainer and the red-haired coordinator were alone. Lucky them. This was the perfect and private place for Ethan to ask his crush about something. "So…….Ethan…..what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Zoey asked curiously with her cheeks turned slightly pink.

The blonde walked closer to his crush. He was slightly embarrassed to ask this. "Um……Zoey…..how long have we known each other?"

The red-haired blinked confusedly. "Uh…..I believe like about two years. Why?"

"Oh…well……uh….." The blonde stuttered. He couldn't the find the words he wanted to tell her. "It's that I…..uh……"

Zoey couldn't help but to giggled at her crush. "What's the matter Ethan? Meowth caught your tongue?" She teased, which made the blonde blushed.

"Hey! That's not nice, Zoey." He pouted, which made the red-haired teen rolled her eyes. "I'm trying to tell you something important."

"Then tell me." The coordinator replied, eying at the blonde.

"Ok……This might not be easy for me to say this." Ethan replied nervously. "But……Zoey……"

"Yes Ethan?" Zoey pressed herself against Ethan's chest and stared at him.

"I….um……" Ethan bit his lowered lip. It was now or never. "I……lo….loved you….."

"W-What?!"

"I said that l loved you." Ethan repeated himself, blushing madly red. But he wasn't the only one, who was blushing red. Zoey's face was red as a tomato when she heard that her crush confessed his love to her. "There…..I said it……so I have a question……do you loved….." He was cut off when Zoey wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his. This surprised Ethan but it made him happy that his newly girlfriend kissed him, which he accepted.

Zoey pulled away and blushed. "Does that answer your question?" She asked shyly.

"Oh yeah." He grinned, kissing his new girlfriend.

_Back with Kellyn's group_

"Let's leave them alone. They deserved some privacy." The top Ranger replied, which received several nods from the group. "Moving on, can someone please tell me why we have……uh….Trina?" Trina nodded. "With us."

The group glanced at each other to see who will be willingly to step up. Agent T decided that he would step up. "Well Kellyn….." The newly Ranger spoke up, gaining the top Ranger and the others' attention. "It happens like this……"

_Flashback: Yesterday_

"_I am a Guardian and also the bodyguard of the Chosen One." Trina stated calmly._

"_WHAT?!" _

"_There's no need to shout like that." The magenta haired beauty replied calmly. "I can tell that all of you look very surprised to hear this."_

"_Well duh!" Misty rudely remarked. This made Trina rolled her eyes. _

"_What is a Guardian?" Max asked curiously. "Are you like an Aura Guardian just like Riley?" The nerdy boy eyed Trina with excitement. _

_The self-proclaimed Guardian giggled. "Not quite." This of course, made everyone curious on what she mean by that._

"_What do you mean by not quite?" May questioned. "Are you saying that a Guardian is different than an Aura Guardian?" Trina nodded. _

"_That's correct. You see Guardians and Aura Guardians do have some things in common but there are also several different characteristics between them."_

"_Like what?" Gary asked, getting a little interested in learning new things._

"_Well, for one thing, they both are capable of controlling Aura but we, Guardians are the most suitable race to awakened the full potential of our aura abilities but that's not all we, Guardians have more important roles than an average Aura Guardian does." Trina explained. _

"_What were these important roles you speak of, Trina?" Alessandra asked curiously, gaining her friends' attention. They were curious about that as well. _

"_YEAH! WHAT WERE THEY?!" Melody and Raven asked eagerly, bouncing up and down. Everyone including Trina sweat dropped._

"_Uh……well…..We, Guardians secretly keep the peace between humans and Pokemon since the dawn of time." Trina explained which made her comrades looks surprised. _

"_Wow! Since the dawn of time?" Max asked, sounding impressed by one of the Guardians' roles. Trina nodded. "Cool." Several of his friends couldn't agree with him anymore. That did sound cool. _

"_It is. Anyways, moving on. Unlike Aura Guardians, we have major connections with different organizations that need our help and also we can talk to Pokemon." _

"_Wait! Did you just talk to Pokemon? Like speaking to them?" Misty asked, staring at the Guardian, who nodded. _

"_Yes."_

"_COOL!" Max, Melody, and Raven replied with excitement. They were awestruck to hear this. Speaking to Pokemon was cool but there was something else that was better than speaking to Pokemon. _

"_And that's not even the best part." Trina replied with a smile, which baffled the group. What can be better than speaking to Pokemon in human language? "We, Guardians can perform two Pokemon moves that are based around our main Pokemon." _

"_WHAT?! REALLY?!" The entire group yelled in shock. They couldn't believe what they just heard. These Guardians can perform two moves by basing on what type of their main Pokemon is? That sounds amazing. _

"_Can you do it too, Trina?" Brandy asked curiously. The magenta haired Guardian nodded. _

"_DO IT!" Melody and Raven squeaked in enjoyment. _

"_I can't. I'm not allowed to show it to outsiders because my master said so." Trina stated which disappointed the two hyperactive girls._

"_AWWWWWWWWWWWW!" They whined childishly. Brandy sighed at her two friends' childish complaining. The rookie Ranger decided to move to the subject. _

"_You said before that the Guardians have several roles, right?" Brandy asked, gaining everyone's attention. Trina nodded. "What are the other ones?"_

"_Well, they do but I can't say since I promise not to." This caused everyone to eye her suspiciously. "But I can tell you that I was trained and selected to protect the Chosen One as his bodyguard from danger." Trina stated._

"_Why?"_

"_Because it's the Guardians' swear duty to protect the Chosen One at all cost. Ash Ketchum is my responsibility." The female Guardian informed. This caused the group's hearts to ache in pain and sorrow when they heard this name. Trina took notice of this and frowned._

"_Sorry to break the bad news to you, Trina but….A-Ash….is….." Dawn started to tear up. "Ash is……"_

"_Dead." Gary answered for Dawn, which made several females within the group to break down in tears. Bringing this up, brings back painful heart aches. The group waited for an emotional reaction from the Guardian but they never received one since Trina just stood there with no sad emotion forming within her. _

"_Dead?" She repeated that word. This caused everyone to eye her suspiciously. Why wasn't she breaking down in tears? Did she know something that the others didn't know about? If so, why isn't sharing it with the rest of them?_

"_Hey! How come you're not sad?" Angie asked, eying the Guardian suspiciously. "Don't you know that you failed your duty? You let Ash down. What kind of Guardian are……."_

"_Angie! That's enough." Brock scolded. This caused the tomboy to shut her mouth. The breeder turned his attention to the Guardian. "Sorry about that. You must feel sad too, right?"_

"_Oh….uh….yeah." Trina replied, earning several suspicious stares from the group. _

"_You don't sound sad. Do you know something?" Misty asked, eying the magenta haired young woman. _

"_No." Trina quickly lied. "I am sad that Ash is gone. I'm just curious on how did he died." She asked the group._

"_J!" Gary hissed through his teeth. Trina raised an eyebrow. "She and that damn apprentice of hers killed Ash three years ago. I can never forget them for what they did." The spiky haired teen gripped his fists tightly._

"_I see….." Trina replied, closing her eyes. "Well then…..allow me to aid you." She opened her eyes and stared at the group. _

"_So you're helping us?" Agent T asked. Trina nodded. The newly Ranger turned to the blonde top Ranger. "What do you think, Jack?"_

"_Sure. Why not?" Jack grinned. "We could always use the extra help."_

"_Since Jack approved. We have no choice but welcome you to the group, Trina." Sarah replied with a welcoming smile._

"_Thank you."_

_End Flashback_

"And that's how it happens." Agent T finished up, explaining what happen to the young top Ranger.

"That explains it." Kellyn replied, understanding the situation. "Well, it's an honor to have a Guardian helping us. Welcome aboard." The brown haired teen welcomed Trina to his group.

"Thank you." Trina replied with a smile. Kellyn smiled back. With all attention removed from her, the Guardian went to deep thought. _'Maybe I should tell them the truth that I met As…….'_

"Hey Kellyn?" Angie called out, which made Trina snapped out of her thoughts as the group turned to the tomboy. "How long will it be until we reach Charicific Valley?" She asked.

"Not too long now. We'll be there in an hour or so." Kellyn informed.

"Good." Angie looks pleased.

"I just hoped that we'll make it in time." Alessandra, who finally spoke for the first time throughout the whole trip, said.

"Don't worry. We will." Kellyn assured Annette's twin. "We have to, in order to stop J's group and any group, who aligned themselves with her." The group nodded in agreement.

_Meanwhile_

Not too far from where Charicific Valley is located at. We find Annette, who was riding on the back of her Charizard, which she named him, Blaze and Schatten, who was riding on the back of his Aerodactyl, which he named it, Quake. Close behind the pair was a mini, grayish airship. On board the mini airship were several of J's henchmen. The group was fifteen minutes away from their destination. They were making good progress since they were ahead of Kellyn's group. The two Elites know that their mission won't be easy. They heard humors that these wild Charizard they were after, were twice as big as a normal Charizard and twice as strong. But it didn't seem like Annette and Schatten were too worried about their tough mission at all since they had a plan and that plan was too outsmart their targets rather than use brute force.

Just as the group was flying through the sky peacefully, the cloak-wearing beauty sensed that something or someone was following them. The brown haired young beauty glanced over her shoulder, which caught her fellow elite member's attention. "Hey Annette, what's the matter?" The dark brown haired young man asked the slightly distracted female, giving her a worried glance.

"I'm not sure….but I have a feeling that someone is following us." Annette replied, glancing around.

"Really?" Schatten asked, raising an eyebrow. The male Elite glanced over his shoulder to see nothing but clouds. "Are you sure, Annette?" The female Elite nodded, still glancing around. "Well, I don't see anything but clouds unless they are invisible or something?"

Annette had the urge to roll her eyes at her fellow elite's joke. "No. They are not invisible, Schatten." She replied coldly. "It's too hard to tell but I can sense that they are like thirty minutes away from us."

"Is it Team Rocket?" Schatten asked, looking very angry when he mentioned Team Rocket's name.

The cloak-wearing female shook her head. "No. It's not them." This eased Schatten's tension. "It's a bunch of random people along with someone I…..I….."

"You what? Is there someone you know within that group?" Schatten asked, eying at the hesitated female.

Annette bit her lowered lip. She can't tell Schatten about her twin. If she did, then it would make Schatten get suspicious of her, thinking that she will betray the group and aligned herself with her sister. But there were doubts within the young woman. Annette thought that the person within the approaching group couldn't be her twin. It just can't be but yet the so called imposter knew her. Was it possible that Alessandra was her twin, who survived from the accident when they were little? The female elite shook off her thoughts. There was no time to worry about that. She has a mission to complete. There was no time to get distracted. "Don't worry about it. It's just the same nobody, who I encountered years ago with Nao. She's not a threat to us." Annette replied coldly, turning her attention straight forward.

"I see……" Schatten replied, looking a little bit confused. The dark brown haired young man seems to buy into his fellow elite's story. He shrugged. "Since it's a group of nobodies. We better hurry over to our destination. We can't have interferences ruined our mission." Schatten stated seriously.

Annette nodded. "Right."

"And once we arrived there. We will have to wait until everyone else arrived at their destinations and for leader to give us the signal to start the operations." Annette nodded again without saying anything.

The two criminals ordered their Pokemon to increase their speed, which the two Pokemon complied. With no time to waste, the elites' group flew off quickly to their destination.

_Hoenn region: Fortree City - 'The Treetop City that Frolics with Nature'_

Fortree City is the home of Winona, the Gym Leader of Fortree Gym, who specializes in Flying-types. The peaceful and beautiful city is surrounded by tall trees. Within the trees were many tree houses, where residents resided within them. There were rope bridges that hang in the treetops, which allow residents to come and go places. The city was awfully peaceful and quiet but all of that will soon change. Just hovering above the city was two of Ash's female Chosen Elites, Mina and Crystal. Right behind them was another grayish, mini airship filled with several of J's henchmen, inside. The two beauties were glancing down at the unexpected city, searching for their target but there was no sign of their target in sight. "Humph, it looks like that pansy Winona is hiding at her gym. That sissy bitch." The sexy blonde Mina, who was riding on her Skarmory, remarked harshly.

"Don't worry Mina." Crystal, who was riding on her Charzard, spoke. "Once we get the signal, we can fish her from hiding spot." A smirk appeared on the skinny, long brown haired teen.

"If you means by fishing….." A mischievous smirk appeared on the beautiful blonde's face. "Does that include attacking her precious little city and set it on fire?" Mina asked evilly. It appears that Mina came up with a devious plot to lure out Winona.

Crystal nodded, smirking. "Something like that."

"Great!" Mina squeaked childishly. "Once we are finish with here, maybe I can spend some quality with…..Nao….." The blonde beauty's cheeks slightly turned bright pink when she imagined herself with her crush alone.

Crystal's eyes twitched violently. There was a sense of jealously coursing through her. "What's makes you think you're going to spend some time with Nao." She growled. If you guess it by now, the two girls have a thing for Ash. "If someone going to spend time with Nao, it's going to be me, not you!"

An anime vein popped on Mina's forehead. You can tell that she was pissed. "Fat chance, you little squirt. I don't believe Nao would waste his precious time with someone like you. He would rather have someone like me with a sexy body and well-developed chest to keep him company than you, Crystal."

"What did you just said to me, you horny bitch?"

"YOU HEARD ME, YOU PINT-SIZE SQUIRT!" Mina yelled back venomously.

The battle for Ash's affection was on. The two love struck girl glared at each other darkly with sparks sparkling out from their eyes. Neither of them was backing down from the other. The two girls continued to argue with each other, totally forgetting what they came here to do. The two females' Pokemon sighed heavily at their trainers' lack of behavior.

"OW! LET GO OF MY HAIR, YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Mina screeched angrily as Crystal was pulling her beautiful blonde hair roughly while she pulls Crystal's cheeks apart. The skinny, brown haired teen's cheeks were turning brightly red when Mina was pinching onto them tightly.

"NOT UNTIL YOU LET GO OF MY CHEEKS, YOU DUMB BITCH!"

The raging females continued with their little catfight. By means of catfight, the two females were pulling hair, badmouthing, scratching, slapping, and even pulling each other's mouths. Charziard and Skarmory sweat dropped. But they weren't alone when they were watching their trainers fighting each other. Inside the mini airship, J's henchmen were enjoying the catfight. There were loud cheers and whistling.

"My money is on Mina." A perverted henchman, who was staring at the blonde beauty lustfully, said.

"Dream on idiot. I bet my money Crystal is going to win this fight." Another perverted henchman argued. His opponent glared at him darkly.

"Yeah right. Crystal has no chance against Mina."

"Aren't you the delusional one?"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME YOU BASTARD?!" The first henchman yelled, glaring daggers at the opposing man.

"YOU HEARD ME!"

The other henchmen on board sighed heavily. They saw the two perverted men engaged in a little brawl themselves. The other men completely ignored them as they went back to their duties, ignoring all the cursing and loud noises from the two fighting men.

_Sinnoh region: Veilstone City_

Veilstone City is one of the famous cities throughout the region. It is known famous for its stone, including its meteorites. The famous city is the home of Maylene, the Gym Leader of the Veilstone City's gym, who specializes in Fighting-types. It is also the birthplace of Reggie, the local breeder and older brother of Paul and the cold-hearted trainer, Paul. The city is very peaceful but active. There were many residents walking down the city streets while there were several other residents visiting the city's famous meteorite site. It was pretty much a normal day but soon it will all change. The unaware city is about to received several unwelcoming visitors.

"Humph, so this is the lame city I heard so much about." The spiky green haired mask boy remarked rudely in an uninterested tone of voice, glancing around the area. "What's so damn great about this place anyways?" Sink received several dark glances and whispering from nearby bystanders when they heard about his rude remarks about the city.

"This city is well-known and famous for their meteorites." Lester explained calmly to his partner, ignoring all the suspicious looks he was receiving from the residents.

"Famous over a bunch stupid molten rocks? How desperate can they be?" Sink remarked rudely once again. It didn't seem like he was too interested in learning about the city's reputation.

"They are meteorites Sink, not molten rocks." The invictus Elite corrected him. If Sink wasn't wearing his golden beak-like mask over his face, he would have the urge to roll his eyes.

"Same thing." The young masked boy spat. "What difference does it make?"

Lester sighed heavily. He was growing tired and annoyed from Sink's misbehavior attitude. The strange, oval jewel on Lester's right chest suddenly changed from blue to red. This wasn't a good sign. The former calm and patient Lester was now transformed into an angry, rude, and last of all, a bad ass person. The spiky haired Elite turned his attention to his comrade. "SHUT UP YOU LITTLE WHINY BITCH BEFORE I SHOVE MY FOOT UP YOUR LITTLE ASS!" The newly Lester threatened in a venomous tone of voice. Lester's little outburst didn't only taken Sink right off by surprise, it also drawn in nearby bystanders' attention. The arrogant and angry version of Lester turned his attention to eying bystanders. "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT? FUCK OFF YOU LITTLE BITCHES!"

The eying bystanders took Lester's warning as they ran off, not wanting to piss off the enraged criminal even further. "Jeez, draw a lot of attention, why don't you?" Sink mocked, earning a death glare from the now intimidating Lester.

"FUCK YOU!" The goggle-wearing Elite cursed, which anger the masked boy slightly.

"Why does it have to be YOU that have to come out? Out of all your three split personalities, it has to be YOU!" Sink growled, not backing down. "Change back."

"DON'T ORDER ME BITCH! I DON'T TAKE ORDERS FROM YOU OR FROM ANYONE ELSE!" The angry Lester snapped. "SO GO FUCK OFF!"

Sink was getting irritated by one of Lester's split personality. "Even if you say you don't, you have no choice but to follow orders. Do you want to be punished by J?" The badass Lester snarled when he heard J's name. "Then behave or ELSE?!"

"Tch. I'm not scared of that fucking bitch." Lester remarked rudely.

"Stop acting all arrogant, you dumb fool. Do you want to be punished that badly?"

The arrogant version of Lester didn't saying anything. He just stood there and let out a _'Tch' _sound. "If not, then stop behaving like a fucking jerk and follow orders already. We are on a mission, remember?"

"Tch. I can handle this mission alone by myself. I don't need your fucking help or…….." Lester paused, glancing over his shoulder to see their men, who was busy staying out of the way, standing right behind them. "Or theirs!"

Sink sighed heavily. There was no point in arguing against one of Lester's three personalities. It was clearly to the masked boy that the arrogant version of his comrade wasn't going to listen. "Fine, whatever. Do whatever you like. If you get in trouble, don't come crying to me."

"Like that's going to happen." Lester smirked.

Sink had the urge to roll his eyes. "At least your stupid and annoying crazy self didn't come out. If he did, he would have driven me bananas."

With that said, Lester's jewel suddenly changed from red to yellow. Uh oh, that can't be good. The once badass Lester was now shifted into a crazy and annoying person. "HAHAAHAHAHAHA!"

'_Oh no……' _Sink groaned in his mind, staring at the laughing Lester.

"Driving me bananas? That's a good one Sink." The laughing Lester complimented, which made Sink groaned.

"It wasn't even funny idiot."

The strange and crazy version of Lester ignored him as something popped in his mind. "Oh, speaking of bananas, I have a joke for you."

"Oh no……." Sink groaned.

"Knock, knock."

Sink sighed. "Who's there?"

"Sink."

"Sink who?"

"Knock, knock."

"Who's there?"

"Sink."

"Sink who?"

"Knock, knock."

"Who's there?" The spiky haired mask boy was getting irritated. This lame and bad joke was heading nowhere.

"You."

"You who?"

"Knock, knock."

"WHO'S THERE?!" Sink nearly screamed his head off at the annoying Lester.

"You." Lester chucked, ignoring the angry Sink's shout.

"YOU WHO?!"

"You must be happy that I didn't say Sink." Lester replied, bursting into laughter. J's henchmen groaned loudly at the lame joke. Sink, on the other hand, didn't appreciated being use in a bad joke.

"I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR……."

Before Sink would have the chance to strangle the laughing Lester, one of J's henchmen received a transmission from his earpiece that Mina and Crystal has reached their destination while Annette and Schatten was still unconfirmed. The skinny guy with brown scruffy hair steps in and reported. "Master Sink……Master Lester……" This gained Sink and Lester's attention. "I have received a transmission. Lady Mina and Lady Crystal have reached their destination. However, it seems Lady Annette and Master Schatten hasn't yet reached their destination."

"Alright……." Sink turned his head to see Lester is back to his normal self. The strange jewel on his chest changed back to a calm blue. The masked boy was glad to see Lester back to his calm and less annoying self. "We will standby until they are there. Once they are there, contact Nao."

"Yes sir." The henchman nodded.

"Well, it's great to see you back to your normal self, Lester." Sink replied.

"Yeah…..but anyways……Sink?"

"Yeah Lester?" The masked boy replied, staring at a smirking Lester. What was he smirking about?

"Knock, knock."

"DAMN IT!"

_Charicific Valley _

"So this is the place." Schatten replied, glancing at the valley's rock formation that looks like a shape of a giant Charizard. "Impressive." Annette simply nodded.

Just moments ago, Annette and Schatten have just arrived at their destination. The group was now standing right outside of the valley's entrance gate. They were studying the valley's environment around them. They look quite impressed. This was the home of the world's strongest Charizard. Now that they arrived, Annette and Schatten just needed to wait until they receive words that their fellow elite members have arrived at their destinations. Once it is confirmed, they needed to contact Nao so he can give them the order to start the mission. The dark brown haired young elite turned his attention to the henchmen. "Have you received any incoming transmission yet?" Schatten asked no one in particular.

One of the henchmen stepped forward and report. "Yes sir." The cue-ball man informed. "Just moments ago, we received words that the other elites have arrived at their sign destinations."

Schatten nodded. "Good. Now contact Nao and let him know that they are in position and ready for his word to start the operations."

"Yes sir!"

The blue-eyed elite turned his attention to his partner, who's been staring at the big gate for awhile now. "Are you ready for our big catch, Annette?"

The emerald green eyed female didn't tear her gaze away from the valley's gate. "Don't be too sure about this mission, Schatten. It won't be easy. Remember, the wild Charizard are protected by a green-haired woman and her Charizard." Annette replied seriously.

"Ah, yes. That girl…eh…..what was her name?" The dark brown haired elite said, trying to remember Liza's name.

"Liza." Annette simply answered.

"How did you know her name?"

Annette shrugged. "A lucky guess."

"Ok…….but anyways, don't worry we will take care of her then once she's out the way, we will take all the Charizard." Schatten proudly stated with a smirk. Annette didn't look too convinced but she decides to let it be as she stood there silently without saying a word.

_J's Airship: The break room_

"OH ARCEUS! WHY DOES MY HEAD SO BADLY?!" Ash whined so loudly that his voice echoed within the entire ship. The young apprentice has been complaining since morning. His head was pounding rapidly as Ash sat in his seat, clutching his head. He was having a major hangover. But he wasn't the only one, who was suffering a hangover. Danta was also having one.

"OW! DON'T SHOUT!" The black cherry eyed elite whined.

"SHUT UP!"

While Ash and Danta bickered back and forth due to their hangover, Joshua, who was the only guy that didn't drink in their little gathering, just sit back and enjoyed the show. If Bandit was around, which he wasn't since he was in his room, would make this little bickering a three-way. "Rough nights?" The spiky haired elite rookie asked.

Ash and Danta winched in pain as they stop their bickering. They thought Joshua was talking loudly but in the reality, he was talking in his normal tone of voice. "OW!"

"I'll take that as a yes." Joshua said, chuckling at his two friends.

Ash and Danta turned their attention to the chuckling elite. "NO!" They shouted angrily then they clutched their heads because it was pounding badly. "OW!" They whined. Joshua sweat dropped.

"Uh……maybe you guys should just relax since you both are going through a hangover." The rookie elite suggested.

"What do you think we are trying to, Joshua? Having a tea party?" Danta snapped, holding his head. Joshua rolled his eyes. The spiky haired elite decided to leave the pony tailed elite alone while he focuses his attention on Ash.

"So……….how was your night with J?" The rookie asked, gaining both veterans' attention. Ash slightly blushed.

"W-What……are….you talking about, Joshua?"

"You know what I mean, Nao." Joshua replied with a smirk. Ash's face was now turning bright red.

"I-I don't know what are you talking about Joshua? And stop staring at me Danta." Ash snapped, glaring at the smirking Danta.

'_Hmm……it seems Nao doesn't remember anything including having sex with J. I guessed that he was really wasted last night.' _Joshua pondered. "Oh well since you don't remember anything, there's no point in asking then." He shrugged.

Ash raised an eyebrow suspiciously. What was the point of that? Before Ash could get a chance and asked, the break room door swooshes open.

_SWOOSH!_

The trio turned their heads to the entrance/exit to see a henchman with short blonde hair entered the room and approached the trio. "Master Nao." He replied loudly, saluting at the three elites. This of course, made Ash and Danta winched in pain. The loudness caused their heads to start pounding rapidly again.

"OW! DON'T SHOUT!" They shouted angrily, staring at the minion darkly. The messenger started to sweat.

"Sorry……"

"What do you want fool?!" Danta snapped, glaring daggers at the sweating man.

"Uh…uh….I just received words that the elites have arrived at their destinations and are waiting for your command, Black Raven." The henchman informed.

Ash nodded. "Very well. You made leave." The henchman saluted then took his leave. Once the minion left, it was time for Ash to give the order. The young apprentice ignored his hangover as he closed his eyes and relaxes his nerves.

'_Annette…….Schatten……Mina……Crystal…….Sink…….Lester…... Can you guys hear me?' _Ash sent a telepathic message to his elites, hoping they can hear him.

It didn't take too long for Ash to receive an answer. _'Yes I can hear you, Nao.' _The first one to speak was Schatten.

'_I'm here too.' _Annette replied telepathically.

'_Nao……is that you? It is, isn't' it?' _Crystal asked with a squeak. _'OW! Mina, you dumb bitch! Take this.' _

'_THAT HURT!' Mina screamed. _A sweat drop appeared on the back of Ash's head. He wonders what was going on between Mina and Crystal. Before he could ask, a male voice spoke.

'_We can hear you fine, leader.' _Sink replied.

'_Are you ready to give the order?' _Lester asked.

'_Yes.' _Ash simply answered. _'Commit's the operation.' _The young apprentice ordered.

'_YES LEADER!' _

Phew! Done! The order is set. The Chosen Elites are preparing to strike. Who can stop them? Find out next time. Now you guys know more about Trina and the Guardians. Also you guys find out that Ethan confessed his love to Zoey. Anyways, I'm planning to make Cynthia appeared in the near future but should I add Drew, Harley, Soledad, and other old faces into the story? Or is it already good enough without them except for Cynthia? Overall, I hope you guys like this chapter. Please review and comment on it ^____^


	12. CH IX: Their First Strike, Their Counter

_A/N: This chapter will be tense. The arrival of more OCS and familiar faces against Ash's Chosen Elites will be interesting. The missions are set. The targets are pinpointed. Now who will be successful and who will fail? We will find out soon. Oh and one more thing, you will get to see Ash use another Aura ability. What is it? Well, you'll just have to wait and see. So sit back and enjoy the chapter! Oh and P.S. I apologized for those, who I didn't use their OCS in this story. I already have enough OCS. I only have room for two more and that was for Ash's evil side. So once again, I apologize. _

J's Apprentice - CH IX: Their First Strike, Their Counterattack!

_~ With Mina and Crystal ~_

"Skarmory, use Flash Canon!" Mina ordered.

The steel/flying type obeyed. It opens its mouth, gathering all its light energy and releases it at once. The energy beam blasted through several tree houses before it swirls around and took out several trees in the process. The sudden attack alerted the civilians. Anyone, who was outside and minding their own business, was startled when they heard loud explosions. They realized that they were under attacked. The civilians gazed up and spotted two females riding on their Pokemon in the sky. Hovering above the two evil women was a mini airship that bears a raven insignia on it. The instant the people saw the insignia, they started to panic. The civilians screamed and run around in fear that they were being attacked by Black Raven's Chosen Elites.

Hovering over the city, the sexy and evil blonde elite got irritated by the people's pathetic screaming. "It's time to shut these pathetic losers up, Skarmory, use Flash Cannon!"

Skarmory complied. It opens its mouth again and fires another Flash Cannon but this time, at the people. The running people got nailed by the energy beam. The attack collided into the ground behind a group of people, causing an explosion. The explosion sent those innocents flying back, screaming in agony. Mina laughed sadistically at their misfortune. Crystal, on the other hand, believed that her partner was taking little things a bit too far. "Mina, you weren't supposed to attack the people." Crystal scolded, glaring darkly at the laughing female.

"Who cares? These people are nothing more than weaklings. Let them suffer." Mina replied, showing no remorse. "We got a bigger fish to fry."

"You are way out of line, Mina." The young Elite growled, glaring daggers at the blonde. Mina turned away from her entertainment after her Skarmory fired another Flash Cannon and annihilated several more tree houses and trees. She glared darkly at the party pooper.

"Stop bitching and help me fish out Winona, Crystal." The blonde hardened her glare. "Before I take all the credit for myself." She declared coldly, continuing to stare at her so called partner in crime.

"Fine!" Crystal yelled, not backing down from her rival. "Charizard, burn everything down with your mighty flames, use Flamethrower!"

The mighty dragon roared loudly, obeying its trainer's order. The intimidating dragon opens its mouth, blasting an intense scorch of flames downward at the tree houses and trees. The tress was instantly caught up in flames. The city was now engulfed around a wall of a blazing inferno. Mina smirked at her partner's handy work.

Not too far from the city, Winona and her gym assistant, Zachary rushes out the gym in a hurry and spotted Winona's beloved city was shrouded by a flaming inferno. Thin, black smoke shrouded over the city. "Oh no!" The beautiful Gym Leader gasped in horror, tears threatened to fall. "W-Who…..did this?!"

"Winona, look!" Her Gym assistant replied, pointing his finger at two hovering figures in the sky.

Winona looks to where Zachary was pointing at. She spotted Mina and Crystal along with a mini airship hovering above them. The lavender haired woman bit her lip and gripped her fists tightly. You can tell she was angry……I mean….really angry. She looks on as the two females' Pokemon were her hometown. This made Winona angrier. The Gym Leader turned her attention to her assistant. "Zachary, go inform Officer Jenny while I handle with those two troublemakers." She ordered, eying at him with angry eyes.

"But Winona….it's too dangerous….." Zachary protested, feeling worry for his boss.

"I don't care Zack; I won't let them get away with this." Winona replied angrily, turning her back against him. She quickly summons out her giant Skarmory and jumps onto its back. Before Zachary can protest even further, Winona and her Skarmory took off, leaving the assistant by himself.

The brown, spiky haired man watches as his boss flew towards the two Chosen's Elites. "Be careful….." He whispered softly, before heading off to inform Officer Jenny.

_~ Meanwhile ~_

Within the Charicific Valley's paradise/training grounds, stood a beautiful woman with green hair that is tied in a ponytail with an orange hair band and blue eyes. She wears a red leather jumpsuit, red leather skirt, red boots, and orange triangular-looking earrings. Her name was Liza, the protector of the Charizard within the valley. Liza stood there, staring at the Charizard, who were training, eating, or sleeping. She had a gently smile on her face. Standing right beside her was her trusty female Charizard, Charla. The young woman and her trusty companion continue to look on until Charla let out a sad roar, which caught her trainer's attention. "What's the matter, Charla?" Liza asked gently, staring at the female dragon.

The female Charizard let out a few sad roars to her trainer and gave her a sad look, in which Liza completely understood what her Charizard was saying to her. She move closer to her trusty companion and placed her hand on her Charla's forehead. "I know you miss him, don't you?" She asked softly, petting her companion gently.

Charla nodded sadly. "I miss him, too." Liza whispered sadly. The green haired woman bit her lip while she stops petting Charla. "I still don't get it." Get what? "I still don't get why As……….."

**BOOM!**

Suddenly, Liza was cut off when she and every Charizard within the training grounds heard a loud explosion, which completely startled them. All heads turned to the valley's entrance gate, where it was completely destroyed. Clouds of smoke were steaming inside. The young woman and her trusty companion got into their battle stance. Every single wild Charizard flew to Liza and Charla's side. They got into battle position as well.

Soon eight of J's henchmen rushed in, carrying small square gray boxes, each one have a separate box of their own with their rock/ground types, Graveler and Golem running alongside them. Liza quickly recognized these people by staring at their gray jumpsuits. They work for the infamous criminal, Hunter J. The green haired protector glared darkly at the henchmen. She was about to commander all the Charizard and her Charla to attack when two more figures entered inside the training grounds.

"So…….this is the famous training grounds of Charicific Valley, huh?" Schatten remarked, scanning around the training grounds. Standing right beside him was his Alakazam, Omega. "Kinda pathetic." Liza looks offended by his remarks.

"It doesn't matter how it looks, Schatten." Annette replied coldly, eying at Liza and the group of Charizard in front of the pair. Standing right beside her was her Floatzel, Aqua. "As long as it provides us strong Pokemon to capture, we couldn't care less about this place."

The dark brown haired young man shrugged. "Whatever you say, Annette." The Chosen Elite turned his attention away from the scenery and eyed Liza. He whistled. "The rumors are true. You are a hot babe." Schatten remarked, earning disgusted looks from both Liza and Annette.

"Stop focus, you moron." The beautiful female Chosen snapped angrily at her partner. "We have a mission."

"I know, I know. Relax." Schatten replied, trying to calm down his partner. It didn't work as Annette shot him a death glare. "It's a shame that we have to hurt such a beautiful lady but hey, I'm not too worried about it. After all, a mission is a mission. I have a job to do." He stated seriously, glaring at his targets.

"Who are you people and what do you want from us?!" Liza demanded, glaring at the two Elites and their lackeys coldly. No answer. "Answer me!"

"Take it easy, woman." Schatten replied, earning a death glare from the green haired woman. "We will answer your questions one by one." He assured. "Before we do, you should at least know who we are." The young man pointed at himself then at Annette. "Unless........ You have been living under a rock for the past year or so."

"Don't mock me." Liza growled, glaring daggers at the young man venomously.

Schatten ignored her death glare. "Any who……. we are Black Raven's Chosen Elites. We serve under him and mistress, Hunter J." He informed.

Liza gasped. She should have known these people were working with the notorious Hunter J and her apprentice. She had a feeling they did. Liza hardened her glare. "What do criminals want?" The green haired woman asked coldly. It was pretty oblivious what Schatten and Annette came here for. It was written all over their face.

Before Schatten could answer, Annette steps in. "We came here to capture all the Charizard in this valley." The long, brown haired beauty informed.

"I don't think so. You will have to get passed by me before you laid a hand on these Charizard." Liza threatened the pair. Both Elites smirked.

"Then so be it." Schatten replied, still smirking.

_~ Meanwhile, with Lester and Sink ~_

"Torkoal, set this pathetic city up in flames, use Double Team then follow it with Flamethrower!" The green-haired mask boy ordered.

Sink's trio of Torkoal obeyed. Sink's Shiny Torkoal, who was slightly bigger than the other two, led the assault. The flame turtles created several copies of themselves before all including their copies open their mouths and fires a bunch of scorching blazes all over the city. Stores, businesses, and homes were caught in the cross fire as they were shrouded in a blaze of inferno. Veilstone residents and civilians ran off in fear, screaming loudly. Their precious town was being attacked by a group of evil criminals.

The masked boy smirked sadistically at his Torkoal's handy work. He loves to see people running in fear. He enjoys seeing their agony and misfortune. Sink continues to stand there and looks on at his Pokemon's handy work while Lester and the lackeys stand out of his way from the sidelines. "Yes…..that's it. Run away like a bunch of cowards. Show how weak and pathetic you are." Sink laughed sadistically, showing no remorse for the poor innocents. "Yes…..burn it all. Burn everything down into ASHES!"

Lester frowned, staring at his partner. The green haired mask boy was taking things a bit too far. The goggle-wearing Elite were about step in and intervene until he realized that he was being monitored by J's henchmen. He bit his lip. If Lester shows any signs of rebelling during this mission, he will suffer severe consequences. Like Ash, he too wears a shock collar around his neck. The moment he tries to do anything to ruin the mission, one of the henchmen will inform J about it then he will suffer a shock of his life as J will switch on the collar. In order to save his life, he just has to be a good boy and behavior but watching the city engulfed in flames was hard too watch.

Sink, who was enjoying every second of the flaming city's destruction, spotted a couple of fleeing little kids trying to run away from the blazing inferno but Sink wasn't going to let that happen. He grinned mischievously. Lester took notice of the grin on Sink's face. What was he grinning about? Then it hit him. The black, spiky haired young man spotted two little kids at the far distance, running away. Behind his goggles, Lester's eyes widen. _'No……he can't be serious. Come on, Sink. They are just little kids, leave them alone.' _He gripped his fists tightly, staring at the grinning boy. By the looks on Sink's face, it appears that he wasn't going to show any mercy.

"Torkoal!" The green haired Elite called out his Pokemon's names. The flame turtle trios converted back to their original selves then turning their attention to their master. He pointed his finger at the two running kids. "Flamethrower, now!"

The Torkoal looks hesitated. "What are you doing?!" The masked boy demanded angrily. "I said NOW!"

"What?! Are you insane, Sink?!" Lester argued, staring at his partner. "They are no threat to us. Leave them alone. They're just little kids. Show some mercy."

"Mercy?!" Sink turned his attention to Lester. "We are criminals, Lester. We don't show any mercy to weaklings, you should know that."

"Yeah I know but still……."

"Where's your badass personality when we needed him? He would surely agree with me on this." Sink complained.

Before Lester could give him an answer, both Elites and the henchmen heard several voices. "What is going on here?" A male voice demanded, behind the group. The criminals spun around to see four figures. Two males, a female, and a blue jackal-looking creature.

"This is bad; the whole city is engulfed by these flames. Who could have done this?" A mid-age looking karate man asked loudly, glancing around the flaming city. The female and her trusty companion within the group took notice of Sink and Lester's whereabouts. They got into their battle positions, staring at the two suspicious men and their lackeys darkly.

"I don't know who you guys are but I have a feeling you have something to do with this." The pink-haired young woman replied, accusing the two elites for their wrong doing. She was almost right. Only Sink did the damage but clearly the young woman believed it was the both of them and their lackeys that did the job.

Sink smirked. "So…..you finally show up…eh….Maylene?" The Gym Leader was slightly surprised on how did this masked boy knew her name. This made her stared at the evil group suspiciously. The masked boy turned his gaze to see the group's target, Maylene's Lucario. "And you brought along with you, your little friend. You just made our day easier."

"Who are you guys?! The ex-trainer and Pokemon breeder within the group demanded. "Are you responsibility for all this?!"

Sink chuckled. "FYI, we don't need to tell you guys anything but since you asked nicely, we might as well." His tone of voice tells the new group that he was mocking them.

"Don't play games with us, you little freak. We all know that it was you guys, who did this so fess up and come clean already." The purple haired breeder growled angrily.

"Reggie, calm down." Maylene replied, trying to calm down her friend.

"I agreed with Master Maylene. Please calm down, young master." The karate man replied. Reggie's anger quickly subsided. The young man slowly calm down.

"Sorry guys." Reggie apologized.

"It's ok, Reggie." The Gym Leader assured her friend with a smile. Reggie smiled back. The group turned their attention back to Sink and his group. "Well? Are you going to give us an answer?"

Sink snorted. "If you wanted to know then so be it. We are Black Raven's Chosen Elites." He exclaimed.

The group gasped in surprise. "Black Raven? You mean the same, infamous Black Raven, who is the notorious Hunter J's apprentice. That Black Raven!" Maylene growled angrily.

"The one and only." The masked boy exclaimed proudly. "It seems like you fools know about his reputation."

"Of course we do." Reggie spat. "We hear his name all the time on the news. He spent a year and half building up his reputation by stealing other people's Pokemon. He's just like that evil criminal, Hunter J!"

"Or maybe even worst." Sink corrected, which gained a few confuse looks. "But enough about that. Yes, I was the one, who set your precious city up in flames." The masked boy confessed.

"Why?!"

"So you can lure you out into the opening because we have some business with you." Sink replied, eying at Maylene and her Lucario.

"What kind of business?" The pink-haired martial artist asked, not turning her attention away.

"We are here to capture your Lucario." Lester plainly stated. Maylene and her group gasped in shock to hear this. The two elites were here for her Lucario. There's no way she's going to let that happen.

"There's no way you guys will take my friend from me. I won't let that happen." The Gym Leader promised, glaring at the opposing threat. Her Lucario let out a growl, letting everyone know that it agreed with its master.

However, Sink and Lester couldn't care less what Maylene has to say. They were here for one thing and that was to capture their target. "You can promise all you want but in the end, that promise will be broken. We will be leaving with your Lucario. I guarantee it." Sink replied with a smirk. With that said, the fight was on now.

_~ Back on J's Airship ~_

"Hmph……it seems like everyone has engaged with their targets." Ash informed, still having his eyes closed shut.

"Ah, well that's good, right?" Joshua asked, eying at his leader, who was mediating on the ship's floor.

"No." The mediating apprentice simply put it, not shifting his comfortable position. The black, spiky haired elite blinked confusedly. He didn't understand why Ash said no.

"What do you mean no?" The rookie elite asked, hoping the young apprentice will clarified his answer more clearly.

"The reason Nao said no is because he sense trouble, Josh." Danta explained, eying his fellow elite from the sofa. The pony tailed man was sitting on the comfortable sofa with an ice bag on his head. It seems like he was trying to cool down his headache from his hangover earlier.

"Ah." Joshua said, still not quite getting what the veteran elite explained. "So what kind of trouble is he sensing, Danta?" The black cherry eyed man young man shrugged.

"Beats me." Danta didn't have any clue. Joshua rolled his eyes. So much for an answer. The two elites turned their attention to the mediating Ash, hoping he can give them some answers.

The break room was awfully silence for a few minutes. No one made a noise nor did they spoke a single word. The two elites were waiting patiently for their leader to speak up. Suddenly, Ash quickly got up to a standing position with his eyes still shut. "I sense a disturbance within the Aura." Ash informed.

"Huh?!" Danta and Joshua said simultaneously, looking awful confused.

"What do you mean? I know that you have Aura abilities and all……but…….."

"It means that something or someone has disturbed the balance between the aura flows." Ash explained calmly.

"Ah……..Huh?!" The young apprentice would have rolled his eyes if they weren't already closed.

"I sensed that someone special like me is approaching and heading where Sink and Lester is located at. And that person is not alone." Ash informed.

"Huh? What do you mean by that person is not alone? Does that person have some company?" Joshua guessed which he was right. Ash nodded, confirming that his rookie elite was right.

"Yes. It appears that I can sense three groups heading towards where everyone is located at."

"Oh boy, this can't be good." Joshua replied, looking a little but concerned for the others. "What should we do?"

"That's easy." Danta got up to his feet, ignoring the painful headache. "We will go out there and kick some ass." He sounds so pump up as he throws one of his fists into the air. "Whose with me? " Ash and Joshua sweat dropped.

"There's no need for us to do that, Danta." Ash replied, ruining the pony tailed elite's excitement. Danta turned to his friend and frowned.

"Come on, why not?" He whined childishly.

"There's no point. I can just send in my Aura clones to assist them." The raven-haired apprentice assured, who disappointed the black cherry eyed Elite. It seems like Danta didn't like that plan. Before Danta could protest, Joshua steps in to ask something that's been bothering him when Ash mentioned this special person. Who was it?

"Hey Nao?"

"Hmm….." Ash with his eyes still shut and Danta turned their heads to Joshua. "What is it, Joshua?" The young apprentice asked calmly.

"When you mentioned this special person earlier, what did you mean by that?" The rookie elite asked, waiting patiently for an answer. Danta wanted to know about that as well.

"Yeah, what Joshua said."

Ash took a moment, gathering up his thoughts before speaking up again. "Well……I have a strong feeling that this special person is the third candidate that mastered the Six Paths of the Aura, right beside me and Trina." The young apprentice informed. The two elites gasped in shock to hear this news.

"What?! Are you seriously?!" Danta asked in disbelief. Joshua wanted to know as well. They thought Ash was pulling their legs. It has to be it. There's no way in hell that there's another 'One' like Ash that can unlocked all six paths of the aura. It has to be a joke.

"You're pulling our leg, right Nao?" Joshua asked while laughing slightly but his laughter ended when he saw Ash wasn't kidding. He shook his head. "I guess not."

"Whoever this is, his or her mastery is quite different than mine."

"How so?" Danta asked, hoping to for an answer but all he saw was Ash shaking his head, confirming that he didn't know the answer.

"Don't know but either way, I can leave this person alone. Therefore, my clone copy will take care of that person permanently so he or she will never longer be a threat." Ash shared his plan to his friends.

"Good call. One least 'The Ones' to worry about." Danta complimented. Ash nodded.

"With that settle, it's time for me to get started." The young apprentice concentrated on his Auras. Ash's body was shrouded by a white veil of Aura. He opens his eyes, revealing a pair of snow white eyes along with his pupils was attached by six black flower petals, each six petals on each eyes. He placed his right hand and opened his palm.

Suddenly, a white stream of aura slowly leaked out from the young teen's palm hand. As the white, aura stream reached a few feet away from Ash, it started to split into three different aura lines. The three aura lines landed on the ground, a few inches apart from each other. Then suddenly, they started to morph into human shapes.

The two elites looks amazed, standing from the sidelines. They have never get tired of seeing Ash used one of his two forbidden abilities, the Cloning of the Aura. But it does make them feel worried about their leader and close friend. The consequences of using these forbidden Aura abilities are very dangerous. But let's move on for the time being and worry about that later.

The white veil of aura faded away. Ash's eyes didn't changed back to normal yet as the young apprentice gazed at the three morphing aura energy. Within a few minutes, the three aura forms took a form of Ash. They look like him but with one small difference, their eyes were different colors. The one in the middle inherited bloody red eyes, allowing the clone to control the Aura of Power while the one of the left side inherited sky-blue eyes, allowing the clone to control the Aura of Ultimate Defense, and lastly the right one inherited violet eyes, allowing the clone to control the Aura of Enhancement. The three perfect Ash copies stood in attention and stared at their creator and master.

The young apprentice stared at the three copies. "Go and help my Chosen Elites." Ash instructed the clones calmly. The clones nodded and placed their goggles over their faces. Within a blink of an eye, they vanished out of thin air. It looks like Ash's Elites are getting a little help against the incoming arrivals of Ash's friends. Speaking of the Chosen Elites, let's check on them.

"Stop running away, you coward!" Mina roared angrily.

Winona, the beloved Gym Leader of Fortree City, was leading the two elites away from her burnt down city. So far, so good. Mina and Crystal were following her, not too far. There was quite a distance between them since Winona's Skarmory had more experience in speed within the sky than Mina and Crystal's Pokemon. In order to make this a fair fight, the lavender-haired woman summoned out her Shiny Swellow to even the odds. It was soaring right beside her Skarmory. Winona glanced over her shoulder. _'Good. They're still following, just a little more now.'_ She thought, hoping that she and her enemies were far away enough from her home. Winona couldn't let thee two elites continued to cause more damage to her city.

Following right behind, Mina and Crystal were growing tired of this little cat and mouse chase. It was time to attack. "Let's show this bitch what happens when she tries to run away from us. Skarmory, use Flash Cannon!" The beautiful blonde ordered.

"Charizard, use Flamethrower!" Crystal commanded.

Both Pokemon complied. They unleashed their attacks straight at their targets. Winona quickly glanced over her shoulder to see the two incoming attacks speeding towards her. She needed to do something. "Swellow. Skarmory. Both of you guys quick dodge at 45 degree angle to the right." The Gym Leader instructed both her Pokemon. Her two flying types quickly complied.

Winona holds onto her Skarmory for dear life as both Pokemon swirls to the right quickly, avoiding both attacks. But they weren't out of danger yet. Mina and Crystal continued their offense as they ordered their Pokemon to continue to fire their attacks at Winona and her Pokemon. They hoped to tire out Winona's Pokemon if they keep on attacking while they go on the defensive, avoiding the attacks. For the past couple of minutes, Winona and her Pokemon continues to dodge the barrage of Flash Cannons and Flamethrowers from the elites' Pokemon, hoping to prevent any damage until they exits out the city' limits.

'_Come on, we're almost there. Just a little more now.' _Winona said within her mind with a sweat drop dripping down her forehead.

At some point, Mina and Crystal knew their offense wasn't working. They were no match against Winona's experience in the sky element so they decided to switch to a different strategy. Both Elites halted their attacks for the time being as Mina turned her attention to her partner. "You know what to do." She replied, eying at the young elite member, who nodded at her.

"It's time to fly, Charizard." Crystal exclaimed.

The flaming dragon knew what its trainer wanted it to do. Charizard complied. It ascended up high into the sky, hovering about Mina and her Skarmory. Once Crystal and her Charizard are in position, it was time to unleash their sneaky plan into action. "Alright Charizard, use Flamethrower, full blast NOW!" The Chosen Elite ordered.

The powerful dragon let out a roar before opening its mouth and fires a powerful, scorching blast of flames downward right in front of the Gym Leader's path way. The scorching flames then swirls around half way, creating a blockage of steaming blaze. Winona and her Pokemon took notice of the blazing wall of inferno right in front of them. They halted their flying. They were stuck. There was no place to go now. "Ha! Finally caught you now, bitch!" Mina replied coldly, eying at the Gym Leader.

The lavender haired woman spun around and glared daggers at Mina then soon at Crystal, who quickly floated down on her Charizard to join her partner's side. "What do you want?" Winona demanded angrily glaring darkly at the two female elites.

"Hand over your Skarmory and Shiny Swellow to us now then we will leave you alone." Mina replied coldly.

"No! You're not getting my Pokemon from me. I rather died before I do anything like that." The Gym leader growled angrily.

Mina smirked. That was a great idea. "We will gladly assist you on that." Crystal nodded in agreement. "Once you're dead and gone. We will take your Pokemon from your dead hands."

"You will do no such thing. I won't let that happen."

"Blah, blah, blah." The blonde elite mocked. "That's all you are, all talk. It's time to put you out of your misery. Skarmory, use Flash Cannon!"

"Charizard, use Flamethrower!"

Both Pokemon complied. They fired their attacks towards Winona and her Pokemon. The Gym Leader knew that it was time to fight back. There was no turning back now. "Swellow. Skarmory. Let's show them what we are capable of." The two flying types chirped loudly, agreeing with their trainer. "Dodge the attacks by ascending up high at 90 degree angle then follow it up with Aerial Ace and Drill Peck!" The lavender haired woman commanded.

Skarmory and Swellow complied. They ascended high up in a 90 degree angle, dodging the attacks quickly then performed their attacks in a blink of an eye. Skarmory swooped downward at Crystal's Charizard with its beak rotating like a drill while Swellow swooped downward at Mina's Skarmory at an incredible speed.

**BAM!**

**POW!**

Mina and Crystal's Pokemon cried in pain when Winona's Swellow collided into Mina's Skarmory while Winona's Skarmory drilled its beak into Crystal's Charizard's chest. Both Pokemon slid back a few feet with their trainers hanging on for dear life. Both females glared daggers at the smirking Gym Leader. "You bitch! You're going to pay for that." The blonde elite growled angrily, hardened her glare.

"And there's more where that came from." Winona mocked with a confident smirk. This irritated both of the elites. The nerve of her.

"We have wasted enough of our time with you already. It's time to end this." Mina snapped. Crystal nodded in agreement. Winona tensed up, waiting for their next move. But to her surprise, both elites didn't order their next attack. That was strange. What were they up? The Gym Leader didn't let her guard down for one second. She knew the two evil criminals have something up their sleeves and she was right.

Suddenly, Mina and Crystal pulled out form their pockets a black Frisbee-looking mechanical device, each of them having one of their own. They crackled a smirk before tossing the Frisbee devices at Winona and her Pokemon. The lavender-haired woman knew this can't be good. Before she could get a chance to issue out any orders, the Frisbee devices quickly sprung out electrical nets and ensnarled the Gym Leader and her Pokemon. They tried to untangle themselves from the nets but suddenly the electrical nets sent a powerful, electrical shock through them.

**ZAP!**

Winona and her Pokemon screamed loudly. Their entire body was getting electrocuted by the nets. From the sidelines, Mina and Crystal looks on to see the Gym Leader screamed in agony. This is of course, satisfied Mina while Crystal just stood and watched. Within a few minutes, the electrical nets stops shocking Winona and her Pokemon. You can see black smoke coming from their fried bodies. Soon they lost consciousness as they started to fall downward into the forest, down below them. Were they dead after falling so quickly from the sky? Mina and Crystal didn't think so. "We better go check and see if they are still alive." Crystal suggested. Mina nodded. Both elites headed to the forest from where Winona and her Pokemon crash landed to.

_~ Meanwhile, with Annette and Schatten ~_

Annette and Schatten stared at Liza and her group of Charizard for a moment until Schatten smirked, lifting his right arm up then pointed his finger straight out. "Men!" The henchmen turned to him. "Attack!"

"Yes sir!" All the henchmen shouted simultaneously.

Liza tensed up when she sees the lackeys ordered their Graveler and Golem to attack head on. A stupid mistake on their end. The green haired woman looks on as the rock/ground types were lunging at her and the pack. She smirked. It was time to teach these losers a lesson or two. "Charla. Everyone. Show them what happens when they decide to mess with us, use Flamethrower!" She ordered.

Charla and the wild Charizard complied. They opened their mouths and launched powerful, scorching blasts of flames at the charging rock types. The combined flames engulfed all the Graveler and Golem in one swoop, barbequing them in an instant. With the flames dying out, you can see the rock-types' body were roasted and burnt to a crisp. Their bodies were turned into pitch charcoal as they fell to the ground with swirly eyes.

The two elites look kinda impressed on this defeat. "Impressive." Schatten remarked amusedly, eying at Liza and her overwhelming and powerful group of Charizard. "I wouldn't expect anything less coming from you guys. You took out all the Gravler and Golem in one blow, despite being at a disadvantage, too."

"Want another example?" Liza mocked. The male elite chuckled.

"No, that's enough for now." Schatten replied, eying at the green haired woman.

"Good. LEAVE!" The green-haired woman hissed venomously. "Before you will regret it."

The Chosen Elite didn't look intimidated by Liza's empty threat. He shook his head and chuckled. "No can do. Like we said earlier, we are on a mission to capture all the valley's Charizard and we aren't leaving without them."

"Then it's your guys' funeral." Liza replied, smirking.

"We will see about that." Schatten replied back confidently. "Men!" The henchmen tensed up. "Surround them!"

"Yes sir!"

The lackeys quickly surrounded Liza and her group from all sides while holding their boxes. Liza didn't look worried since she had her Charla and the wild Charizard by her side. But though, she was curious on why these men were holding these small boxes within their arms. What was their purpose? She didn't want to stand around and find out. She needed to take care of these guys before she moved on to Annette and Schatten. "Everyone………." Liza prepared to issue out her order. "Use Flame………." Before she could finish her sentence, she was cut off when her body was shrouded by a blue glow. But she wasn't the only one; the Charizard including Charla's body was being shrouded by the same glow. "I….I…..can't……."

"Move?" Schatten cut in and finished her sentence. Liza and the Charizard glanced at the Chosen Elite and took notice that his Alakazam's eyes was glowing brightly. So it was him and his Alakazam. "That's exactly the point and don't even try to move either. My Alakazam's Psychic attack is twice as strong than a normal one."

"W-Why……you…….." Liza struggled to move her body. This was one, strong psychic attack. Even the wild Charizard couldn't budge a muscle. Alakazam's psychic powers were too strong. Several of the giant Charizard tried to muster up their fighting will to attack but to no luck. They couldn't open their mouths due to the strong psychic attack. But they weren't going to give up. They continued to fight off the psychic pressure.

Schatten looks impressed that all the Charizard was still fighting. Their will to fight was impressing. "Still fighting, eh?" He replied impressively, eying at the Charizard.

"Stop gawking at them." Annette growled, getting a little impatient. "Hurry up and seal them already. We are wasting too much time."

"Ok, ok, hold your Horsea, Jeez." The dark brown haired elite replied. Annette rolled her eyes. Schatten turned to the henchmen. "Somebody remove this girl out of the way." He replied, pointing at Liza.

With Liza out of the way, it was time to capture their targets. "Activate the capture shield!" Schatten commanded.

The henchmen obeyed. They set down the small mechanical boxes on the ground and pressed a red button on it. In an instant, the boxes made a beeping noise then suddenly a golden energy barrier engulfed the Charizard and trapped them inside. Soon something unexpected happens.

**ZAP!**

The trapped Charizard suddenly got zapped by the barrier? That was unexpected. It seems like not only the barrier was created to trap targets inside, it was also created to send powerful shockwaves to the targets. The Charizard screamed in agony. Liza gasped in shock while being held by two grunts. "What are you doing?! Stop it! You're hurting them." She yelled angrily.

"That's the point." Schatten replied, not turning his attention away from the screaming Charizard. Liza glared at him hatefully. "We can't have them up and around. Therefore, we needed to soften them up a little."

"You call that little? More like overkill if you ask me!" The green haired woman argued. Schatten rolled his eyes.

"Relax babe, they aren't going to die. We don't allow our investment to die during the mission. That's the rule." Schatten assured her, smirking. Annette nodded.

"Yes, that's our…………"

"ANNE!" A familiar voice called out to the cloak-wearing woman.

Annette's whole world stopped at the moment when she heard this voice. It can't be. Not here, not now. The beautiful young woman turned her head slowly around and spotted someone, she didn't want to see.

_~ Meanwhile, with Lester and Sink ~_

"Lucario! Aura Sphere!" Maylene ordered, doing an Aura sphere stance.

The blue and black jackal-like Pokemon complied. It mimicked its master's stance and fired a blue energy sphere at the Chosen Elites. The evil group saw the Aura sphere coming at them. Sink smirked, eying at the charging sphere.

"Torkoal, counterattack, use Flamethrower!" The masked boy commanded.

All three of Sink's Torkoal complied. They opened their mouths and launched three powerful, scorching streams of flames at the charging sphere. The Flamethrowers combined into one before collided into the Aura Sphere. With no effort at all, the giant Flamethrower easily blasted through the sphere and headed straight at Maylene and her group. The Gym Leader and her friends gasped in surprise to see the Flamethrower coming at them until Lucario jumped right in front of the group, crossing its arms right in front of its face. "Lucario!" Maylene gasped, looking worried.

The Gym Leader can tell that her Lucario was going to defend the group by blocking the attack. But was it a right decision to do? After all, Lucario was at disadvantage since it was going to block a fire type move when it's part steel-type and you know how steel types are really weak against fire types. But for right now, the young Gym Leader will have to wait and see if her Lucario can withstand this attack.

**BAM!**

The giant Flamethrower collided into the blue and black jackal. Lucario felt the force when the attack collided into it, forcing Lucario to slide back a little from its spot. The jackal-like Pokemon tried to muster all its strength to keep the Flamethrower from getting to Maylene and her friends. From his spot, Sink looks quite impressed to see a steel type was lasting this long against a fire type move. Seeing it and witnessing its will, made the capture more interesting. But atlas, it was time to end this little game. "More power, Torkoal!" Sink ordered.

The Torkoal obeyed. They added more fuel to the attack. With the extra boost added, there was no chance Lucario can withstand the attack any longer. The black and blue jackal was pushed back by the Flamethrower. Maylene's Lucario screamed in agony. The jackal-like Pokemon landed on its back near its master. "Lucario!" Maylene shouted worriedly, running to her Pokemon's side. Her Lucario's body was covered all over with burnt marks.

"I give it an A for effort but D - for the landing." Sink replied, taunting the Gym Leader and her Pokemon.

Maylene glared daggers at the masked boy. "You will pay for this."

"Like I care." Sink swatted away the Gym Leader's empty threats. "It's time to hand over Lucario to us."

"No. Never!"

The green, spiky haired Chosen sighed. "Being stubborn till the end. How pathetic can you be?" He asked in a mocking tone of voice.

"Shut up!" Maylene growled angrily, glaring darkly at the masked Elite.

"You aren't going to get away with this!" Reggie growled angrily. Behind his mask, Sink rolled his eyes.

"Don't you think it's already too late for you to be saying that?" The masked boy replied calmly, crossing his arms with a smirk. "You lost! Face the facts."

"Not yet! Go Bibarel, use Water Gun NOW!" Paul's older brother ordered, tossing his Pokeball and summoned out a beaver-like Pokemon.

Bibarel obeyed. It opened its mouth and launched a cold, stream of water at the evil group. Sink smirked, eying at the Water Gun that was heading towards them. He didn't look worry. "Your little futile resistance is over. Torkoal, use Overheat!"

Sink's Shiny Torkoal obeyed. The flaming turtle gathered up all its energy then opened its mouth, launching a full force and powerful blast of scorching heat towards the Water Gun. It easily blasted through the weak Water Gun and collided into Reggie's Bibarel.

**POW!**

"Biiiiiiiiiii-BAREEEEEEEELLLLLL!" The beaver-like Pokemon screamed in agony when it got nailed by the Overheat. The poor Pokemon was sent flying and landed on the ground with swirly eyes.

"Oh no, Bibarel!" Reggie cried worriedly, seeing his Pokemon defeated in one shot.

"Pathetic. What a weak Pokemon." Sink spat, earning a death glare from Reggie. "You must be a sucky breeder if you didn't raise that Bibarel of yours well enough to withstand a fire type move like that."

"Shut up!"

Sink ignored the angry breeder, turning his attention away for a moment. The masked boy turned to his partner, who stood there throughout the whole thing without lifting a finger to help. "Do you want to have the honor to finish them or should I do it?"

Lester turned his attention to Maylene and her group for a second, eying them closely before turning his attention back to Sink. "Go ahead but remember don't kill our target."

Sink had the urge to roll his eyes. "I won't."

"Good."

"Aren't you so generous today?" This time, it was Lester's turn to have the urge to roll his eyes.

Sink turned to his attention back to his targets. "Time to end this. Torkoal, use…………."

Before Sink could have a chance to issue out his orders, something unexpected happens. "Piplup, use Bubblebeam!"

"Empoleon, Hydro Pump!"

Suddenly, a blast of strong cold water and a barrage of bubbles collided into Sink's turtle trio, knocking them back and sent flying into a burnt down house. The sudden attacks surprised everyone. "What the hell?! Who did this?!" Sink demanded angrily.

"We did!" A female voice spat angrily.

Everyone turned their heads to the direction, where the voice came from. Maylene and her group look happy to see a familiar face within the group. "Dawn!" Maylene chirped happily.

_~ Meanwhile, back with Mina and Crystal ~_

We find Mina and Crystal standing by near their mini airship. Moments ago, they radioed for their backup. The airship landed where they were at. They stood by as the henchmen loaded the unconscious Skarmory and Shiny Swellow onboard the ship. Their mission was a success. Lying unconscious, not too far from the female pair was Winona. The Gym Leader was bruise and battered. Her outfit was ripped and torn. The two female elites stared down at the unconscious woman. "I was hoping for a challenge coming from her but I guessed that we were just too much for her. Oh well." Mina shrugged didn't sound too disappointed.

"It looks like we are the first team to finish our mission before everyone else." Crystal replied, staring at her partner. Mina nodded while the henchmen finish loading their captures onboard the ship.

"Good. Now we can head back so I can get a nice bath and maybe……." Her cheeks started to turn pink. "Spend some quality with Nao."

Crystal glared at her love rival. "Over my dead body." She hissed. Soon both females glared at each other down until they heard a yell.

"Stop right there, you thieves!"

Mina and Crystal stopped their argument for the moment as they turned around to see a group, who dared to butt into their business. "Oh great……what do you fools want?" Mina asked angrily, glaring at the group's arrival.

Phew! Done! Finally!!! It took forever! Ash's friends have arrived to stop the Chosen Elites but can they defeat them? And how about the mystery of Ash's aura abilities? What problems do they bring for Ash? Speaking of aura abilities, who is this special person Ash keeps talking about that already, mastered the Six Paths of the Aura like him? And what did Danta mean when he was referring Ash and this mystery person as 'The Ones'? Find out next time! I hope you guys like this chapter. Please review and comment on it.

P.S. ~ Like you guys already know, I wrote another Kingdom Hearts crossover story with Pokemon called, _Two Who Were Never Meant To Meet_, I hope you guys like it. Anyways, I have decided to write another Pokemon story, which will have Ash and other characters have supernatural powers. They can fight alongside with their Pokemon. So what do you think? I haven't plan out what the story is going to be about but I'm planned to write the overview of it today. The title of this new story will be called, _The Ones and The Chaos Ones_. So keep an eye out for it.

Peace out guys! See ya later ^____^


	13. CH X: Their Lost, Their Gain!

_A/N: This chapter will have some battling but not a lot along with a tense confrontation between Trina and one of Ash's Aura clones. And also another tense confrontation between Brandy and one of Ash's Aura clones. But that's not all; Alessandra will make a major decision that will cause a major uproar within her group. Oh and you will witness something bad happened to Ash. And also a certain blonde Champion will make a small appearance close to the end. There will be other surprises but I don't want to spoil them. Sorry. So sit back and enjoy the chapter!_

J's Apprentice - CH X: Their Lost, Their Gain!

Solana, Brock, May, Max, Misty, Gary, and Sarah just made it in time at the last second to prevent Mina and Crystal from escaping with their two prize captures. The two female elites glared darkly at the arrival of their new opponents. Who were they? Were they friends with Winona? If so, they didn't care. There was no point in fighting the opposing group since they already captured what they came here for but still they have a strong feeling that these new people needed to be dealt with before they leave here. "Who are you people? Friends with this loser here?" The evil and beautiful blonde asked, gesturing the group to the wounded and unconscious Gym Leader, who was lying on the ground. The group gasped in shock, especially Brock.

If you thought Brock would be flirting with Mina since she had a nice body and sexy appeal, well think again. The breeder was pissed to see one of his beloved 'girls' injured by the hands of Black Raven's Chosen Elites. "HOW DARE YOU HURT MY BEAUTIFUL WINONA?!" He yelled loudly, which made his group fell backwards, anime-style. The two elites sweat dropped.

"Who is this weirdo?" Crystal whispered softly to her partner's ear, looking awfully uncomfortable right now.

"I don't know but this creep is starting to weird me out." Mina whispered back, staring oddly at the outburst breeder.

Misty, who recovered first, slapped Brock on the back of his head. The breeder winced in pain. "This isn't time for this, Brock." The Cerulean City Gym Leader snapped.

"Yeah Brock……" May agreed, sighing at her friend for being so typical. "We need to help Winona and that means NOW!" The veteran Coordinator told her group, who nodded to her.

"Right, sis." May's little brother said to her, eying at the evil pair before pulling out a Pokeball and tossed it. "Go Ralts!" A small creature with a white body that looks like it was wearing a white dress appeared. Wait! Is this the same Rats, Max befriended? Who knows? Only Max knows, "Let's show them what you are capable of, use Shadow Ball!"

'_On it, Max!' _The small psychic type complied, sending its trainer a telepathic message. It fired a shadowy blob from its hands toward the two elites.

"I'll back you up, Max!" Max's older sister assured him, tossing a Pokeball. "Glaceon, Ice Shard!" A light-blue, fox-like Pokemon appeared, firing a bunch of frozen, chunks of ice towards the two females.

"I'll help, too! Corsola, I choose you and use Spike Cannon!" Misty yelled, tossing her Pokeball and summoned out her energetic Pokemon. The pink, coral reef-like Pokemon fired a barrage of sharp spikes from its horns toward Mina and Crystal.

The Chosen Elites quickly and easily dodged the three incoming attacks. They leaped up high and landed softly on top of their airship. The group gasped in surprise to witness that these two females weren't normal if they displayed some amazing dodging skills but this wasn't time to be awestruck. The group hurried over to protect the unconscious Winona. Mina and Crystal gazed down at the group, who was staring darkly at them. "You can have her." The beautiful blonde mocked. "We already got what we needed from her."

"And it was easy." Crystal added. "Now it was time for us to be on our way. Bye." The pink-beanie wearing added insults to injury by waving her hand in a mocking way towards the group.

"Not so fast!" Solana butted in, eying at the evil duo. "I, Solana, Ace Pokemon Ranger is herby placing the both of you under arrest!" The green haired woman exclaimed.

"As a fellow Pokemon Ranger, I will help Ace Ranger, Solana fulfilled her mission." Sarah replied, eying darkly at the two elites.

"Sorry to break the bad news to you fools but we aren't planning on getting arrested anytime soon." Crystal exclaimed, pulling out a small round communicator from her pocket and placed it near her lips. "Are the targets contained?" She speaks within the small object.

"_Yes Ma'am……" _A male voice responded back. "Both targets are secured. We are ready for take off." This pleased both of the Chosen Elites. It was time to leave and fight another day.

"Good…." The young brunette smirked. Crystal turned her attention back to the group. "Sorry but we can play some other time. Until then……see ya!" The grayish airship started to lift off; causing a strong breeze of wind to make the group braced themselves from the strong gust.

"I don't know so. Corsola, Spike Cannon!"

"Glaceon, Ice Shard!"

"Ralts, Shadow Ball!"

Misty, May, and Max issued out their commands. Their Pokemon complied. They unleashed their attack toward Mina and Crystal. The two females smirked at the incoming attacks. They both pulled out Pokeballs and summoned out Skarmory and Gengar.

"Skarmory blow them away with a full power Flash Cannon, NOW!"

"Gengar, maximum Dark Power, let's GO!"

Both Pokemon, who was standing right beside their masters, complied. The steel bird charged up its power before fired a strong blast of energy from its mouth while Gengar fired a powerful beam of purple energy from its hands. The two powerful attacks combined into one and simply blasted through the three incoming attacks with ease like they were nothing.

**BOOM!**

The unstoppable attack collided into the ground, a few inches in front of the group, causing an explosion. The group was sent hurling back while the two females, on top of the airship smirked, looking pleased. Their airship fully lifted off the ground. The heroes needed to do something before Mina and Crystal escapes. Gary slowly got up to his feet and tossed two Pokeballs, summoning out his Umbreon and Electivire. "Umbreon, Electivire, I need both of you guys' help!" Both of his Pokemon cried their names. "Both of you attack the airship. Umbreon, Shadow Ball. Electivire, Thunderbolt!" He commanded.

**BOOM!**

**BOOM!**

Umbreon's Shadow Ball nailed one of the airship's front engines, causing the ship titled back to the right while Electivire's Thunderbolt short circuited one of its rear engines. "Damn that brat!" Mina cursed Gary's name while maintaining her balance. Crystal was doing the same. Black smoke was leaking out from the damage engines. The airship tried to maintain control within the sky with the only two working engines left but it was looking grim. Gary smirked at his accomplishment. Wait! Didn't Gary know that Winona's Pokemon were onboard the ship? There was no time to celebrate. "Damage report!" Crystal growled angrily through her communicator.

"_Not……good……Ma'am…….the front left engine is in critical completely damaged while the right rear engine is at thirty-five percent of power left…"_

"Well fix them or ELSE!"

"_We are trying but the two engines aren't responding to the main system. We need to la…….."_

"We are NOT LANDING! JUST GET US OUT OF HERE NOW!" Crystal deafened the man from the other side of the communicator. "DO YOU HEAR ME?!" Wow, Crystal is really scary when she is pissed. Whoever was speaking to Crystal right now would be wetting their pants at this moment.

"_Y-Yes…..Ma'am……." _The male voice replied back, hinting fear within his voice. The airship slowly changed its course. It was planning to flee with two badly damage engines. Gary took notice of this. They needed to do something and fast. The spiky haired young trainer turned to his friends. "Misty, May, Max. You guys attack them. I'll back you guys up!" His friends nodded.

"Ok, Gary. Corsola, Spike Cannon!" The tomboy ordered. Her Corsola fired Spike Cannon from its horns.

"Ralts, Shadow Ball!" The little boy commanded. The small Pokemon created a shadowy ball and launched it.

"Glaceon, one more time, Ice Shard!" May instructed. The blue fox fired a barrage of frozen shards at the women.

Mina and Crystal took notice of the incoming attacks. They didn't have time for this. "Skarmory, Flash Cannon!" The beautiful blonde commandeered.

"Gengar, use Shadow Ball!" Crystal ordered. The Elites' Pokemon launched their attacks toward the incoming attacks.

**BOOM!**

All attacks collided, causing an explosion. A strong breeze carried the cloud of black smoke and pushed it over to the airship. The thin, black smoke engulfed the aircraft along with the two women. They couldn't see anything. Was this Gary's plan? To block their vision? Well, it was working. Now, it was time to keep the momentum going. "Umbreon, full power Shadow Ball. Electivire, maximum Thunderbolt, let's go!" Gary ordered.

Both Pokemon complied. Umbreon formed a giant shadowy ball within its mouth while Electivire charging up its electricity to its fullest, preparing to launch one of the strongest Thunderbolts it ever unleashed. Once they were ready, they launched their attacks at the cloud of black smoke.

**BOOM!**

The two attacks blasted through the thin smoke and hopefully collided into the Elites' airship and them, setting off another explosion. The group waited patiently to see what happens next. They were hoping to see Mina and Crystal to burst out from the explosion or a flaming airship falling downward to the ground from the black smoke. But it didn't seem like neither of those was going to happened anytime soon. The thin and black smoke started to clear up. Once it did, the group gasped in surprise when something unexpected happens.

Protecting……no more like shielding around the airship and the two female elites was a giant, blue round-like aura bubble. Where did this come from? Well, at least, it protected the airship from getting more damaged by Gary's Pokemon incoming attacks. Gary and his friends couldn't believe it, even the two females were baffled by this strange bubble. Neither of them can create this bubble. Nor did the ship, so who did this? The only person who can fully mastered aura and create shields/barriers with aura is………..

"Are you two alright?" A familiar voice asked, which taken the two elites right off by surprise. Mina and Crystal quickly spun around to see……Black Raven? Or was it, one of his Aura clones? Either way, the two females were surprised to see Ash, who they thought was the real Ash, was suddenly here with them.

"NAO?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Both females asked simultaneously.

The man, who they loved, walk passes them and stopped close to the edge. He gazed down below and spotted his old friends, who were staring up at him with angry faces. "BLACK RAVEN!" Most of the members within the group hissed his name out loudly. The clone merely looks away and turns his attention back to his Chosen Elites.

"Was your mission successful?" Mina and Crystal nodded. "Good, it's time to deliver the targets to the client. Let's go."

"But wait, No….." Crystal cut him off. "What are you doing here? I thought you were back at Mistress's airship." Mina nodded in agreement.

"Yeah and don't get the wrong idea either. We are glad to see you and all but how in the world did you arrive here without us noticing?" The blonde beauty asked, hoping for an answer. Crystal wanted to know as well.

"That's simply…." The Ash's clone simply put it. "I'm not the real Nao." This baffled the two females. "I'm one of the three Aura clones that Nao created by using his one of his two _'Forbidden Auras, the Holy Path of Duplication'_. We all have the ability to teleport along with different other abilities so we can assist you on your missions since he sensed that there will be interferences within the missions." Mina and Crystal didn't quite fully understand about the whole aura thing but they did understand about the whole interference part.

"You got that right…….uh……..Nao….." It was quite difficult to refer the clone as Nao since he basically looks exactly like Ash but there was no problem with that. "Those brats are in the way…." Mina growled angrily, glancing down below at Ash's old friends.

"Ah, yes. My….or should I say….his old friends. Don't worry about them. They can't do anything as long as you have me around." The Aura clone sounded confident.

"Why's that?" Mina asked curiously, raising an eyebrow.

"Because I am the Aura Clone of Ultimate Defense. My Aura shields and barriers are impenetrable." He announced. "But enough about that already, it's time to go." The two elites nodded in agreement.

The giant bubble made out of the clone's aura started to float off with the clone, Mina, Crystal, and the airship inside, off to the distance. Gary and his friends needed to do something before they escapes. "They are escaping, guys." Max pointed out the oblivious.

"Not on our watch. Let's all attack at once, guys." Misty suggested a plan. Her friends agreed.

"Good idea, Misty." Sarah complimented. "Our offense might stop them. Let's do it." The group nodded. Misty, May, Max, and Gary prepared to issue out their orders while Solana and Sarah looks on and Brock attending the injuries of Winona.

"Corsola, Ralts, Glaceon, Umbreon, Electivire! ATTACK!" The foursome yelled simultaneously. The trainers' Pokemon complied. The Pokemon fired their most powerful attacks, hoping to breakthrough the self-proclaimed ultimate shield. Corsola fired BubbleBeam, Glaceon fires Ice Beam, Ralts fires Shadow Ball, Umbreon fires Shadow Ball, and Electivire fires Thunder.

**BOOM!**

All of the attacks combined into one and collided into the blue bubble, causing a major explosion. The trainers and rangers let out a small cheer, thinking the attacks broke through the indestructible barrier. But their celebration was cut short. The black smoke from the explosion subsided as the group looks shocked. Emerging out from the smoke was the giant aura bubble. It appears that the bubble shield have no scratches or damages to it. Not even a crack. The aura shield absorbed all the punishment like it was nothing. What kind of opponent were they facing? The group looks on as J's faction floated away until they couldn't see them anymore. This confirmed a major defeat towards our heroes……a major defeat indeed.

_~ Meanwhile, with Lester and Sink ~_

"Dawn!"

"Maylene!"

Dawn and her group rushed over to the Gym Leader's side as the young coordinator and the young martial artist embraced each other in a warm hug. They quickly pulled apart and ended their little reunion short. They have some business they needed to take care of first. Standing by their side was Jack, Brandy, Melody, Raven, and Barry along with Reggie and Connally. They were all glaring at J's faction. Sink growled angrily. He hated people, who ruin his fun. "How dare you ruin my fun?!"

"Well, boo ho. Cry me a river, why don't you?" Dawn mocked, which angered the masked boy even more.

"Tsk….bitch….." He muttered under his breath.

'_Jack……….Brandy……..' _A faint voice called out to the siblings. Jack and Brandy were taken back to hear this faint but familiar voice while the others couldn't. The young female Pokemon Ranger could've sworn she heard her deceased older brother, Lelouch's voice. Same goes to Jack_. 'You…..two…..be careful……J's faction is strong…..especially….those two you see standing before you……' _

"Le…..louch……" Brandy whispered sadly her deceased brother's name. The young brunette's best friends took notice of her sad expression on her face. Before Melody and Raven could get a chance to call out to their friend, Sink spoke up angrily.

"You fools should mind your own damn business. This doesn't concern you."

"Hey! I resent that! I should fine you for that rude comment!" The annoying blonde known as Barry said to sink.

"Barry, not now, please." Dawn groaned. Jack stepped forward. It looks like he means business.

"I, Jack Walker, Ace Pokemon Ranger is herby placed you both under arrest along with you lackeys. You might as well give up now before we take you down by force if we have to." Jack warned the two Elites.

"Fat chance, fool." Sink snarled, glaring darkly at the opposing group. "We aren't leaving here without Lucario."

While everyone was preoccupied, a familiar figure was creeping up behind an unaware henchman. It was Carsten Rathgeb, the Team Rocket's special agent and infiltrator. With his stealth-like approach, the twenty year old young man quickly snapped the man's neck then quickly yanked the dead man away over to a dark alley before he could cause a scene. The Team Rocket agent begins to strip the dead henchman's clothes off him and started to wear the uniform. With the dead man fully naked……well he still have his underwear on but that's beside the point. Carsten, in his disguise, placed a gray cap and lowered it down, hiding his face. "I hope I don't get discovered." He whispered before exiting out of the dark alley.

Sensing that something wasn't right, Lester slowly turned his head to see Carsten exited out the alley and standing right beside an unaware minion. The calm and collectible Elite gave the supposedly claimed minion a suspicious glare. Lester has a strong feeling that he should question his minion on what was he doing in the alley. But before Lester could question the minion, his attention was drawn back when his partner shouted. "You morons are going to regret butting into our business."

"Bring it on!" Dawn taunted, gripping her Piplup's Pokeball in hand.

"YEAH!" Melody and Raven chirped loudly. Sink smirked evilly. They had no clue who they were messing with. The masked boy will make sure to teach them a lesson they soon won't forget.

"Hmph. Have it your way then. Don't say I didn't warn ya." Sink replied in a mocking tone of voice. The spiky, green haired boy punched his fist to his other hand's open palm. The Chosen Elite turned his attention to partner. "Do you want to join in on this, Lester?" Lester shrugged.

"I'll help when you're in trouble." The veteran Elite assured his partner-in-crime. Sink returned his three Torkoal back to their Pokeball before turning his attention back to Lester.

"If I need it….." He grinned sadistically. Lester had the urge the rolled his eyes toward his cocky partner. "It's been awhile since I tested my fighting skills."

"Didn't you try to test them on……"

"Beside you, Lester." Sink had the urge to roll his eyes. "But that's not important right now. Just leave all the fun to me."

"Very well." Lester respected his partner's wishes. "I leave it to you. But if….it looks like you're having trouble against them. I won't hesitate to step in."

"As if…." Sink giggled sadistically. "There's no way I'm going to struggle against these losers. This is going to be a cakewalk for me." This time, Lester would have rolled his eyes at his partner again. He sounds too overconfident.

"Whatever you say, Sink. Just remember this. Don't underestimate your opponents especially that girl over there." He pointed his finger at Brandy. It seems like Lester knows something about Brandy. Inconvertibly, Sink and the disguised henchman, Carsten turned their heads to stare at the young Pokemon Ranger. What was so special about her that made Lester a little bit concerned?

"What about her?" Sink replied, looking uninterested about the girl.

"Be on your guard, she's different from the others. I can't explained it but there's something special about her so be careful, got it?"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, Lester." Sink waved off Lester's warning like it was nothing. He thought his partner was being paranormal about Brandy so there was no point in worrying too much about that girl. The masked boy only thought of her as another target to play around with.

The spiky, green haired boy turned his attention to the group. "Heh heh. Are you fools ready? It's time to have a little fun." He cracked his knuckles.

"Huh?" Barry blinked confusedly. "But aren't you going to use your………"

"Who said that I'm going to fight you with Pokemon? I'm more of a fighter than a trainer." Sink grinned sadistically.

The masked boy quickly speeds toward the group with inhuman-like speed. The group was taken back to see the spiky, green haired elite dashing towards them. They needed to do something. "Alright Piplup, stage….." Sink smirked. The Chosen Elite vanished and reappeared right in front of Dawn. The young coordinator gasped in surprise. She looks on as the masked boy was about to throw a punch at her until he quickly dodged someone's roundhouse kick. Dawn sighed in relief.

Sink landed back a few feet and took notice that Maylene was the one, who tried to kick him. The pink haired young woman was in her battle position, ready for a fight. The masked boy looks amused. "If you wanted to fight someone then fight me!" The Gym Leader challenged, glaring at her opponent.

Maylene didn't receive an answer; all she got was a smirk. Sink dash towards her as she did the same at him. They clashed. Their right elbow collided into each other, forcing them into a death lock. They stared at each other for a second before pushing away from each other. Maylene quickly launched at Sink and started to throw rapid punches toward her opponent. But the evil merciless swiftly dodged each of her punches with an ease, which angered the Gym Leader. But that didn't stop her from throwing more punches.

However, her punches failed misery. The spiky, green haired masked boy continues to outsmart his opponent by dodging and sidestepping her attacks with quick speed. A cocky smirk formed on Sink's face. Why was he smirking? Who knows? The Veilstone City Gym Leader tried to uppercut Sink but the masked boy simply leaned back, avoiding her attempt. Sink landed backwards on his hands then pushed him back, landing on his feet. He looks straight forward and sees no sign of Maylene anywhere until he glances up and saw her diving down at him with her right leg coming down straight for him. Sink quickly slide back, avoiding her leg slam then launched forward.

**POW!**

Sink's lunging right knee collided into Maylene's face. The Gym Leader couldn't defended herself against Sink's attack because his quickness. The martial artist screamed in pain as she flew back and landed on her back. "MAYLENE! MASTER MAYLENE!" Dawn, Reggie, and Connally cried out loudly. The Chose Elite looks on, smirking at his work. Was Maylene down already? Sink thought so.

However, the spiky, masked boy thought wrong as Maylene slowly got up but onto one knee. Small drops of red liquid substance fell to the ground. The Gym Leader covered her nose with her hand as blood leaked underneath her hand. It looks like Sink broke her nose. The sight of blood freaked out a certain girl. Brandy had a frightened expression on her face as her body quivered violently. "N………o…………N…..o……….NO!" She screamed loudly, gaining everyone's attention. She fell to her knees and clutched her head with both hands. She closed her eyes as she was blocking out a bad memory coming through her mind. The sight of blood brings back the awfully memory about her older brother, who died in a bloody battle against a certain silver haired woman, years ago.

"Brandy….." Melody kneeled down to her friend's level and called out to her, looking very worried. "What's the matter?"

"…"

"Brandy!" Melody yelled to her friend but to no avail. The coordinator looks very worried to see her best friend so scared and shaking up by the sight of blood. Jack gripped his fists together and bit his lip. He should've known his little sister's fear will appear sooner than later.

Without warning, Jack dashed at Sink, taken everyone right off by surprise. He threw a punch but Sink easily caught it. "Eager to lose?" The masked boy taunted, which angered the Ranger.

"Shut up!" What has gotten into Jack? Why was he being so reckless and attacking Sink? Who knows? Only the Ace Pokemon Ranger knows. The blonde swung his left leg, hoping to connected a roundhouse kick at the cocky kid but Sink wasn't going to let that happened.

The Chosen Elite quickly leaped, avoiding the blonde's roundhouse kick then by using the blonde's momentum against him. While off the ground, Sink grabbed Jack's leg with one of his hands then quickly swung his right leg, performing a roundhouse kick of his own at Jack. The Pokemon Ranger tried to block the blow by using his right arm as a shield but the power that Sink put into his kick was too much, sending Jack flying back. "JACK!" Melody and Raven shouted loudly, gaining Brandy's attention.

Jack slid on the ground on his side a few feet. He groaned in pain. That was the last straw. The rest of the group was about to jump in until something happened. "Togekiss, Thunder Wave NOW!"

Suddenly, Dawn, Barry, Melody, Raven, Reggie, the injured Maylene, Connally, and the weakened Lucario were all hit by a strong wave of electricity, paralyzing them before they could lift a finger. Every last one of them except for Jack and Brandy fell to their knees, completely paralyzed. Who could have done this? Sink turned to his side to see Lester and his Togekiss. "I told you to butt out, Lester!" Sink snarled angrily.

"Relax." Lester begins. "I was just lending you a helping hand since the others were about to jump in."

"So?" The masked boy hissed through his teeth. "I could've taken them on also." The goggle-wearing Chosen Elite sighed heavily.

"Even so…….we don't have time to be messing around……Let's just capture Lucario already and leave." Lester tried to reason with the fuming boy.

"Always have to ruin my fun, don't you?" Lester had the urge to roll his eyes. "Fine!" The calm elite nodded.

Before the two elites could approach their target, they stopped in their tracks. They sense something strong. What was it? Their attention is drawn to Brandy. Her body was shrouded by a red veil of energy. Was it aura? If so, then that means…….Brandy is like Ash? Brandy got up to her feet and stared at the two elites with bloody red eyes. There were a few changes to her appearance. For one, her pupils become slitted and have claw-like nails. Lester and Sink were taken back by this while the disguised Carsten looks slightly amazed. _'Hmm…..interesting….This girl is sure is something…..' _The Team Rocket agent eyed brandy closely.

"What in the world………" Sink was speechless. He can sense killing intention within Brandy.

"No more! I won't leave you hurt my brother or my friends!" She roared angrily as the red aura around her got bigger. "Take this, HA!" Brandy swung her claw-like nails like an X, launching large a red X at the two elites at a fast speed.

Lester and Sink's eyes widen slightly to see a large red X coming at them. They have no time to make a move. The attack was coming at them too fast. Just as it seems like the attack was going to hit its targets, a strong beam of red energy appeared out of nowhere, collided into the attack and pushed it back forcefully.

**BOOM!**

The two attacks collided into a burning home, causing a loud and big explosion. Now the question on the elites, Carsten, and Brandy's minds was……..where did that attack come from? "That was a close call." A familiar voce spoke up, gaining attention. Brandy, Lester, Sink, J's minions, and Carsten turned their heads to the left side and saw Ash……or should we say, one of Ash's aura clones approaching the two elites.

"Black Raven!" Brandy gasped in surprise to see J's apprentice in person. She hardened her glare at the evil apprentice. The clone completely ignored the young Ranger's shout as he stopped right in front of Lester and Sink. Carsten eyed at the troublesome enemy.

'_What is Ash doing here?' _The agent pondered on that thought. '_Shouldn't he be at his home base? How in the world did he arrive here so quickly unless……' _It didn't take long for the agent to figure out that the Ash he is seeing right in front of him isn't the real one. _'That's not really him….' _He eyed at the clone. _'No matter. As long as I don't get discovered, I don't need worry……'_

"Nao? What are you doing here?" Sink asked confusedly, staring at his leader. Lester wanted to know, too since it seems really odd that he would show up all of sudden.

"I'm not really Nao if you asking about that." The Aura clone replied, baffling both the elites. "I'm one of his three aura clones sent here to aid you. I am the Aura Clone of Ultimate Strength."

"Ah……I see……." Sink and Lester still don't quite get it but oh well.

The Ash clone turned his attention away from the two elites for a second as he focused his attention on Brandy. He senses something unique……something special about this girl. What was it? Suddenly, the clone had a gut feeling that Brandy is the third _'The Ones.' _Brandy besides Ash and Trina is one of the three qualified individuals able to unlock all six paths of the Aura. But something was strange about Brandy's paths of Aura. Unlike Ash and Trina, Brandy takes on a different form for each path while they don't. _'This girl is different…….' _The clone pondered, staring at a fellow _'One' _closely.

"Sink…….Lester……Both of you retreat for now." The clone ordered, not turning around and eying the two elites. Sink and Lester were taken back by this. Retreat? What was the reason to do so?

"What for?!" The masked boy argued. "Why should we? We can't leave without Lucario!" Sink did make a good point. The purpose of the entire mission was to capture their target.

"Consider this mission a failure."

"Why?"

"That girl over there is just like me…..A One……A master, who can use all six paths of the aura. You can't defeat her. Only a One can defeat a One. Now go!" The clone ordered, not tearing his attention away from the girl.

Before Sink could protest, Brandy grew tired of waiting and attacked the evil trio. "You're not escaping on my watch, take this, HA!" The Master of Aura's body glowed crimson red then Brandy formed a giant red aura sphere with her hands and launched it at the trio. The red sphere was coming at the evil villains at a fast rate. But that didn't stop the Ash clone to counterattack. He quickly formed a red aura sphere and launched it at the incoming sphere.

The two aura spheres collided, causing a little shockwave when they connected against each other. They were in a death lock. Both spheres were trying to overpower over each other until the Ash clone's sphere pushed Brandy's sphere several inches back before they exploded.

**BOOM!**

Ash's clone group groaned as a strong breeze of wind blow pass them caused by the explosion. The clone turned his attention to the two elites. "Go!" Sink didn't want to abandon the mission.

"But….."

"Sink, we have no choice. Like what leader's clone said, we can't defeat her. We have no choice but to abandon the mission. Let's go!" Lester told his partner. The masked boy growled.

"Fine!" Lester and Sink along with Carsten and the henchmen aboard onto the airship. The airship lifted off the ground and flew off, leaving the Ash clone alone to fight against Brandy.

The Aura Clone of Ultimate Power/Strength waited for the black smoke to clear up. He knows that he was at a disadvantage since he can only use one type of Aura while Brandy can use all six of hers. Once the smoke subsided, there was no sign of Brandy anywhere. _'Where did she…….' _His trail of thoughts was cut off when he senses something coming. He glances up and saw Brandy diving at him with a red sphere within her hand.

"HA!" She dived down quickly. The clone's eyes slightly widen behind his goggles.

**BOOM!**

Ash's clone burst out of the cloud of dust and slide back a few feet. His goggles had several cracks on it. The clone looks straight forward to see Brandy glaring at him hatefully. "It's time to capture you, Black Raven!" She announced determinately.

"You capture me? I don't think so." Ash's clone shot back.

"I will. It's my mission to bring you in." The young Ranger replied, staring darkly at her target.

The clone ignored her words about her mission. "You better run along, little girl." He mocked, which angered Brandy.

"I don't think so. Time to capture you!" Her body started to emit a bright white light. Her appearance was changing once again. Her eyes were pure white while two white angel wings sprouted out from her back. She still has the claw-like nails. It seems like she was using her second aura ability.

Without warning, Brandy disappeared and reappeared behind the clone. He quickly spun around but only to have a powerful white aura beam collided into him. He groaned in pain as the aura beam pushed him back a few feet but he able to shrug the beam off him. He maintained his ground as a sweat drop drip down his forehead. _'It looks like her speed increased when she use her white aura. This is bad……..' _

Not giving the clone a chance to recovered, Brandy flew towards the aura clone. The clone took notice that she wasn't giving him any breathing room. He has no choice but attack her head on. He formed a red aura sphere within his right palm then added a little boost into before dashing towards her. Brandy was the aware that the Ash clone was coming at her head on. She smirked. She formed her own aura sphere that was shrouded in a white and red light. It looks like she was fusing both of auras into one.

"HA!"

**BOOM!**

Both spheres collided, causing a big and loud explosion, sending both fighters sliding back. They were covered in wounds. The clone's cracks on his goggles got bigger. Both fighters quickly recovered as the clone quickly launched a powerful red aura beam at his opponent. The young Ranger saw the beam coming at her as she shielded herself with her angel wings. The attack collided into them, causing a small explosion. The clone grinned. He thought he did a lot of damage to Brandy. As the smoke cleared, the clone looks surprised that Brandy received only little damage since the wings absorbed most of the damage.

Suddenly, a bright green glow shrouded around Brandy's body. Her wings unshielded themselves as the wounds all over the young Ranger's body started to heal rapidly. The clone growled angrily. He knows that Brandy was using another of her aura abilities. A healing ability as we speak. A pair of Celebi-like antennas sprouted on her head. Her eye color changed once again. They were now green. Now that Brandy was fully recovered, she was ready to fight again. The Ash clone didn't know what kind of other abilities Brandy might have now but he wasn't going to stand around and find out. The doppelganger focused his red aura and launched a giant and powerful red aura sphere at the young girl at a fast rate.

Just as it seems as the sphere was going to connect, the ground shook violently for a second until a wall of vines burst out of the ground and intercept the blow before the attack could even reach Brandy. The wall of vines absorbed all the damage, leaving Brandy unscathed. Ash's clone bit his lower lip. He was outmatched at the moment. Before he could come up with a plan, the ground underneath him crumbled as thorns and vines ensnarled him, wrapping around him. "What?!" The clone tried to break free but there was something strange about this thorns and vines. They were created by Brandy's green aura. "Damn it!" He cursed.

"Got you now, Black Raven!" Brandy chirped happily, walking towards her trapped target. The clone stared at the approaching ranger. "It's time for you to pay for all those awful things you did."

The clone smirked, staring at Brandy, who stopped a few inches away from him. "Oh really? Sorry to break the bad news to you but I don't think you won this fight, yet." Brandy raised a suspicious eyebrow. What was he getting at? Suddenly, the clone's body was shrouded in a red glow. The glow was getting brighter and brighter until the young ranger's eyes widen like dinner plates.

**KA-BOOM!**

_~ J's Airship ~_

Ash fell to his knees and covered his eyes with his hand. "NAO!" Danta and Joshua rushed over to their leader's side. They kneeled down to his level and saw him tightened his grip over eyes tightly. They sense that he was in pain.

"Nao, what's the matter?" Danta looks really concerned for his brother-like friend. At the moment, Ash removed his hand from his face and the two elites gasped in shock. Blood were dripping down from both of his eyes.

"Nao! Your eyes are bleeding; we need to take you to Jennifer, quick!" Joshua shouted loudly. The pony tailed Chosen Elite nodded. Ash shook his head. Both elites frowned.

"No……I'm f-fine….." He breathed heavily. "It seems like one of my aura clones was defeated moments ago……but at least he took out……….."

"He took out whom?" Joshua questioned, looking confused.

The young apprentice turned his attention to his elites. Ash closed his eyes with blood dripping down his shut eyes and smiled. "He took out one of the Ones……"

_~ Meanwhile, with Annette and Staten ~_

"Anne! P-Please stop this…….." Annette's twin cried, tears threatened to fall from her eyes. The hurtful twin was standing a few feet away from her long lost twin sister. Annette looks so confused and frightened at the same time. She had an expression on her face that tells Schatten, Liza, and the henchmen that she was torn between emotions.

"N….o…..not you again………." Annette's voice trembled, staring at her self-proclaimed twin.

"ALEX!" Several voices called out to Anne's twin. Everyone looks straight forward to see the rest of Alessandra's group came running to the young brunette's side. Once they did, they gasped in surprise when they saw a young woman looks like their friend on J's side. They thought that they were hallucinating or seeing double.

"What the heck is going on here? Why is there two Alex?" Angie wondered out loudly, glancing at the twins.

"That's what I want to know as well." The brown haired Chosen Elite agreed, eying at his partner. "Well…..Annette, care to explained this?"

"…" The young brunette didn't say anything, avoiding any eye contact from everyone, who was staring at her.

"Anne……." Alessandra whispered sadly, looking hurt that her twin wasn't saying anything.

"Let's not worry about that right now, guys." Agent T spoke. "We got other matters we have to deal with right now." Kellyn nodded in agreement.

The Ace Pokemon Ranger and the others glared at the villains. "You might as well give yourself up. I, Ace Pokemon Ranger, Kellyn is here to place you all under arrest."

"So give yourself up or else we will take you down by force if we have to." Ethan threatened, glaring hatefully at the elites.

"Oh really?" Schatten taunted.

"Yes, really, wise guy. So give up! There's no way the two of you can take down all seven of us." Shaun replied, glaring at the smirking elite.

"We will see about that, won't we?" The male Chosen Elite asked in a mocking tone of voice. The group except Trina growled angrily.

"You asked for it!" Ethan replied. "Now it's time to take you down."

"Once we do that, you will tell us where is Hunter J." Zoey spoke up.

"And Black Raven." Agent T added.

"If you guys can defeat us that is….……" Schatten sounded so confident.

"Let's do this, guys!" Angie looks pumped up, gripping tightly her Pokeball. The group except for Kellyn and Trina were about to engaged in battle until a familiar voice interrupted.

"Mind if I cut in?" The group looks around, trying to locate where the voice came from. Their attention was drawn to the valley's top when they spotted a figure in black, glancing down at everyone down below from where he was.

"BLACK RAVEN!" Kellyn, Ethan, Zoey, Alessandra, Shaun, and Angie except for Trina shouted loudly at the young apprentice's name, glaring hatefully at him. They were wondering what in the world was he doing here.

Unaware to everyone, the figure they were staring at wasn't the real Black Raven; it was his last and final aura clone. It was a big drop from the clone was but it seems like he wasn't too worried about that. He jumped off the ledge and safety landed on his feet, next to Annette. "Na….o?" The young brunette looks a bit confused but a little happy to see her crush here.

"Leader, what are you doing here?" The male elite asked, staring at the clone confusedly.

Before the Ash-like clone could say anything, someone interrupted him. "You monster! How dare you show your ugly face around here?!" Ethan roared, glaring angrily at the man, who seemly killed his adopted brother. The blonde was being strained by his girlfriend. Everyone knew that he had the right to be angry with the man, who supposedly killed Ash.

The clone simply ignored the blonde's shout as his attention focused on two certain females, Anne's twin and the Guardian, Trina. He completely ignored everyone else for the moment. A smile formed on his face. "It's good to see you again, Alessandra….." He earned a glare from the twin. "…..Trina……" He earned a smile from his guardian. This of course, earned a bunch of gasps.

"Likewise…." The beautiful Guardian replied respectfully, despite her Chosen One is evil at the moment.

"You know Black Raven?" The Ace Ranger asked, giving Trina a suspicious glare. The Guardian couldn't deny it.

"Yes. I know Black Raven well since my grandparents and I was the ones, who trained him, years ago." She informed.

"WHAT?!" Her group yelled in surprise. The clone smirked at the group's reaction.

"So…..you're with Black Raven after all….." Angie accused the Guardian, losing trust within the young woman. Trina shook her head.

"No, I'm not….."

"If she was……." The Ash clone gained everyone's undivided attention. "She would've made a good addition."

"Enough! You're going to pay for everything you did for the past two years, Black Raven." Shaun growled angrily. "Same goes to that bitch of a master of yours……"

"Save all of that for someone, who cares? I have no inertest in that nor do I have any interest in all of you except for Trina and……Alessandra…."

"W-What? M-Me?…….Why?" The twin asked, looking awfully confused. Everyone looks confused, too. The clone smirked.

"That's simply. I want you to join us." He simply stated, causing uproar within both sides.

"WHAT?!"

_~ Sinnoh League's HQ, the President Office ~_

Inside the president office was a small, elderly man that looks like he's in his seventies with white hair hidden underneath a purple cap, a white beard, bushy white eyebrows, and black eyes. He wears a red jacket with light-blue strips that goes across, light-green shorts, and blue sneakers. He was sitting behind his desk, with his chair turned, making the old man staring through his office window. He was looking very serious but at the same time, looking really worried. "I have a gut feeling something bad is going happened pretty soon. Something that might change the entire world. No…..more like….the entire future of each one of us…." He said out loudly to no one in particular. His voice was really raspy.

"Mr. Goodshow, what are you trying to say?" A feminine voice asked. It seems like Chairman Charles Goodshow had someone with him in his office.

The Chairman of the Pokemon League Committee turned his chair around and faced his guest. It was a young woman, who appears to be in her mid-twenties. She had long blonde hair that reaches down to waist and one side of hair covered part of her face with gray eyes. She wears a black overcoat, black high heels, black hairpins, and a black scarf. The old man took a moment, gathering up his thoughts before speaking again. "I have a feeling that a war will soon to come, Cynthia…………."

Phew! Finally, done! Sorry for the long wait! Stupid job keeps preventing me from getting some free time to type my stories. Thank god, I asked for lesser hours, now I'm going to work for like 3 or days instead five or six days. Anyways, do you like this chapter? Cynthia finally appeared! And along with Chairman Goodshow! More suspense will soon to come. Stayed tune. Please review and comment on this chapter. Until next time, guys ^_____^


	14. CH XI: Her Decision, Her Betrayal!

_A/N: You will know a little more about the incoming war between evil and good and also learn a little bit more about Ash's illness. This chapter will focus on Alessandra's decision. Oh and you will see a soft side of J for the first time. Oh and before I forget to mention this, you will see three new faces on Ash's side along with a familiar face, who will show up to aid Cynthia in her mission. Oh, oh, and one last thing, someone is going to get poison towards the end of the chapter. Guess who? Well, sit back and enjoy the chapter!_

_Oh before you guys start to read this chapter, here is the list on who are these new OCS villains, who I added into the story since they make the story more interesting if they appeared:_

_Villain side:_

_Gray Turquoise "Wing" ~ __kerosama1994_

_Camille Turquoise "Guardian" ~ __kerosama1994_

_Level ~ __Necromancer Gora__ (A Treasure Hunter and a personal ally to Ash and only to Ash)_

J's Apprentice - CH XI: Her Decision, Her Betrayal!

"A…..war?" Cynthia repeated those two last words she didn't want to hear. A war? What kind of war was it? The blonde woman wanted to know but deep down inside, she didn't want it to come. "What do you mean, Mr. Chairman?" She asked, not moving an inch from her spot. She kept a straight face when she asks that. The blonde beauty can hear the short, old man let out a heavy sigh.

"My dear, the side of evil continues to grow while the side of good continues to weaken." Despite being awfully confused, listening to the old man's explanation, Cynthia didn't interrupt .She stood there calmly and continued to listen. "Just recently I receive words that Team Rocket has captured the Legendary Pokemon, Raikou." The Chairman informed. Cynthia gasped in shock. The Legend of Thunder got captured by Team Rocket? Impossible.

"Impossible." The Sinnoh Champion started. "There's no way in hell that Raikou can't be caught that easily by them." Charles Goodshow totally agreed with the Champion.

"You're right, Cynthia. Raikou is nearly impossible to catch along with Entei and Suicune unless they had a little help from a certain group."

"Don't tell me……." The blonde beauty knew the answer. She knew right away who it was that helped the evil organization gain possession of the thunder beast. Cynthia bit her lower lip and gripped her fists tightly. "Hunter J and her group help them." Goodshow nodded.

"Correct." The Chairman confirmed. "J and her faction were the one, who helped." The old man removed himself from his seat and walked over to his window. He sighed heavily. "Now that Team Rocket has a Legendary Pokemon on their side, they will plan on using Raikou's powers to try to take over the world."

"Not on my watch, they won't, Mr. Chairman." Cynthia informed. Goodshow didn't remove his gaze from the window nor did he turn around. "I won't leave them start a war while I'm around, sir."

"Cynthia, I do admire your spirit and determination but you alone won't be enough." The young woman frowned. She didn't appreciate the old man's lack of support nor did she appreciate the fact that old man was looking down on her skills and abilities. "Team Rocket is too strong now. They have the Legendary Golems, Regirock, Registeel, and Regice along with Raikou, Rayquaza, Cresselia, Phoine, Heatran, and Shaymin at their disposal. We can't fight that kind of power………."

"Sir! All due to respect but we can't just sit around and do nothing. Not with a war that is going to come soon. I'm not going to just sit by and let this happen. Charles laughed warmly, which made Cynthia's frown deepened. Did he think that she was joking? Or was it something else?

"You sounded so much like _him, _Cynthia." The Chairman stated, laughing. Him who? "If only that young lad was still around, we might have a chance to prevent this from happening." Cynthia's heart ached. Old and past wounds started to come back within the blonde beauty's heart. She knew who it was that the Chairman was talking about.

"Sir, please don't…….please….don't bring back old memories…….." Cynthia whispered sadly.

The Chairman removed his gaze from the window and turned around to face the heartbroken Champion. "I'm sorry, Cynthia. I didn't mean to bring back old memories but I have to, dear. Ash was the only person, who I believed that could've beaten Team Rocket and Hunter J."

"It's too late now, sir. Ash is dead." The blonde beauty tried her best not to choke on a sob. She tried to remain calm but it was too hard. Charles frowned. It was true, Ash was gone but to their eyes. Unaware to the both of them, Ash was still alive.

"You admired and loved that boy, didn't you?" The old man suddenly asked which made the blonde beauty looked away, embarrassed. Her cheeks were bright red. Was that a yes? Charles chuckled softly to himself. Ah, young love. It was great to be so young. "Just the same way, you loved Danta, right?"

"But unlike Ash, he suddenly disappeared without telling me a thing. I figured that I should just forget about him and move on." Cynthia confessed. Danta? Was this the same Danta from Ash's group or someone else? Who knows?

"Strange……"The Chairman pondered on the strange disappearance of this Danta character, stroking his gray beard but decided to move on to the main topic. "But anyways, we need to end Team Rocket and J's group before it's too late. Therefore, I decided to call in some help to assist you in your battles against Team Rocket and Hunter J, Cynthia." The old man brought up some good news. The blonde beauty raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, who?" She questioned, staring at the grinning old man.

_Knock! Knock!_

On cue, the pair heard several knocking on the Chairman's office door. "Oh, that must be him now." The Chairman grinned from head to toe. Cynthia blinked confusedly. Who was it? The pair turned their attention to the door. "You can come inside, young man." Charles instructed. The door shot opened as a familiar figure walked inside before closing the door right behind him.

Cynthia looks really confused on the newcomer's arrival while the Chairman continued to grin like a creepy, old guy. "It's nice to see you can join us, lad."

"Thank you, Mr. Goodshow."

"Uh…….who are you?" Cynthia asked the stranger curiously, eyeing him from head to toe. The black, spiky haired young man simply stares at the baffled Champion and smiled.

"It's an honor to be in your presence, Cynthia. My name is Verdan and I'm here to help in your mission to fight against Team Rocket and Hunter J's faction." Verdan informed.

"Huh?"

_~ Meanwhile ~_

A black, thin cloud of smoke engulfed the entire area where Brandy and her group were last seen. Was this end of Brandy and her group? Did the Ash clone's last resort kill them all? Who knows? Only time will tell. The pitch black cloud of smoke slowly started to subside as something or someone came into view. Standing on a mere rocky platform or what's left of her surroundings was Brandy. Right behind her and lying face first on the platform, unconscious, was her group. The self-proclaimed 'One' was unharmed from the massive explosion caused by Ash's clone. But how? Well, with quick thinking, Brandy was able to save herself and her group by shielding everyone inside her Aura bubble at the last second. But at what cost? The entire city and its surrounding were instantly vaporized by the explosion. There was nothing left but massive crater. It was assumed that the people, who were still in the city or those, who were nearby, were all dead. Nothing could have survived that from huge and massive explosion. "I…..fail……." Brandy whispered sadly, lowing down her shield as the blue glow around her, subsided. She changed back to normal self, glancing around the wasteland. "I'm sorry………everyone…….." She fell to her knees, tears started to fall. "I let all of you guys down……." Brandy cried loudly for all those lost souls, who perished from the explosion. It was a sad day but there was no time to grief over the lost, Brandy needed to take her group somewhere safe and recovered from their major feat.

But before Brandy can do that, she wiped away her tears and stared high up into the sky with an angry expression on her face. "You're going to pay for this, Black Raven. I'm going to make sure of that."

_~ Back with Annette and Schatten ~_

Complete silence filled the air. Just moments ago, the third Ash clone offered a spot in the rankings of the Chosen Elites to Alessandra, Annette's twin sister. Both sides were either shocked or surprised by this suddenly offer. Both sides knew that there was no way Alex will betray her friends and join the rankings. That would be an epic betrayal if she did. There was no way in hell Alex will join Ash unless she has a good reason to. "Nao! Are you freaking crazy?" Schatten scolded at the Ash clone angrily, breaking the awkward silence. "Why do you want _her _to join us?" The Chosen Elite glared darkly at his soon-to-be comrade.

"I have my reasons." The clone calmly exclaimed. Schatten frowned. He had a bad feeling about his leader's decision. He believed that this will lead to some serious problems if this happens.

"Whatever reason you might have, I don't believe J will approve on your decision, Leader." The spiky, brown haired young man pointed out. It was true. J wouldn't be pleased by Ash's decision to bring in a new recruit without her approval. This could be troublesome but yet this didn't bother the Ash clone for one bit.

"No need to worry, Schatten." The Ash clone assured the Chosen Elite, not making any eye contact. "I will deal with the circumstances later." This of course, made Schatten a little bit worried about his leader. Would everything be alright? He didn't think so but somewhat he has a feeling that Ash has a plan to all of this. Therefore, Schatten has no clue but to support his leader in any way he can because he respects and believes in Ash.

The Chosen Elite sighed heavily. "Alright, Leader, I will support on your decision, despite the fact I don't like it at all." The clone simply nodded his head, hinting that he was grateful to have Schatten's support. The clone turned his attention back to his target, Alessandra.

"Well……" All eyes focused on him. "Are you going to accept my offer?" This of course, set off a fire within our heroes.

"OF COURSE NOT!" The feisty and hot-headed tomboy yelled, answering the offer for her friend. "There's no way in hell she will join the likes of you, Black Raven!" Several members within her group nodded in agreement while Alessandra remains quiet. This of course, gained Trina's attention while the others didn't take notice of their friend's silent treatment.

"Angie is right." Ethan spoke up, gaining the Ash clone's attention. "There's no way Alex will turn her back on us. That's not going to happen. She isn't that kind of person to do. I believe in her."

The Ash clone slightly chuckled in amusement. "You believe in her?" Ethan nodded, not taking his eyes off his enemy for one second. "You haven't changed one bit, Ethan."

"W-What?!" The blonde looks shocked. But he wasn't the only one, who looks surprised. Both sides were surprised as well. How in the world did Black Raven know Ethan's name? "H-How did you know my name?" The clone smirked. "Tell me!"

"I know everything about you, Ethan."

"What's that supposed to mean, Black Raven?" Ethan demanded, glaring at the goggle-wearing fiend. The clone didn't give the blonde an answer, which angered Ethan a little bit. "Answer me before I force the answer out of you."

"Ethan! Please calm down." His girlfriend, Zoey tried to reason with her boyfriend.

"Your girl is right, dude. Take it easy. Can't you see that the bastard is trying to mess with your head? You need to chill." Shaun tried to ease his friend's anger down.

"I agree. This isn't the time to make foolish and stupid decision, Ethan. It will jeopardize the mission." Agent T pointed out. "We can't let that happen." With that said, Ethan cools down for a moment.

"Sorry, guys." Ethan apologized. Zoey looks pleased that her boyfriend calm down.

"No need for an apology, Ethan. As long as you are calm, our mission and effort won't fail." The agent offered the blonde a friendly smile. The blonde smiled back. The group turned their attention back to Black Raven and his group.

"Now that we are done with that, it's time to kick these losers' asses." Shaun replied, smirking at his suggestion.

"Yeah!" Angie chirped. Both sides got into battle positions. A major battle was about to begin until the inevitable happened.

"STOP!" Alessandra shouted loudly, gaining everyone's attention. What was the problem? Trina studied the young woman closely. What was Alex up to?

"What's the problem, Alex?" Agent T asked worriedly, eying at Alessandra suspiciously. The young twin didn't give the special agent an answer. The young brunette bit her lower lip. It seems like Alex was planning on doing something she'll going to regret.

"I'll…..join……you…….." Alex accepted the offer, ready to face the consequences.

"WHAT?!" The heroes shouted in disbelief. Was this an utter betrayal? They thought so except for Trina, who has a feeling that Alex has a plan up her sleeve.

The Ash clone looks curious on why the young brunette accepted his offer so quickly. Even Annette looks a bit surprised by this outcome. "Is this some kind of a trick?" He accused the soon-to-be Elite member. Alex shook her head.

"No. No trick at all." She said sincerely, trying to convince Black Raven and his group. "I'm willing to join you…………"

"What the hell are you doing, Alex?" Shaun yelled angrily at his former comrade. "Are you playing a joke on us?" Alex didn't answer. "If so, it's not funny!"

"I don't think she's joking, Shaun." Angie growled, glaring hatefully at the young woman. "I believe she's serious on doing this."

"How could you, Alex?" Zoey looks hurt and betrayed by her friend's decision. "Why are you doing this?" The young brunette's heart ached that she was betraying her friends but she was doing this for a good cause.

"It's not too late to change your mind, Alex." Agent T tried to reason with his friend but to no avail. Alex wasn't listening to her friends' pleads.

"Don't waste your breath on her, Tauran." Ethan felt betrayed. "She's a traitor." Yes, a traitor. Alex thought so, too. "Isn't that right, Alex?" The young brunette didn't say anything since it was all true. But not everyone gave up on her, Trina still have faith in her since she had the idea that Alex wasn't really betraying her friends.

"That's right." The Ash clone interrupted, gaining everyone's undivided attention. "She's a traitor but she doing this so she can be with her twin sister."

"Twin sister?!" Both sides look a bit surprised. They glanced at Annette then at Alessandra. The two brunettes were definitely twins since they look so identical and alike.

"Uh huh." The clone clarified. "Isn't that right, Anne?" The female elite look away, avoiding any eye contact from her crush. Her silent treatment tells him the answer.

"So that's why you wanted that girl to join." Schatten spoke up. "So they can be with each other." The Chosen Elite was half right.

"You're half right, Schatten." This of course, confused the spiky haired young man. "The other reason I wanted her to join is because she has potential like Anne."

"Ah."

"So……are you willing to join us?" The clone returned his focus back to Alessandra.

"Yes." Alex announced, ignoring all the glares from her friends. She felt so guilty, abandoning her friends like this but she has to do this. The young brunette started to walk forward.

"Alex, don't do this!" Kellyn tried to stop her but was stopped when something unexpected happens.

"DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!" Alex shouted loudly, turning around and glaring at her former friends. They look shocked to see her like this. "Or else you will regret it!" She threatens.

"Alex, what is your problem?!" Angie growled angrily.

"Shut up! You know nothing about me so butt out of my business." Alex snapped, turning away and walking again towards her new group. But if you think she was going to leave without a fight, think again. The heroes except for Trina weren't going to let the little traitor get away without a fight. Shaun, Ethan, Zoey, and Angie were about to pull out their Pokeballs, signaling that they were ready to fight until something unexpected happens.

Suddenly, Kellyn, Tauran, Shaun, Ethan, Zoey, and Angie's body was being engulfed by a dark purple light. Their bodies felt like they were being pressed down by a strong gravity field. They couldn't budge a muscle nor could they move. They were completely immobilized. Who was responsible for this? "W-What's…….going…..on?" Angie asked no one in particular. It was difficult to talk as she tried to move a muscle.

"I…..don't know…….." Shaun fell to his knees as the gravity around him continued to get heavy. It was difficult for him to breath. Soon, the others fell to their knees as well.

"Damn it!" Ethan cursed loudly, trying to get up but failed. "Is this your doing, Black……..Raven?" The blonde asked, eying the clone angrily.

"No." Trina walked by the decapitated group then stands right in front of them with her arms crossed. Was this another betrayal? The self-proclaimed Guardian stood proudly, staring at her fallen comrades. She was receiving angry glares from them. Her eyes were no longer magenta; they were deep purple with her pupils changing to a pair of swirling black clouds. "I'm the one." She stated seriously.

"W-Why……..Trina? W-Why have you betrayed us?" Kellyn demanded angrily, struggling to get up.

"Don't get the wrong idea; I didn't betray any one of you."

"That's bullshit." Shaun hissed through his teeth. "I do….recall helping your enemies against your friends is call betrayal. Don't give us that kind of crap." Trina didn't budge. She didn't let any of her friends' insults bothered her for one second.

"Tell us the reason on why you're helping Black Raven?" Zoey wanted a reason on Trina's so called betrayal.

"It's my duty." This of course, confused everyone except for the Black Raven clone. "It's my sworn duty as a Guardian to protect my Chosen One from harm even if I have to fight against my allies to do so." Trina informed. Chosen One? Black Raven? This was awfully confusing for everyone except for the Ash clone to understand.

"Chosen……One? But I thought my brother was your Chosen One that you needed to protect, not Black Raven……" Ethan replied, looking so confused right now.

'_If only you knew, Ethan……If only everyone knew that Black Raven is…………Ash…..' _The Guardian pondered within her mind. "Ash is……but……." But before Trina could get a chance to explain anything, the Ash clone interrupted.

"Good work, Trina." The beautiful woman turned around and simply nodded. "Do you want to come, too?" Trina shook her head.

"Even though I'm your bodyguard, A…….Nao……I can't be by your side at the moment……" The clone didn't look too disappointed by her answer. He respected her wishes.

"I understand." The Aura clone turned his attention back to his group, who now has Alex to their ranks. "It's time to go."

"You're not leaving here with my Ch…….."

"Shut up!" One of the minions, who were holding Liza, yelled. He karate chopped the valley's protector on the back of her neck. Liza quickly lost consciousness. The two men toss her to the side as she fell to the ground with a loud thud.

Suddenly, the group's ride was hovering over their heads. It quickly landed as it lowered down the bridge's ramp. The henchmen quickly aboard the unconscious Charizard onto the ship while the heroes watched helplessly from the sidelines, thanks to Trina. Once the Charizard was successfully loaded onto the ship, it was time for the evil group to take their leave. One by one, Black Raven's group filed inside the ship. Once everyone was on aboard, the mini ship lifted off and flew off to the distance.

Trina carefully watched as the airship was out of her view. "Ash………" She whispered sadly. Her eye color changed back to normal. The purple light around her group vanished. They slowly got up to their feet and glared darkly at Trina, who has her back turned against them.

"You better explain yourself, Trina before we force some answers out of you." Shaun threatened. Indeed, it was time for Trina to explain herself on what she just did.

The Guardian turned around and faces the group. "Alright, I will explain my action."

_~ Meanwhile, back on J's airship ~_

"How many times did I told you to take it easy, you stupid idiot?!" Jenna, Ash's personal doctor and breeder scolded at her patient, who was resting comfortably on his bed.

The young apprentice chuckled. "I don't know. I lost count." He joked, which angered the raging doctor.

_WHAM!_

"Stop joking around, stupid." Jenna hissed angrily after she whacked Ash upside his head.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?!" Ash snapped, glaring at his personal doctor. "That hurt!"

"Good!" She retorted. "Maybe it can knock some sense into you." The young apprentice darkened his glare. Ash and Jennifer stared at each other down, not backing down from one another. If you thought they were the only two people in Ash's room, guess again. Standing beside Ash's bed was Danta and Joshua. The two elites were standing there quietly while watching Ash and Jennifer arguing back and forth. It was like watching a married couple arguing over something stupid. They couldn't help but sweat dropped.

It was time to end this little quarrel. Joshua stepped in and separates the two. "Ok, ok, you two. Let's calm down and relax." He tried to reason with them. Ash and Jennifer stared at each other before looking away from each other. Joshua sweat dropped.

"Uh……..so…..Jennifer…….did you find anything wrong with Nao?" Danta tried to change the subject. The beautiful look alike of Dawn turned her attention to the pony tailed young man.

"Nothing serious." Jenna looks at her clipboard with Ash's information on it.

"What do you mean nothing serious?" Danta crossed his arm and stares at the doctor. "Nao was freaking bleeding from his eyes. You call that nothing serious at all." Jennifer massaged her forehead.

"Look, our so called fearless leader just need to rest. The reason that he was bleeding from his eyes was because of his……..illness……" She half lied. "He was being an idiot, trying to overwork his body too much and his illness kicked in."

"What kind of illness is it? Is it serious?" Joshua asked, looking a bit worried. The female doctor sighed heavily.

"Don't worry; the stupid idiot is going be fine as long as he take these." She pulls out something from her lab coat pocket and shows it to them. It was a tiny capsule with a bunch of tiny blue pills inside. "These pills will help him."

"That's good." Danta sighed in relief. The Chosen Elite turned to his _'brother'_. "You're lucky to have Jennifer, Nao. Or else J would have our heads."

"I…guess….." Ash slightly looks away, embarrassed. Jenna took notice and hid a smile. Her cheeks turned slightly pink. She was glad that Ash appreciates having her around.

"Well, we should leave and let Nao get some rest for a little bit until he has to go and introduce this new elite member to us in an hour or so." Joshua replied, heading out the room.

The veteran elite sighed heavily. "I hate meeting rookies." He complained. "Well, get some rest, bro and see you in an hour."

"Ok." Ash smiled. The young apprentice watched as his _'brother' _exited out his room. Once the close was clear, Ash sighed heavily.

"You're lucky I lied for you." Jenna gaining her crush's attention.

"Thank you, Jenna." The young and handsome teen offered her a warm smile. The female doctor couldn't help but to smile at him.

"You're welcome but next time you won't be so lucky." She crackled a joke, which made Ash laugh. She smiled again. It's been awhile since she last saw Ash laugh like that. It was so heart warming. "But seriously, please don't push yourself. Do you want your aura disease to get more worst if you push yourself too much? You have me worried." The beautiful doctor tried her best not to choke on a sob.

Ash stops laughing and frowned. "Oh…..sorry…..I didn't mean to make you worry, Jenna." He apologized. Jenna shook her head and giggled.

"You're such a dork."

"Shut up!"

"Make me." Jenna poked her tongue out childishly. Ash rolled his eyes.

"Who's the dork now?" He teased.

"Shut up, stupid!" Jenna glared at her crush darkly. Ash glared at her with a smirk. The two teens stared at each other for awhile. The blonde sat on the side of Ash's bed while still glaring at him. Soon and without realizing it, Ash and Jenna found their faces leaning towards each other. Their faces were nearly an inch apart as their lips were about touch each other until something or someone ruin their moment.

"Ahem……" Ash and Jenna slightly jumped in surprise when they heard a familiar voice. They turned their heads to the door, where the silver haired woman known as J, stood right in front the door way with her arms crossed and press against her chest. The evil huntress glared at the two darkly and looking really jealous at the moment. "What are you two think you are doing?" She accused them at wrong doing.

Ash and Jenna looks confused by her question until they turned to stare at each other and before long, the two madly blushed. "N-Nothing!" They squeaked, backing away from each other and avoiding any eye contact. J continued to glare at them suspiciously. Something was up.

"Oh really?" The silver haired woman didn't buy into that lame excuse for one second. "It didn't look like nothing."

"Well, it was so let's just drop it already." Jenna looks a bit irritated.

"You better watch your mouth, you little brat." J snarled. "Watch what you say to your superior." The blonde gritted her teeth. She hated J so much. The only reason J kept Jenna around was because of Ash's condition. Otherwise, the evil huntress would have got rid of her long time ago. "Leave! Your business is done here."

Jennifer growled silently as she stomped out the room angrily, leaving the silver haired woman alone with her apprentice. Once the automatic room door closed shut, J turned to face Ash. The young apprentice feels a little uncomfortable by his mistress's glare. "What's this I heard about you allowing a stupid brat joining the group, hmm?" She demanded, walking towards the teen's bed.

"She's a good addition to the group and plus she's Anne's twin sister."

"I don't care who the brat is." J growled angrily, sitting on the bed and glared darkly at her apprentice. "I didn't give you permission to recruit anyone, brat." She roughly cupped Ash's chin.

"Well, too bad." Ash talk back, which angered his mistress. "She's joining us and that's final and don't worry, I will have someone to keep an eye on her incase she tries anything suspicious."

"You better…." J released her grip. "Or else you will face severe consequences, got it?" She threatened harshly.

"Yes….." The young apprentice quickly understands his position.

"Good." The silver haired woman sighed heavily. "With that settle, you should get some rest. Your next assignment is two days so rest up."

"Yes, ma'am." The young apprentice replied sarcastically. J rolled her eyes.

"Stupid brat, have me worried for nothing." The huntress replied, making Ash look a bit surprised. J was worry about him? That was a first.

"Y-You were……."

"Shut up, why would I be worry about you, brat?" J lied, glaring at the baffled teen. Ash looks so confused. Didn't a second ago, J said that she was worried about Ash? Then why is she trying to deny it now?

"But…..mistress….didn't you…….."

"Shut up, I did not." The evil woman cut him off, looking at the opposite direction. Her cheeks started to turn slightly pink. Ash stared at his mistress, which made J feel very uncomfortable. "What?" She growled then looks away again. Ash frowned.

Deep down, the young apprentice felt a little bit guilty making his mistress worried about him. He needed to do something. "I'm sorry……" Sorry for what? J was taken back right off by surprise. She turned her attention to the young teen, looking a bit baffled.

"W-What?"

"I'm sorry that I made you worry about me. I should've taken it easy when using my forbidden auras." Ash explained his apology.

"Of course, you should have, brat." His mistress accepted his apology…..well…..sort of. "You know how dangerous it is if you keep on using them. They are killing you but that's not all, along with them is your heart condition. All those shock treatments during the years are taking effect on your health as well……" J was started to lose it. She didn't know why she was feeling like this. "I……can't…..lose….my favorite…..apprentice……" She replied, slightly blushing.

"I have never thought that I was your favorite…….." The young apprentice teased, slightly chuckling. Ash quickly stops chuckling when J sent him a death glare, quickly shutting him up for the moment.

"Idiot, of course, you are." She growled angrily, glaring daggers at her favorite apprentice.

"J……." Ash whispered softly, staring at her in disbelief.

The silver haired woman looks away, looking embarrassed. She stared at the ground, avoiding any eye contact from Ash. She fidgeted uncomfortable. "So…..don't do anything stupid like kill yourself before I get the honor to do that, got that?"

"Um…….."

"Got it?!" The huntress glared daggers at him, hinting that if he doesn't say okay then there's going to be hell to pay or…….she was planning on killing him right now.

"Ok, ok, I got it….." The young apprentice waved his hand defensively.

"Good." The evil woman smirked in satisfaction. "And also promise me to take it easy on using your auras. You can use them once in awhile, got it?"

"Ok."

"If you don't………then I kill you….." She hissed through her teeth. Ash rolled his eyes. How many times did he hear that before?

"You always say that….." He teased his mistress.

"Shut up, brat." The silver haired woman fumed. "So what? Do you have a problem with that? If you do then………"

"I know, I know, kill me, right?" Ash couldn't help but laughed. J frowned.

"Enough with the jokes. Do you promise me because…….I can't…….I….can't….." The silver haired woman was showing a soft side of her that no one except for Ash has witness before. The young apprentice stops laughing as he took notice of J. She wanted him to promise her to take it easy.

Ash studied her for a second before taking her hand and grasped with his. This of course, gained the huntress's attention. J slightly blushed while Ash smiled at her. "Don't worry, J, I promise to you that I will take it easy."

The silver haired woman looks pleased. "Good……." For the first time, the cold-hearted criminal let out a warm smile. She leaned in and pressed her lips against Ash's. It was a quick but affectionately kiss they shared. They pulled apart. "I can't raise our………um……." J blushed madly. "Without you…….." Ash blinked confusedly. He had no clue on why his mistress looks so embarrassed. Did she know something while he didn't? What was it? What did she mean by _'our'_? Our what? He needed to know but before he could ask, the two lovebirds heard a noise.

_SWOOSH!_

Ash and J shot their heads toward the room's entrance where they spotted two figures rushed inside the room. It was a male and a female. They both look very worried as they ran towards Ash and J's direction. "NAO!" Both of them shouted simultaneously.

J got up and moved out of the way as the pair went to Ash's side. The silver haired woman didn't look too pleased that the two brats ruin her moment with her lover and apprentice. Ash, on the other hand, looks happy to see the pair. "Gray, Camille. It's great to see you guys again but why are you two here? I thought you guys were on a mission." The young apprentice questioned his two adopted siblings, hoping for an answer.

The boy known as Gray appears to be thirteen years old with long red hair tied in a ponytail and a pair of mismatched eyes. One was blue while the other was yellow. He wears clothes that were all white along with pendent that looks like a silver wing around his neck. It was given to him by Ash. He's one of the two secret Chosen Elites, who is trained under Ash's wing.

The girl known as Camille appears to be three years younger than her brother with long red hair and mismatched eyes like her older brother. She wears light colored pieces of clothing along with a medallion that looks like a half moon. It was given to her by Ash. She's the other secret Chosen Elite, who is trained under Ash's wing.

The two siblings shared an awkward glance to each other before turning their attention back to their mentor. "What do you mean what we are doing here, Nao?" Camille wanted to shed tears but couldn't since J was in present. Ash titled his head in confusion.

"We sensed a disturbance within your aura and we got really worried. So we rush back here as soon as possible." Gray explained, looking very concerned to see his mentor look very tired.

"Did something happen?" The young girl asked, looking very concerned for Ash's well being. The siblings' mentor and brother figure chuckled.

"It's nothing too serious." He assured his two students. "I just exhausted myself by using one of forbidden auras. I didn't think it would take a lot out of me."

"Forbidden Aura!" Gray and Camille cried simultaneously, looking worried again. "Which one?!" They demanded.

"The white aura. The Path of the Divine Light and Cloning. I just use this path to create duplicates of myself. I guess it took a toll on me than I thought." Ash explained.

"S-Stop…..using the Forbidden auras……The more you use them……the more…..they……" Camille tried her best not to cry her tears out. She didn't want to lose Ash. It was already hard enough that she and her brother lost their parents a couple of years. Ash was part of their new family and they didn't want to use him.

Ash motioned Camille to come to him, which she did. She embraced him into a warm hug while keeping her tears in check. "Sssshhhh! It's ok." The young apprentice rubbed her back gently with his hand. "I'm sorry that I made you and Gray worry sick about me. I'll promise to take it easy, alright?" The young Chosen pulls away from their hug and stared at him.

"Really?"

"Uh-huh." Ash nodded, smiling gently to Camille. The young girl looks happy to hear this along with her brother. The two siblings felt a sigh of relief within them.

"Good." Camille chirped happily.

"Jeez, bro. You need to stop making us worry about you so much. It's getting old." Gray joked, making Ash laughed a bit.

"Sorry." He apologized, still laughing.

"Alright, brats." J spoke up, gaining the trio's undivided attention. "If you fools are done messing around. It's time to let Nao get some rest." Gray and Camille nodded in agreement. They should let Ash get some rest. He was extremely exhausted.

"Ok." Gray and Camille obeyed.

"Well, I see you guys in an hour since I have to introduce you guys to a new member soon." The siblings were curious on this new member. Who was it? They have no choice but to wait and find out soon enough.

J led the two siblings out of Ash's room so they can let him get some shut eyes. Once his room door was closed shut, Ash's head fell comfortably down onto his soft pillow. He let out a soft moan as he was about drift off to dreamland until he sensed someone in the room with him. Was it an intruder? But somewhat, the young apprentice didn't got up. He remained in his position since he somewhat knew who it was. "How long were you here, Level?" Ash asked, not moving a muscle. A smile appeared on his face.

Leading on the corner of the right side of the room was a male figure but you couldn't see his face since it was masked in pitch darkness. He wears a dark, tattered cloak that hides most of his body. Underneath the cloak, the male figure was athletic built along with wearing a black T-shirt and dark jeans. Level was his name. If you can't tell, Level had his arms crossed underneath his cloak. "Since you and your mistress were making out." He stated calmly. A tint of pinkness appeared on Ash's cheeks.

"Um…….uh…….how's it going?" Ash tried to change the subject.

"Good."

"So what brings you here, Level?" The mysterious man shrugged.

"Nothing much." He replied in a bore tone of voice. "I'm still searching for the sixteen plates and hopefully encounter Arceus some day."

"Ah….." All Ash said, trying to get comfortable. There was a moment of awkward silence between the two until the young apprentice decided to bring up a different topic. "So……are you sure you still don't want to join us?" Ash offered.

"…" Level didn't answer. The mysterious man was quite a quiet type. He rarely talks to anyone except to Ash. The two guys shared a bond. A weird bond but still a bond. It wasn't too long that Ash met Level and formed an alliance with him. The pair didn't have much in common except they were both powerful Aura users. To Ash's point of view, he has a feeling that Level has the potential to become a 'One'. If so, then the young apprentice has no choice but to eliminate him when the time comes. But to his prospect, Level wasn't there, yet. Sure, the young man was strong but not as strong as Ash and also he lacks the training to unlock the remaining paths to his aura so he wasn't a major threat at the time being.

"I appreciate the offer…….." He finally spoke. "But due to respect, I must decline. I have my own goals right now."

"That's ok…." Ash chuckled; snuggle against his soft, fluffy pillow. "You're not the first one declined my offer." What? Really? Who was the first? Oh right, Trina was. Level shrugged, leaning off the wall.

"Well…..I should leave you alone….."

"It was nice talking to you……uh sort of….." Level nodded. "Are you going to stick around?"

The mysterious aura user stood there for a moment, pondering on if he should stay or not. It didn't take long as he shrugged. "Maybe for a little bit."

"Ok…..well….don't leave until you met Anne, alright?"

"Fine by me." Level quickly replied. "Well, see you later, I suppose."

"You bet." Ash lifted his head from his pillow and offered him a smile. But once he did, Level was gone. Where did he go? The young apprentice blinked confusedly. He was also confused on where did Level went off to but he didn't let it bother him too much. The exhausted teen shrugged his shoulder as he went back, snuggling against his pillow and getting some shut eyes.

_~ One hour later ~_

The familiar stowaway known as Carsten, the Team Rocket Infiltrator was sneaking around for an escape route. As a skillful and talented infiltrator he is, the blonde agent took precaution to make sure his whereabouts is secured. Just less than an hour ago, he boarded the airship with Lester and Sink. Successfully boarding the enemy's territory, he wasted no time snooping around the ship, searching for any useful technology that might be useful to his faction. After spending half an hour snooping away, he found high advance technologies that J mostly uses in her missions like her cannon for example. Once Carsten successfully scan these useful technologies with his scanner, it was time for him to take his leave. _'I hope no one spotted me, yet…..'_ He pondered, hiding behind a corner.

The agent glanced over the corner to make sure the coast was clear but so far, luck wasn't on his side. Whatever he goes, the blonde sees weak grunts around every corner. Whenever he tries a different rate, there would be always a couple of Chosen Elites toward his direction. This was making his attempts to escape the base much harder. He wouldn't have difficult time against grunts but against more than one Chosen Elites. That would be a challenge for anyone including himself. '_This might be harder than I thought……'_

Carsten decided to take a different route. He walked calmly down a different hallway, passing by several grunts, who were unaware of his suspicious acts. He continued to walk down the hallway until he spotted a familiar face. He quickly halted his pace and hid behind a corner. He hoped he didn't get spotted by that person. The agent slowly looks around the corner and spotted Ash talking to Joshua in the middle of the hallway. "Ash……." He whispered darkly, staring at the troublesome foe. Now how in the world can Carsten escaped with Ash up and around. He needed to do something. He needed a plan of some sort. The agent pondered quietly while listening to Ash and Joshua's conservation.

"Nao, maybe you should go rest some more. You still look a little bit tired." Joshua replied, looking concern for his leader's well being. Ash shook his head. The blonde frowned.

"No need to worry, Joshua. I'm fine. That little nap is enough for me." Joshua's frown deepened.

"If you say so." The blonde didn't look too convinced while Ash nodded.

Unknown to them, Carsten was eavesdropping on them. _'Hmm…….so Ash is a little tired, huh?' _The evil blonde pondered, staring at the tired apprentice. An evil smirk appeared on the agent's face. An idea came to him. What was he up to? _'Maybe I need a little distraction…….' _

Suddenly, Carsten pulls out from his pocket a dart, but not just an originally dart. It was a dart filled with a deadly poison substance inside. The needle at the dart's point was really sharp. Sharp enough to pierce through flesh and steel. Soon, the blonde agent pulls out a modified gun. It looks like a modified silentor that can shoot bullets and darts. "Perfect….." He grinned sadistically.

The evil infiltrator placed the poison dart into the gun's slot and clicked into place. Carsten glanced over the corner to check to see if Ash was still there. Lucky for him, Ash was. The blonde placed his gun out and slowly took aim at Ash's back. _'Nothing personal, Ash but we can't have you in the way. So long……..'_

_BANG! _

Carsten fired his shot. Since it was a silentor, Ash and Joshua was unaware was going to happen. As the speeding dart was coming towards the unexpected Ash, something unexpected happens. Joshua pause his conservation and spotted something speeding towards his leader's back. His eyes widen. Ash took notice of Joshua's sudden change of expression. "Josh? What's the………"

"Look OUT!" Joshua pushed Ash, knocking the young apprentice onto his back while the rookie elite took the blow for his leader. Carsten growled angrily. His attempt failed. The secret agent quickly left the scene.

Ash's eyes widen in shock when he saw Joshua got pierced by something. The left side of the blonde's upper shoulder was bleeding with the poison dart stuck onto him. "JOSH!"

Cliffhanger! Sorry if I wasted too much time on Alex and Ash's group. I can't help it. My original plan was to have Trina explain her connection with Ash but I guess you guys have to wait after I write the second J's Apprentice Special. For the time being, I hoped you guys like this chapter. It's one of my favorites. Please review and comment on this chapter. Thank you ^____^ Till next time, guys. Peace out ^____^


	15. Special II: Girls' Quality Time!

_A/N: This is the second chapter special. This will have the female OCS talk about their relationship with Ash. This event takes place before Joshua got poisoned. Each female except for J and Alessandra will share their moment when they first met Ash. If they don't get sidetrack during the time that is. If they don't share their moments then oh well. It was a nice chapter anyways, don't you think? So sit back and enjoy the special!_

J's Apprentice ~ Special II: Girls' Quality Time!

_~ The airship's resting area ~_

Returning from their successful missions, Ash's band of females was all resting inside the ship's resting area. Every single female except for J and Alessandra, who have a close relationship with their leader, was all gather in the room for some relaxation. Annette was leaning on the wall with her arms crossed in deep thought; Jennifer was sitting on a one-seated couch drinking some tea, Crystal was lying on her stomach on the comfy couch with a tired expression staring at Jennifer, who was across from her, the strange and mysterious Rosaleigh was sitting on the floor playing with her Eevee, and lastly Mina was relaxing on a beanbag chair with her face staring at the ceiling, looking tired and bored. The girls were basically relaxing in their ways. They hoped to relax for a bit before returning back to their duties.

However, some of them especially Crystal was getting bored since no one was talking. The room was awfully quiet. They needed to do something to lighten the mood or at least talk. Several minutes passed by and still no sign of anyone speaking up. More minutes passed by and still nothing. Soon, more and more minutes went by until a certain someone couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't deal with all the silent treatment around her. "I can't take this ANYMORE!" Crystal erupted, shifting her position to a sitting one. The young brunette gained the others' undivided attention.

"What's wrong with you?" Mina demanded angrily. "Can't you see I was relaxing until you have to open your big, dumb mouth, Crystal?"

"Shut up, Mina!" Crystal shot back angrily. The two rivals glared at each other down. Anime sparks shot out from the two Chosen Elites' eyes. Jennifer and Annette shook their heads disappointedly at the two girls' stupid behavior while J's special and um……unique Rosaleigh didn't even bother to pay attention since she was too busy playing with her foxy friend to take notice what was happening around her.

"Bitch!"

"Whore!"

"Slut!"

"Well, you're a bigger one!"

"What was THAT?!" Crystal and Mina growled angrily at each other. An anime vein popped on Jennifer's forehead as her eyebrows twitched violently. The beautiful doctor was getting tired of Crystal and Mina's bickering. It was getting a little annoying for everyone especially to her.

The pony-tailed blonde slammed her tea cup loudly on the small coffee table loudly, gaining the arguing pair's attention. "CAN THE TWO OF YOU SHUT UP ALREADY?!" She shrieked venomously, giving the pair a dangerous look.

Immediately, the two Chosen Elites shut their mouths. "Thank you." Jennifer said, looking pleased. Annette shook her head. The young brunette decided to ask what was bugging her fellow elite member.

"Crystal…." She spoke calmly, gaining the brunette's attention. "What's bugging you?"

"You're one to talk, Annette!" Annette raised a questionable eyebrow. "You have been quiet after we got back. What's up with you?" The twin of Alessandra frowned.

"Nothing……." Annette lied, avoiding any eye contact from the others. It was true what Crystal said. Something was defiantly bothering her, but she didn't want to talk about it since it was family business. This has nothing to do with them. Crystal can tell that she was hiding her feelings. She was going to press on until Jennifer step in.

"Crystal, just leave the heck of Anne alone. Can't you see that she doesn't want talk about it?" The blonde said, sighing.

"Why not?" The young brunette questioned, frowning. Jennifer sighed dejectedly, massaging her temple. The young breeder was going to give her an answer until Mina beat her to the punch.

"That's none of your damn business." The blonde Elite growled angrily, earning a death glare from her love rival. "But if you want to know then fine I'll tell you. It has something to do with her self-proclaimed twin sister, who we are going to meet soon."

"Ah…………….I'm surprise Anne has a twin."

"Me too."

"Who's going to join our rankings because Nao believes she has the same potential as Annette." Crystal ignored her rival as she continues to speak.

"We won't know until she faces one of us." Mina folded her arms. "In order to be with us, she has to defeat one of us."

"Yeah………It's likely she'll face off against either one of us or Anne since Anne knows her the best, isn't that right?" Crystal asked curiously, turning her attention to the young brunette. Annette didn't say anything. "O…k……I'll take that as a yes then."

"Whatever." The beautiful blonde shrugged. "Even if she does join, it doesn't mean that little bitch is going to earn my respect."

"Same here." Crystal nodded in agreement. Unknown to the two ladies, Annette gave them a dark look, feeling that they were disrespecting her only family that she has left. But wait? Why is she so upset about? Didn't she told herself that the girl was an imposter looks like her twin? Then why does she look so piss off? She didn't understand any of this at all.

The room fell silent once again after the discussion of Alessandra was over. But it didn't last long as Crystal jumped off the couch and stretched before turning to her female companions. "This is boring. Let's go relax in the ship's indoor hot springs and discuss something interesting."

"Something interesting?" Jennifer raised a suspicious eyebrow. She has a gut feeling that Crystal was up to something and it wasn't good. "Like what exactly?" The blonde breeder gave her an icy glare. She didn't trust what the young brunette was cooking.

Crystal grinned. "You know……."

"No, we don't! You're the one, who brought it up. You tell us!" Jennifer snapped.

"Ok, ok. I might as well." The young brunette sighed dejectedly. "We're going to talk about our close relationship with Nao."

"WHAT?!" Mina and Jennifer shrieked loudly, causing Annette to stiff up while Rosaleigh paused what she was doing and stare at the grinning brunette dully.

"I knew you guys would like my idea."

"NO WE DON'T!"

Ignoring the two angry females, Crystal continues to speak. "Any who, this will help us get to know each other a little better and maybe know Nao a little better as well. After all, all of us here have a special relationship with him, don't you agreed?" She asked, slightly blushing.

At the moment, Mina and Jennifer slightly blushed as well since they knew that they have a special relationship with Ash and they can't deny that. Annette lowered her head with a small pink tint appeared on her cheeks since she's also someone, who shares a special romantic connection to the young apprentice. However, not everyone was in love with Ash, the mysterious Rosaleigh didn't show any sign of blushing or any other emotions. She had a calm, but dull look on her face as she turns away from the four females and went back to play with her Eevee. It appears that the young woman doesn't have any love interest in Ash. Maybe a brother/sister relationship, but not a romantic one.

The room zoomed back to complete and utter silent for awhile. No one spoke a word until Mina got up from beanbag chair and stretched before speaking. "I suppose we could that. After all, I do need a warm and steaming bath to cool me off from the last mission."

"I'll join in, too since I'm on my break for awhile, anyways." Jennifer said, getting up from the couch. Crystal looks pleased. The three ladies turned their attention to Annette, who was still leaning on the wall with her arms folded.

"Well?"

"Well what?" Annette replied, turning her attention to her comrades and looking a little bit annoyed.

"Aren't you going to join us, Anne?" The young brunette frowned.

"Why?" This cause Mina, Crystal, and Jennifer sighed heavily.

"For a little R & R. You know…….some girls' quality time." Crystal explained. Annette's frown deepened. She leaned off the wall with her arms unfolded.

"No thanks." The Alex twin turned down the offer. "Count me out." She was about to take her leave when Mina and Crystal appeared right behind and hooked an arm underneath the unexpected woman's arms. It seems like they weren't going to let Annette ruin this quality together by walking out. If she wasn't going to come then they'll just have to force her to come with. "What are you two think you are doing?" The young brunette squeaked in surprise.

"If you're going to be a party pooper then we will force you to come spend some quality time with us. Rather you like it or not." Mina simply said, keeping a good grip on the struggling girl.

"Let go of me this instant or else you'll be sorry!" Annette hissed angrily.

"Nope. No can do." Crystal chimed as the pair marched over to the exit with an angry and bickering Annette under their wings.

"And beside I can kick your little cute ass anytime, Annette. So don't even try to threaten me." Mina warned her angry comrade. The young brunette gave her a death glare, which Mina completely it.

Jennifer stood from the sidelines and watched Annette cursed loudly and threatened to make Mina and Crystal both pay after this is over as they exited the room. The blonde shook her head. "Those three sure do make things interesting……." She glanced over her shoulder to see Rosaleigh still sitting on the floor playing with her Eevee. "Rosaleigh?"

The light-magenta haired woman turned to the blonde woman, who was three years younger than her and stared at Jennifer closely. The breeder felt a bit uncomfortable by the strange woman's gaze. "Uh……..are you coming?"

_Stare_

"Are you deaf?" Jennifer approached Rosaleigh and waved her hand right in front of her comrade's face back and forth. The young woman didn't blink.

_Stare_

"Hello?!" The blonde woman was getting a little frustrated.

_Stare_

"Answer me, dammit!"

_Staring and more staring _

That did it; Jennifer was getting really ignored by all the staring from the strange woman. "STOP STARING AT ME! WHAT? DO I HAVE SOMETHING ON MY FACE?!" She practically yelled at Rosaleigh's face. Eevee jumped in fright as she dove into her trainer's arms, shaking violently in fear while the older woman didn't show any fear once so ever.

"No….." Rosaleigh said softly, still staring at the angry blonde .Jennifer's eyes twitched violently.

"If there's nothing on my face then STOP STARING AT ME!"

The light-magenta haired woman got up to her feet and stared at her angry friend, who looks like she was going to attack her. "Stop? Is that by mentally or physically?" The breeder gave her an odd look. "Or…..has time stopped?"

"O….k……what the hell are you talking about?"

"Hell, a place where sinful people like us go to……"

"Stop being random. Can you try talking normal for once?" Jennifer asked in frustration. "You're starting to get on my nerves."

"Nerves? Is that inside of us? Yes, it must be it."

"That does it. Let's go." Jennifer just had enough of this. She was getting headache listening to Rosaleigh. It was time to meet up with the other girls. The blonde woman yanked her strange friend's arm and dragged her out the room.

_~ The airship's indoor hot springs ~ _

_(A/N: Warning: The upcoming scene is for mature audience only and no you perverts there will be no Yuri/Lemon scenes. Sorry to disappoint you!)_

After regrouping with Mina, Crystal, and Annette, it was time for a little relaxation in the hot springs. They undressed inside the hot springs' room, revealing their slender and well-developed closures. In order to have a little privacy and prevent any perverts sneaking in and take a peek at them. The girls posted a warning sign at the front entrance of the hot springs. The sign reads: _Occupied. Do not disturb or else you will DIE!!!!!!!_

With every female undressed, they entered into the hot springs location. The airship's hot springs looks exactly like what an average hot springs looks like. It has a good mass of size with hot, steamy water, stony rocks, and palm trees around the area. The hot and steamy fog was making the atmosphere around the females was smoothing. They approached the hot springs. "So…….who wants to go in first and be our genii-pig to see if the water is at the right temperature." Crystal asked no one in particular, staring at the water.

Mina, Annette, Jennifer, and Rosaleigh gave each other uncertain glances. They didn't seem like they care on who goes first. Soon, the young and beautiful Mina started to smirk mischievously. Uh oh. It seems like she has an evil idea on her mind. The smirking female slowly sneaked right behind the unaware Crystal. She tried to make sure her presence was hidden as she continued to sneak behind her fellow elite member. "Hey guys, aren't you going to say something? Don't leave me hanging." Crystal said, not glancing over her shoulder.

Suddenly, the young brunette felt something soft and squishy pressed against her back. She slightly flinched by the touch. Who was it? Or more importantly what touch her? Crystal slowly turned around to see a smirking Mina behind her. In an instant, the young brunette freaked out. "AAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" She shrieked loudly, making a loud echo. Soon, the frightened Crystal earns herself a strong push by her comrade, sending her flying forward. "MINA! YOU BITCH!"

_SPLASH!_

_~ A few minutes later ~_

_Stare _

"Quit with the staring already." Mina scowled, glaring at her love rival, who was a few inches away from her. It seems Crystal was still mad at Mina and that little prank she pulled on her.

The young brunette puffed her cheeks and folded her arms, covering B cupped breasts. "I'll get you next time, Mina." The young and sexy blonde rolled her eyes.

"Whatever……." Mina mumbled, earning a death glare from Crystal. "Any who………I would have never thought you would develop such a weak body like that……." She mocked her rival's body and breast size. "You won't attract Nao's attention with that body." Crystal hardened her glare. "If you have my body…….." Mina cupped her huge breasts and squeezed them. "And with my bone crushing assassination skills, you might have a chance."

"Shut up!" Crystal snapped, glaring deadly at her opponent. "Breast size and your stupid skills always don't mean everything, you slut." An anime vein popped on Mina's forehead along with her eyes twitched violently.

"I'm going to kill you in your sleep……" Mina threatened in an icy tone of voice that can make Giovanni look like a vulnerable kitten towards her. "I will guarantee that!"

"You don't scare me, Mina!" Crystal spat. The two rivals glared at each other down.

"Would you two knock it off already?!" Crystal and Mina turned their heads to see Jennifer sitting on a little stool as she was busy soaping her naked and slender body. It appears that the breeder wasn't looking at them when she asks that.

"SHE STARTED IT!" Crystal and Mina shouted simultaneously. Ash's beautiful doctor sighed heavily.

Jennifer paused her soaping as she turned to the pair. "Why can't you two be like Rosa Leigh?" She pointed her finger to the right at the strange and mysterious Rosaleigh, who was sitting on the edge of the hot springs a few feet away from them. It appears that the older woman in the group was busy petting her sleeping Eevee, who was resting on her lap. It was pretty oblivious that Rosaleigh was ignoring everything that was happening around her. She was being quiet, not making any disturbances. Not to mention have a steamy hot body for a strange woman. Crystal and Mina frowned. "Or……like Annette." Jennifer pointed her finger straight ahead. The two frowning beauties turned their heads and see the young brunette was a few feet from her comrades with her back turned against them. She was being a loner, distancing herself from the group.

"Oi! Annette!"

"…"

"Annette!" Crystal shouted her friend's name again, trying to get her attention, but it seems the young brunette was ignoring her calls.

Anne remained in calm composure with her eyes closed shut. She still has her back turned. She let out a small sigh while continuing to ignore Crystal and Mina's shouts. _'So……annoying……..' _Alex's twin would remain still for a few seconds, unaware those two sneaky females were moving in close to her.

Without warning, Annette felt something or someone feeling on her breasts. Her eyes shot opened as she glanced down to see a pair of hands squeezing her blossoms. Her cheeks turned bright pink as she quickly glanced over her shoulder to see a smirking Mina with a smirking Crystal beside her. "AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Annette screamed in panic, moving away from the pair with a red face. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" She barked angrily at the snickering pair while covering up her breasts.

"That got your attention, Anne." Crystal said, giggling. The embarrass twin shot the giggling girl one of her most deadliest glare ever, but it doesn't seem to have much effect on the brunette.

"SHUT UP!"

"Aw, don't be shy, Anne. It's just us girls here. There's no reason to be shy showing off your body. I must admit though. You do have a nice looking body." Mina teased, staring at angry and embarrassed Chosen Elite.

"SHUT UP!"

Crystal and Mina moved in on the shy twin. The young brunette glared at the two suspicious females. What were they up to now?" Without warning, Crystal yanked her arms away from her breasts and stared at them. "Eh?!" Annette gave her fellow elite an odd look. "I can't believe it that you also have bigger breasts than me, Annette." Crystal pouted, eying the size difference between the two.

"What do you expect, Crystal?" Mina butted in. "Annette and I are older. Of course, we would have bigger boobs than you, but although………" The sexy blonde paused, touching the shy twin's slender body with her finger. Annette flinched by her touch.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! STOP TOUCHING ME!" The steamed Anne swayed away Mina's hand. The young brunette didn't appreciate someone touching her in improper places on her body.

"Calm down." Mina growled angrily. "You don't have to be so damn snippy when I'm touching you."

"SHUT UP!" Annette snapped, glaring deadly at the blonde. The two females glared at each other for a second until Jennifer interrupted their glaring contest.

"Ahem….." Mina, Crystal, and Annette turned their heads to see the blonde glaring at them with her arms folded and pressed against her blossoms. "Sorry to ruin your fun, but aren't we supposed to talk about our relationship with Nao?" The three ladies knew that was reason they came here for.

"Oops, I guess we forgot about." Crystal giggled nervously. Mina and Annette groaned while Jennifer shook her head before joining in the hot springs with her friends……uh…..sort of.

"So……..who wants to go first?" The young brunette asked no one in particular, glancing back and forth.

"How about Rosaleigh?" Mina suggested. All heads turned to the mysterious woman, who was still petting the sleeping fox on her lap.

"Hey, Rosaleigh!" Crystal called out J's special treasure. Rosaleigh paused for a second as she turned her attention to the others. "Come here and tells us about how you met Nao and what's your relationship with him?"

Mina, Crystal, Jennifer, and Annette all watched closely to see if the older woman was going to move and come to them. A minute went by and there was no sudden movement coming from the strange woman. She just sit there and stared at her comrades for a second before turning back to pet her sleeping Pokemon. The group sweat dropped. "O….k…….maybe some other time then……." Crystal said, giggling nervously.

The four ladies grew silent for a minute until Crystal decided to go first, but before she does that. There was something she wanted to say. "Ok…..I'll go first, but first there's something I wanted to ask you guys…." This caught the others' attention.

"What is it?" Jennifer questioned.

"Have you guys wondered on what was Nao's real name before he changed it?"

"What kind of dumb question is that?" Mina scowled.

"Just answer the damn question already." Crystal shot back.

"Well…….."

"I did." Annette spoke up, gaining everyone's undivided attention. "But I never wanted to ask because…….I……"

"You wanted to respect his space, right?" Jennifer interrupted, receiving a nod. "Thought so."

"So…….are you saying that you know his real name, Crystal?" Mina asked curiously. The young brunette nodded. "Well, what was his real name then?" The room grew silent as the three ladies were anxious to hear Crystal's answer.

The young brunette bit her lowered lip. "Sorry, but I can't tell you……"

"Why?" Mina demanded coldly, eying at her rival suspiciously. Jennifer and Annette were both staring at Crystal suspiciously as well. It seems like they can tell that the young brunette was hiding something.

"I….um……forgot………" Crystal lied. Mina, Jennifer, and Annette did a huge take back, anime-style before recovering back to their composure.

"You forgot?!" The blonde Chosen asked in disbelief. Her rival nodded. "How can you forget when you……..UGH! Just forget it." Mina folded her arms and pressed them against her big blossoms while shaking her head.

"That was a pointless subject you brought up there, Crystal." Annette bluntly said, frowning. She also was crossing her arms and staring at the fellow brunette.

Crystal rubbed her head embarrassedly. "Sorry……"

"Just tell your story already." Jennifer sighed heavily. "I'm starting to get a headache again." The blonde started to massage her temple.

"Fine. Let's see…….." The young brunette shut her eyes and folded her arms. Crystal started to try and remember when she first met Ash and when did her little crush started. "The first time I met Nao………."

Mina, Jennifer, and Annette stared at their friend as she tried to remember. It's been a long time since she could remember her encounter with Ash. Many things happened. It would be difficult to remember. Minutes went by as Crystal struggle to remember. The others can hear _'Hmm' _and other sounds coming from her. More minutes went by as some members couldn't wait any longer. How long does it take to remember something? The suspense was killing them. Well, not really, bur still.

_SPLASH!_

Suddenly, a wave of water splashed on the pondering Crystal. In an instant, the young brunette snapped out of thought when the wave of water engulfed her. She didn't look pleased. Part of her hair covered her face as her eyes twitched violently. "WHO THE HELL DID THAT?!" She shrieked loudly.

"I did." Mina smirked mischievously. The angry brunette glared at her deadly.

"Why?!"

"Because you were taking damn forever!" The blonde spat.

"That doesn't mean you have to splash water at me!" The brunette snarled, staring venomously at her rival.

"Yes it does!"

"Oh yeah! Well then take THIS!"

_SPLASH!_

A large wave splashed on Mina. An anime vein popped on the blonde's forehead while her eyes twitched violently. Part of her blonde hair covered half her face. Crystal laughed in triumph. This of course, irritated the blonde even more. The war was on now.

_SPLASH!_

_SPLASH!_

_SPLASH!_

_SPLASH! _

The war broke out into a splashing fight then soon changed into a dunking match. Mina would forcefully dunked Crystal underwater then soon the young brunette would go up for air as she returned the favor right back at Mina. The room would be echoed by their screams and yells. From the sidelines, Jennifer and Annette sweat dropped. They watched as Crystal and Mina continued their warfare. The two ladies would splash, pitch, and even tickle at each other to see who would submit in defeat. They were absolutely making a complete fool of themselves. "They are so childish….." Jennifer said, shaking her head in disappointment. "I would expect better coming from Mina, but I guess was wrong." Annette nodded in agreement.

"Yeah…….."

"They won't win Nao's affection like this. How stupid can they be?" Jennifer turned to Alex's twin. "Am I right, Annette?" The young brunette was about to agreed when her eyes slightly widen in surprise. The young breeder took notice of her friend's sudden change of expression. "What's wrong, Annette?"

"Look behind you." Anne stated calmly, pointing her finger. Jennifer blinked confusedly, but decided to turn around and slightly freak out when she saw Crystal and Mina behind her with a shadowy veil of aura around them. It appears that the two women heard the doctor's rude comment and post-pone their little battle. Annette slowly moved away from Jennifer since she sensed danger coming from the pair.

"What's up with you two?" Jennifer asked, placing her hands on her hips. The blonde was unaware the danger.

"D-Did you just called us, stupid?" Jennifer nodded.

"And did you just say that we win Nao's affection?" Crystal asked, not looking into the breeder's eyes. The blonde smirked.

"Well……it's true."

At the moment, Crystal and Mina glanced at each other and nodded. It seems like they have put their difference to the side for a moment. It was a silent truce between the two. Without warning, Crystal and Mina lunged at their new target, completely taking Jennifer off guard. "AAAAAHHHHHHH!"

_SPLASH!_

Annette sweat dropped. The young brunette saw the poor blonde being dunked underwater by Crystal then Mina. "Gaaahhhhhhhhh! You two are………………..Gaaahhhhhhhhhhh! Going to pay!" Anne simply shook her head and ignored the situation. She went over to Rosaleigh, who was staring off into space. The Chosen Elite took her seat a few inches away next to the strange woman, who is still unaware of Anne's presence. Anne wondered what's on her mind, but decided not to bother her. The young brunette turned her attention back to the scene in front of her.

_SPLASH!_

_SPLASH!_

_SPLASH!_

Crystal was splashing tidal waves at Jennifer, who was being strained by Mina. "Damn it! Stop splashing water at me, Crystal!" The blonde doctor hissed, but earned another splash in the face.

"No can do, Jennifer." The young brunette laughed, continuing to splash at Jennifer several more times. The blonde's eyes twitched violently each time she was getting splashed in the face. You can tell she was getting irritated until she let out a soft moan when she felt someone squeezing her one of her breasts. You can tell who it was. The angry breeder quickly turned her head and gave Mina an evil look.

"AND YOU! STOP SQUEEZING MY BREASTS!!!!!!!"

"You're not the boss of me, Jennifer!" Mina spat darkly. "So don't try anything to threaten me or else I'll kick your little cute ass, got it?"

"You bitch!" Jennifer was piss off as she tried to wiggle out from Mina's hold.

The blonde Chosen ignored the struggling breeder for a second and turned her attention to her accomplice. "Is it time to add more punishment?"

"Yup!" Crystal grinned. The young brunette approached the trap breeder with her hands out, wiggling her fingers.

Jennifer panicked. "W-What a-are y-you going to do?!" The blonde wiggled around crazy as Crystal was right in front of her, smirking evilly.

The young brunette's smirk grew. "This!" She launched at her prey.

Suddenly, Annette looks on as she saw Jennifer getting tickle to death by Crystal. The blonde breeder was laughing her head off as she was being punished. Talking about torture. "AHAHAHAHAHAHA! S-STOP IT! N-NO MORE!" Tears started to flow down the blonde's eyes.

_Tickle_

"PLEASE STOP IT!"

_Tickle_

"STOP!"

_Tickling and more tickling _

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU GUYS!!!!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Alex's twin shook her head. This was getting out of control. She decided to leave them alone. She didn't want to take part of this. The young brunette stared up into the ceiling and closed her eyes. She stayed in that position for a bit since it was getting difficult to relax due to all the loud screaming and laughing. It was starting to get on her nerves, but she'll manage. After all, she is a strong and patient person like her twin…….I think. Anyways, Annette relaxed for a few more moments until an unlikely female spoke up.

"Is…..there something on your mind, Annette?"

The young brunette's eyes shot opened as she turned her attention to Rosaleigh, who was staring at her. "Uh………I didn't expect you to be the one asking that, Rosaleigh."

"Expect……Something someone is looking forward to happen……..Something that someone presume to wait or guess to what is expect to happen. So………yes……." The older woman explained in a complex way, which completely stumped Annette.

"Um………….." The young brunette didn't quite understand what her companion just said. "Eh……….moving on……" She sighed heavily. "No. There's nothing on my mind."

The strange woman didn't buy into that for one second. She can tell there's something bothering the young brunette. She seems trouble…….torment by something or someone. "Liar."

Annette frowned. "I'm….not….lying……" She folded her arms and pressed them against her breasts.

"It's bad to lie to me and especially to yourself." The light-magenta haired woman plainly stated. The twin snorted.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Rosaleigh, but I do know that you should mind your own damn business. I told you before and telling you again. There's nothing wrong." Annette tried her best not to chew off her comrade's head.

"I sense loneliness."

"Stop."

"Confusion…."

"Quit it!"

"Heartache…."

"SHUT UP!" Annette snapped glaring angrily at the strange woman. She had the urge to slap Rosaleigh to keep her quiet. Lucky, no one else heard her shout because the other females' loudness and laughing block it.

However, Rosaleigh insisted to press the angry twin's buttons even further. "Despite these feelings I'm sensing from you, I sense someone close to you. Someone, who can help you……………."

"SHUT UP!" The young brunette heard enough. She didn't want anyone butt into her business. This was her problem not Rosaleigh or anyone else. Anne lifted her right hand and was about to deliver a powerful slap until Rosaleigh easily caught it.

"Let go." The young brunette hissed, trying to yank her wrist from Rosaleigh's grip hold. For someone, who talks in complex sentences, she had a powerful grip. The older woman shook her head, which angered her young companion.

"No."

Annette used her other hand, but it was quickly restrained by Rosaleigh. She tried to yank them both, but her opponent was putting up a strong fight. The struggle lasted for a good whole minute until Annette grew tired of this. "Please……..let…go….."

Rosaleigh stared at the trouble twin. She can tell that her friend was so confused with the whole twin sister dead-alive situation. The young woman can also tell that the young brunette is trying take on the whole burden by herself, preventing anyone to help her because she didn't want to worry the others. This of course, reminds Rosaleigh about a certain raven-haired boy, who she met years ago. Annette and the boy were alike. Always taking the burden by themselves. "You remind me of Nao."

In an instant, hearing Nao's name made Annette ease down as her heart beat rapidly to her crush's name. Her cheeks shaded a pink tint when she hears Rosaleigh comparing her to Nao. "H-How so…….."

The light-magenta haired woman let out a smile…..a small smile. She loosens her grip off Annette's wrists. "The two of you shared a common interest."

The young brunette didn't quite understand. What common interest? "What do you mean?"

Rosaleigh was about to opened her mouth when they hear a loud yell. "JENNIFER!" The two ladies look straight ahead and saw the blonde breeder has turned the table on her opponents. She was dunking both Crystal and Mina underwater at the same time.

"YOU……….BITCH!" Mina growled before forcefully being dunked underwater again.

Annette and Rosaleigh sweat dropped. They watched Jennifer laughed in triumph. Scary. They decided not to get involved. The young brunette turned her attention to the older woman, waiting for an answer from her previous question. "Well?"

The light-magenta haired woman turned to Annette. "Oh….yes………" Before she could answer Anne's first question, she decided to bring up a different subject. "Before I'll answer your question, there's something I wanted to ask you."

Annette blinked confusedly. There was the first time she witness Rosaleigh talking normal like an original person. Usually, J's special treasure would talk in complex riddles and sentences, but this time was different. "What……is it?"

Rosaleigh took a moment to gather up her thoughts. She leaned in forward towards Annette, making the young brunette feel a little bit uncomfortable. "How strong is your relationship with Nao?"

"What?"

The older woman decided to rephrase her question since it was a little bit too forward. "I'm asking you if you love Nao."

In an instant, Annette's face burst into redness. She fidgeted uncomfortably, avoiding eye contact from Rosaleigh. "Um………."

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"H-How about you?!" Annette shot the question right back. There was a brief moment of silent between them until the older woman crackled a giggle.

"There's nothing like that between us. We just have a special brother and sister relationship that's all."

"What do you mean by special?" Annette look a bit interested as she shifted her position into a more comfortable seating. She was sitting Indian-style and staring at the light-magenta haired woman closely.

"We can sense each other feelings and thoughts."

"Ah….."

"But lately, I sense something troubling Nao." Rosaleigh whispered sadly. This of course, gained the young brunette's attention. "I can't explain it, but something within him is killing his body and of course himself."

"W-What?" Annette looks really worried for her leader and crush.

"He won't tell me about it. He continues to deal with this entire burden by himself and won't let anyone know about his conditions. I'm starting to get worry about him."

"So……that's why you said me and Nao are alike." The young brunette received a nod. "We keep doing things by ourselves without anyone's help while don't want to worry anyone else about our burdens."

"Correct."

The two ladies fell silent again as they watched Mina getting tickle to death by Jennifer while Crystal was holding her. "CRYSTAL!!!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU TRAITOR!!!!!!"

"You heard the saying, Mina. Revenge is a bitch!" Crystal said, laughing in triumph.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, CRYSTAL!!!!!"

"So………." Annette snapped back her attention to Rosaleigh, who broke the silence between them. "Do you love Nao?" She repeated her question before.

Annette quickly blushed when she heard the word 'love' again. Did she love Ash? Or was it just a crush? Either way, Ash was important to her since he is the only one, who keeps her company. The embarrass brunette didn't say anything. She just simply nodded, looking a bit embarrassed. Rosaleigh let out a small smile then soon decided to move onto a new topic.

"How about your twin sister, Alessandra?" The young brunette winched slightly to hear her self-proclaimed twin's name.

"I do love my twin sister very much, but………."

"I sense doubts within you. You must be thinking that the new recruit isn't your twin, am I right?" The young brunette nodded.

"You need to find out if you just talk to her." Rosaleigh suggested in a sisterly tone of voice. Annette shook her head.

"I can't…….It's too hard."

"You must conquer your doubts. You need to break through them if you want to know the truth if she is or not your twin." Rosaleigh encouraged the young brunette.

"What if……….what if……she won't forgive me………."

"You won't know until you try."

"I………." Annette couldn't find the words. She was still doubting herself. Rosaleigh frowned. The two ladies fell silent for a second until the older woman spoke up.

"If you are worry that you can't do it. Don't hesitate to ask me, Nao, or the others for help. After all, we are your friends." The young brunette's eyes widen in surprise. She turned her attention to the light-magenta haired woman.

"Friends?" Rosaleigh simply nodded. Something within her soul told her to be happy that she still have supportive people looking out for her despite being so alone that feel like forever. The young brunette covered her eyes and giggled. "More like dysfunctional family is more like it."

"Maybe." Rosaleigh shrugged. "It's better than being alone all the time, don't you think?"

Annette took a moment before answering to that. "Yeah………"

"But don't forget this, Annette." Rosaleigh gained her friend's attention. "If you ever need someone to talk to. You can always come to me."

"As long as you don't be so weird and talk in riddles and complex sentences then alright."

"Hey!" Rosaleigh said, frowning.

"I'm just kidding." Annette said, giggling for the first time during her time with faction. Her companion chuckled.

"AH! ANNETTE, PLEASE HELP ME HERE! AHAHAHAHAHAHA! PLEASE!!!!!!!!"

The two ladies turned their attention to see Mina was in deep trouble as she was still being tickle to death by Jennifer. Annette shook her head. Some things will never change for her or to those around her. "ANNETTE!!!!!!"

"SHUT UP!" Annette said, giggling.

Phew! Finally Done!!!!! Sorry if you guys didn't learn about the female OCS' encounter with Ash, but I wanted to make this chapter entertaining. Was it? Anyways, the next chapter will continue where I left off at. I hoped you guys enjoy this special. Please review and comment on this special. Till next time, guys ^_____^


	16. Author's Note III: I'm BACK!

**Author's Note!**

Finally! My computer is fixed! I can start writing stories again. Sorry for delays on my stories. I will try to update them as soon as possible! Thanks for your patience. I appreciate it very much! Speaking of updates I received many requests on what to update first.

Here is the lineup of my active stories:

1. (Tied for First) ~ The New Dynasty: His Legacy and Two Who Shouldn't Have Met

3. J's Apprentice

4. Ash's Precious Little Girl

I will try to update these stories soon. Once again, thanks for your support and patience!

Johan07!


	17. CH XII: Her Connection with HIM!

_A/N: Finally I'm back and kicking! I can finally start updating my stories. I decided to update J's apprentice first. Let's see here…where did I left off at? *Think* Oh right! This chapter will explain Trina's relationship with Ash. Also close to the end, Joshua's condition. Well sit back and enjoy!_

J's Apprentice - CH: XII: Her Connection with HIM!

_*Three years ago ~ Trina's past*_

_Far from the east side of the Kanto region and deep within the thickest woods and through the shallow and unknown forest , called Enterna Forest, stood an ancient city known as Sanctuary City that resembles a temple with the Enterna Forest and cliffs surrounding it. __**(Think of the city as a crossover between Arceus ruins and the Ba Sing Sai from Avatar: The Last Air Bender) **__This ancient and sacred place used to be inhabited by a secret civilization known as the Guardians who protected and watched over the balance between Pokemon and man for thousands of years until….now. _

_Outside and sitting on the top of the stairway of Sanctuary City's training temple was a lone girl who appears to be fifteen year old with tanned and slightly bluff body. She has long magenta hair but tied into a ponytail and magenta eyes. She wears a magenta and black skirt with a golden belt, black tank top, black martial arts shoes, and elbow length fingerless magenta gloves. Her name was Trina. A Guardian-in-training. _

"_Why does this day have to be so boooooooriiiiiiiinnggggggg?" The Guardian-in-training whined out loud childishly. "I wished there was some action these days. It feels so peaceful and too quiet. WAY too Quiet! It gets a little too dull around here." She sprung up to her feet. "I need some ACTION!" _

_You know. You're being awfully silly shouting out like that, Trina. A giggling voice stated behind the Guardian. Trina turned her head to see her two Pokemon, Leba the Leafeon and Glen the Glaceon. Leba was giggling while Glen was frowning at their trainer's weird behavior. _

_More like a mad woman if you asked me. Glen commented. Wait! Two talking Pokemon? Is that even possible?_

"_Hey!" Trina placing her hands on her hips and staring at the icy-blue fox-like Pokemon "Don't make fun of me, Glen. Or else I will teach you a lesson about manners." Her expression changed into a serious one. _

_Glen sighed. It was better off you didn't understand what we said before. Then I don't have to go through all of this. You're lucky your training of understanding and talking to Pokemon as a rookie Guardian pay off._

"_What was that?"_

_It's true, Trina. Leba butted in. Trina turned her attention to her Leafeon, frowning. And deep down, you know it's true. They were right. If Trina didn't train and practice on understanding and talking to Pokemon for past months as a Guardian, she wouldn't be talking or understanding them right now. _

_The Guardian-in-training had no choice but accept the truth. She crossed her arms. "Fine. Whatever."_

"_It's not whatever, young lady." Said a commanding voice. This caught Trina and her companions' attention as they look straight ahead to see two elders walking towards them. One was a fifty-seven year old man with salt and pepper hair and hazel eyes with few wrinkles while the other was his wife who was fifty-five with platinum hair and platinum eyes. Both of them were wearing a strange branch of clothes which consists of a golden circlet, white shirt with red vests, black pants/skirt with scandals. _

"_K-Kouta-sama….K-Kazue-sama…" Trina stuttered, but quickly recovered as she bowed respectfully to her mentors. _

"_Trina!" The one known as Kouta talked in a deep, sternly voice. "You shouldn't….." He was about scolded at his apprentice when his wife cut him off._

"_Now dear, don't be upset. Trina is still new. She hasn't gotten used to the whole talking and understanding Pokemon in human talk yet so just let it slide this one time." The one known as Kazue tried to reason with her husband. _

_Kouta turned to his wife in disbelief. "But dear…."_

"_No butts, honey." Kazue gave him a sternly look. Her husband sighed in defeat. _

"_Very well…." Kouta turned his attention back to his student. Trina stiffened when she saw her mentor gave her a intimidating, sternly stare. "Don't let me catch you use that tone of voice ever again, understand?"_

"_I promise, Kouta-sama. It won't happened ever again." Trina gave a respectful answer which made the old mentor smiled a bit. _

"_Now that you understand. It's time to train. Let's go."_

"_What? Again? AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Trina groaned. She didn't like her answer one bit. She just trained an hour ago and now she has trained again. What a bummer. _

"_Yes again." Kouta said, frowning at his misfit student. _

"_Why?" Trina whined childishly. _

_Kouta massaged his temple. He was getting old of this. "Because I said so and plus you need more practice in fighting as well in Aura Control." He pointed out his student's weaknesses. _

"_Can I have five more minutes of resting time?"_

"_Hmm…." Kouta stroked his chin, pretending to think it over. "Sure."_

"_Really?" Trina looked a bit happy and relief._

"_No." Her mentor deadpanned. Trina fell to the ground, anime-style. "Now, let's go." He ordered._

_Trina dusted herself off and mumbled something unpleasant about the old geezer. She hoped that he didn't hear it, but to her bad luck he did. "Did you say something, Trina?"_

"…_.No…." She squeaked. Kouta eyed her suspiciously since he knew that she was lying to him. He wanted to press on until Kazue spotted something in the air. Was it a Pokemon? _

"_Dear, Trina. I think I see something coming this way." She informed, pointing her finger. Trina and Kouta along with Leba and Glen quickly glanced at the sky and at the direction the old woman was pointing at to see a flying airship. But not just any airship, it was Hunter J's airship._

"_It's Pokemon Hunter J!" Trina gasped. The rookie Guardian heard humors about a certain poacher who goes around stealing Pokemon and selling them to the Black Market for money. But that's not the worst of the humors, the young woman also heard that J encountered several Guardians before and killed them in cold blood when they got in her way. Hearing this made Trina a bit worried. Hunter J wasn't an ordinal person nor is she a pushover. But one question was going through Tina's mind was why is she here? No…scratch that….what is she planning on doing by coming here?_

"_This is bad." Kouta spoke, looking worried. Trina and Kazue turned their attention to him. "In all of my life no one has ever discovered the location of our sanctuary."_

"_This is terrible." Kazue said as she sees the massive airship making a landing in the middle of the forest._

_The young Guardian turned her attention to her mentors. "Kouta-sama…..Kazue-sama….." The elders turned their heads to the young woman. "What are we going to do?"_

"_This city…this sanctuary does not welcome outsiders and especially not to criminals. This place is only for us Guardians and the Chosen One. We will not allow those who destroy lives and cause the harmony between Pokemon and man unstable tarnish our sacred grounds. We have no choice, but force them to leave." _

"_But….Kouta-sama…this is Hunter J. She's the one who…."_

"_I know…" Kouta gritted his teeth. "She won't get away with all the things she did. If she plans on capturing Pokemon here. She's going to regret it."_

"_Dear, you don't mean…."_

"_Yes honey. J will die here. We can't let her live and continue to disturb the balance."_

"_But…"_

"_No butts. She will pay for capturing Pokemon for her selfish desires. She will pay for killing our fellow Guardians years ago. And lastly she will pay dearly for killing the one who we were supposed to protect and watch over…."_

"_Chosen…..One…." Trina whispered sadly. Kouta and Kazue nodded sadly. The trio learned months ago that Ash, their Chosen One was self-proclaim killed by Hunter J. _

"_That's right." Kouta said sternly. "It's time to take her down. Let's go." The females hesitated at first but shrug it off. They decided that they were with him._

"_Let's do this." Trina punched her hand to her opened palm. Her mentors nodded. The group headed off to the heart of the Enterna Forest. _

_*Enterna Forest* _

_After the massive airship made a safe and soft landing, J along with her newly apprentice exited out the ship with Bruce and three other drones. The group glanced around the forest for any sign of life. What were they doing here in the first place? Ash was the curious one out of them all. He was looking around back and forth. He was dressed in some kind of training clothes. He wears a blue T-shirt, gray sweat pants, and black martial arts shoes, a white flowing cloth wrapped around his waist, and, a pair of J's goggles covering his face and as always the black shock collar around his neck. _

"_Why are we here?" Ash asked no one in particular. _

_The silver haired woman turned her apprentice. "Not us, you." She corrected. Ash blinked confusedly._

"_Huh?" _

_J had the urge to rolled her eyes. "Didn't you told me before that you were practicing your Aura for the past few months?" Ash nodded slowly. The young trainer didn't understand why does that have to do with anything. _

"_Yeah, but what does that have to do with….."_

"_I'm getting to that, brat." J rudely interrupted. _

"_So zip it kid." Bruce spat. Ash gave the big oaf a glare. _

"_Both of you shut up!" The huntress told them both with a sternly look on her face. Ash and Bruce glared at each other for a second before turning their attention back to her. Once she got their attention, she continued. "As I was saying this Aura of yours intrigued me because I encountered several individuals before who can used aura like you five years ago." Ash was taken back by this. He wanted to ask questions, but decided to keep listening. "Since we have you. I decided to look for someone that can teach you how to fully master and awaken the full potential of your aura." _

"_So feel special kid and thank Mistress that she's wasting her time just to bring you here." Bruce added. Ash ignored the big oaf's comment as the young teen's eyes were mainly focused on the silver haired woman. _

"_Why?"_

"_Why what?"_

"_Why you feel special? Or why we need you? Or better yet why you fucked our M…" Bruce quickly paused when he saw J gave him a death glare. Her stare basically tell him that if he dare finished that sentence, it was going to be the last thing he was going to say. The big brute quickly shut his mouth. _

"_To answer your question." J focused right back to topic. "It would make things easier for us to do our job if you awakened your full potential." It was an honest answer which made Ash frown._

"_Oh….." The young apprentice look hurt that all of these was to make him more useful if he unlocked his aura potential. He was a tool and that was it. Nothing more, nothing less. _

"_It will benefits you more than it benefits me." J added. Bringing some light into Ash. "Do your best. It will please me, alright?" The young teen nodded slightly. "Fail and you died, got it?" _

"_Yes….Mistress….." Ash replied obediently. The silver haired woman smiled a bit. _

"_Good!"_

"_HEY!"_

_J's group slightly flinched when they heard a new voice. The group turned their heads to the direction where they heard the voice. Once they moved to the direction they spotted Trina and her mentors glaring at the newly company. The huntress smirked. 'Perfect.' Did J had a plan or something?_

_Ash with little experience of sensing strong aura presences can tell that Trina, Kouta, and Kazue were those people you didn't want to mess with. 'They have strong aura…' Ash was starting to sweat._

_Trina ignored the smirking huntress as she turned her attention to the goggle-wearing kid. She can sense strong aura within him. Stronger than most within his group, but it was familiar to her. 'That kid…his aura…..is just like…No…' Trina shook off that thought. She can't and will not believed that the aura presence she was sensing was the Chosen One's. He was dead._

"_Pokemon Hunter J." Kouta spat angrily. "What a criminal like you doing here in our forest and more importantly here at all." The man shot the huntress and her group a look._

"_It appears that my reputation proceeds me." The evil poacher ignored the looks that she was getting from the three Guardians. _

"_Just answer the question, Hunter J or else!" Trina demanded. Her Leba and Glen growled angrily at the evil group, backing up their trainer. _

_Bruce didn't like to hear the young woman's little empty threats. He was about walk forward and teach Trina some manners until he was stopped when he saw his mistress placed her arm out preventing him to do something stupid. "Stand down you fool." She hissed. The big oaf quickly stand down since he didn't want to feel the wrath of his mistress._

_J turned her attention back to the trio. "I would have never expected to see a few Guardians left. This just made our job a lot more easier now." _

"_If you're asking for a fight then you will get one, Hunter J!" _

"_Easy girl." J said sternly to the Guardian-in-training. "I'm not here to fight."_

_Kouta raised an suspicious eyebrow. "What are you up to, Pokemon Hunter J? I hardly believed that." _

_J smirked. "Believed it what you want, but I'm not here to do anything to cause problems. If I did I would have done it by now. For example…" The silver woman took a quick glance at Trina's Leafeon and Glaceon. "Capturing those two and selling them off to the Black Market." _

"_Over my dead body, J!" Trina growled. Leba and Glen growled venomously, preparing to attack the evil group. _

"_If that's a threat…" Kouta's body emitted a blue color, sending chills. "Then you are asking for a death wish, woman."_

"_Relax, Guardian." J remained calm. She wasn't easy to get intimidated by her foes. Ash looked a bit surprise when he heard J called that man a Guardian. At first he thought these people were Aura Guardians like Sir Aaron, but something told Ash that was highly unlikely since there was more to them than meets the eye. "I know that you three and what's left of your clan have a grudge against me."_

"_Yes we do." Kazue spoke sternly. "You did unforgivable things. You capture and sell Pokemon, you killed several of our clan members, and lastly you did the most and unforgivable thing that anyone has ever done….You killed Ash Ketchum, the world's balancer and Chosen One!" Ash was a bit surprised that these people were loyal to….him? Who were these people?_

_The silver woman smirked. "That I did." She loved to pull people's strings. This of course angered the three Guardians._

"_You monster!" Trina spat angrily._

"_But….." J intercepted. "I didn't really killed him." This baffled the trio._

"_What do you mean by that, Hunter J?" Kouta demanded. Silent. "Answer me!" _

_The hunter chuckled. "What if…..the Ash Ketchum…..your Chosen One was alive and standing right in front of you this whole time."_

"_Is this some kind of a trick?" Kazue didn't quite trust J's words. _

"_Could be….." J taunted. "Let's find out shall we?" The huntress slapped her fingers which was Ash's cue to walk forward. _

_The Guardians glared a the approaching teen. Ash stopped right in front of his mistress. Trina and her mentors watched closely at the suspicious kid. The young apprentice hesitated at first to remove his goggles. He didn't know what reactions he would received from these people. After moments of hesitation, Ash finally removed his goggles, revealing a pair of light blue eyes instead of his normal auburn eyes. _

_Trina, Kouta, and Kazue gasped in shock. Ash's heart shattered a little. He feel like he betrayed those who still believed in him, but what's the point. His friends and family betrayed him already. What's the point in caring about these people who he didn't know. "Chosen…..One…..is that really you?" Trina stuttered._

_Ash looks away, avoiding any eye contact. He slowly nodded. "Impossible…." Kazue looks in disbelief. _

"_What is the meaning of this?" Kouta demanded. "Is this some kind of trick? Why would the Chosen One be working with…"_

"_It's not trick sir…" Ash interrupted. Trina and her mentors stared at the self-proclaim dead Chosen One. The young apprentice stared at them. "It's really me, Ash Ketchum, but not any more….."_

"_What do you mean not any more?" Trina questioned._

"_He's dead." Ash deadpanned. "He died along with his old life. I'm now Nao Kilsen." _

_The young woman looks stunned. "What are you talking about Chosen One?" Silent. "Why are you with Hunter J?"_

_Ash remained silent. It appears that he didn't want to explain himself yet about him working alongside with his arch-enemy….well former arch-enemy that is. J decided to speak for him. "Nao works for me now. His so called family and friends tossed him aside like a big piece of trash." _

"_I don't believed that for one second." Trina argued. "Ash is a hero." The young raven haired teen kept his composure in check. "He's the balancer that keeps the harmony and balance in check between mankind and Pokemon. He would never turned his back towards the world and everything he cares about." _

"_That's right." Kazue agreed with her student. "It's the Chosen One's responsibility to do his job while we, the Guardians watch over him and protect him."_

"_Well too bad." J spat. She didn't care any of that. "He belongs to me now."_

"_We will see about…" Trina paused when she saw Ash got into a defensive stance to protect…J? "Chosen One…..What are you doing?"_

_Ash shot the rookie Guardian a cold look. "I'm doing my job. I'm protecting the only person I have left." _

"_Chosen One, are you insane?" Kazue asked, frowning at the teen's decision. She felt betrayed that the person they were supposed to watch over and protect has turned his back towards everything including them. "Think about what are you doing, dear?" Ash shook his head._

"_I made up my mind months ago."_

"_Chosen One, please. Be reasonable here." Kouta started. "Don't you realized that you're the one who supposed to keep the balance in check. You need to. The world needs you."_

"_I don't….care….anymore…"_

"_Ash, did J brainwashed you?" Trina tried to get some answers from her Chosen One. Ash remained silent. "Please….tell us….."_

"_That's quite enough." J interrupted. All eyes turned to her as she was holding a device. "Save this nonsense for some other time." She was grown tired of this. "Listen up and listen good."_

"_Why should we, Pokemon Hunter J?" Kouta demanded, eying at the suspicious device that she was holding._

_J smirked. "It's in your best interest to listen or else your little sanctum will get destroyed." The evil woman threatened to press the button. The Guardians gasped._

"_What is the meaning of this?" The male Guardian growled venomously. _

"_While you fools were too busy talking to us, my men secretly planted bombs within your little forest and your little city." The Guardians gritted their teeth. "And don't tried to even look for them. They are cloaked and built to be indestructible. With a simply press of a button I can easily wiped out this pathetic area."_

"_You wretch!" Kouta growled angrily. He was about to attack until J added something else that made the Guardians stopped in their tracks. _

"_Oh and one more thing…." The huntress slapped her fingers as Bruce pulled out a remote. "Your Chosen One and my apprentice's life is in your hands because if you fools are dumb enough to reticulate then I will simply ordered my man to press the button and activate Nao's shock collar and end his life right here since the collar is set to maximum."_

"_You wouldn't dare." Trina couldn't believed her ears. _

"_Oh I would." J showing no inch of emotions or regret once so ever. The Guardians slowly halted. "Now then if I were you fools you better stand down or else."_

"_What are your demands?" Kouta asked in disgust. He had no choice, but to give into the evil huntress's demands. It was all for the safety of their sanctum and Chosen One._

_J smirked. "All I want is for you to train my apprentice so he can unlock all of aura potentials within four months." _

"_Four months?" Kouta said, frowning. "Impossible. It takes many years to fully master the power of aura. Even I nor my wife or student is capable of master it within that short period of time."_

"_Unlike you fools." J spat. "My apprentice is a quick learner. He will master it in no time." _

_Kouta would have disagreed. Even if Ash is the Chosen One and has potential. It will take him more than four months. The elder Guardian decided to worry about it later. "Is that all?" Getting back to topic._

"_For now?" The silver haired woman mocked. "Yes. Once his four month training is over I will come back and pick him up then we will leave you fools and your little sanctum alone. Do we have a deal?" _

"_How can we trust your words?" Kouta said, eying the huntress suspiciously. He did make a good point. How can they?_

"_Trust me or not. I don't back away an offer that benefits me." _

_After hearing this, the Guardians took a moment to decided rather or not to trust J's words. They know that they basically don't trust J at all, but what choice do they have? Things were stack against them. If they tried to do anything, things will get worse. Their home was in jeopardy and what was worse the Chosen One's life was on the line. After more minutes of discussion between the trio they have no choice, but to accepted the demands for the time being. "Fine. We will accept your demands, but we still don't trust you." Trina spoke for her group venomously. _

_J looks satisfied. "A very wise choice. I will take my leave after I have a word with my apprentice." The Guardians didn't say anything they simply nodded. The huntress turned her attention to Bruce. "Keep an eye on them."_

"_Yes sir!"_

"_If they tried to do anything suspiciously…." She tossed the detonator to the big idiot who easily caught it. "You know what to do."_

"_Yes sir!"_

_Ash and his mistress went off to the sidelines for a bit while Bruce kept an eye on the three Guardians. J studied her apprentice for a second before she spoke. "You're lucky I'm doing this for you, brat." _

_Ash had the urge to rolled his eyes. "Lucky me." He said sarcastically. J shot him a glare._

"_Watch your tongue or else I will killed you." She threatened him._

"_You always say that…" Ash groaned. "You're going to kill me anyways."_

"_Your point?" J said, hiding a smirk. The young apprentice sighed heavily. "Anyways, don't fail me, got it? Failure will not be tolerated by me."_

"_Yes sir." Ash said in disgust. J didn't like his tone, but decided to let it slide._

"_Do your best."_

"_I will."_

"_I will be back for you. You better get stronger, do you understand me?" The huntress demanded, using a sternly voice._

"_Yes sir."_

_The whole pep talk between master and apprentice ended. Or so we thought. "One more thing before I go…" J walked closer to Ash._

"_What's that?" The young apprentice was feeling a little bit uncomfortable to see his mistress stopped a few inches away from him. J didn't say anything. The huntress roughly grabbed his chin and kissed him roughly for a solid ten seconds before removing her lips from his. Ash blushed. _

_Trina and her mentors' eyes widen in shock. They couldn't believed what they saw. J kissed their Chosen One. Did Ash and J had a thing going on? This was bad. They needed to ask Ash once J is gone. _

_*Sanctuary City: The Training Temple*_

_After Hunter J and her goons took their leave and placed Ash under Trina and her mentors' care for the next four months. The Guardians decided to take Ash inside the city's training temple where they can get some answers is to what the hell is going on here. Inside the temple, the whole structure felt like an open training ground. There were lots and lots of rocky boulders and rocky platforms all over the place. The ground itself was made to look like a sandy environment. Basically like an desert of some sort. _

_The group took a seat on rocks that was suitable for them to sit on. Ash took a rock while Trina's Leafeon and Glaceon took a seat right beside him for cautious measures. Trina and her mentors sat across from him with sternly looks on their faces. They wanted some answers. No what….they are demanding for some answers. Ash was avoiding eye contact from the Guardians._

"_Chosen One!" Ash stiffened when Kouta spoke. "Mind telling us what's going on here?" Silent. "Chosen One, I know you can hear me." More silent. The male Guardian sighed. This was going to be tougher than he thought. _

"_Please dear…" Kazue pleaded in a gentle tone of voice. The young teen turned to her. "Tell us what's on your mind."_

"_I…." Ash hesitated. "I…."_

"_Take your time, Ash."_

"_Don't called me that!" The young apprentice spat. The Guardians looks a bit baffled. "My name is no longer Ash…"_

"_But that's your name, Ash." Trina said confusedly. _

"_Not anymore…." Ash whispered sadly. "My name is Nao. Ash is nothing, but a memory. A heartache of my old life."_

"_Ash…..what happened?" Trina asked smoothly. "Did J do something to you?"_

"…"

"_Young man, if you tell us what happened and what's your connection to Pokemon Hunter J? Maybe we can understand what you are going through." _

"_Yes, dear. We are here for you."_

"_You wouldn't understand if I told to you…." Ash gave them a look. "And besides I don't even know you guys."_

"_You don't need to." Trina spoke. Ash looks a bit baffled. "You just need to know that we are your friends….."_

'_Friends…' Ash looks a bit angry. The thought of 'friends' frustrated and anger him. The Guardians took notice of his change of expression. Something bad must happened within his life if hearing friends angered him._

"_And not enemies. After all, we are like….um….your protectors….." Ash raised an eyebrow. "Uh…or maybe…like…."_

"_What our student is trying to say, Chosen One….." Kouta stepped in. "Is that we and I mean we are not here to hurt you so please relax." The young teen slightly relaxed after hearing this. _

"_Okay…" The Guardians smiled a bit before changing their expression. _

"_Now then Chosen One…."_

"_Wait! Why do you keep calling me Chosen One?" _

"_That's not important right now." Ash glared at them suspiciously. "No need to worry, we will give you all the answers you seek from us soon." The Chosen One didn't trust that answer, but decided to nod. "With that momentary taking care of. Please tell us what's going on."_

"_Yeah. What's up with you and Hunter J?" Trina butted in. She was eager to listen to Ash's explanation. _

_The young apprentice took a brief second to gathered his thought before he spoke. "It happened like this…."_

_*10 minutes later*_

_After a good solid ten minutes of explaining everything, the Guardians were stunned. They couldn't believed their ears. Ash's life was turned up-side down ever since J ruined it. Well, not completely ruined it, but still. They felt sorry for the young teen. Ash lost his Pokemon which was awful thanks to J. Then he felt betrayed when his friends and family stop looking for him and moved on without life. And now he has to live as a criminal since he was no one to turned to and J has his life within the paw of her hands. Ash's life was completely messed up. _

"_Ash….." Trina whispered sadly. Her Chosen One went through a lot. Poor guy. She wanted to hug him to show him some warm comfort that everything will or hope to be okay. _

"_I'm sorry for everything you have gone through Chosen One." Kouta apologized. Ash didn't say anything at first._

"_I…." The young teen choked. "I wish…I could have done something more….I wish that if I was stronger back then…I could have…." Wet tears started to flow down from his face._

"_Please, dear…..No more tears….." Kazue said gently. The young teen slowly nodded as he wiped away his tears._

"_Yeah…..a cute guy like you shouldn't shed tear." Trina blurted out. Suddenly, she realized that what she said seconds ago shouldn't have come out. She blushed when she saw mentors gave him a smirk while Ash slightly blushed on what he just heard. "Uh…I mean…."_

"_Trina, I didn't know you already have a….."_

"_It's NOTHING! I just admired his determination when he tried to protect his Pokemon and…..other stuff as well…So drop it!" Trina squealed in panic. _

"_Whatever you say, dear." Kazue chuckled. Trina huffed then looked away in embarrass. _

"_Anyways…." Kouta cleared his throat. All eyes fell on him. "We will help you pull through during your need of time, Ash." Trina and Kazue nodded in agreement. _

"_We will only help you, dear." Kazue said gently, smiling. _

"_And only you and despite the fact we are helping J, too." Trina said in disgust. _

"_We don't have a choice, Trina. J holds the Chosen One's life on the line. We have to stomach it for the time being." Kouta stated. _

"_Fine…." The Guardian-in-training sighed. Her mentor smiled a bit before turning his full attention back to Ash._

"_Before I teach you anything, Chosen One. We need to see your skills and abilities." Kouta stated in a stern voice. _

"_What do you mean?" Ash asked in confusion._

"_What Kouta-sama is trying to say Ash is that we want to see if you're worthy to be taught and worthy to be called the Chosen One." Trina tried to make things simply._

"_In a Pokemon battle?" Ash asked in hope._

"_Not exactly, Ash." Trina said, chuckling. Ash blinked confusedly. "No worries. I had to do it too before."_

"_Do what?"_

"_Fight and use your aura abilities in a battle." Trina clarified._

"_What?"_

"_To my estimate and the information you told us before, young man." Kouta butted in. "Your aura level and fighting skills is slightly above average." The young teen didn't have a clue on what the male Guardian is talking about. "In order to prove my knowledge is right, we need to see them in action. Therefore, you will have a practice section with Trina here."_

_Ash's eyes widen in surprise. Trina giggled. "Don't worry, Ash. I'll go easy on you. After all, I need you alive if I'm going to be your bodyguard and protect you."_

"_Bodyguard?" Ash looks surprised. _

"_Trina is trained for this day, sweetie." Kazue explained. "The day when she becomes a worthy bodyguard to the Chosen One."_

"_So don't disappoint me, Ash." Trina said. "I don't want to be a bodyguard to a wimp."_

"_Hey!" Ash looks offended. _

"_Oh relax, Ash." Trina assured, giggling. "I'm just messing with you."_

"_Oh….."_

"_Don't underestimated Ash, Trina." Kazue scolded playfully. "He does have experience in fighting. He did told us before that he trained for months during his hardship in fighting and aura control. So give him a break, dear."_

"_Fine." The Guardian-in-training waved her off. She stared at her opponent. "Are you ready, Ash?"_

_Hearing a challenge offered to him pumped him up. Ash wasn't the kind of person who would back down from a challenge. "I'm ready whenever you are, Trina." He replied with enthusiasm. Trina smiled. This was going to be interesting. _

_After minutes of taking their place while Kouta and his wife along with Trina's Leafeon and Glaceon sitting from the sidelines, Ash and Trina prepared for battle. "Show me what you got Ash!" Trina shouted._

"_Don't worry, Trina. I will." Ash replied back with a smile. _

_The young Chosen quickly shut his eyes and relaxed his body as a blue veil of energy emitted around his body. Soon the blue light faded away as the young teen opened his eyes, revealing his light-blue eyes. He placed his right hand out and opened his palm. In a form of a blue veil of aura, a light-blue blade with a white half-moon chain attached to the blade's hilt. Ash swung the blade to the side. _

'_Interesting.' Trina pondered, smiling. 'Ash has already mastered the basics, but it's still not good enough.' The young woman closed her eyes and relaxed her body. A blue wall of flame engulfed Trina. Ash's eyes widen in surprise. He can sensed that her aura was way stronger than his at the moment. Ash started to sweat. Trina opened her eyes, revealing a pair of light-blue eyes and summoned out her blue blade._

_Without warning, Trina vanished in a blink of an eye. Ash was taken back to witness her fast speed. Wasn't she supposed to be going easy on him? The young Chosen glanced around and hoped to find Trina's presence. Suddenly, Ash sensed something coming as he gazed up to see Trina speeding downward towards him. She was going to attempted to slash downward at him, but Ash wasn't going to let her attack go through._

_**BAM!**_

_Ash quickly blocked Trina's attack by placing his blade sideways right in front of him to intercepted the blow. The collision between the blades caused the ground beneath Ash to crumble. Ash was surprised to see Trina added some much power into her attack. They were in a deadlock for a moment. The young raven haired teen struggled to hold his ground while Trina tried to press down her attack further. The ground beneath Ash continued to crumble by the increasing pressure. Ash gritted his teeth. He needed to do something. Digging deep Ash mustered his hidden strength to push Trina back. The rookie Guardian didn't look too impressed as she flew back a few feet and landed on her feet. She quickly flew at Ash. _

_The young Chosen saw her coming as he fired several aura spheres from his left palm towards her. Trina easily swatted them away with ease with her blade as they flew off in different directions and exploded. Ash continued to fire more spheres, but his attempts wasn't working as Trina quickly exposed of them._

_**BAM! **_

_Ash was able to blocked the flying knee by Trina with his blade, but soon couldn't blocked the next attack._

_**POW!**_

_Trina roundhouse kicked Ash, sending the young Chosen One screaming as he collided into a boulder. Trina watched as a cloud dust was formed along with debris of rock pebbles falling everywhere. She watched carefully. She knows that Ash wasn't going to be defeated that easy. As the cloud of dust started to settle, Trina saw Ash slowly got back up to his feet. His clothes were torn along with dirt appeared on his body and face. His hair was messier than normal. "Done already, Ash?" Trina taunted._

_Ash panted heavily. "NO!"_

_CLANG!_

_Trina blocked Ash's sudden attack with her blade. They were in a deadlock until Trina pushed him back a few inches, but that didn't stop Ash from attacking. Blade met blade. Sparks flew each time their blades connected. Each time Ash swung, Trina would easily side step or block his attempts. _

_However, Trina's attempts worked each time. Trina would successfully delivered powerful blows to Ash. A punch, a kick, a slash. Whatever. Her attacks were successful. _

_**POW!**_

_Ash crashed into a boulder. The young teen tried to get up after the collision. Trina watched him struggle to get up from a few inches behind him. "Come on Ash." She was getting a little bored. Ash managed to get himself up to his feet. He turned around and face her. _

"_Not yet…I'm not done…." He panted heavily._

'_Willing not to give up, huh? That's the spirit, Ash.' Trina smiled to herself. _

_The soon-to-be-bodyguard saw Ash coming at her, but this time things were different. _

_CLANG!_

_Trina's eyes widen in surprise when she sensed a increase in power within Ash's attempt when she blocked. 'What the…..What is this feeling?' She struggled to keep her ground as they were in a deadlock. _

_With one strong push, Ash forced Trina to slide back a few feet. Trina quickly recovered, but then she saw Ash's body engulfed in a blazing veil of blue aura. Her eyes widen in surprised. Even her mentors were a bit surprised as well. 'No way…..his aura continues to grow stronger. How is that possible?' _

_Her pondering ended when she saw Ash opened his palm, charging up for an attack. 'Crap!' She needed to got on the defensive, but before she can even do that, Ash fired his aura blast. The aura shot was enormous and it was speeding towards her. 'Shit!' _

_**BOOM!**_

_A big explosion erupted. Debris flew every way when the attack collided into Trina. A big wall of cloud dust covered the spot where Trina was last seen. Ash fell to his knees, exhausted. That attack took a lot out of him. The young teen stared straight ahead. Maybe he overdone it a little bit. "Trina…."_

"_You rang, Ash?" A familiar voice responded behind him. Ash's eyes widen. No way. He slowly turned his head and saw Trina behind him a few feet. She looks a bit beat up, but fine._

_However, the battle wasn't over yet. Her blade was shining in a blue light. She lifted her blade up and swung. "MAGICAL LEAF!" She shouted. A bunch of blue-like leaves came out of her blade and headed straight for Ash. The young teen's eyes widen._

"_No…"_

_**BOOM!**_

_*Present: J's Airship* _

"How is he, Jenna?" Black Raven asked his personal breeder/doctor about his friend's condition.

Ash, Hunter J, and Jennifer were all inside Joshua's bedroom after a sudden chaos erupted hours ago. The unexpected attack that was meant for Ash, but hit Joshua caused an commotion with the ship. The rest of the group went off to find the intruder while Ash and his two lady friends stayed behind so they can keep an eye on the temporarily injured Joshua.

Josh was lying on his bed, looking a bit pale. He didn't look so good. Sweat poured down his face. His cheeks were flushed. His breathing was heavily. Ash looks really worried. He watched as Jennifer placed a wet rag on Joshua's forehead. She turned to her secret crush. "Not so well I'm afraid." She hated to be the one to bring up the bad news. "His fever is getting worse."

Ash bit his lower lip. "Is there something you can do?" Jennifer shook her head.

"I can't do anything until his test comes….."

"Both of you leave." J interrupted. Ash and Jennifer gave her a look. "Did I stutter?"

"What? Why?"

"Because I said so." The silver haired woman growled. "I need to talk to him for a few minutes." Ash and Jenna didn't want to leave. They were afraid that she might do something. "I'm not going to kill him, alright? Just give me a few minutes."

Jenna wanted to say no, but she was interrupted by Ash. "Alright, Mistress." J hid a smile. Ash trusted her. Before Jennifer could argue, Ash dragged her out the room, leaving J alone with the disoriented Joshua. The huntress walked over to the bed and stared at the sick form of the blonde.

"Josh…" J whispered his name with mix feelings. It was gently, but at the same time venomously.

**A/N: Sorry about ending the fight between Ash and Trina so soon. You guys can guess what happened next. What connection does J has with Joshua? And what is it that she wanted to talk about with him? Well wait and see till next time. Sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the other ones. It's been awhile so bare with me okay? Please review and comment. ^_^ I hope you like it.**


	18. CH XIII: Old Wounds Never Heal!

_A/N: This chapter will focus on J (Jen) and Joshua's past and current relationship. There will be times where Ash will be mention in their relationship. The hunt for Carsten will continued as the Chosen Elites are still looking for him. Well I guess that is all for now. So sit back and enjoy!_

J's Apprentice - CH XIII: Old Wounds Never Heal!

_(J's Airship: The East Wing)_

Lurking within the east wing of the airship was none other than the familiar and most cunning agent of Team Rocket, Carsten Rathgeb. The stowaway tries his best to stand clear out of sight since the entire ship knows about his whereabouts. His failure to kill Ash drawn in attention, which he did not like it one little bit. His mission was in jeopardy and so was his life. _'This is getting harder by the second…' _The agent thought in frustration.

The evil infiltrator leaned his back against the wall and peeked over the corner of the hallway to see if the close was clear. It was not. Several lackeys and…two Chosen Elites were occupying the next hallway. '_Damn…just my fucking luck…' _The agent needed to find another alternative escape route and fast. '_Damn it…I am running out of options here…' _Carsten was getting frustrated more and more. No matter where he goes, his escape routes are always blocked. Time was running out for him. _'There has to be another way to the loading docks. I need to think…' _

With time icing down, the young man decided to take a moment to ponder over his strategies while silently listening to the conservation that was happening around the corner. "Have you found the intruder, yet?" Sink asked no one in particular with a sternly voice.

"No, Master Sink. Not yet…"A henchman with brown curly hair informed.

"Tch…"Mina retorted. "Then keep looking!" The irritated woman ordered. She was pissed as it is that someone tried to hurt _'her'_ Ash and one of her fellow elite members. This was an act of cowardice and it will not be leave unpunished by anyone.

"Due to all respect, ma'am…But we look everywhere around the east wing. There is no sign of the intruder anywhere." A henchman with messy brown hair apologized. "He could be anywhere, Master Mina."

His answer was not good enough. This only upset the sexy blonde woman even more. Mina stomped over to the henchman and hank him by his collar. She gave him a look that can kill. Her glare rivals that of J's. The frightened man shivered in fear. "Don't give me crap, fool…If you want to live, you better give me a good answer now…" Mina lifted him up with his feet dangling a few inches off the ground. The henchman choked by the rough treatment he was receiving from the angry elite.

"A…c…k…..please…...Master…Mina…" The poor man wheezed. Mina was not going to let up. She did not care about this pathetic man's pleading or begging for mercy. She wanted results.

"There's no point in taking your rage out on him, Mina." The masked boy said, crossing his arms together. Mina slightly glanced over her shoulder and gave the young boy a cold look.

"Butt out, Sink!"

The spiky haired martial artist ignored her rude comment. "You shouldn't be angry at me nor at him. The one who you should be mad at is the stowaway who tried to poison Nao. So let him go already…"

Sink is right. She should not be mad at her fellow elite and the henchman. She should be angry with Carsten. "Fine!" Mina let go of the man's collar as he dropped onto the floor like a sack of potatoes. The attractive blonde woman turned to Sink with her arms crossed and pressed against her well-developed chest. "So what now?"

The masked boy smirked. "What do you think? Go eat some pie?" Mina rolled her eyes at the lame sarcasm. "But…seriously…we keep searching for that intruder."

"What about the others? What are they doing?" Mina asked in a sternly voice.

"The others are patrolling the other wings. Lester and Schatten are at the west wing. Crystal and Bandit are at the north wing. Annette and Danta are patrolling the south wing. There's no way the intruder can't escape now when we have all the area secured." Sink informed.

The blonde elite nodded. Then she took notice that Ash and a few others were not mention. What were they doing? She needed to know. "W-What about Nao and the others?" Mina's face slightly burnt up when she mentioned her crush's name aloud.

The masked boy took notice his partner was fidgeting uncomfortable. He sighed softly. He knew too well about her and the other female elites' crushes on their leader. "Well…Nao, Jennifer, and Mistress J are checking on Joshua and his condition. Gray and Camille are keeping watch on our new elite member incase she tries anything suspicious. And Rosaleigh is inside her room playing with her Eevee…"

"Why isn't Rosaleigh doing anything while we are?" Mina asked with a frown.

Sink shrugged. "Don't know. J must have told her to stay inside her since she's not a fighter which I think is a stupid reason, but hey…it's not my place to question J's motives."

Mina pinched the bridge of her nose and massaged it before turning back to her partner. "Whatever the reason is…It's not our problem." The masked boy nodded in agreement.

"Alright, let's continued with the search for the intruder then…"

Suddenly, anger and rage coursed right back into the blonde woman's veins. The mention of the intruder pissed off to a completely new level. She uncrossed her arms and bit her lower lip until she tasted her own blood. "When I find this guy who tried to kill Nao and hurt Joshua. I'm going to make him wished that he wasn't never been BORN!"

Sink and the henchmen took a step back to see a blazing anger of flames engulfing the young beauty's body. _'Man…she's a scary woman when she's pissed like this…'_

However, the spiky masked boy was not the only one who was thinking about that. Carsten took notice to stay clear away from the angry woman at all cost. _'Don't want to run into her in a dark alley anytime soon…' _

The agent decided to try a different route, but before he could even do that. Something unexpected happens. "Freeze! Don't move intruder!"

'_Shit!' _

The blonde infiltrator slowly turned his head around to see two henchmen with two Mightyena. The bite Pokemon growled in an intimidated tone. "Hands up where we can see them!" The other man ordered sternly.

Carsten calmly turned his attention to them, but did not follow their orders. "NOW!" The first man hissed.

The agent smirked. "I don't know so, lamebrains!" He quickly pulled out small rounded black balls from his side pockets and tossed them towards his opponents.

The tiny balls cracked against the floor and exploded. Purple, puffy smoke oozed out and covered the henchmen and the Mightyena in a purple mass. The evil group coughed and choked when they breathe into this strange substance while Carsten putted on his gas mask so he would not be able to breathe into the purple smoke. "…*cough*…W-What is…*cough*…this?" One of the men said, choking on the smoke.

"…*cough*…H-How…should…I know, idiot?" The second man choked angrily.

The men tried to block the smoke by covering their mouths with their hands, but it was too late. They and their Mightyena inhaled so much smoke that it did not matter what they did. Suddenly, the men and their Pokemon felt numbness coursing through their bodies. They fell to the ground with a loud thud.

With the smoke subsided, Carsten removed his gas mask and approached the stun party. The blonde agent stopped a few inches in front of them and glanced down. "Can't move can you?" He taunted.

"…W-What…d-did…y-you…" The paralyzed men could not talk right. Their voices were so sore from breathing into the purple gas.

"The gas you guys breathed into was a stun gas, but much worse." The agent explained.

"W-What….d-do….."

"I don't have time to explain. To cut things short, your nerve system has been completely paralyzed for a few hours if you only inhaled a small amount…But since you inhaled a lot of smoke, your time is short if you don't get treated right away."

"…"

"…"

"To make things easily for you to understand. If you don't get treated right now then soon you will started to bleed constantly from your mouth, your nose, your ears, and lastly from your eyes."

The stunned party could not believe what they just heard. They were going to suffer a lot of pain if they are not treated fast. Bleeding from your senses sucks so much. "Well, good luck. You're going to…"

Suddenly, the Team Rocket agent heard loud and running footsteps heading in his direction. The commotion must have attracted attention. He needed to leave and fast. "Crap! So long fools! I'm outta here!" The blonde man dashed off before his enemies catch him.

The chase was still on.

_(Scene Change: Joshua's room)_

A pair of blue eyes slowly opened. Joshua was slowly regaining consciousness. _"…Ugh…" _He groaned softly. _"…Where…am I?" _Joshua tried to sit up until he heard a familiar voice close to his bedside.

"You shouldn't do that if I were you, Joshua."

Joshua ignored the tiredness and the slight pain he was feeling as he sat up into a sitting position. He moved his head to his side to see the familiar silver haired woman. J was sitting on a chair close to his bedside. The hunter was sitting there with one leg crossing over the other one along with her arms crossed and pressed against her chest. Her expression was emotionless and unreadable. "Mistress…J."

"Lay down!" The evil woman ordered in a sternly voice. "The antibiotics won't work if you are moving around. Rest!"

J was not asking, she was practically demanding him to rest in a cold and sternly tone. Joshua slightly chuckled. He has gotten used to her attitude. The young blonde elite lay back comfortable on his soft pillow without saying a word. He lay there quietly for a few moments before turning his head to glance J who remained in the same position with her eyes closed. He studied her for a while. '…_I am surprised that she has not changed one bit…It has been like…what? Five, six years since we last met like this? How time flew by so quickly…' _The Chosen Elite chuckled softly.

"What's so funny, brat?" J demanded in her usual tone of voice. The young woman did not move a muscle nor did she open her eyes.

"Oh…uh…" Joshua could not think of anything to say at first. "Uh…well…how's…" Suddenly, he remembered that the reason he was in bed because he saved his leader from being in the position that he is in now. "How is Nao doing?"

"Fine."

"Oh…good. It's great to see that he's okay." Joshua said, looking relieved that his leader was okay. J nodded in agreement.

Silent.

No one spoke a word after that. The room was very quiet for a few moments. It felt like someone or something just died and no one had a clue on what to say next. The awkward silence lasted for a few more minutes until the silver haired woman grown tired of this quiet moment. "I know who you are, Joshua."

The blonde elite quickly snapped his attention back to J. "…What?"

"Don't what me, you fool!" The silver haired woman snapped her eyes wide open and glared darkly at the confused Joshua. "Why are you here?"

"What are you talking about, Mistress?" Joshua pretended to act dumb and innocent.

"Don't play cute with me, asshole!" J growled in frustration. Joshua sighed heavily. "I did a background check on everyone before I let them on my ship and YOU!" Her voice screamed loudly. "I can't believe YOU of all people were able to sneak onto my airship right underneath my nose this whole time!"

"I guess you hit the nail right on the head." Joshua confessed with a chuckle. "You're still as sharp as usual."

"And you're still a nosy jackass as you were back when we first met." J retorted venomously.

"What? I am not nosy…" J gave him a sternly look. "Okay…maybe a little, but a jackass? Come on now, Jen!" He said, pouting.

"Don't call me that, brat!" The silver haired woman snapped. She hated when people called her by her real name.

"What's the matter?" Joshua taunted with a grin. He ignored the death glare he was getting from his former love. "You liked me calling you Jen back then. As my memories recalled, didn't you use to call me, Joshy-Josh?"

"Time has change. " Joshua frowned. The blonde elite got up into a sitting position and gave J a sad look. "Those days are over! I don't love you anymore, Joshua!"

"But…Jen…"

"SHUT UP!" J yelled loudly and giving her former love a look that will shut him up.

Silent.

The room was dead silent. After the heated conservation, both Joshua and J did not spoke a word. The silver haired woman avoided eye contact while Joshua stared at his lap sadly. It was true. Those days between them were over. They both grew apart back then when J changed into a cold-hearted badass. How did this happen? Many questions went through his mind and he could not find the answer. He needed to know why Jen betrayed him on that day. He could not forget that day when J gave up her kind and sweet self to the devil. Before he could ask that day, he need to know why she brought this up until now. "Jen…"

"…"

Joshua sighed sadly. He guessed that she did not like anyone to call her by that name anymore. "J…"

"What?"

"Uh…" It was now or never. He stared at her, but J was avoiding any possible eye contact from him. "Why did you suddenly brought this up?"

"…"

"Please Je…..J! I need to know. Why now? Why didn't you do it sooner?"

The silver haired woman set her blazing angry eyes on Joshua. "I have to make sure it was YOU! Before I can assumed anything that's why I kept you under watched while I did some snooping." She explained.

'_Well…that explains why Crystal and Schatten always kept on a close watch on me all this time…' _Joshua pondered for a moment. "Well, it's me."

"It figures as much." J said, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"What's so bad of having me around again?" Joshua questioned.

The hunter gave him a sternly look. "I'm done with you." She spat angrily. That hurt.

Joshua's heart shattered a little, but he somewhat understood why she said this. She moved on. She was no longer his and he respected that. He knew J and Ash has a strong bond. A bond that was stronger than his was when he was with J back then. "I…know." He offered a fake smile.

"You're only here because of me…"

"Ouch! That hurts you know!" Joshua cracked a joke. J rolled her eyes.

"Well it's true." She gave him a sternly look. The blonde elite chuckled. The silver haired hunter raised an eyebrow.

"What's so funny, Joshy Josh?" J asked in sarcasm by using his old nickname.

"That might be true if I was that desperate and still into you…"

"Are you?"

Joshua chuckled. "Well…since you no longer have any feelings for me and I still might have some feelings for you. The answer is no…" This surprised J a little.

"Really?" The silver haired woman said, looking unconvinced. The blonde elite nodded. "What's with the sudden change?"

"Well…" Joshua began. "There's no point in latching onto you anymore since you're already taken and I respected that."

"What…me? Taken?" Joshua nodded. "What give you the idea that I am…" Suddenly, Ash's name came to her mind. The silver haired woman paused. Was there something between them? Was it love? Of course, it was…well kinda. J would admit that she loves Ash after all these years they have been together and she has a feeling that Ash loves her, too. After all, she is carrying his…

"Well? Are you?" Joshua's voice snapped her back into reality.

"None of your business, Joshua." J growled in irritation. Her former love shrugged. He decided to move on.

"Okay, well, to answer your question. I joined with you because of other reasons. That's all." He swears.

"You better or else, I will throw you off the ship faster than you can say Arceus, got it?" J threatened.

"Yes, ma'am." Joshua said, saluting. His former love rolled her eyes.

Silent.

The room fell silent once again. The two former lovebirds sat there silently for a good several minutes until Joshua decided to pop the question. The question he was going to ask brings back heartache memories, but he has to ask it now. Joshua stared at J for a good whole minute. _'Why did you change, Jen? Why?' _

_(Flashback: Five years ago)_

_Standing on a grassy hill were two people. One boy and one girl. "Joshy Josh?" An eighteen years old version of J called out her thirteen years old crush. _

"_Yes, Jen?" The blonde boy answered back with curiosity._

"_Promise me."_

"_Promise what?" _

"_Oh Joshy, you're an idiot sometimes. You know that." J teased._

"_Hey!" Joshua pouted childishly. The silver haired teen giggled. "Anyways, what is this promise you wanted to ask?"_

"_Oh right…" J walked closer to her crush. Her cheeks were a bit red. She looks embarrassed. J fidgeted uncomfortable for a moment before speaking up. "Joshy?"_

"_Yes, Jen?"_

"_Promise me that no matter what people say or think about our relationship. Please continued to be with me by my side, okay?"_

"_No need to worry, Jen." The blonde boy gave his crush a goofy grin. "I promise."_

"_Thank you, Joshy!" The silver haired woman kissed him then hugged him tightly. _

_Joshua laughed. "Easy, Jen." His crush pulled away from him._

"_Sorry."_

"_No problem, but promise me that you will always stay like this, okay? Don't ever change."_

"_I promise, Joshy!"_

_The two thought they could keep and fulfilled their promises to each other forever. However, they were wrong. Promises they made together will soon be broken and will leave one broken soul into despair. _

_(Scene Change: Back into reality)_

'_Promises?' _Joshua stared deeply into her former love. _'So much for that huh, Jen? You crushed my spirit and tossed away everything we did together that day. It hurts. It hurts so much that my heart will never be the same ever again. It will probably never heal for you did to me, Jen.' _

"Is there something else you wanted to ask?" J's voice snapped Joshua out of his daze. The hunter gave him a sternly look. "If not then stop staring at me like a moron who lost his Growlithe. It's getting on my nerves."

"Oh sorry…" He said, rubbing the back of head in embarrassment. J sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of her nose. "But yeah…there is something else I wanted to ask you."

"Fine. Hurry up already." J said, looking a bit irritated.

"Fine…" Joshua hates when she always pushy and demanding like this. "Why did you change?"

"What?"

"Why did you dumped me and became Hunter J that day?" Joshua demanded angrily.

"Tch…You and the past." J retorted.

"Answer the question, Jen!" The silver haired woman's eyes twitched when she heard him used her real name. "Why did you changed into a cold-hearted person and throw away everything including ME! Why? That day. That day still hurts me J. I can remember it like it was yesterday."

_(Flashback: Five years ago)_

_**POW!**_

_Joshua fell on his butt hard with a shock expression on his face. His right cheek was red and swollen by the unexpected punch from Jen. He could not believe his eyes. Was his mind playing tricks on him? No, it was not. This was the cold truth and he must face it. His crush turned her back on him. "W-Why…Jen?" The blonde boy asked in disbelief. _

_The newly Jen gave her former love a look that can kill. "Because you were a coward and a weakling."_

"_What are you talking about, Jen?" Joshua did not understand what she was talking about. "Please don't this…" He got up and approached his crush. Bad mistake. _

_**POW!**_

_The poor blonde boy fell back onto his bottom again after he received another punch to the face by Jen. "Ow!"_

"_That proves that you are a weak fool. You let your emotions cloud your thinking. How pathetic. My mother was right. You're not the one for me after all." J spat coldly. _

_Joshua's heart shattered a bit. "W-What are you saying, Jen? "_

"_Get this straight to your thick and empty skull, brat. We are through!" _

_The poor kid's heart shattered in millions of pieces. He could not believe it. His crush just dumped him. "N-No…You can't be serious, Jen."_

"…"

"_JEN!"_

"_SHUT UP!"_

"_But…" Joshua was about to say something else, but was rudely interrupted by Jen._

"_That's not my name anymore. I do not want to hear that name at all. My name is J. The Jen you knew is dead along with her pathetic emotions. This is the new me." J self-proclaimed. _

"_NO! I do not want to believe it at all! JEN!" The angry and heartbroken boy walk towards her, but once again, received pain on his end. _

_**POW!**_

_Joshua double backed in pain as he dropped to his knees and clutched his stomach. J just delivered a powerful blow to his gut. The silver haired woman turned her back on the fallen boy. "I'm through with you, Joshua. Farewell…" She slowly walks off. _

"_N-No…Jen!" He groaned, reaching his hand out for her._

"_Don't come look for me, fool! Or else I will kill you." J walks off as she leaves a heartbroken boy to his despair._

_(Scene Change: Back to reality)_

"So tell me…Why did you change and broke my heart that day?" Joshua asked in hopes to find the real answer.

J sighed heavily. The silver haired woman shifted her position a little bit so she can get comfortable before giving her answer. "I told you once before back then and I'm going to tell you again. You weren't the one for me so get over it and move on already."

"But…"

"Please Joshua. Why cannot you take the hint that I do not love you anymore? I moved on. I have found someone else who pleases me. So let's drop it." J said, getting tired of talking about the past.

Joshua just sat there and sinks in J's words. Even though J does not love him anymore and he respects that. Her words still hurt emotionally and physically. She put his heart through misery and pain for the past five years and now knowing that his heart is aching slightly more after hearing the rejection. The Chosen Elite knows that his heart will not be healing for some time, but deep down something told him to move on with this heartache. Give it some time to heal. There is no point in drifting into the past for some long. This was reality for crying out loud. Life will always have hardship and heartache. That is what life is. It was time to move on or suffer the past pain. _'Maybe it is time move on…Maybe J is right…'_

"Fine…Jen…I mean J…I will set you free, but I don't like it one bit…" He felt regret. His heart ached when he say those painful words.

"Don't worry, brat. You will find someone better than me one day."

"I guess…"Joshua still did not look convinced or happy. His heart still ached from the old wounds that J inflicted on.

"Stop moping. You look pathetic, fool." J mocked.

"I'm not moping!" Joshua argued. "I was…thinking."

That was one lame lie the silver haired woman has ever heard in her life. She shook her head. "Stupid brat!"

"I'm not a brat!"

"Fine, you're an idiot!"

"Hey!" Joshua started to feel a little better. This reminds him of the good old days when they argue like this. _'Just like back then.' _He chuckled to himself. J blinked in confusion, but shrugged.

'_Guess he's having a moment or something.' _

_(Scene Change: Outside Joshua's room)_

"What are they talking about in there?" Jennifer asked no one in particular. The doctor was tapping her foot impatiently. She had a duty to attend to and that was check on Joshua's condition.

"Who knows?" Ash said, leaning against the wall with his eyes closed and his arms crossed. "It could be important."

"How is yelling and screaming we heard important?" Ash's personal doctor questioned, crossing her arms and pressed them against her chest.

"Beats me?" He shrugged. "Just leave them alone for a few more minutes."

"Why? So J can finish the job of killing Joshua?" Jennifer joked. She thought it was a little funny. However, Ash did not think so.

A frown formed on his face. "That wasn't funny, Jenna."

"I was just kidding, Nao." Jenna walks closer to Ash and leans forward. She can feel his breath against her cheek. She slightly blushed. "Lighten up."

"…"

"Fine…" The doctor pulls back and pouts. "Sorry!"

A smile formed on Ash's face. "Good girl."

"Go to hell, asshole!" Jennifer said with a grin.

_(Scene Change: Joshua's room)_

It has been minutes since they last spoke. Joshua and J have not said anything. The entire room for the third time was very quiet. The blonde elite went back resting himself on the comfortable bed. The silver haired hunter did not change her position as she stared closely at the blonde elite. She did not know what to say next. She was not good at conservation. The hunter sighed softly as she leaned back against her chair and closed her eyes.

Joshua turned his head and glanced at his former lover. He took notice that her stomach was a little bit larger than usual. He did not want to say fat. If he did then he would be dead by now. J like all women would be offended if people called them fat or chubby. Joshua needed to find something to say to her that will not offend her pride. "Um…"

J's blue eyes slowly opened and fell on the blonde elite. "What now, Joshua?"

"Uh…You look different."

The silver haired woman gave him a funny look. "What do you mean different? Of course, I look different. You expected me to look the same after all these years?"

"No. Not that, J. It just that you look more…um…"

"Ugly?" J offered him some ideas. The silver haired woman was getting a little angry and offended.

"What? No, no, no, no, no…" He tried to calm down the hunter from killing him. "You look more beautiful than before, but…"

"But what?" J questioned, looking a bit impatience.

"Uh…You look more…"

"Older?"

"No."

"Angry?"

"Yes, but no."

"A bitch." J said, giving him a death glare if he said yes. He would be signing his dead sentence if he did. However, he was not too worried. Joshua knew that she would not kill him just yet. He was still useful to her cause.

"Double yes, but no…"

"Then what?" The hunter was getting irritated and frustrated.

"Uh…"Joshua took a moment to gather his thoughts before giving the angry woman an answer. He knows that J is like all women when it comes to this. "Are you pregnant?"

"…"

J did not say anything. She was a little surprised that he thought she was pregnant. What gave him that idea? Hmm…Oh right, her stomach is a little bit rounder than usual. Still, what gives him the assumption that she was pregnant? Maybe she was just getting a little fatter by overeating or something else. She took notice that Joshua was smiling at her. She frowned.

"I guess your silence means yes." He said, grinning.

"You better wipe that grin of your face!" J growled venomously. The grin stayed put on the blonde elite's face.

"So you are pregnant, huh?"

"W-What?…NO!" The hunter snapped with a slight blush.

"Uh-huh…And the Pichu are pink." Joshua teased.

"SHUT UP!" J yelled. The blonde elite laughed. Her secret was out, but the hunter was not going to give up having her secret exposed by her ex-lover. "What gives the assumption that I'm pregnant? I could be just overeating a little bit because all the stress I have to deal with. You idiots always get me a headache so I have to eat to calm my nerves."

"In other words, you are admitting that you're fat." Joshua deadpanned.

"I should kill you right now, asshole!"

"You shouldn't be all stressful like that. It isn't healthy for the baby you know." Joshua pointed out. The silver haired woman did not care about his pathetic opinions, but he did have a point. J slowly calms down and relaxed. She adjusted into her seat and stared at the cocky and grinning blonde elite across from her.

"Whatever…" She mumbled angrily. Joshua grinned ear to ear.

There was a moment of silence between them. No one spoke a word until the point where the two were getting restless. "So…" Joshua started. "Are you really pregnant?"

"What do you think, Sherlock? I'm fat?" J said sarcastically. Joshua rolled his eyes.

"I can see that, but…seriously are you or are you not? Deep down I know you are, but I want to hear it coming from you." The blonde elite pressed on the issue. The silver haired woman sighed heavily and deeply. She pinched the bridge of her nose and massaged it. This was getting stressful. "Please…Jen."

J sighed even deeply. She did not have the time or the effort to yell at him for using her real name. "Fine…*sighs*…Yes. I am pregnant." She confessed. Joshua smiled a bit.

"Cool…um…congratulation!" He congratulated his former lover with a smile. The silver haired woman just accepted his words by nodding. "So…how long…"

"Just a few months now." His former lover beats him to the punch.

"Ah…" Joshua sinks in this information. He decided to press on the subject even further. "Do you know if the baby is a boy or…"

"I'm having twins." J blurted out. Joshua's eyes widen in surprise. Did he just hear right? J was having twins? Not just one baby? Wow! "Jennifer did some testing and told me that I'm going to have twins and no, I'm not sure about their genders yet." Joshua closed his mouth when J answered his question that he was about to ask.

"I see…" The Chosen Elite started to sink in this new development.

"There's a possible that they could be either girls or boys. Or maybe a boy and a girl." J informed.

"Ah…Well, we will have to see then when the time comes, don't we?" Joshua asked in curiosity. The hunter nodded.

"So…who's the lucky dad?"

J felt heat rising to her cheeks. Joshua took notice of this and decided to poke fun of her. "Don't tell me, it's me?" He joked.

The hunter gave him a cold look and smirked. "In your dreams."

"It was a worth a shot." Joshua said, shrugging. "But seriously, who's the father?"

J took the moment to gather her thoughts before giving her answer. However, before she does, she needed Joshua to promise her something. "Before I tell you, promise me you won't tell a soul about this, got it?" She gave him a death glare.

"What? Why not? In addition, why do have I have to promise? You already broke our promises back then. Why should I keep yours?" Joshua pointed out.

"Because I am giving you two options here, brat. One: You can either live or…TWO! Die! Those are your options. Now, choose!"

"Jeez, not much of choices, don't you think?" Joshua complained. J gave him a cold look. "Fine…I won't tell a soul."

"You better!"

"Cross my heart and hope to die!" Joshua promised.

"Fine…"

"So who is it?" Joshua asked eagerly. Nevertheless, deep down, he knew who it was.

"Hold your Horsea…" The blonde elite rolled his eyes. J took a second to take a deep breath before answering. The suspense was killing the blonde elite. "…Ash is the father…" She confessed. Her face was beet red when she confessed like that.

"What?" Joshua looks a bit baffled on who is this Ash since he did not know Nao's real name. "Who's Ash?"

"It's Nao's real name, idiot."

"Oh…" Did he look very stupid just now? Joshua rubbed his head in embarrassment. Then something came to him. That name sounded very familiar. _'Ash? Ash as Ash Ketchum? The person who everyone thought is dead? Impossible. But to make sure…' _

"When you said Ash, do you mean Ash as Ash…"

"Yes, idiot. Ash Ketchum is Nao's real identity." J cut him off.

"You know. You do not have to insult me. I was just asking." He pouted. His former lover rolled her eyes. "But anyways…Ash, huh?"

"…"

"I didn't know Nao was Ash Ketchum all this time. No wonder he looks so familiar. Anyways, moving on…Are you and him an item?"

"Why are you jealous?" J questioned with a tease.

"No, not really." Joshua stated with a hint of jealousy. "Just wondering…that's all."

The silver haired woman stared at her ex closely. She can sense that he was a little jealous, but he will get over eventually. "Maybe…"

"Maybe?" Joshua looks baffled. "What do you mean maybe? Should it be a yes? Since he's going to be the father."

"He doesn't know yet." J interrupted.

"What? You haven't told him yet?" The blonde elite look in disbelief. His ex-lover gave him a cold shoulder. "Why? And more importantly, why are you telling me this and not him?"

"Because I trust you." J confessed. Joshua looks amazed. "And also you're not the only one who knows about this. Jennifer knows about it, too."

"Oh…So only me and Jennifer know about this." J nodded. "Why not just tell Nao the news?"

"I…" The hunter fidgeted uncomfortable. "I…don't want to tell him just yet."

"Why?"

"Because I don't, ALRIGHT!" J snapped.

"Jeez! Okay! You do not have to bite my head off. Your secret is safe with me." Joshua promised not to tell about his ex's secret.

"Good!"

"I will support you both." J looks a bit surprised. "Both you and…Ash…I mean Nao are special to me, despite of our rocky relationship and all."

"Whatever. Do whatever you like." J said with no care in the world. Joshua smiled.

"I will. You know Ash…is lucky to have you." He said in envy. The silver haired woman slightly blushed then looks away.

"ARE YOU GUYS DONE KILLING EACH OTHER, YET? I NEED TO CHECK ON JOSHUA!" Jennifer's voice screamed from the other side of the room door.

Joshua and J shook their heads. When will Jennifer learned how to keep her anger and impatience in check?

_(Scene Change: The airship's hangar) _

"Finally!" Carsten huffed heavily. "I found the ship's hangar. Now, it is time to take my leave…"

The Team Rocket agent was standing in front of the airship's hangar after running around and avoiding all possible capture. His mission was nearly completed. All he needs to do now is hack jack an aircraft and escape the enemy's base with the disk. He took one-step forward and all hell broke loose. "One more step and you will regret it, intruder!" A female voice hissed in a venomous tone behind the agent.

'_Shit!'_

**Phew! Done with the whole J and Joshua's confrontation. What a shocking development! J is pregnant with twins and the father is none other than Ash! Lastly, what will become of Carsten, now that he got spotted once again? Stay tuned and find out! Please R & R! Thank you! Until next time, folks! ^_^**


	19. CH XIV: Your Time is Up! Or Not?

_A/N: This chapter will have Ash's former friends make their move while the fate of Carsten's life hangs on the balance back at J's airship. There will be a little chat between Joshua and Jennifer. Crystal might have a little chat with Joshua. Well, I think that is it for now. So sit back and enjoy! _

J's Apprentice - CH XIV: Your Time is Up! Or Not?

_(Charizific Valley)_

"So…Who won? You? Or…Nao?" The feisty tomboy asked in curiosity.

During her story telling, Trina has not once used Nao's real name and cover up most of the parts because back in the training days, she promised not to reveal his identity to his former friends. It was a promise between them, which she will keep. The former friends will have to figure his identity on their own. The Guardian kept a calm face. "Let's just it was an even match between us."

"That doesn't answer my question." Angie said, frowning. Trina shrugged.

"Either way, you help a dangerous criminal with his training, which is against the law, Trina." Kellyn pointed out in a sternly voice.

The beautiful Guardian shot a cold glare at the Pokemon Ranger. "You wouldn't understand the whole truth if I told you."

"Try us." Agent T encouraged the young woman to tell them the whole truth between her and Black Raven.

"I can't."

"Why not?" Ethan questioned, eying the stubborn Trina. The blonde trainer can tell that she was hiding something from them. Something that can help them learns more about Black Raven's origin.

"I just CAN'T! NOW LAY OFF! WHY DON'T YOU!" Trina screamed in anger and irritation. The group flinched. This was the first time they saw the Guardian lose her patience. Their bugging must have triggered her to act this way. They decided to drop the topic before the Guardian unleashes hell on them.

"So…" Shaun tried to start up a different conservation until Liza interrupted him.

"We need to get my Charla and the Charizard back!" The angry Guardian of the valley said angrily. "Why are we staying here?"

"Calm down…um…" Zoey had no clue what was Liza's name since she or the rest of her group never met her before and it was not the right time to be asking her name when she is angry like this. "…Miss…We will try everything we can to get them back." Ethan nodded in agreement.

"So stay calm and let us handle this." He assured the green-haired valley mistress. Liza scoffed.

"Let you handle this? By the looks of it, you guys did a pretty good job so far." She said sarcastically.

"Hey!" Angie shouted angrily at the Charizard's Guardian.

"Everyone! Let's cool our heads here." Kellyn ordered, being the peacekeeper. The group settles down a little bit. The Ace Ranger turns his head to Liza. "We're sorry about your Charizard. We try our best, but do not worry; we will get them back as long as you calm down and trust us. We could use your help, alright?"

Liza took a deep breath and nodded. "Fine. I will help. Anything to get Charla back." Kellyn nodded, smiling.

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Suddenly, the group heard the Ace Ranger's Poke gear went off. It seems like someone is contacting him. Kellyn moves his wrist Poke gear towards him and answers the call. "Kellyn. Here."

The screen pops on and reveals Solana with a relived expression on her face. "Kellyn, it's great to see you are alright. How are the others?"

"They are doing fine." The male Ace Ranger reported in, smiling a bit. "Why?"

Solana's expression shifted into a serious one. "I have received words from Jack earlier."

"What happened? Is he all right? Is everyone in his group okay?" Kellyn bombed question by question in a concern tone.

"Take it easy, Kellyn." Solana reassured the worry Ranger. "He's fine. They all fine. A little hurt, but alive." Kellyn sighed in relief for a second then realized that his fellow Ranger said the word _'alive'_. What did she mean by that? Alive? Did something happen? "They had a major run in with Black Raven's Chosen Elites and Black Raven himself."

Kellyn's eyes widen in surprise. Did he just hear right? Did she say that Jack's group had a run in with Black Raven? That is impossible. His group had a run in with Black Raven. "That's impossible, Solana." He said in a disbelief tone. Solana quickly notice his disbelief look. "My group just had a run in with Black Raven a while ago."

"Yours and Jack's group weren't the only ones, Kellyn." The Ace Ranger raised an eyebrow. "My group had a run in with him also."

"What? That cannot be true. There's no way he can be in three places at once unless…" Kellyn paused, pondering on this situation. The Ace Ranger believed there were other people who dressed as Black Raven to confuse them.

"There were posers who dressed just like him to confuse us. Yes. My thoughts exactly." Solana finished Kellyn's sentence. Her fellow Ranger nodded. They thought their theory was right. However, they were completely wrong by a long shot.

"That makes sense. There was no way Black Raven can be at three separate places at the same time." Solana nodded in agreement. "Anyways, back to the subject, how did your mission and Jack's go?"

"Well, my group's mission was an epic failure." Solana said, sighing in depression. Her fellow Pokemon Ranger gave her a sympathetic look. "Black Raven's Chosen Elites were successful of escaping with Winona's Skarmory and Swellow."

"That sucks for you, Solana." The young woman gave him an evil glare. "I mean…uh…sorry for your bad luck." Kellyn quickly corrected himself. Solana rolled her eyes.

"Nice save." The female Ace Ranger said sarcastically. Her fellow Ranger gave her a quick apology, which she quickly accepts and moves on. "Jack's group was successful of foiling the other Chosen Elites' plot."

"Good old Jack. He's always the one who completes his missions with no fail." Kellyn said in a hint of jealousy.

"However, there was a cost." Solana said sadly.

"What happen?"

"I don't know. Jack did not say. I believed something happened during his group's mission against the Chosen Elites and the fake Black Raven. He told me to meet him back at Sinnoh League HQ with my group and he'll explain to me what occurred at Veilstone City when my group and I get there." She explained. Kellyn nodded.

"I see…Should my group and I meet you guys there as well?" He offered his group's assistance. Solana shook her head, rejecting his offer. The male Pokemon Ranger frowned.

"No need, Kellyn. Jack said that your group should go chase after Hunter J's airship since your location is close by to where it is." Solana informed his group's new mission. Her fellow Ace Ranger nodded.

"Alright." He accepted the mission without hesitation.

"Okay. I will let Jack know right away." Solana was about to sign out until she remembers something. "Oh…before I go…How did your group's mission go? Huh, Kellyn?" She asked in curiosity, staring at him with a mischievous look.

"Huh? Uh…" Kellyn was getting nervous and sweaty. "It…" Solana gave him a _'Don't you dare lie to me!'_ look. He sighed in defeat. "We failed. The Chosen Elites captured all the Charizard."

"AHA! Then you owe me a strawberry milkshake, Kellyn." The female Ranger chirped in victory.

"What? That wasn't part of the bet we made, Solana." Kellyn said, frowning.

"Yes…it…was." Solana sang, taunting him with her wiggling finger. "The bet was if you successfully completed your mission first before I did then I'll buy you a chocolate milkshake, but…" Kellyn sighed heavily. "Since you didn't, that means I won the bet. Therefore, you owe me a strawberry milkshake and now pay up!"

"This isn't fair, Solana and you know it!" Kellyn argued his case.

"Too bad, Kellyn." Solana chimed happily, poking her tongue out at him childishly. "A deal is a deal. I am looking forward to my milkshake when you get back. Solana, signing out." The screen went pitch black.

'_That sneaky woman!'_ Kellyn cursed.

It was a loss. His loss. Now he must suffer his defeat by buying a strawberry milkshake. His manly pride was squish by a mere loss to a woman and a strawberry milkshake.

_(Scene change: J's airship)_

Back at Team J's airship, the situation involving Carsten looks really, really grim. He is spotted and corner into a tough situation. The Team Rocket agent was mere inches away from his escape when he got spotted by none other than Annette and her temporarily partner-in-crime, Danta. "No way to run now, you bastard!" The black cherry-eyed Chosen Elite hissed venomously.

"Step away from the doors, NOW!" The twin of Alessandra ordered in a hissing tone.

The blonde agent remains calm and relaxes, despite being spot. "You caught me. Congratulations." He said in an amusing and mocking tone.

"Shut up, asshole! You are in no position to speak." Danta barked venomously. Carsten did not say anything. He thought it was amusing.

"Whatever you say."

"You won't be saying that once we are done with you, so stop acting all calmly or else." Danta threatens. The infiltrator chuckled in an amusement.

"Hands up in the air and turn around slowly." Annette ordered in a sternly voice, glaring the back of the Team Rocket's infiltrator. "One funny move and you will regret it."

"Sure, sure. Whatever you say, ma'am." Carsten continues to speak in a calmly and mocking tone. The cloak-wearing Chosen raised a suspicious eyebrow. Why was he so calm and confident? Does he realize that he was corner? If so, why acting so calm like this whole situation was an amusing thing? Did he have something up his sleeve?

The blonde agent slowly lifted his hands up high, turns around slowly, and faces the two Chosen Elites. "Now, who sent you here?" Danta was not asking, he was demanding Carsten to answer his question.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Don't be a smart ass. Tell us now!" Danta threatens again. "Or…else, I will…" The temper pony-tailed Elite unsheathed his sword from its hilt that bears a similarity to Itachi Uchiha's sword. He points his sword dangerously at the intruder. "Slice you up. Your choice. Get killed by me or talk?"

"You're the one to talk. Pointing a weapon at a defenseless person like myself. Some tough guy you turn out to be." Carsten said in a mockery.

"Shut up!"

"Enough!" Annette said in a sternly voice. She turns to her angry partner. "Don't let him tempt you into his taunts. You know better to keep your cool and your hotheaded skull in check. Then do it."

"But…"

"Calm down." The female Chosen said, giving him an evil look. "You need to stay focus. You can't let you anger cloud your thinking, Danta."

His partner was right. He needed to calm down. He cannot screw this up. The Chosen Elite took a deep breath before he finally calm down and lowering his sword down. "You're right, Annette." He said in a relaxing tone. His female companion nodded.

Anne turns her full attention back to Carsten. "And You! You need to stop provoking us. You are outnumbered and outmatch by us. It is not wise for you to be doing that."

"I can see that."

The beautiful twin of Alex hardened her glare. "By the looks of it, you don't care what happens to you as long as you complete whatever you were planning on accomplishing."

"You hit the nail right on the head, girl." Carsten said sarcastically, earning himself dark looks from both Annette and Danta. "I don't, but I do know that I will be leaving here without a scratch."

"You sound awfully confident that we won't do anything to you." Carsten nodded in confidence. "But guess what?"

The Team Rocket agent did not say anything. He had a confident smirk on his face. He really, really believes he was going to leave here without a scratch. Overconfident can be his downfall or his advantage.

"You are fucking wrong. Once the others get here, you are a goner."

"You are mistaken, my friend." The agent started. Both Elites furrowed their brows in suspicion. "It doesn't matter if I'm corned or outnumber. Everything is falling perfectly according to plan."

"What are you blabbing about? What plan? Did you plan to get yourself caught? That was some great and brilliant plan you came up with." Danta said in a sarcastic tone.

"You wouldn't understand if I told you. You probably won't have a clue when the final piece of my plan finally comes into play." The Team Rocket agent told them.

"Stop talking nonsense."

Carsten said nothing. He remains in his calm and confident state, which Annette took it as a suspicious act.

'_What's with this man? No matter we say to him, he always looks calm.' _Annette gave the agent a suspicious look. _'By the looks of him, he has no Pokemon on him, so how can he be so confident that he has a plan with no support?' _The young woman took a moment to think about this over. She studied the young man closely and still saw a confident look on his face. _'I have a feeling he does have something planned up his sleeve, but what?' _

Carsten took notice of Annette. _'It seems she's onto me unlike her clueless companion. But I wonder will she find out about my hidden plan before it's too late?' _

Alex's twin took notice that their temporarily prisoner was staring at her in hopes if she figure out his plan yet. "What?"

"Oh, nothing. Just curious if you figure out my plan yet." The agent said, shrugging his shoulders. Annette gave him a cold hard look.

"What plan?" Danta shouted in frustration. His partner ignored him while Carsten turned his attention to him. "The only plan I see here is getting your ass thrown into the prisoner cell."

"Sorry, but being held captive isn't my thing."

"Shut up! You have no word into this, fool. So stop acting all calm and give yourself up."

"I am. Can't you see that, idiot?" Carsten mocked the angry Elite. Danta gritted his teeth.

"Why…YOU!"

"You must be blind then if you didn't."

"That does IT! Your ass is finish. I'm going to use one of my Pokemon to shut your mouth!" The berserk Danta threatened.

'_Perfect. Fall right into my plan.' _

The Chosen Elite slowly reached for his belt, which made the infiltrator smirked. Annette notice of this and had a feeling something was up. "DANTA! NO!" She yelled loudly, realizing the agent's motives, but it was too late.

**BOOM!**

**BOOM!**

A pair of explosions went off. The ship's left and right walls from where the trio was at crumbled and burst into debris. Luckily, Annette and Danta were not in the explosions and debris's range. At the last second, they quickly evaded by jumping back from the explosions. The airship's sirens and flashing red lights went off, alerting every soul on the ship to know that something occurred. Pitch-black cloud of smoke engulfed the area and blocking both of the Chosen Elites' vision. Carsten took this moment to make his escape. He quickly rushes inside the ship's hangar, leaving Annette and Danta behind to cough and choke on the smoke.

"That…*cough*…bastard!…*cough*" The black cherry-eyed Elite choked through the pitch-black smoke, covering his mouth with his hand.

Annette had enough of this. She quickly pulls out a Pokeball and tosses it. "Blaze, I need your help. Blow this smoke away!" She ordered in a sternly voice.

Out from the flash of light, Annette's orange dragon-like Pokemon let out an intimidating roar then flaps his wings to gust away all the smoke. Once the pitch-black smoke died out, the two Elites were angry…no super angry that they let the intruder escaped like that.

"That bastard is going to pay!" Danta cursed angrily.

Suddenly, the pair heard multiple footsteps running behind them. They turned around to Ash, Mina, Sink, Crystal, Bandit, Lester, and Schatten running towards them. "What the hell happen?" Schatten asked in a serious tone.

"We heard loud explosions then the ship's sirens and flashing red lights went off." Crystal added, staring at Annette and Danta in hopes to get some answers.

"Was it the intruder's doings?" Lester asked in a calm and collectible manner. His two fellow Elite members nodded in unison. "I see…"

"Where did he go?" Ash asked in an intimidating tone of voice.

"He headed into the ship's hanger, bro." Danta informed his brother-like friend. The young apprentice nodded.

"What are we staying around here? Let's go catch him before he escapes!" Mina stated the obvious.

"We know that, stupid." Crystal retorted, earning a glare from her love rival.

"Shut up!"

"Enough! Both of you stop it right now! This isn't time for your argument!" Ash scolded his two female companions.

"Sorry, Nao!" Both Mina and Crystal apologized for their rudeness. Their leader and crush accepted their apologies.

"Can we go now?" Sink asked in a bored tone. "He's going to escape if we stand here any longer."

There was no time to lose. Black Raven and his band of elite trainers headed for the ship's hangar. They hoped they were not too late.

_(Scene change: The airship's hangar)_

The airship's loading latch was wide open. Someone must have opened it and you guess it. That someone was none other than Carsten. He was one inch away from escaping with his freedom and the disk. The agent hijacked one of the airship's mini aircrafts. He was inside the control room and sat on the pilot's seat. He was ready for takeoff as he turned on each of the control panels and turn on the craft's engines. Outside, the aircraft's engines were firing up, ready to takeoff. Carsten hid a victory smirk. His plan of escaping was going smoothly.

"Stop right there!"

Okay. Maybe not. The agent gazed out through the pilot's window to see Ash and his Chosen Elites enter the hangar. This signals him to take his leave and now. He shifted the engines' power to high power. The craft's engines burst into high gear. "See you fools, later." He said sarcastically, waving them in a mocking way.

"Not so fast! Blaze, Overheat!" Annette commanded her Charizard to attack the escaping aircraft.

The scarred dragon opens his mouth and launches out a powerful blaze of flames at the aircraft.

**POW!**

The attack connects, rocking the aircraft violently. "Shit!" Carsten cursed loudly, holding tightly within his seat when he felt the impact from the attack. Electrical sparks shock out from the control panels.

_Warning! Warning! Right engines one and two down to forty-five percent of power. _The aircraft's computer system reported.

"Damn it!"

"Leave some of the bastard to us, Annette." Danta said to Annette. He did not want her to hog all the fun. He pulls out a Pokeball and tosses it. "Infernape! Come on and give that bastard a good old taste of your Flamethrower, now!"

The flaming ape Pokemon obeyed. He fires a blazing inferno towards his target.

**POW!**

"Err!" Carsten felt his aircraft rocked back violently when the Flamethrower connected. He did not know how much longer this craft could take.

_Warning! Warning! Left engines three and four down to fifteen percent of power. _The computer voice reported again.

"I guess I will join this little frenzy." Sink said, smirking mischievously.

"I might as well, too." Lester added.

Both Elites pulls out their Pokeballs and tosses them. "Come forth, Blastoise!" Lester said in a calm tone.

"Show him no mercy, Torkoal!"

The two turtle-like Pokemon appeared. "Blastoise, Hydro Pump!"

"Torkoal, flame his ass with Flamethrower!"

The two Pokemon unleashed hell. Both fire their attacks at the damaged aircraft. The Flamethrower somewhat swirls around the Hydro Pump, mixing into a combination attack.

**POW!**

The combo attack affects the aircraft. Electrical sparks swirls around all over the badly damaged ship. Inside the control room, sparks and small explosion broke out from the control panels. It was a really, messy situation for the agent. "Damn it!"

_Warning! Warning! All engine thrusters down to ten percent of power. _The ship's computer system informed.

It was looking really, really grim for Carsten. The young man ignored the computer system's warnings as he looks around for anything that can help at the last second. There was. He spotted the ship's emergency button for its backup thrusters. "Last chance. It is do or die." He muttered to himself.

Carsten quickly broke the safety glass and hit the red button. He hopes the emergency system still works. If not, then game over. However, luckily for him, the backup system worked. The aircraft's engines burst into high power. The agent shifted to high gear as the aircraft rocketed out the airship and launched off to the distance before Ash and his group could do anything about it.

The defeated group looks on as the severe damaged aircraft was out of sight. "Well, this sucks." Mina said, breaking the silence. She did not look pleased. She hates to lose and fail.

"Damn it! He escaped!" Danta growled in rage.

"Now what?" Anne said, frowning at her disappointment.

"Well, I guess we have to report back to Mistress J that we failed to capture the intruder." The sexy blonde woman said in a disappointed tone.

"Guess you are right, Mina." Crystal said, turning to her rival. "Then go for it."

Mina's eyes twitched violently. She stared at her idiot of a rival. "By _'We' _I mean you, bitch!" She retorted.

"What was that, MINA?"

"YOU HEARD ME, SMALL-FRY!"

The two females were at it again. They growled and stared at each other darkly. The rest of the group completely ignored them. Ash shook his head and sighed heavily. "J is not going to like this one bit."

"The hell she ISN'T!" The group heard J's venomous voice right behind them.

Ash and his Chosen Elites swirl around and come across an angry silver-haired woman. Her brows were twitching violently while her arms were crossed and pressed against her chest. She was glaring at everyone darkly. "Mistress J." The group said in mixed reactions.

Hunter J did not change her composure. Danta nudged his leader, which made Ash turned to look at him. "You sure calm her down by satisfying her needs. " He whispered softly to the young apprentice's ear, so no one can hear him except for Ash. "That way, our punishment won't be too bad if you satisfy her." The young apprentice furrowed his brows. What did he mean by that? "You know…" Danta whispered something in a very soft tone, which made his friend, blushed.

The red-faced Ash turned his attention to his mistress who gave him a questionable look. Was this the only way to prevent the group's punishment to be severe? Danta thought so. One thing was for sure and that was J was not going to complain when Ash and her have some quality time together. It was for the sake of his elites and for himself.

_(Scene change: Somewhere off to the horizon)_

Soaring slowly through the open skies was Carsten's badly damaged aircraft. After the heated confrontation between him and Team J, the agent was able to relax a bit for his hard day work. The young man leaned comfortable against his chair and sighed in relief. He pulls out the file disk from his pockets and stares at it. "Mission accomplished." He said in a soft tone.

Next stop is Team Rocket's base.

_(Scene change: Joshua's room)_

It was peaceful and quiet. Too quiet. After hours of loud commotion and loud explosions, the airship was back to its normal and boring self. Whatever happened hours ago made Joshua who was stuck in bed, very, very curious. It sucked to be him to be on the sidelines from the action. _'Boy, I'm so…bored.' _

_Swoosh!_

Joshua snapped his attention to his room entrance when he heard the sliding doors opened up, revealing the attractive Jennifer who just entered his room as the sliding doors closed right behind her. The female breeder/doctor made her way to the unoccupied chair that was close to Joshua's bedside. She took her seat and crossed one of her legs over the other. Jennifer opened up Joshua's folder that has his health results inside. She took a brief moment to look it over before turning her attention to her patient. "So…how are you feeling, Joshua?" Jennifer started up a nice and warm conservation.

"Feeling better, thanks for asking." He replied, smiling a bit. The blonde doctor nodded.

"Good." Jennifer said, looking a bit relieved that he was doing fine. "I just look over your results and it seems like you're going to be okay. You're very, very lucky that you weren't overdosed by that strange poison." Joshua nodded weakly.

"That's a relief."

"The antibiotics should get ruin all the poison. Just give it some time. For now, your body is still recovering, so don't push yourself too much, alright?" She received a nod. "Good. Your other results seem fine except your blood test." This caught the blonde Elite's attention. "I find something strange about it. Something I can't put my finger on it."

"What did you find?" Joshua asked in curiosity. Ash's personal doctor gave him a skeptical look that was unreadable.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me." Joshua encouraged her to tell him the discovery she found about him. Deep down, he had a feeling he knew what the blonde doctor discovered about him.

Jennifer pinched the bridge of her nose and massaged it. "Well, it complicating, but if you must…I discovered that your DNA is a little alternated by different kinds of DNA samples, which this is a first for me."

"I see…" Joshua bit his lower lips.

"Don't worry about it too much. It must be an error in your results." The female doctor assured him. She thought it was just a little error. However, Joshua did not think so. However, should he trust her? Trust her enough to tell her the truth behind his DNA test. He needed to tell someone. However, should he tell it right now? Maybe he should wait until he gets better before he does. That would be a good idea.

"Hey…Jen…I mean Jennifer?" His heart ached when he said _'Jen'_. It brings back those hurtful memories from his past.

"Yes. Joshua?"

"Can I ask you something?" Jennifer furrowed her brows. Something was up. "If you don't mind that is. I understand if you don't want to…"

"Just ask your question, Joshua. You sound like something is bugging you, so go for it. I'm all ears." Ash's personal breeder/doctor assured her patient. She set down the folder on her lap and stares at Joshua with listening ears. The young man was grateful for her cooperation.

Joshua took a moment to gather his thoughts before he ask his question. "Um…Can I trust you?" Jennifer gave him a look.

"Of course you can. I'm a doctor after all."

"No, no, no, no, no. I mean like can I trust you as a friend?" He corrected his question. Now, this just made Jennifer stared at him as if he grew a second head or something.

"Okay, Joshua. What is this all about all of sudden?" The blonde doctor questioned his motives, staring at him suspiciously.

"I just want to know if I can trust you to keep a secret when we talk some other time."

Jennifer massaged her temples, sighing softly. "First of all, Joshua. I do consider you a friend. You're the only one beside Nao who is sane." Joshua blinked confusedly.

"What do you mean?" He questioned, hearing Jennifer sighed again.

"I mean you and Nao are the only two who doesn't get on my nerves."

"Oh…" Joshua had nothing else to say after he heard this. Should he be honor when she mentions this? Maybe. Jennifer rolled her eyes. The blonde doctor shifted her position and crossed her arms.

"Any who…" Jennifer headed back to the subject. "Why did you need to know that you can trust me?" She asked in curiosity.

"Just curious." Joshua said, shrugging his shoulders. The blonde doctor can sense there was more to that.

"You're a weird guy." The blonde Elite laughed.

"You think?" Jennifer rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Is that it with your questions? Or should I check your temperature for a fever when I'm at it?" She said sarcastically.

"Well, there is one."

"Is it a rhetorical question?"

Joshua shrugged. "Maybe. If you think it is." Jennifer groaned at his lame answer, but waved his off to continue. "Anyways, I was wondering if you have the time on any days you aren't busy, so I can come by and have a private chat with you."

"What for?"

"So I can tell you something. Something I have been hiding for all these years, so do you?" He asked in hopes she would have some free time on her busy schedule to have a private chat with him.

"Why can't we talk about your little secret right now?" Jennifer questioned. She did have a point. However, Joshua had a different opinion.

"I'm not up to it right now." He half lied, shrugging. Ash's personal doctor/breeder sighed heavily.

"Fine. How about I come to you when I have some free time, not watching over Nao's Pokemon?" She asked which she got a nod as an answer.

"That's okay with me. Sure!" Joshua chimed. He was okay with that.

Jennifer nodded. "Okay then. That settles it then."

_Silent. _

There was a moment of silence between them. The pair did not have anything else to say until Joshua was curious on what the others are doing right now. "Hey, Jennifer?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you know what Nao and the others are doing right now?" He asked in curiosity.

"Hmm…Where to begin?" Jennifer pondered for a second. "Well…I know that the other Chosen Elites are busy cleaning up and repairing the airship."

"Why?"

"Oh…I guess you didn't hear the whole explosion and sirens going off hours ago didn't you?" She questioned.

Joshua rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "I guess I was sleeping during the time." Jennifer gave him a disbelief look. "What? I'm a heavy sleeper."

"That explains everything." The blonde doctor said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. Her patient frowned. "Since you were busying napping, there was a big commotion." Joshua did not open his mouth. He wanted her to continue. "It appears that same intruder who poisons you, Joshua, made his escape."

"Man, he must be really, really good if he was about to evade everyone." Joshua sounds impressed to hear his assailant's accomplishment. "I'm impressed."

"Well, J wasn't. She was really, really upset at everyone's except for me, the new girl, you, the two little kids, and the weird girl, poor performances." Jennifer explained.

"So what happen? Did they get punished?" Joshua asked in curiosity. He knew Jen too well. She was not the type of person who accepts failure.

"Well…sort of…" Joshua blinked confusedly. "They got off easy this time, thanks to Nao. So, their only punishment is to clean and repair all the damage that intruder caused."

"They are super lucky." The blonde doctor nodded in agreement. "Thank Arceus; I'm not out there helping them with the cleaning and the repairs." Joshua laughed warmly.

"Lucky you."

"Hey! What is wrong with your tone? Did you want to help them?" He asked in a tease.

"Hell no! I am glad I am not a fighter. Too much work. I rather be a medic than a fighter any day. In addition, I do not want to help for something I did not do, so you can figure about it. It's their fault for their slacking performances." Jennifer explained.

"You're cold."

"Why thank you."

"I was being sarcastic, you know." Joshua pointed out. Jennifer shrugged.

"It was a worth shot to accept something that fits me." Joshua rolled his eyes. Maybe they should change the topic. This was not getting them anywhere.

"By the way, what is Nao doing? Is he helping the others?" He asked in curiosity, which he received a dark glare from the beautiful doctor.

"In your dreams. He's too busy having quality time with…J!" Jennifer hissed in a venomous tone. Joshua can sense a tint of jealousy within her tone. He figures that Jenna has a thing for Ash. He hid a smirk, but at the same time, his heart ached to see his former love with Ash.

'_So…she really chooses him over me…' _He thought sadly, but quickly snapped out of his sadness. "It seems to me that you're jealously of J being with Nao." Jennifer slightly blushed.

"What! Why would I be jealousy of that bitch?" She said in a denial. "If Nao wants to be with her then fine, he can be with her. That jerk can go to hell with her. See If I care." However, it was all a lie. She did care, she was jealous, but she did not want Joshua to know about it.

"Are you sure?" Jennifer did not answer. She gave him a hard look, which he ignores it. "It seems to me you're in denial." He teased, grinning from ear to toe. The blonde doctor hardened her glare.

"Shut up!" She yelled in anger. She turns away, avoiding all possible eye contact from her patient. Jennifer was super pissed.

"Come on now. Do not be like this. I was only teasing you. Relax." Joshua tried to reason with her, but to no avail.

"Screw YOU!"

The blonde Elite frowned. It seems like his teasing upset and hurt Jennifer's feelings. He needed to make up for her. "I'm sorry, Jen…I didn't mean to upset you." His temporarily doctor did not say anything. She was still angry. "Jennifer?"

"Forget it. Let's just drop it already. I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"Okay…I'm sorry." Joshua gave her an apology. Jennifer sighed heavily. She slowly calms down.

"No. It is my fault. I overreacted." However, her patient thought it differently. It was his fault for bringing it up. He needed to make it right. He shook his head.

"No, it's my fault. Not yours."

Jennifer massaged her temples. This was getting them nowhere. "Let's both of us drop it already. This isn't getting us anywhere fast." She wanted to move onto a different subject other than this one, but Joshua was not going to let that go down easy.

"You love him, don't you?" He asked as if he was asking for a death sentence or something from the blonde doctor. Jennifer blushed madly, but then gave him a warning glare. "By your actions, it's true."

"Why can't you just drop it already? Why can't you just let it go?" Jennifer demanded angrily, getting up from her seat.

"I'm just like you."

"What are you talking about? Just like me?" She mocked in a harsh tone. "You love someone, too? HA! Then that goes the same with Mina, Annette, and Crystal."

"What do you mean?" He asked dumbly since he already knew the answer. The four women are in love with Ash. There's no mistaken about it.

"Do I have a spell it out to you?" She growled in frustration and irritation. Joshua frowned. "If you cannot figure it out yet then DON'T ASK!" She practically yelled at his face.

_Dead silent. _

The room suddenly went dead silent. Joshua kept his mouth shut and frowned while Jennifer was trying to catch a breath from all the yelling. She was breathing heavily while her eyes were flashing dangerously until Jennifer realized that she went overboard again. The blonde doctor slowly regained her composure. Sometimes, she can be a hotheaded person. Once she regained all of her calm composure, she wanted to give her patient another apology. "Josh…I'm…"

_Knock! Knock! Knock! _

Suddenly, the pair heard loud pounding against the room's door. "Hey!" It was Crystal's voice. "Are you okay in there, Jenna? I heard you yelling down the hallway."

The blonde doctor massaged her temples. She just had to make a commotion. Didn't she? "I'm fine. What do you want, Crystal?"

"I received words from Mistress J that I have to keep an eye on Joshua." The young brown-haired woman replied from the other side. Jenna furrowed her brows. Keep an eye on Joshua? What for? "Can I come in?" The blonde doctor rolled her eyes.

"Of course you can, genius. The doors aren't lock." Jennifer retorted.

_Swoosh!_

The slide doors opened up, revealing Crystal walking into the room before they closed right behind her. "Geez, you don't have some grumpy about it. I was just asking."

"Whatever." Jennifer did not have time for this. She was getting a headache. "I'll be leaving now." She said to her friend. Crystal nodded. Before she leaves, she quickly turns around and saw Joshua staring at her sadly. She gave him an apologetic smile. "Talk to you later, Josh."

Joshua nodded sadly. The blonde doctor took her exit out the room, leaving Joshua and Crystal alone. The female Chosen Elite took her seat from where Jenna last sat. Once she got comfortable, Crystal stared off into space.

Maybe it was a good time for Joshua to start a friendly conservation with his fellow elite member. "Hey, Crystal."

"Joshua, please, do not talk to me. Just lay there and rest, all right? I don't have time for nonsense." Joshua sighed heavily.

Or not. Why is he always have to be stuck with women like this? Only time will tell.

**A/N: Phew! Chapter completed. Too bad for those who wanted Carsten to die. Sorry. He has a role in this story, so I could not kill him off. Forgive me! Did you like the heated conservation between Joshua and Jennifer? Some much drama. Kellyn's group is on the move. Will the good side finally get the upper hand? Stay tuned and find out. Please R & R! Thank you! Until next time, folks! ^_^**


	20. CH XV: The Hunters Have Become The Hunt!

_A/N: This chapter will have Kellyn's group on the hunt and closing in on Team J! While Team J is, busy with other issues on hand. There will be a heated conversation between Ash and Annette's twin sister, Alessandra when Ash comes to have a small talk with her. Do not worry; he will not be alone during this heated encounter. You will find out, who will be with him soon enough. So sit back and enjoy!_

J's Apprentice - CH XV: The Hunters Have Become The Hunted!

_(J's room)_

Two sweaty and naked bodies were lying right next to each other, facing each other on a comfortable bed while hugging each other closely. It was Ash and J. They were breathing heavily. Their cheeks were pinch red. Their bodies including their faces were dripping down with sweat. They were finish with their quality time or aka having sex. The master and the apprentice were tired. They needed to recuperate. Ash and J stared at each other for second until they locked into a passion kiss. The kiss lasted for a few seconds before they pulled apart. "I-I love you, you stupid brat."

Ash giggled. "I love you, too." That put a smile on the silver-haired woman's face.

"Hmm…Good to hear."

Quickly as it happens, the young apprentice turns over and pins his mistress onto the bed with him on top of her. It seems Ash was ready for round two. He leans down to J's face. Their faces were an inch part from one another. Mix-colored eyes met blue eyes. Ash's eyes were fill with lust. The young apprentice stared hungrily at J's well-endowed cleavage. Before the silver-haired woman could deliver, she saw Ash flinched in pain.

"A…ck…" He groaned softly, moving back from J's face and removed himself off J's body. He clutched his right eye with his hand.

"Ash! I mean…brat! What's wrong?" J asked in worries as she got to a sitting position, staring at her apprentice with concern.

The young apprentice ignored his mistress's concern for a sec until he removed his hand away from his eye. He was breathing heavily. "I-I'm fine…" He said, panting.

"Fine my ass. You were in pain, moments ago." The silver-haired woman snapped. "Don't lie to me, brat!"

"No worries, J…" Ash assured her, which J did not look too convinced. "It was a false alert." The silver-haired woman frowned. She can tell he was lying to her. He did not look fine at all. Sweat drops was dripping down his face. His breathing was get heavier and heavier.

"Yeah…right…" J said sternly, crossing her arms and pressing them against her well-developed breasts. She was giving him a hard look.

Suddenly, Ash's mix-colored eyes returned to their original color, auburn. Soon, a familiar and large scar appeared on the left side of the young apprentice's face. The large scar is shape like an inverted Eastern Cross. It was Ash's aura scar. It was starting to bleed along with his eyes. It was double the trouble for the young apprentice. "Brat! You're bleeding!" J shrieked.

Ash touched his side face and spotted crimson-red liquid on his hand when he touched his face. He was definitely bleeding all right. Blood drips fell on the bed and on his hand. "I can't believe it. Not only my aura scar is bleeding, my eyes are bleeding as well. My aura is probably low on juice while my aura disease is kicking it." He told his mistress.

"Not again." J sighed deeply, pinching the bridge of her nose. This happened before? When? "I guess we have to use the same method like before since the first option is slow, the second one is being worked on by Jennifer, and the third option is the only one that works." Ash nodded. "Might as well get this over with."

She did not have told her apprentice twice. Ash was already on it. The former trainer leaned towards J's left breast and started to suck on it. J's cheeks flushed. The silver-haired woman let out soft moans of pleasure. Ash knows how to satisfy both his and her needs. She grabbed his head as her apprentice continued to suck away. Sapping and sucking noises echoed within the room. Ash's tongue rotated back and forth around the silver-haired woman's left breast nipple. Wet juice from Ash's mouth and J's nipple dripped slid downward on the moaning woman's breast. "Ah….Ahhh…"

The young apprentice grabbed J's right breast and started to move it around while he was busy sucking on her left nipple. He can hear his mistress let out loud pleasure moans. J pressed the sucking teen close to her as the sucking continued. "Ahhhh…AHHHH…" J moaned loudly.

Ash grabbed the breast he was sucking with his other hand and squeezed it while he continued to rotate the other breast around in motion. The young apprentice continued to suck with making his tongue danced around the hard nipple. J's moans were getting louder and louder by the second. She was enjoying every second of it.

Suddenly, the young apprentice paused, which made J look dumbfounded. What was the matter? Soon, her question was answer when Ash bit her nipple, which made the silver-haired woman moaned in pain and pleasure. "AAHHHH!" She ache her head back as the sucking resumed.

More sapping and sucking noises echoed within the room. J's moans got louder and louder. Ash kept this pleasure activity in motion until long, the fun was going to end. Ash can feel something coming through from J's left breast. It was her breast milk. Time to end this. The young apprentice shifted into high gear as his sucking got rougher and faster. This caused J to moan even louder. Ash's rapid sucking and speeding hand motion on her breasts continued to satisfy her. "AAHHH…AAHHH!"

Ash's head bobbed back and forth in rapidly, signaling the time has come. With a few more sucks, his mistress released her milk into his mouth. The white and wet substance poured into his mouth. Ash gulped and swallowed every drop of the breast milk while he can hear J screamed her lungs out.

"AAHHHHHH!"

The only thing that made a sound in the room was her pleasure scream.

_(Five minutes later)_

"Are you sure you want me to take a break?" Ash asked in disbelief. The young apprentice was back to normal…uh…not entirely normal since his aura disease is still in his body, but other than that, he was okay. J breast-feeding him worked. His aura scar was temporarily gone along with the bleeding.

The young apprentice was now rejuvenate and refresh after having a cold shower to wash away the blood and the sex odor. He was dressed in new set of clothes. Ash was no longer in his everyday uniform; he was now dressed in some daybreak clothes. His new clothes consisted of a long-sleeved white shirt with the a logo of a black raven on the front and in the center of the shirt, a pair of baggy gray sweat pants, a pair of black shoes, and a long flowing blue cloth wrapped around his waist. He was still wearing his black shock collar, the blue crystal earring, and the black flat cap. Ash was sitting on the bed with his arms leaning behind him. The young apprentice was staring at J's back, who was busy looking at herself through the room's mirror and strapping on her silver bra.

"Did I stutter? Yes, I want you to take a break from the missions. I have been working you too hard. You need a break to recover from what just happened earlier." J informed in a sternly voice.

"Oh…" Ash did not know if he should be grateful or what to get a break from all the work he has been doing lately. He just let out a smile.

The silver-haired woman put on her silver underwear. "Wipe that smile off your face." Her apprentice quickly frowned. "It's a short break. I expected you to work twice as hard once your break is over."

"What about the others? Do they get a break, too?"

"They are already on their break." J said grumpy. Her apprentice rolled his eyes.

"I don't think fixing and cleaning the airship is called, a break, Mistress." Ash deadpanned. The silver-haired woman had the urge to strangle her apprentice.

"Whatever. Fine. Once they are finish with the cleanup, they are on a short break. Are you happy now?" J said in an irritated tone.

"I guess if you are going to be a Krabby about it." The young apprentice told his mistress. The silver-haired hunter had the urge to roll her eyes.

"I hate you, brat!"

"And I love and hate you too, Mistress." Ash said, grinning sheepishly. That either put a smile on J's face or just made her angrier. It did not matter. The silver-haired woman did not say anything back at his comment. She just put on her purple overcoat.

A silence fell between them. No one spoke a word. Ash quietly watches his mistress finish putting on her uniform. The silver-haired hunter turned to her apprentice. "You should go see Jennifer for a checkup." She instructed him.

"What? Why?" Ash pouted cutely. J gave him a stern look. The young apprentice sighed deeply. "Fine." He leaped off the bed.

"Once you have done that, go check on that new recruit."

"I was going to do that." Ash argued. J pinched the bridge of her nose. She did not have time for this pointless argument between them.

"Just go." She ordered, losing her patience.

"Fine." Her apprentice sighed heavily. Ash was about to exited the room when J stopped him.

"Wait a sec, Nao." She called him back in a sternly voice, but there was a hint of gentle in it as well. Her apprentice halted his walking and turned around to face his mistress.

"Yes J?" He asked in a calm and gentle tone. J bit her lower lip. Should she tell him about the twins? What would be Ash's expression when he learns that he is going to be a father to her babies? Maybe she should tell him some other time since she was getting nervous.

"Never mind." Ash titled his head in confusion. "You are dismissed, brat." Her apprentice nodded. The silver-haired woman watched her apprentice and soon-to-be father exited out the room, leaving her alone. J clutched her chest while she use her other hand to massage her stomach.

There goes her chance out the window. Maybe next time.

_(Scene change: Somewhere nearby close to Team J's location)_

"How much further is it to where Hunter J's ship pinpoint location, pilot?"

"Not too far now, sir." The helicopter's pilot replied calmly. "The copter's sensors indicated that we will be there in least that ten…fifteen minutes." Kellyn nodded.

"Alright. Keep me post it, pilot." The pilot nodded back.

"Understood, sir."

The Ace Ranger headed back to his seat where his group members turned their attention to him when he took his seat. "So?" Ethan spoke up first, breaking the awkward silence within the group. "How long is it until we arrived at J's location?" The other members were curious about that, too.

"Not too long." Kellyn started, crossing his arms together. "We will be shortly." He informed his group.

"Great." Liza buts in. "Once we find them. We will force them to give back my Charla and the Charizard!" She said sternly, clutching her fists together. "It's my duty."

"Calm down, Liza." The Ace Ranger tried to calm down the heated Protector of Charizific Valley. "We can't have you rush into their base blind and reckless. We need to come up with a strategy or a plan of action."

"Kellyn is right." Zoey agreed with the Pokemon Ranger.

"We know how you feel, Liza. You weren't the only one, who was targeted by J and her lackeys." Shaun started. The green-haired woman turned her attention to the wavy black-haired trainer. "I like others before us lost something too from that bitch and her group, so you need to relax and calm down. Rushing into J's base is one bad move without a plan. You will be killed if you don't watch it."

"Shaun makes a good point." Ethan spoke up again. "I lost someone, who was close to me." The blonde trainer tried to his best to keep his emotions in check. His girlfriend gripped his hand tightly.

"Who was it?" Liza asked curiously.

Ethan bit his lower lip. "He was my brother. The brother I never have in my life before J killed him. His name was Ash Ketchum."

Liza's eyes widen in shock. Did he say Ash Ketchum? The Ash Ketchum she knew? Impossible! Everyone took notice of Liza's sudden change of expression. Was it something Ethan said? "Uh…Liza?" Angie called out the green-haired woman's name. Liza snapped out of her shocking state and noticed everyone staring at her. "Is something the matter?"

"Oh…" She stuttered, scratching the back of her head in embarrassment. Trina, who was sitting quietly with her arms crossed in her seat, gave the Charizific Valley's Protector a suspicious look. Something was up. She can tell that Liza know something about Ash if she looks shocked when Ethan mentioned Ash's name. "…It's just I knew Ash a few years ago. You just caught me off guard when you said his name. That is all. He's a nice and sweet person." She said, giving them a fake smile.

'_Was a nice and sweet guy!' _Liza's mind echoed in anger. Yup! There was something that she knew about Ash, but was not telling. The group, except for Trina gave oddly stares.

"O…k….Moving on…" Angie said uncertainly, still staring at Liza oddly, who blushed in embarrassment.

"Well…" Agent T started, eying at each of his fellow members of the group. "…Since we are tracking down Team J. We might as well take the time to come up with battle strategies to deal with her and her group."

"That's right. If we are going to take J down, we need a good plan." Angie said excitedly and pumps up with enthusiasm.

"That's what I just said, Angie." The black-haired agent deadpanned. The green-haired tomboy scratched the back of her head sheepishly and grinned nervously.

"Oops! Sorry!" The group rolled their eyes while Agent T waved her off.

"No worries, Angie." He gave her an assured smile.

"Thanks, T. I am just so excited that we are the hunters now instead the hunted. This time J and her band of troublemakers are the hunted." Angie proclaimed.

"Yeah. Just like in the wilderness. We are the predators while they are our prey." Zoey joked, giggling at her joke.

"That's right." Shaun agreed with the two girls. "As hunters and predators, we need to be sneaky and stealthy to pounce on our unexpected prey. They will not know what hit them before it's too late." The tomboys nodded in agreement.

"Right!" They chirped in unison.

"All right, hunters." Kellyn joined in the humor, too. "What plan should we come up with?"

The entire helicopter fell silent. Everyone pondered on his or her next plan of action. They were thinking long and hard on the group's strategy against Team J. At first, no one spoke up since everyone was still thinking until Agent T spoke up. "Well…" He broke the silence first. All heads turned to him. "Like Shaun said before, if we are the predators. We need to be sneaky and cunning to lure out our prey."

"That's true, but that doesn't answer on how we are going to deal with J and her group." Liza pointed out.

"You're wrong, Liza." Zoey interrupted. "In order for us to be undetected by J's group, we need a strategy that makes us unpredicted."

"I agreed with Zoey." Ethan said, nodding. "We need a plan that can confuse J and her group. You know…Like a distraction of some sort."

"I know where you are going with this, Ethan." Kelly said, totally agreeing with this pre-thought out plan. "However, I need to remember you all that we are heading towards the heart one of the world's infamous criminals' base. When there's J, you can expect to see Black Raven with her."

"That's right." Agent T nodded in agreement. "…And don't forget about Black Raven's Chosen Elites. We don't know how many are there."

"That's a good point." Shaun agreed, crossing his arms together. "We don't know for sure how many elites Black Raven and J might have. For all we know, we could be outnumbered here."

"True, that's why we need a plan to catch them off guard if we are outnumbered here." The Ace Ranger stated.

"I don't think any plan we could come up with will be effective enough, guys." Angie spoke up, catching everyone, except for Trina and Agent T off guard.

"Why do you say that, Angie?" Zoey asked her tomboy comrade in curiosity.

"I don't know. I just have a bad feeling about Black Raven when we first encountered him. His presence sent a chill down my spine, but at the same time I have a feeling that there was something familiar about him."

"What's familiar about him?" The red-haired tomboy asked curiously. Angie shrugged.

"Actually, I don't know." She said sheepishly, which received a round of groans. "What?"

"Wait!" Agent T spoke up once again, gaining the group's undivided attention. They saw him pondering with his hand underneath his chin. Did he figure out something?

"What is it, bro?" Shaun asked curiously.

However, the black-haired agent just ignored his comrade's question as he turned his full attention to the Guardian. "Trina." All eyes fell on her. The magenta-haired young woman remained in her calm composure and took notice of their stares.

"Yes?"

"I do recall that you and your masters trained Black Raven years ago, right?" Agent T asked which he received a nod from the girl. "Does that mean he could use that same move that you used on us from before?" The group, except for Trina blinked confusedly. What move? They pondered for a moment until it hit them. They remembered earlier that Trina used a gravity-like technique that immobile them from stopping their friend, Alessandra to join with Black Raven.

"Yeah, I remember now." Angie spoke up. "That purplish glowing-looking move you used on us." Her friends sweat dropped. Her lack of description was a bit embarrassing.

"Uh…yeah, what was that move you used on us, Trina?" Ethan asked the Guardian. "It felt like my body got heavier and was being pulled down by the gravity."

"That's simply." Trina replied calmly. "Like Nao, I can use the fifth path of aura, the Path of the Underworld. It's one of the six paths of aura as well, one of the two forbidden paths of aura."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

It was completely silence. The group, except for Trina was completely baffled on what they just heard. "The fifth path of what? And the path of what again?" Shaun looks so clueless and confused right now. He did not understand any of this, but he was not alone.

Trina pinched the bridge of her nose. She should have known this would happen. She had a feeling that they could not understand any of this since they were not a _'One' _like her or Nao. "To make things simply for use you guys to understand, the move I used earlier on you was a little sample of my dark aura. Remember, everything in this world has aura and aura is the essential of life. It can grant strong abilities to those, who have fully mastered the capabilities of aura." The group gave her nods, but was still clueless about everything.

"So, in other words, Black Raven can use dark aura as well. Just like you." Liza sums it up.

"In a dumb point of view, then yes. He can use it, too, but differently." Trina said to the group, who looks more confused by the second.

"What do you mean, differently?" Angie asked confusedly. Trina sighed deeply. This was harder than she thought it would be.

"It's too complicating to explain. It would be easy if you are guys were the _'Ones' _then things would be easy to explain." Trina informed. The mention of being the _'Ones' _confused the group even further.

"The Ones? Like a number?" Angie said dumbly. The group slapped their foreheads. Trina sweat dropped.

"No. It is not a number. I told you before; it's too complicating to explain." The Guardian was getting a little irritated. "Let's just say that Nao is someone you need to watch out for. He's a stronger opponent and stronger than me in aura control."

"We will keep that in mind." The brown-haired Ranger said calmly. Kellyn was taking note that Black Raven was not someone you wanted to mess with. "On a side note, let's stay focus on the current matter at hand here."

"Hmm…Well, what kind of plan can we use?" Angie asked no one in particular within the group.

The group sat there quietly and pondered for a moment until an idea popped into Ethan's mind. "Divided and conquer."

"What?" Liza and Angie said in unison, blinking confusedly. Some of the members caught onto Ethan's plan.

"Ah…I see…" The Ace Ranger said, smirking. This plan might work. It was plain and simple.

"See what?" The green-haired tomboy questioned, still looking clueless.

"It's simply." Agent T started to explain the plan of action. "Some of us here will take the front line and create a diversion to catch Hunter J's group attention. It will be likely they will take the bait."

"No. They will take the bait. After all, they will be curious on who is attacking them. I doubt they will just ignore our little assault since J will be instructing some of her men and some of the elites to go check out the commotion." Shaun added, smirking.

"That's right." Ethan nodded in agreement. "Once, half of J's group is preoccupied with the commotion. The rest of us will infiltrate the base to take care the other half."

"And free all the Pokemon they stole." Liza cuts in.

"Right!" Ethan said, nodding.

"This is going to be a risky plan. We don't know how strong Black Raven and his Chosen Elites are." Kellyn said worriedly. He was worried about his group's well-beings since he was afraid that their strategic plan would not work.

"No worries." Shaun said, grinning. "We are pretty strong, too."

"Yeah. Those dumb elites won't stand a chance against us." Angie added, grinning as well.

"Calm down, you two." Zoey said sternly. "Don't get too cocky. We haven't seen the Chosen Elites in action just yet, so don't count your Goldeen just yet before they hatched."

"I agreed with Zoey." Ethan said, nodding in agreement. "These Chosen Elites weren't called Chosen Elites for nothing. So, we better not underestimated them."

"Guess you're right." Angie said, calming down. Shaun calmed down as well.

"Guess we were a little cocky." He admitted. Ethan and his girlfriend nodded.

"Well, since that's has been taking care off. We should get ready." Agent T informed. He received a round of nods.

"Good call." Kellyn complimented the black-haired agent. "We need to prepare."

"That's right. Soon, the preys will be the hunters as the hunters will be the preys." Angie said excitedly.

"You never get tired of saying that, don't you, Angie?" The red-haired coordinator said, teasing. Her fellow tomboy pouted cutely.

"What? There's nothing else to say." She complained. The group rolled their eyes.

"Yes, there is."

"Like what?" Angie demanded. No one say anything. "Well?" She was getting a little impatience.

"We will get back to you on that, Angie." Trina said calmly with her eyes shut and her arms still crossed. She was hiding a little smirk.

"Yeah, what Trina just said." Shaun backed up the Guardian.

"Oh man. Fine." The hotheaded tomboy grumbled.

"Anyways, I think we are almost…"

"Sir, we are approaching Hunter J's location in a few minutes." The pilot informed, cutting off the Ace Ranger.

"Alright, thanks." Kellyn nodded to the pilot.

"Alright. It's show time, you guys!" Ethan said, pumping up with enthusiasm.

"Time to kick some asses." Shaun added, smirking. He crackled his fists.

"Time to make Hunter J and her goons pay!" Liza spoke up sternly.

"Nothing can stop us now!" Zoey was hype up as well.

"The legacy of Team J ends here." Agent T stated. "We will make sure of that." He received nods from everyone, except for Trina, who just sat there quietly and watching her current ally group-getting pump up with enthusiasm.

"Let's do this together." The Ace Ranger started, getting up from his seat and placing his hand out. "Let nothing stand in our way."

"You got that right, man." Shaun stood up and walked towards Kellyn. He placed his hand on top of Kellyn's hand. "Let nothing stand in our way."

"I'm with you both." Angie yelled with enthusiasm. She quickly walked over to them and placed her hand on top of Shaun's hand. "Let nothing stand in our way!"

Zoey giggled at their silliness. "Whatever gets things done, I'm with everyone all the way." The red-haired tomboy placed her hand on top of Angie's hand. "Let nothing stand in our way!"

"Me too!" Ethan spoke up, walking over to the group and placed his hand on top of his girlfriend's hand, who blushed at his touch. "Let nothing stand in our way."

"I might as well join in as well since everyone else is." The black-haired agent said, chuckling. Agent T walked over and placed his hand on top of Ethan's hand. "Let nothing stand in our way."

Now, there was one person left. All heads turned to Trina, who stiffed at their stares. She started to sweat and look uncomfortable. "Uh…me too?" She pointed herself, which she received a round of nods. She looks disbelief then chuckled. "Fine…" She got up from her seat and walked over to her group. She placed her hand on top of Agent T's hand. "Let nothing stand in our way. Woo-hoo!"

The group burst into laughter at Trina's silliness, but one thing was for sure and that was…The hunters have become the hunted.

_(Scene change: J's airship hallways)_

Ash walked calmly through the airship's hallways. He was heading towards Alessandra's room for a little chat. As the young apprentice was walking down the hallways, he heard a familiar voice called out his name. "Nao!"

Ash halted his pace as he turned around to see Annette approaching him. "Anne? What's the matter?" He asked in a calm and gentle voice. The cloak-wearing woman stopped a few inches right in front of him.

"Where are you heading to, leader?" Anne asked her leader in a calm and sternly voice.

"I could ask you the same thing, Anne?" Ash questioned, placing his right hand on his waist.

"Uh…um…what do you mean leader?" The young brown-haired woman stuttered in embarrassment.

"You have been following me down the hallway from the start." Her leader said sternly, giving her a suspicious look. "Why?"

"I…I…"

"It's about your sister, right?" Ash can read her like a book. Annette looks a bit surprised that her leader figured her out so quickly.

"Yes leader."

"Do you want to come along? I'm heading to her room right now to have a small chat with her before I introduced her to the others." Annette nodded shyly. "Then let's go, shall we?" He gave her a warm smile. The cloak-wearing woman slightly blushed. She felt relaxed to see a warm smile coming from her crush.

"Let's."

Suddenly, Ash offered her a hand. Annette's heart beat rapidly. The young apprentice was being a gentle man to her. Should she accept or decline? Without a second thought, Annette latched onto Ash's arm, making the young apprentice blushed. "Um…Annette? C-Can you let go of my…"

"Can we stay like this while we walk, leader?" The embarrass twin asked her leader, blushing madly. "You don't have to. I will understand."

"No, it's fine." Ash was okay with it? Man, Ash has matured. The young apprentice gave her another warm smile.

"D-Don't get any funny ideas." She blurted out randomly. Ash blinked confusedly. "The reason I'm clinging onto you is because I'm nervous to see my self-called sister, that's all."

Her leader shrugged. "Fine with me." He believed in her little lie.

The pair headed off to Alex's room, where Annette took the advantage to clang onto her leader's arm tightly and leaned her head against his shoulder while they walked.

_(Scene change: Alex's room)_

"Jeez! Say something already!" Gray said in an irritated tone of voice, crossing his arms within his chair next to the right side of the room door. "You haven't said anything since you got here. Can't you talk?"

"Of course, I can talk." Alessandra said to the young elite in a cold and sternly voice. She was sitting on her bed, giving the two young elites a hard look. "I just don't like talking to those, who associate themselves with J or that bastard Black Raven." That struck a nerve on Gray's mind.

The red-haired male elite got up from his seat angrily. "Don't you ever dare call my _'brother' _a bastard! You don't know anything about him!" Gray yelled angrily. Alex slightly flinched by his outburst. "You don't know squat about him at all. He's been through a lot lately."

"Gray, calm down. She didn't really mean it that way." The younger sister of Gray tried to reason with her angry brother. She was sitting on her chair from the left side of the room door.

"Yes SHE DID! I DO NOT CARE IF SHE IS GOING TO BE WORKING WITH US! WE CAN'T LET HER GET AWAY WITH…"

"WOULD YOU CALM DOWN AND SIT BACK DOWN ALREADY, GRAY?" Camille yelled angrily at her hotheaded older brother. Her voice was venomous and more intimidating than her brother's. Her brother and Alex flinched. This little girl was scary when she gets angry. "Please…" Her voice suddenly went back to gentle and shy one when she realized what she just did. She looks so embarrassed.

"Fine." Gray said stubbornly, sitting back down.

The room fell silent. No one spoke a word until the threesome heard knocking on the room door.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Oh! I will get that!" Camille informed, getting off her seat and over to the door. She opened it, revealing her _'brother' _and Annette standing in the doorway. "Brother! Annette!" She squeaked, giving them both a hug. The pair hugged the little girl back. Camille allowed the pair to step inside the room.

Alex's eyes widen in shock when she saw Ash in front of the doorway. She could not believe her eyes. Was she hallucinating? Were her eyes playing tricks? She already had her twin sister to worry about and now this. The self-proclaimed boy, who was killed by J, was alive and well. What was he doing here? Things did not make any sense at all. The stunned Alex watched closely as the young apprentice greeted the boy, who yelled at her earlier for badmouthing Nao. "How are you doing, Gray?" Ash asked in a calm and gentle tone.

"Good. Thanks for asking, bro." The red-haired kid replied warmly to his brother-like figure. The young apprentice gave him a warm smile.

'_Bro? Wait…' _The young brown-haired woman focused her attention only on Ash. _'This can't be true. Earlier, that kid was pissed that I called Black Raven a bastard and he yelled at me for calling his brother that. Does that mean…No, no, no, no, no…This can't be true…' _Alex trembled in anger. Her fists curled up into fists while she bit her lower lip until it bleeds. _'Ash was Black Raven all…along….Why?…WHY!' _

Ash sensed that atmosphere in the room tense up. He turned his attention to Alex and had a gut feeling he exposed his existence in the opening. Oh well. There is nothing to change it now. Alex was not going anywhere. _'She knows, but that won't help her anyway.' _The young apprentice turned his head to his little _'brother' _and _'sister'_. "Gray and Camille." The two blood siblings turned their attention to their older sibling. "Can you two head out and go help the others with something? Annette and I have some business with our new recruit?" He asked nicely.

"Sure!" Both siblings chirped happily. Gray and Camille liked Ash the best among everyone on the airship. He was their savior, their brother, and lastly their mentor.

"Good luck with her though." Gray said, thumbing over to Alex's direction. "She's a…"

"GRAY!" Camille scolded her brother. The red-haired young elite gave her an innocent look.

"What? I was going to say a stubborn airhead." He lied.

"Uh-huh…" Camille was not buying that at all. "Come on, let's go!" She pulled her brother's arm and dragged him out the room, leaving the threesome alone.

Once, the room door closed shut. All hell broke loose. "ASH!" Alex's voice erupted in anger. Ash and Annette turned their attention to the enraged woman. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

The young apprentice gave her a hard look. "Ash? It's been awhile since someone called me by that name." He spat venomously. The mention of his old name surprised Annette, too. She couldn't believed it that Nao was the boy, who everyone thought was dead, but now was right in front of her this whole time. What a shocking development. She wanted to ask if it was true, but she decided to remain in her calm composure. Maybe, the answer will come to her if she remain quiet and listen.

"How could you betray us like this?" Alex was in an emotional wreck. All the work and all the helping she did come to this? What a cruel fate. Ash furrowed his eyebrows.

"Us? Who are us?" He questioned emotionlessly.

"Your friends, Ash! REMEMBER!" The Annette's twin struggled to keep her tears and emotions in check. The young apprentice did not budged when she mentioned about his so-called friends. "They were worried about you and thought you were dead, but now all this time you were alive!"

"Friends?" Ash retorted. "They were nothing, but heartless traitors, who abandoned me for dead."

"What are you talking about Ash?"

"Don't play dumb, dear Alessandra." Ash snapped. "You are one of them. You were with them before I yanked you away from their lies."

"You're not making sense, Ash. Did that bitch poison your mind with lies?" Alex snapped. The young apprentice gave her a cold look that can kill. The atmosphere darkened. A cold chill went down both of the twins' spine. They can tell he was pissed.

"Don't you ever call my master and mistress a bitch!" He hissed venomously. "Or else you will REGRET IT!" Alex flinched slightly, but she was not going to back down easily.

"HOW CAN YOU DEFEND J WHEN SHE WAS THE ONE, WHO RUIN YOUR LIFE, ASH?" Alex barked back with a loud shout.

"True, she did." Ash admitted. "However, that was then and this is now. She has shown me the cruel truth."

"What cruel truth, Ash?"

The young apprentice laughed sadistically. "The cruel truth is that my past life was nothing, but a big lie. Everyone I cared about stabbed me in the back and tossed me away like a piece of garbage."

"You're wrong, Ash!" Alex disagreed. "Your friends and family still cares about you."

"LIES!"

"IT'S NOT A LIE!"

"ENOUGH! NO MORE TALK! ONE MORE WORD OUT OF YOU ABOUT MY OLD LIFE AND I WILL KILL YOU!" Ash threatened, giving Annette's twin a death glare, which was intimidating.

"Try me!"

"I would love to, but…" Ash's rage suddenly subsided when he felt Annette gripped his hand tightly. When did she do that? He gave her a warm smile then turned his attention back to Alex. "I don't want to hurt your twin even further if I killed her twin right in front of her. So, be grateful I don't kill you."

"I am." Alex said sarcastically, crossing her arms. The young apprentice rolled his eyes.

"Either way, you are stuck with us, so deal with it. You are part of our group now and since you know my real identity. You can't leave, so don't even think about escaping or else."

"Or else what?" Alex challenged. Ash smirked mischievously.

"You don't want to know." Great comeback. The twin rolled her eyes. "Anyways, it was my fault for being careless. I should not have walked up to you without a disguise, but it is too late now. I have no choice, but tell my real name and identity to everyone on board the ship now." Ash claimed.

"Boo-woo! Cry me a river, why don't you?" Alex mocked, earning sharp glares from both Ash and her twin sister.

"However, the name of Nao Kilsen will still live on out in the public." Alex frowned.

"Why? Your secret is out. I know you are still alive and soon your group. Why keep up with the charade, Ash?" The young apprentice smirked.

"Only people on the ship will know my real identity, which that includes you. However, those outside will not…not yet that is." Alex gave him a questionable look. "I have my reasons to avoid the inevitable. Sooner or later I will be exposed anyway."

"If you know it's going to be the inevitable to hide your true self then why still put up with the act?" Annette's twin questioned his motives. Ash shrugged.

"Like he said, dear sister of mine…" Annette finally spoke up, which gained Alex's undivided attention. "Leader has his reasons to do so."

"Why are you defending him, Anne?" The other twin looks hurt that her only fresh and blood family member left is defending a criminal, who is working with J. "Why?"

Before Anne could give her so-called twin an answer, Ash beat her to the punch. "Anne doesn't need to give you any answers, Alex. You should respect your sister's space and don't ask that." Alex gave the young apprentice a cold look.

"I wasn't asking you, Ash!" She spat venomously. "I was asking my twin sister. Stay out of this."

"Don't you dare talk back to Ash like that, Alessandra Cesarini!" Annette used her twin sister's full name. Alex's eyes widen in surprised. Her sister never called her by her full name unless she was angry at all. Guess this moment counts. "He is going to be your leader when you are official initiated to the group, so if I would you, Alessandra I would behavior like a good little girl."

"Anne!" Alex could not believe her eyes. Why was her twin sister acting so coldly towards her? Was this an act? It has to be. The Anne she knew would not be so up tight like this. This has to be an act. The twin stared at her twin's eyes. They were unreadable.

"Relax, Alex." Ash tried to calm down the new and feisty Chosen Elite. The disheartened twin shot the young apprentice a hard look.

"Only my sister and friends can call me by that name." She spat venomously. Ash did not mind the cold treatment he was getting. Annette shot her twin a hard look as well. "What did you do to my Anne?" She pointed the finger at Ash for wrongdoing.

"Nothing." He told the truth. He did not do anything. Annette was acting like this by her own will.

"LIAR!" Alex shouted loudly, getting up from her bed and stared darkly at the young man.

"I am telling the truth."

"Like I'm going to believe something like that." The enraged twin did not want to listen with reason. She seriously believed that Ash brainwashed her twin sister.

"One way or another, Alex. You will have to face the truth. I did nothing to Anne." Ash said calmly to the young woman.

"And one way or another, I will force you to give me some straight answers! STARTING RIGHT NOW!" Alex yelled furiously, charging at the young apprentice with her fist ready to punch Ash right in the face. Annette wanted to step and intervene.

However, Annette knew her crush could handle this situation perfectly without her help. After all, Ash is not an original person. The calm twin calmly looks on. Ash saw the enraged Alex charging at him, ready to knock that calm look off his face. Unfortunately, that was not going to happened anytime soon. In one quick swift motion, the young apprentice placed his right arm out and opened his palm.

Suddenly, a strong wave of invisible force knocked the charging woman right off her feet. The strong telekinesis power was so strong; it sent the poor Alex crashing back to the other side of her room. Alex's back slammed hard against the wall, making her let out a loud grunt before she fell to the floor with a loud thud. Annette wanted to rush over to her sister's side, but she cannot. She did not want to show any sign of emotions. If she did, her crush would think she has turned her back on him, which is untrue. She will always be loyal to Ash no matter what. Right now, she was worried about her sister. Instead of running in and intervene, Annette just remained in her position and looks on, no matter how much it hurts to see her sister in pain.

Ash walked slowly towards Alex, who was struggling to get back up to her feet. She did not know what hit her. It felt like the air around her just push her back like a rag doll. The struggling twin moved her head up to see Ash staring down at her. A small trail of blood slid down from her mouth. "This didn't have to turn out like this, Alex." Ash said calmly to her. Alex did not say anything. That invisible force knocked the wind out of her. The young apprentice kneeled down to her level. She gave him a hard look. "I'm sorry that I hurt you like this…" Ash's voice had remorse, which surprised Alex. She can feel his hand pushing aside a stray of her hair away from her face. Ash gave her a regret and sad look. "I'm sorry…"

"…As…h…"

"Ssh…You shouldn't talk…" He said in a smoothing voice. His voice was so warm and relaxing. Before Alex could say a word, something unexpected happens.

**BOOM!**

The entire airship shook violently when something crashed into it. What was it? Only time will tell.

**A/N: CLIFFHANGAR! Sorry about that! You guys will have to wait! Ash's former friends are on the move! Was that them, who attacked the ship or was it someone else? Stay tuned and find out about that next time! You guys were able to know a little more about Ash from Trina and by the looks on how he used his telekinesis powers on Alex. Ash is definitely someone his former friends needed to watch out for. I hoped you like the heated conversation between Ash, Annette, and Alessandra. Many issues going on. If you guys have noticed, Yes, I added extra stuff to the whole **_**'Ones' **_**situation with the whole aura scar thing. I could not help it. Anyways, do not expect another chapter since I am doing a summer special that is unrelated to the story plot. You called it as a fun special. However, I do need help on which group do you want to see, who will encounter Team J when they are on their summer break.**

**Which group will it be?**

Kellyn's group ~ (Kellyn, Ethan, Zoey, Shaun, Angie, Trina, Agent T, and Liza)

Solana's group ~ (Solana, Brock, May, Max, Misty, Gary, and Sarah)

Jack's group ~ (Jack, Brandy, Melody, Raven, Barry, and Dawn)

**Please vote! I appreciated it! Anyways, please R &R! Thank you! Until, next time, you guys! Take care and enjoy your summer! ^_^**


	21. Special III: Summer Time Bash!

_A/N: The votes are in. The polls are final. The group, who you guys voted the most is…Solana's group with seven votes. Coming in second was Jack's group with five votes and bringing up the rear with four votes is Kellyn's group. So there you have it. Solana's group will be the group that will encounter Team J during their summer break off and once again, like I said before, this summer special is NOT related to the story's main plot. It is just a fun special where everyone, including the good and the bad sides to relax from all their worries. There will be conflicts and humor moments in this special. Nothing too serious…Okay, I was kidding about that. Maybe, there will be. Who knows? You will have to wait and find out. So sit back and enjoy! _

J's Apprentice ~ Special III: Summer Time Bash!

_(Orange Archipelago: Mandarin Island South's beach)_

"Ah! FinAALLLLLLY! Some sunlight and some fresh air! It's about DAMN TIME!" Danta screamed his lungs out like a fool in the opening with his arms stretched out. The black cherry-eyed Chosen Elite was in a pair of black swim trunks with no shirt, revealing his slightly muscular figure. His long blackish hair is still tie in a ponytail. Beach onlookers gave him oddly looks.

**POW!**

A flying rock smashed against the back of the exciting man's head. Ouch! The raven-haired man dropped to his knees and clutched his aching head. A big, red lump appeared on his head. Two pairs of big anime-style, tear drops dangled from Danta's reddish black eyes. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" He cried in agony, clutching his aching head.

"Stop embarrassing yourself, IDIOT! OR…BETTER YET! Stop embarrassing US!" Sink scolded venomously at his fellow elite member. The spiky, green-haired mask boy was in a pair of green swim trunks similar to his hair color with no shirt, revealing a scrawny and slender body that bears a similarity to a female body. He did have muscles, but they were not nearly as big as Danta's. He still had his bird-like beak mask on to conceal his feminine face. Sink was bouncing a second rock within his right palm, in case Danta does not listen to him the first time.

Danta, who was still in his same position, slightly craned his head to Sink's direction. "That hurt, you little bastard!"

"Good!" Sink shot back, sounding really aggravated with his fellow elite for being an idiot. "Maybe, that will knock some damn senses into YOU!"

"Stop arguing." Lester said calmly to his fellow elite members in a calm composure. He was watching the whole scene behind Sink. He was holding a miniature black book with its white pages opened out within his right hand. The book is title, _'Battle Strategies Aren't for Dummies'_. The former apprentice of Jane _(J's mother) _gave them an uninterested look. He was in a pair of black swim trunks with white lines going downward on the sides with a plain white T-shirt. He still has the shock collar around his neck. Lester had a wristband on his right wrist with an oval jewel in the center. It was his mood ring-like jewel. Right now, it was blue. "It's pointless to argue. Get a grip!" He slightly scolded them then went back to his reading.

Bandit, who was the silent type with a few words, nodded in agreement. "Yeah…Behavior." He said in a quiet, but dark tone of voice. He was in a pair of black trunks with a logo of green leaves on them with no shirt, revealing his skinny body.

Sink turned his attention to them, crossing his arms with the rock within his palm still. "Tell him that." Sink said in a bitter tone of voice with a scowl, nudging his head back to Danta. Lester and Bandit rolled their eyes.

"You're one to talk, Sink!" The pony-tailed Chosen Elite mocked, getting back up to his feet and glared darkly at the spiky-haired mask boy.

"What was THAT!" Sink barked angrily, baring his fangs. Danta smirked mischievously.

"You heard me, squirt."

That hit a nerve. With one quick motion, Sink quickly throws the second rock within his right palm towards the taunting man. As the speeding rock was coming at him, something or someone intercepted the rock.

However, instead of catching within his palm, the newcomer stood right in front of the surprising Danta and took the blow…right where the rock was heading…Instead of Danta's nuts, the rock made contact against Schatten's nuts.

**POW!**

Ouch! Not an organized save on Schatten's part if he was the one, who was the receiver at the incoming attack. The dark brown-haired Chosen Elite clutched his family jewels. His expression can tell his fellow elites that he was in major pain right now. "Arrrghhh…Good…throw…Sink…" He made a comment before crashing onto the sandy beach and fell into a feeble position. The foursome sweat dropped.

_(Scene change: Five minutes later)_

"I'm so sorry, Schatten." Sink apologized for the fiftieth time to his fallen elite member, who he and the rest were resting underneath a beach umbrella. The dark brown-haired Chosen Elite had an ice pack resting on crouch. "I didn't mean it to throw it at you." The mask boy was showing some remorse. "It was meant for that idiot!" Sink glared darkly at Danta. Okay, maybe not, but Sink did feel bad on throwing the rock at Schatten's balls.

"Shut up, douche bag! Do not put this on me! It's your fault, not mine!"

"SHUT UP!"

"GUYS!" Schatten yelled loudly, trying to make everyone shut up for a second. All heads turned to him. He was getting tired of this pointless argument. It was not getting anywhere. The dark brown-haired young man took a breath before speaking again. "It's nobody's fault. It was a complete accident, a major complete accident, so let's chill, alright?" The two elites gave him an apology look then nodded. "Good." He let out a small smile since he was still hurting from what happened earlier. The group gave him a smile back. "So let's enjoy ourselves and relax. No more arguing."

"Fine…" Sink said, sighing deeply.

"Guess you're right, dude." Danta replied, rubbing the back of his neck. "We should put aside our arguments and enjoy ourselves. After all, it's our summer break, right?" Schatten nodded. "Well…I guess I can be lazy as long as I want since there's nothing here is related to any mission or Pokemon, so might as well get some shuteyes."

Schatten looks pleased that the intense argument between his two fellow elites has ended…for the time being that is. The dark brown-haired young man can finally relax without any disturbances. Schatten was in a pair of red swim trunks with blue lines going downward on the sides with a white beater. He sighed in relief. Time to relax…Or…that is what he thought he was going to do next.

"Here!"

Schatten would have gotten a heart attack when a new pack of ice suddenly appeared right in front of his face. The Chosen Elite craned his head upwards to see Gray placing the ice pack right in front of him with a smile. "Oh…Thanks, Gray." He accepted the offer, giving the thirteen-year-old kid a smile.

"No problem, Schatten." Gray replied, still smiling. He was in a pair of red swim trunks with yellow lines going downwards on the sidelines with a grayish sleeveless hoodie that has a black crow logo in the center. His red hair was still tie in a ponytail. Around his neck was his wing-like pendant.

"So how are you holding up, Schatten?" Ash asked curiously, looking a bit concerned for his Chosen Elite's well being. The young apprentice was standing next to Gray as he was gazing down at the dark brown-haired elite. Ash was in a pair of white swim trunks that has a small black crow logo on it with a tropical unbuttoned short-sleeved shirt, revealing his smooth chest and developing abs. He still has his shock collar around his neck and the crystal earring on his right ear. He was wearing a white beach visor with a black raven logo on it and a pair of beach sunglasses. Ash tilted his sunglasses downward a little with his finger to get a better look at his elite.

"I'm going to live, leader. Thanks for answering." Scatten said, smiling. Ash was glad to hear that as he gave a smile back.

"That's good. I can't lose one of my best elites now, can I?"

"It's going to take more than getting my nuts…well almost getting my nuts crushed by a speeding rock." Schatten joked. "I'm tougher than that, leader." He said, pounding his chest proudly.

"Good to know that, Schatten." The young apprentice replied warmly, laughing.

"Yeah, we don't want another inactive elite now, huh Nao?"

All heads turned to the direction where they heard the familiar voice coming from. They spotted Joshua approaching them with a can of Coca Cola in his hand. He was in a pair of blue swim trunks with a plain white T-shirt. He was wearing a blue beach visor. "You got that right, Josh." Ash said, smiling warmly at the blonde elite.

"You look well, Josh…Better than me…" Schatten said, joking at his own misfortune. Joshua stopped to the group and laughed warmly.

"Yup! And you got that right. What were you thinking trying to stand in the way of a speeding rock? Who are you? Gilgar Man?" Joshua teased, chuckling. Schatten shrugged.

"It's my fault for not thinking. I was hoping to catch it. I did not expect it to be at my crouch level though, but…oh well. What's done is done."

"Yeah…" Joshua said, nodding in agreement.

"Speaking of which…" Danta started, glancing around and spotted no sign of the girls. "Where are Mistress J and the girls?"

Before Joshua could talk and explain, Ash beat him to the punch. "J and the girls will arrive here soon. They just needed to do something."

"Like what?" Lester questioned, removing his gaze from little book for a second and stared at his leader. The young apprentice sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"J, Mina, Crystal, Jennifer, and Alessandra went off to the changing booths to change into their swimming suits since they were too lazy to do so back at the ship." Joshua explained for Ash.

"Ah…Hey, wait a minute! Why is Alessandra spending summer break with us?" Danta spoke up. He did make a good point, but Joshua just waved him off.

"Who knows? It was J's decision to let her out to have some fresh air. We can't lock her up in her room all day with nobody watching her, so J decided to let her spend some time with us." That was a risky risk to take, allowing someone you barely know, running around in the open. "And don't worry, Annette volunteer to keep watch on her sister when she gets back from getting ice cream with Camille and Rosaleigh." Joshua explained.

"Well, that's an odd and interesting trio. Annette is a cold and serious person, Camille is a sweet and shy kid, and Rosaleigh is a…uh….uh…"

"An odd ball…" Sink suggested, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, let's go with that." The dark brown-haired elite said awkwardly. He and the rest of the guys, except for Ash, barely have a clue about Rosaleigh. She was very mysterious and kinda weird. Despite being one of oldest among the others, except for J, of course, the wavy-haired woman was someone, who you cannot understand about.

"Anyways…" Joshua interrupted, switching back to the main topic. "There's nothing to worry about."

"We can see that, Joshua. However, I do have a question for you if you don't mind me asking it." Lester said calmly, giving the blonde elite a curious look.

"Sure, what is it, Lester?"

"How do you know all of this? Are you a creepy stalker or something?" Lester said, hiding a smirk. A faint tint of pinkness formed on the blonde elite's face.

"WHAT! NO!" He quickly denies it. "I'm not a stalker. I just know these things about everyone's activities. That is all. You can say that I have a sixth keen sense of knowing things."

"So…in other words, you're everyone's stalker." Gray deadpanned, making the guys, except for Bandit and Lester, burst into laughter. Joshua's face was so red like a tomato.

"NO! I am NOT a stalker." Joshua complained.

"Okay, okay, guys. Let's just lay off on Joshua here." Ash said, chuckling a little. "He's suffering already."

"Whatever. It was funny though. Anyways…" The spiky-haired mask boy got up to his feet. "I'm going to take a quick swim before J and the band of leader's fan girls gets here." He made a teasing joke towards his leader. A faint tint pinkness appeared on Ash's face. "See ya…" The group looks on as Sink walks off, but does not get far when he…

**BOOM! BAM!**

He fell into a hidden pitfall trap that was filled with gallons of peanut butter? "WHO THE FUCK DUG THIS HOLE!" Sink screamed his lungs out. "AND WHO THE FUCK FILLED THIS HOLE WITH FUCKING PEANUT BUTTER!" The group, except for Lester, sweat dropped. It seems like Lester was the culprit.

Suddenly, his mood wristband jewel changed into a yellow color. Lester burst into an insane laughter. "AHAHAHAHAHA! OH MY GOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT YOU FOR THAT, SINK!" Ash and the rest of the guys saw Lester laughing his out with his left hand holding his side while his right hand slamming onto the hot sand repeatedly. Lester really believed that it was really funny when Sink fell into his peanut butter sand trap. "Hey, Sink! Are you enjoying your peanut butter SAND-wich. GET IT! You fell into a sand trap and covered in peanut butter!" Ash and the others slapped their foreheads and groaned. That was a lame ass joke they ever heard.

After a few minutes has passed, Lester's crazy laughter did not died out, which frequently got on everyone's nerves. They could not take it anymore. "SHUT UP, LESTER!"

_(Scene change: With Annette, Camille, and Rosaleigh) _

"Here you go, Camille." Annette said warmly to Camille, handing her two ice cream cones that she just purchased a second ago. One was strawberry while the other one was vanilla. The young woman was in a white bikini with a white long-sleeved shirt that was unbuttoned over the way to her waist. She was also wearing a blue and white sun visor over her head.

"Thanks, Anne." The redheaded girl took her cones, smiling sweetly at Annette. "You're the best!" That put a smile on Annette's face. She smiled at the ten-year old girl, who was in a red bikini with a white gardening-like hat over her head.

"It's no problem at all, Camille." Annette said warmly, smiling at the happy girl. Camille was one of the few people; Annette can open up warmly to. The redheaded girl nodded happily. Annette turned her attention back to the ice cream stand and picked up an ice cream sundae in a white foamed cup with a small spoon inside. Her attention fell to her companion, who was busy reading a small black book within her right hand. Rosaleigh was not in a swimsuit for some reason. She was in a black dress with a pair sandals and a similar hat like Camille on her head. Maybe, she does not like the beach. Who knows? "Here, Rosaliegh…" The wavy haired woman turned her attention to Annette.

"Oh, thank you, Anne." She replied softly, accepting her sundae. The mere touch the ice cream cup send a cold chill down her spine. "It's cold….Cold like ice…"

"Uh…that's how ice cream is. They are supposed to be cold." Annette said awkwardly to the strange woman.

"I see…Cold is good, quite opposite of heat, which is bad. Heat is a sign of one of the Fire God's abilities." Annette and Camille looks clueless on what she just say just now.

"Huh?"

Rosaliegh ignored the pair's confused looks as she took a scope of her sundae and tasted it. "Mm…Good!" Annette and Camille shook their heads. They will never understand her and her strange behaviors. Annette turned her attention back to the ice cream stand and picked up her sundae before turning back to the pair.

"Let's head back now." She replied, which she received two nods.

"Let's go." Camille chirped sweetly, who was holding her ice cream cones in each hand. The redheaded girl turned to her left side quickly that she was not aware that she bumped into someone, who was walking towards her direction.

**BAM!**

_Splat! _

Both Camille and her victim fell on their butts. They let out groans. "Hey! Watch where you going?" A rudely feminine voice spat venomously. The voice belonged to the victim.

"O-Oh, I'm sorry." Camille apologized in a shy voice. She did not mean to bump into someone. The redheaded girl stared straight ahead to see her victim still on the ground, rubbing her aching head. The victim was in a reddish orange bikini with a white tight shirt over her bikini top. Her red hair was tie in ponytails, which indicated that this person was not a stranger at all. It was Misty.

"You should be!" Misty snapped angrily, staring at the little girl.

"HEY!" Annette stepped in. "She said that she was sorry, so drop it already." She said darkly, defending her little friend.

"Well, this wouldn't happen if…" Misty got up to her feet. "Your little friend didn't pay…"

"NO! MY ICE CREAM CONES!" Camille cried loudly, seeing her ice creams ruined. They were lying on the sidewalk with the cones cracked and the ice cream out of the cones.

Misty took notice of this and barked back at the threesome. "See what happens? This happens!" She pointed her finger at the ruined ice cream cones.

"ZIP IT, BIG MOUTH!" Annette snapped back, glaring darkly at Misty.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME?" Misty growled angrily. The two girls glared at each other, which was causing a commotion.

"MISTY!" Two voices called out to the hotheaded tomboy. The foursome turned their heads to May and Max, who was running towards them.

"What's going on here?" The green-haired boy asked curiously. He was in a pair of green swim trunks, revealing his bare chest. He and his sister stopped to their friend's side and noticed Camille, Annette, and Rosaliegh. He can feel high tension in the air. "And who are they?"

Misty pointed at Camille, who was still crushed about the lost of her ice cream cones. "She bumped into me and I fell down." The Norman kids sighed heavily. Misty can really overreacted sometimes. What a hothead.

"Misty, you need to stop overreacting. It was just an accident." May tried to reason with her friend. The coordinator was in a red bikini with yellow polka dots on them. She was being the peacekeeper here.

"No…" Camille whispered softly, which caught everyone's undivided attention. Her head was lowered down as she slowly approached Misty. The tension within air darkened. "No…this isn't an accident. This is a crime, which I'm not going to let it slide."

"What are you talking AABBBOOOOOOOOUUUUUUTTTTTT!"

Suddenly, and without warning, Camille tackled Misty to ground and tried to attack her at least if it was not for Misty having her grips on the angry girl's wrists. "HEY! GET OFF ME, BRAT!"

"YOU WILL PAY FOR MAKING ME DROPPING MY ICE CREAM CONES!" Camille roared in anger. Man, she was scary when she is angry.

"Wow, that girl has some issues." Max said, watching the fight that was going on. Annette looks ticked when she heard Max said that to her little friend.

"Hey, kid!" Max turned his attention to Annette. "Shut up! It's your friend's loud mouth and stupid temper that caused this whole problem in the first place, so keep your comments to yourself or else." Annette snapped, glaring darkly at the nerdy boy, who shivered in slight fear by her cold glare.

"Hey! Don't tell my little brother to shut up!" May growled angrily, defending her little brother. The nerdy kid looks happy that his older sister was defending him. "Only I can tell him to shut up!" Max lowered his head dejectedly, so much for little brother and older sister's love.

"So…you're his older sister, huh?" Annette mocked, which made May growled. "That means you're just as rude and annoying as he is then." May looks really pissed and offended by Annette's comment.

"What did you just say to…"

_Splat!_

Before any word can leave out of May's mouth, a flying ice cream sundae, which belongs to Annette, splat on her face. That was it. That added fuel to the fire. Without calming down and talk things through, the young coordinator tackled the Chosen Elite off her feet and onto the ground. The catfight was on now. "MAY!" Max yelled at his sister for being immature.

Suddenly, the table was turn when Max saw his older sister was toss over into the air and landed hard on the sand. Annette gained the upper hand by getting on top of her and pinned her down. "MAY!" The nerdy boy needed to step in and help his sister.

However, before he could come to her rescue, Rosaleigh popped out of nowhere and stuck her left foot out as the green haired boy tripped over her foot and fell. The boy's glasses fell off his face and landed a few inches away from him. Max tried to reach for it until he fell onto his stomach when he felt something or someone sitting on his back like a soft cushion. It was Rosaliegh.

The young woman was using the little boy as a soft cushion. She was ignoring the two catfights that was going on as she was reading her little book while enjoying her sundae that was resting on Max's head. "Be a good boy and stay still." She told him.

Nearby, beach onlookers took notice the catfights that was going on right in front of them. They quickly rushed over to watch the entertainments.

Chaos has just begun.

_(Scene change: With J, Jennifer, Mina, Crystal, and Alessandra)_

"Why am I here, again?" Alessandra complained, crossing her arms and pressed them over her white bikini top that was showing some of her cleavage. She was in a similar outfit like her twin, but her bikini bottom was red, instead of white. There was another difference in her outfit; she was wearing a pair of sunglasses. It was nice to be at the beach, but she did not want to be here with a bunch of criminals.

"Stop bitching." Mina said darkly to Anne's twin, which she earned a cold glare from Alex. "Be grateful that _'We' _and I mean by J, allowed you to get some fresh air instead being trapped inside your room all day."

"Thanks." Alessandra replied sarcastically. "I'm grateful."

"You're lucky you're Annette's sister or else we don't give a shit about you." Mina barked venomously. The beautiful blonde woman did make a good point. Maybe, Alex should keep that in mind. She cannot do anything about it since her Pokemon was back at the airship. Anyways, Mina was in something that everyone believed that she wanted to seduce Ash. Mina was in a clear sling bikini, giving a wonderful view of her well-endowed cleavage and her slender body. Nearby guys fainted with nosebleeds when they saw her. It matched her…and her flirting ways perfectly.

"Whatever, slut."

"Shut up before I kick your pretty little ass." Mina threatened, glaring coldly at her opponent.

"Try me!" Alessandra was not going to back down. The blonde woman in the sling bikini smirked mischievously.

"Both of you shut up before I kill you both right now." J growled venomously. The pair did not say anything. They gave each other a cold glare before shutting up. "Good." She sighed in relief, massaging her temples. The female hunter was in a silver-blue bikini, which her top shows most of her cleavage, except for her nipples. Over the bikini was her purple overcoat, which was not zip up. "However, the brat is right…" Alessandra glared coldly at J. "You are a slut." Mina gave her a cold glare, too. "Why are you wearing a sling bikini?"

"None of your business." Mina hissed venomously. The silver-haired woman glared darkly at her,

"You better not go near '_My' _apprentice or else, Mina! You got that?" J sent a threat to the sexy blonde woman, who smirked mischievously.

"Oh, I will certainly not do that, J…" She purred coolly, which she earned a death glare from the silver-haired woman.

"Would you two stop acting like lovesick puppies for one second?" Jennifer interrupted the pair's intense confrontation. She was getting a little annoyed. The beautiful doctor was in a white bikini that shows her portion of cleavage as well with her traditional white lab coat over the bikini. "It's getting a little annoying."

"You're one to talk, Jenna." Mina said, smirking. Jennifer shot a cold glare. "You and Crystal are lovesick puppies like us as well."

"Hey! Don't bring me into this conversation, stupid!" Crystal complained, hiding a faint blush. The young brown-haired girl was in a red and pinkish tankini.

"Hey! I was being honest here." Mina said, shrugging her shoulders. Alessandra could not believe her eyes. Is everyone in love with Ash? Well, except for her, of course since she has someone else already on her mind. Before she could ask a question, the band of girls heard two unfamiliar voices.

"HUNTER J! YOU ARE UNDER ARREST! SURRENDER NOW!"

Hunter J groaned. How can this day get any worse more? "Yeah! And that goes the same with your band of thieves as well." The second voice ordered. It just did. Both voices were feminine. The group slowly turned their heads to the side to see Solana and Sarah. They were both Pokemon Rangers.

"Who are you bitches?" Mina demanded, crossing her arms and pressed them over well-endowed cleavage. She gave them both a hard look.

"You should know us by now!" Solana snapped, glaring daggers at the evil group. "My name is Solana, a Pokemon Ace Ranger." The green-haired woman got into an offense stance. She was getting ready to take them down. Solana was in a red and black sport swimsuit.

"And my name is Sarah, a Pokemon Ranger-in-training." The blackish-haired girl introduced in a sternly voice. "And number one ASH KETCHUM STALKER!" The girl in a green bikini with a grayish shirt over the bikini top exclaimed.

_Dead silent _

An awkward silence fell. Everything went dead silent. Everyone, including Solana gave the Pokemon Ranger-in-training odd looks. Did she really say out that she was a stalker? More importantly, an Ash Ketchum stalker? It was really weird and awkward right now. Sarah took notice of their oddly stares. Maybe, she should not have said that out in the opening. "Oops! Maybe, I shouldn't say that out loud." Sarah said, scratching her head in embarrassment. Everyone rolled their eyes.

It was time to focus back on the situation that was on hand right now. _'So…Solana and…oddly enough, Sarah is both Pokemon Rangers like Jack.' _Alex pondered, staring at both the female rangers. _'It's a coincidence that they show up here and planning on capturing us, well, except for me of course. However, I do not see how they can…I do not see any Pokemon on them and they are seriously outnumber here, unless…I even the score when the time comes…' _Alessandra stared at Mina. _'If that time comes, my target will be that slut. Her ass is going down!' _

"Don't be fools; you seriously think we will surrender ourselves to the likes of you two, Pokemon Ranger." J hissed venomously, staring at Solana coldly. "Dream on!"

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way, Hunter J." Solana threatened, glaring darkly at the silver-haired woman and her band of criminals. "And I assure you, Hunter J that you don't want the hard way."

"Those are some empty threats you are giving out there, Pok-E-Mon Ranger." Jennifer said, mocking Solana. The green-haired woman gave an icy look at the doctor. "You and what army?"

_Shit!_

Solana and Sarah should have known this would happen. It did not take long for Team J to figure out that the two rangers did not have any backup to support them. Oh well, there was always an alternative. "So what?" Solana barked back. "I don't see you guys have any Pokemon on you as well." She pointed out with a smirk.

_Double shit!_

Both sides were screw, but that did not really matter to J. The silver-haired woman always has a backup plan and that was…to fight hand-to-hand combat. "So? Like it matters to me." J spat venomously. "I can simply kick your little ass right now."

"Bring it on." Solana challenged, smirking. "I am no slouch either." She got into a defensive stance.

"Gladly." J said, smirking. Without that said, the silver-haired woman charged at the female ranger. She lifts her right fist and was going to punch, but Solana was able to catch her fist. Solana pulled J's arm and tossed J over her shoulder, but the silver-haired woman was able to recovered and landed on her feet several feet away. The fight continued as J lunged at Solana, dishing out several punches and roundhouse kicks. However, the female Pokemon Ranger was able to dodge those attempts as Solana tried to dish out her own offense attacks, but J was able to avoid those attempts as well. They were even match. It was a sight to watch. It is not everyday you get to watch two beautiful women fight each other in their bikinis.

From the sidelines, the other girls had other things to worry about than watching the two women fighting each other. They had their own fight to worry about…uh…sort of. "Okay, which one of you wants to fight me?" Sarah said to the foursome, glaring at them darkly. Jennifer, Mina, and Crystal shared uncertain glances at each other while Alessandra stood there and watched them. "Well?"

"Maybe, you should fight her, Mina." Crystal suggested, which she gained an oddly look from Mina. "After all, you are a slut." That struck a nerve. An anime vein popped on the beautiful blonde elite's forehead.

"How is that have anything to do with fighting that little stalker, you flat chest? And stop calling me a slut?" Mina hissed venomously at her rival.

"You are a slut."

"Don't be jealous that I have a sexy body than you, Crystal." Mina barked angrily, glaring coldly at the brown-haired girl.

"Why would I be jealous of a slut, who goes around in a sluttish-like swimsuit and tries to seduce our leader? I'm not a stupid whore like you!" Crystal barked back.

"SHUT UP! BEFORE I…"

**BAM!**

Before she could even finish her sentence, something or someone tackle her off her feet right behind her. It completely startled the blonde elite as she flew a few feet and face-planted into the sand. She felt a heavy load on her back as her arms were being pressed tightly behind her back. Who was the culprit? It was none other than Alessandra. Annette's twin took the right moment to take Mina right off guard. The beautiful blonde elite yanked her face out of the sand and coughed before craning her head to see her little attacker. "You little traitor! GET OFF ME!" Mina roared in anger, trying to shake the lightweight off her back.

However, Alex had the advantage. She had one of her hands gripped tightly on top of both Mina's wrists while she used her other hand to grip onto the angry blonde-haired woman's head. "It's time for some payback."

"You little…" Mina was mustering all her strength to break free from her position. She was not a lightweight. Among the female elites, she is considered the strongest fighter because of her background history. She was putting on a good struggle, but Alex was able to keep things under control.

The little rebel slammed her opponent's face into the hot sand several times. "How do you like the sand, you slut?" She said, smirking.

Mina yanked her face out and spat out the sand from her mouth. "You little bitch. Crystal! HELP ME OUT HERE!"

"Why should I?" Crystal said, crossing her arms and pressed them over her chest. She was enjoying this.

"HELP ME BEFORE I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!"

"Well, it seems to me you're doing a great job so far with her." Crystal replied sarcastically.

"HELP ME!" Mina roared loudly, before getting her face slammed into the sand once again.

"Fine, fine…" Crystal said lazily, walking over to lend a help to her troublesome rival.

However, things did not look like they seen to be. Everyone thought Crystal was going to help Mina. Yeah, right. It was completely opposite. "How do you like eating the sand, slut?" The brown-haired girl said, laughing at her rival. She was slamming her rival's face into the sand.

Mina spat out the sand from her mouth and glared angrily at Crystal. "You're supposed to be helping, idiot!"

"But this is more fun though." Crystal replied, laughing. An anime vein popped on Mina's forehead.

Suddenly, a strong arm wrapped around the young girl's neck as someone yanked her off her feet where her feet were dangling off the ground a few inches. Someone was placing her in a tight headlock. But who was it? "Mina has a point, Crystal." Jennifer said angrily to her trapped victim. "Stop messing around."

"Ow, ow, ow, ow! Jennifer, let go. You're hurting me!" Crystal squeaked, trying to struggle out the headlock.

"Good!" Jennifer snapped, tightening her grip around Crystal's head.

From the sidelines, Sarah sweat dropped. It was completely insane. Three catfights were happening, leaving her out of all the fun. "No FAIR! I wanted to join in on this, TOO!" Without waiting for an answer, Sarah joined in on the frenzy.

It was chaos, completely and utter chaos. What else can go wrong?

_(Scene change: With Ash, Joshua, Danta, Sink, Lester, Bandit, Schatten, and Gray)_

"BLACK RAVEN! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Gary snapped angrily, staring at Ash and his band of misfits. The grandson of Professor Oak and Brock came across the group by accident. Gary was in a pair of white swim trunks with red stripes and no shirt, revealing his bare chest. He was wearing his necklace. The spiky-haired trainer was sending the group a cold glare, which did not bothered Ash and his group at all.

"Don't tell us, you band of crooks are here to cause trouble." Brock accused the group for wrongdoing. The breeder was in a pair of red swim trunks with a plain white T-shirt. Brock can feel the tension within the air tensed up.

"Shut up!" Ash yelled venomously, causing Gary and Brock to flinch. "Seeing you two here disgusted me."

"Same goes with us." Gary spat venomously.

"HA! Tough talk to someone, who is completely outnumbered. It's the two you fools against the eight of us." Sink said, bragging that his side had the number advantage. "You guys are screwed." Gary and Brock gave the mask boy oddly looks like he grew a second head or something. "What?"

"What is that brown, sticky stuff on your kid?" Gary asked, pointing the peanut butter stains that was still on Sink's hair and body.

"It's peanut butter." Schatten said dully, massaging his temples.

"Why is there peanut butter all over him in the first place?" Brock asked confusedly, scratching his head in confusion.

"Because Sink likes peanut butter." Gray crackled a joke. Gary and Brock blinked confusedly.

"Huh?"

"Let's just say something happened before you guys showed up." Joshua simply put it.

"Yeah…It wasn't a pretty sight." Danta said, sighing heavily. "It took us a half an hour to get him out of that peanut butter hole."

"HEY! It's not my fault someone wanted to pull a prank on me." Sink hissed venomously, staring at Lester, who was hiding a chuckle behind his book.

"Hey, it was kinda funny, you know." Lester said calmly, trying his best not to laugh. An anime vein appeared on the mask boy's head.

"No, it wasn't!" Sink agued angrily.

"Okay, you weird people…" Gary said awkwardly. "It's time for you to surrender." The spiky-haired trainer wanted to move on back to topic.

"Tch. What can you do to us, you pathetic grandson of the infamous and pathetic Professor Oak?"

"What did you just say to me?" Brock was holding Gary back. "I didn't quite hear you!" Gary asked angrily, growling venomously at Ash.

"Gary, calm down. Do not do anything reckless. We need to get the others, so we can even the sides. There are just too many of them for us to handle right now." The grandson of Professor Oak gritted his teeth. Brock made a good point. This was clearly a mismatch. It was two on eight here. They were clearly outnumbered and outmatched.

"Yeah, you're right, Brock." Gary said, calming down. Brock smiled warmly, nodding. "Let's go!"

The pair took off running, but did not make it too far as Sink blocked their path. They halted their running. The green-haired boy smirked, crossing his arms and pressed them against his peanut butter chest. "Who said you two fools can leave, huh?" He taunted them, smirking mischievously. Gary and Brock growled angrily. "You fools aren't going anywhere."

"That's right." Schatten said seriously, approaching from the duo's other side. He was still holding an ice pack against his sore crouch. Gary and Brock gave him funny looks. What happened to him? The dark brown-haired elite took notice of their stares. He sighed heavily.

"Don't even ask." He deadpanned. Some things were not meant to be explained.

"Yeah, it wasn't a pretty sight." Joshua said, chuckling.

"You can say that again." Danta replied, sighing heavily. The pair was coming from the rear. Gary and Brock placed their backs against each other. They were completely surrounded. When did this happen?

"There's no where you guys can run now!"

"Yeah!"

Gary and Brock glanced their attention to the direction they heard Ash and Gray's voice. They were approaching from the frontline. Oh boy, the two trainers were trap like rats. They were being box into a square from all sides.

From the sidelines, Lester and Bandit stay putted since they have a feeling that they were not needed in this. Ash and the others have everything under control. "You guys are tough." Gary spat venomously. "Corner us like rats."

"Well, it's your fault for confronting us without any backup, loser." Danta said, mocking the spiky-haired teen.

"Shut up!"

"We could take turns kicking their asses, guys." Sink suggested, smirking sadistically. "I'll go first."

"Hell no! I'll going first, Mr. Peanut Butter Boy!" Danta argued. "I want the first shots at them, so you will just have to wait your turn, Sink."

"Screw you, Danta. I'm the one, who call dibs first, so you wait your turn, asshole." Sink spat venomously. He did not like to share his preys with Danta.

"Would you two shut up already, you're starting to get me a headache." Schatten interrupted the pair's intense argument. "Can't you two act like brothers? We are all family here, so learn to share, why don't you?"

"Whatever you say, dad." Danta said, mocking his friend. The dark brown-haired elite shot his fellow elite a cold glare.

"Shut up!"

Gary and Brock could not believe their eyes. They thought Black Raven's Chosen Elites were well disciplined and matured. However, right now, they were acting like a bunch of misbehavior misfits. "Man, you and your elites are really dysfunctional, Black Raven." Gary complimented, smirking.

"Tell me about it." Ash said, massaging his temples.

"You have no idea." Joshua added, laughing warmly.

"Anyways…" The young apprentice set his eyes right back at his two former friends. "What are we going to do with the both of you?" He said to them, glaring darkly at his targets. "Any ideas?"

"Kick their asses!" Sink suggested.

"Let's bury them alive in the sand." Gray chimed.

"Throw rocks at their balls." Schatten exclaimed. He was suggesting the idea that what happened to him earlier.

"Let's drown them!" Danta said, grinning mischievously.

"How about we just let them go?" Brock butts in. Ash and his elites gave him hard looks. He lowered his head dejectedly. "It was worth a shot."

"Shut up!" Sink and Danta shouted at the breeder.

"Hold on, maybe, we should let them go." Joshua spoke up, which he received a round of odd looks from his companions and from Gary and Brock.

"WHAT!"

"Tell us this is a sick joke, Joshua!" Sink questioned his fellow elite's motives. Why would they let their preys go? They have them exactly where they want them. "If so, this isn't funny!" Joshua shrugged. Most of the members did not know what exactly Joshua is thinking.

However, there was one person, who might know about Joshua's motives are and that person was Lester, who was looking on from his spot. _'I see…There is no point in going on with this if the prey is defenseless. It is no fun attacking helpless sheep, so why not just let them go now and fight them so other time when we are not on vacation. A bold move, but a risky one as well. Not everyone might agree with your decision, Joshua, but…I will support it. You just hope Ash…or should I say…Nao will support it, too…' _Lester continued to looks on to see the outcome of this.

"There's no point in fighting. Shouldn't we be relaxing since it's our vacation?"

"So what? We should just crush them now, so we don't have to worry about them, later!" Sink argued angrily, glaring darkly at the blonde elite. Danta, Schatten, and Gray nodded in agreement.

"Come on, we can let it slide this one time. What do you say, leader?" Joshua asked his leader in hopes his leader would agreed with him.

Ash did not say anything. He just stood there, gathering his thoughts. The young apprentice stared darkly at his former friends for a second, then at each of his elites, and then to Joshua, who was smiling at him. This was a hard decision. He massaged his temples. Ash took a lot of time to think this over. After a few minutes has passed, the young apprentice finally thought long and hard on his decision. "I…"

"EVERYONE! THERE IS A BUNCH OF SEXY CATFIGHTS HAPPENING NEARBY THE ICE CREAM STAND AND AT THE GIRLS' CHANGING BOOTHS!" A random beach onlooker announced loudly. This caught Ash and the group's attention. "BRING YOUR CAMERAS! ONE HOT GIRL IN THE FIGHT IS WEARING A SLING BIKINI!"

"WHAT?" Brock yelled excitedly. He was missing the catfights with one of the girls in the fights is wearing a sling bikini. It was every man dream true come truth. What are they waiting for?

"OH! I FORGOT TO MENTION THIS, BUT POKEMON RANGER SOLANA AND POKEMON HUNTER J IS IN ONE OF THOSE FIGHTS!"

"WHAT!" Ash and the group yelled simultaneously. Okay, now they needed to go and separated the girls.

With no time to waste, everyone, except for Lester and Bandit ran off. How can this summer break get any worse than this?

**BOOM! BAM**!

The running group fell into a deep pitfall that was fill with gallons of purple jelly.

"LESTER!"

Talk about a worse scenario in a worse case. This was officially the worse summer break ever.

**A/N: Phew! Finally, done with this! Wild summer break for Ash and the others, right? Now, with this summer special over, it is time to head back to the main plot. It was a nice and short break from it. Anyways, you guys enjoy your Fourth of July weekend! Please R & R! Thank you! Till, next time, guys! ^_^**

**Johan07**


	22. CH XVI: It's Do or Die! Part I

_A/N: Attention! Everyone must be wondering how long are J's Apprentice and Ash's Precious Little Girl going to last, right? Well, I was thinking that J's Apprentice will have 40 chapters while Ash's Precious Little Girl will have 45 chapters. So yeah. There you have it! Once, one of them is completed. I will work on a future project called, __'Life As A Frontier Brain'.__ Its description is post on my profile. Check it out! Anyways, the war has begun. The battle between good and light has started. Who will survive this outcome? Team J? Or…Team Kellyn? Stay tuned! So sit back and enjoy! _

J's Apprentice - CH XVI: It's Do or Die! Part I

_(Outside J's airship)_

"Absol! Night Slash!" Agent T gave out his order to his Absol. Yes. That is correct. He is one of the few Pokemon Rangers out there that was a former Pokemon trainer back in the days.

_("Sure thing, Master! Rawrrrrr!") _Thequadrupedal mammal-like Pokémon's front right paw started to bright up in a purplish glow as it leaped up towards the airship and unleashed its attack.

**BOOM!**

The Night Slash connects. The side of the airship exploded when the attack made contact. Black smoke leaked out from the damage.

"Unleash your power, Floatzel. Do some damage with your Razor Wind!" Shaun gave his order.

_("On…IT!") _The water otter or weasel-looking Pokemon leaped up into the air as his full-grown fins shot out crest moon blades at the airship.

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

The crest moon blades connected with several heavy blows to Team J's airship. Small explosions set off due to the rapid assaults by the Razor Wind attack.

"Hey! Leave some fun for us! Shinx, use Spark now!" Angie said, giving out her order to her first Pokemon.

_("Leave it to me, Angie! Take THIS!") _The lion cub or kitten-like Pokemon's body builds up with high-level electricity. It charges forward at the airship, then leaps up, and tackles the airship with full force.

**BAM! BOOM!**

Shinx attacks head on with its Spark attack, causing a major explosion. The attack left a huge hole within the ship as black cloud of smoke ooze out from the huge hole.

"Good job, guys! Stand down now!" Kellyn ordered his group to halt their attacks. He was sure that got Team J's attention by now. The first part of their plan is completed. Now, it was time to wait and see if Team J took the attacks as a notice that unknown enemies were attacking them.

"I hope that got their attention."

"It probably did. There is no way they would ignored all those assaults that we dished out against them. They will probably be running out here any minute now!" Shaun said, watching for any sign of movement. Agent T nodded in agreement.

"Any minute now."

Hiding behind the trees and bushes near the airship was the infiltration team. They were waiting for the right moment to make their move. Once, the diversion team distracts some of the members of Team J. The group can sneak into the ship without being notice. Stealthily like predators stalking their preys, the infiltration team made no sound to alert anyone about their hidden presence. They waited in silent for the right moment to pounce.

Suddenly, everyone heard a loud noise coming from the airship. They saw the ship lowering down the ship's loading ramp downward to the ground. It seems like someone or some bodies were coming down to take care of some business with their little nuisance. A group of ten men in grayish jumpsuits ran down the ramp and quickly surrounded the diversion team. Kellyn and his group growled angrily at Team J's henchmen. Soon, everyone heard loud footsteps coming from the ramp. Kellyn's group spotted three figures walking down the ramp and staring at their targets. There were two males and one female.

"Well, well, well. I never thought I would see you four again. It's nice to see you again, Pokemon Ranger Kellyn and company." Schatten said sarcastically as the three elites approach the group. Kellyn's group growls angrily at the familiar Chosen Elite.

"You know these losers?" Mina asked curiously, turning her head to her fellow elite member as they continued to walk forward at the group. Schatten nodded.

"You might say that. Annette and I met them during our mission to capture the wild Charizard back at Charizific Valley. They were a little troublesome." The dark brown-haired elite remarked, staring at the familiar nuisance right in front of him.

"Ah." The female Chosen Elite understood the situation at fold hand now. Annoying rats has come back for more punishment to her eyes. How pathetic.

"But hold on a minute…" Sink butts into the conversation. The two elites turn their heads to the spiky-haired mask boy. "Didn't they have more members than four people in the group? Where's the rest of the peanut gallery?" Sink did make a good point. During their last missions, each elite group encounters a nuisance with more than four people. So where are the other four members? Hiding somewhere? Planning an ambush? Maybe. Only Kellyn's group knows.

"You have a point, Sink." Mina said, agreeing with the mask boy. She stares suspiciously at the foursome right in front of her. "They must be hiding somewhere close by." Her voice was soft and quiet like a whisper. She did not want to alert Kellyn's group about their conversation. The two male elites nodded in agreement. They, too felt like something was not right here. They felt like they were walking into an ambush or something like that. They needed to keep their guard up.

"Don't let your guard down, you two…" Schatten whispered softly to his fellow elites. He glanced around the area to see any sign of suspicious activities. "They could be anywhere…"

"You don't have to tell me twice, Schatten." Sink whispered back softly. The elites were not taking any chances here. They needed to be cautious. One wrong move can be their downfall.

The three elites stopped right in front of the group. "It's YOU!" Angie growled in anger.

"I should be at least honor that you still remember me." Schatten said sarcastically. This of course, upsets the tomboy. He was practically taunting or mocking them.

"Shut up!" Shaun shouted, baring his fangs. "Where is that bitch of a boss of yours? Too scare to show her face? I have a bone to pick with her."

"Zip it, loudmouth!" Mina interrupted the wavy black-haired trainer, who shot her a dark look. "Mistress J has other things she needed to take care of, so we decided to take her place and take out the trash for her."

"No, it's the other way around. Once, we are done with you, your Mistress is next." Agent T barks a threat to them. This causes the three elites to share a laugh. The former Pokemon trainer glares darkly at them. "What's so funny?"

"Tough talk for a bunch of weaklings." Sink said, mocking the group.

"We will see who the weak ones here are once, we battle." Angie replied, gritting her teeth angrily.

"Why would _'WE' _want to battle the likes of '_YOU'_ when we got you fools surrounded? We would be wasting our previous time with the likes of you." Mina remarked in a bored tone, crossing her arms and pressing them over her cleavage. "Besides, we got better things to do than battle insects like you."

"Are you scared that you might lose against us?" Agent T taunted, hiding a smirk.

"Yeah! Are you guys a bunch of cowards?" Angie added, smirking mischievously.

"No backbone at all. How pathetic" Shaun added insults to injury. Their taunts struck a nerve.

"SHUT UP!" Mina and Sink both yelled at the group, glaring icily at their enemies. "WE WILL SHOW YOU!" Kellyn's group smirked in triumph. They fell right into their bait.

"Is that a yes to our challenge then?" Kellyn asked in curiosity. Schatten nodded in agreement.

"We will crush all four of you at once, but first, I want to know where the other members of your little group are?" The dark brown-haired elite asked in a sternly voice.

"Like we are going to tell you!" Angie spat venomously. Schatten chuckled in amusement.

"Fair enough." The Chosen Elite turns his attention to the henchmen. "Stand down…" The henchmen looks hesitated to follow that order. "NOW!"

"Y-YES SIR!" The henchmen move away from Kellyn's group to give some room for an upcoming battle.

"Ready, guys?" Angie asked her two comrades. Shaun and T nodded.

"You bet." The wavy black-haired trainer gave her a grin.

"Ready when you guys are." Agent T said calmly, preparing for battle. Kellyn moves slightly back behind his group since he was not a Pokemon trainer like the others.

"Good luck, guys!"

"No sweat." Angie said, grinning. Once, the kidding and fun was over, it was time to get down to some serious business. "SHINX! Shock Wave!"

_("Okay, Angie!") _The little cub fires a quick jolt of electricity towards the three elites.

"Show them what you got, buddy! Use Water Pulse!" Shaun told his water weasel.

_("Way ahead of you, partner!") _The water weasel forms a ball of water within his hands and launches it towards the opposing group.

"Give them all a cold chill with your Ice Beam, Absol!" Agent T gave his order to his partner.

_("Right!") _The dark type opens its mouth and fires an icy-cold beam of energy at the Chosen Elites' direction.

The three elites stood their grounds as they saw the incoming attacks heading for them. They smirked. "Gex, show them some real power and use Hyper Beam now!" He tossed his Pokeball and out came a giant green lizard-like Pokemon.

_("Fine by me, MASSSSTEEEERRRRR!") _Sceptile opens his mouth and quickly fires out a powerful energy beam at the opposing forces.

"Show these morons your fire spirit, Infernape! Unleash your Overheat!" Sink tossed his Pokeball and out came his flaming ape-like Pokemon.

_("You don't have tell me twice Take THIS!") _Infernape brightens up into a reddish color and then releases an extremely powerful blast of orange-yellow fire from his mouth.

"Show them no mercy, Dusknoir! Come out and use Will-O-Wisp!" The blonde elite tossed her Pokeball and out came a ghostly-like Pokemon.

_("Yes, Mistress!") _Dusknoir shot blue fireballs out from her palms and towards at the incoming attacks.

**BAM!**

The opposite sides looks on as all the attacks collided into a binding stalemate for a few seconds until all the attacks erupted into a major explosion.

**BOOM!**

Both sides stood their grounds as strong gusts of wind blew towards their direction from aftermath of the explosion. A pitch black of smoke engulfed the area. No one could see anything. The black cloud was too thick to see anything. Now, it was Ethan's chance to sneak onboard the ship while everyone else was being distracted. "Come on, guys! Now's our chance! Let's move!" The dirty blonde trainer orders his troops. It was now or never.

"Okay, Ethan! We are right behind you!" His girlfriend, Zoey said to him. Trina and Liza nodded.

"Lead the way, Ethan!" The Guardian told him in a calm manner. Ethan nodded, smiling.

The infiltration team made a quick dash for the airship's ramp. They quickly ascended the ramp before the black cloud of smoke started to fade away. The second part of the operation is completed. The two teams were now left to defend on their own. Let's just hope they do not need any backup or else their attempt to get back at Team J was a fruitless effort.

Kellyn's group was coughing loudly as it was difficult to breathe within the thick smoke. After a few seconds later, the thick smoke finally subsided. The foursome and their Pokemon turn their attention forward to see Schatten, Sink, and Mina standing in the same position with confident smirks on their faces. Their Pokemon also have confident smirks forming on their faces. Behind the evil trio was the henchmen, who they, too have confident smirks on their faces. This battle was not going to easy. The group gritted their teeth. This was going to be harder than they thought.

"Ready for round 2?" Mina said, purring darkly at them.

The epic battle has just begun.

_(Scene change: Inside the airship)_

Loud running footsteps echoed the hallways of the airship. Ethan's group had no clue where they were heading. Were they heading into a trap or a dead end? Who knows? One thing was sure and that was they needed to fight to survive.

Suddenly, several of Team J's henchmen appeared a few feet right in front of them. They were ready to fight. Ethan wanted to charge at them and show off his hand-to-hand combat skills in front of his girlfriend. However, Trina beat him to the punch. She sprint ahead and pass right by him as Ethan and the two girls halted their pace to watch their mysterious ally in action. _'This is going to be good…I think…'_

Trina leaps up to the ceiling and then dives down like a hawk at one of the henchmen. Her right foot crashed against his chest. She added so much force to her kick against the man that the henchman flew off his feet and crashed into two of his colleagues, who were right behind him. The three men flew back several yards before crashing into a wall, knocking them out instantaneously. The Guardian did an aerial back flip before landing on her feet a few feet from the remaining henchmen with ease.

"…"

"…"

"…"

Everyone, including her group's jaws fell to the ground when they saw the young woman displayed some awesome skills right off the bat. She has already taking out three minions in one forceful kick. Who was she? The lackeys shook off their daze looks. This was not time to be impressed. A couple of henchmen charges at the magenta-haired woman. They lift up their fists and try to attack her. However, Trina was able to dodge their pathetic attempts with no attempt once so ever. She ducks under one of the men's right hook and delivers him a powerful punch right into his guts. The poor man doubles back in pain, clutching his stomach. Soon he would receive a roundhouse kick right into his face. Ouch! The agony man flew off his feet, knocking some of his fellow comrades down to their backs before he slammed against the same wall, his fallen comrades slammed into earlier. One henchman tried to sneak behind the Guardian and tried to attack when she was not looking. Still not good enough. Trina quickly grabs the attacker's arm with ease, and then pulls the arm forward, making her attacker to lean forward a little bit before she uses her right elbow and slams it into the man's side ribs repeatedly with force.

_Crack. Crack. Crack. _

Several ribs cracked. The poor man howls in agony. Trina ignores the man's bloody scream for just a moment when she saw two men charging at her. She swung her captive prisoner over her shoulders as the flying man screams like a little girl before slamming into the two charging men. All three of them went flying before crash-landed onto the floor with a loud thud. One man charges from the front while another man charges from the back. Trina quickly leaps up, avoiding their attacks.

**POW!**

Trina quickly slams the front attacker with a flying knee into his face while quickly spins around and delivers a roundhouse kick to the attacker behind her. The two men stumbles back as Trina lands onto her feet in between the two men. The henchmen quickly shake off the cobwebs before lunging at the Guardian once again. Trina predicts each of their lame attacks by swiftly dodging them with ease. _'Too easy…' _

Ash's bodyguard easily caught a flying fist and slammed her right elbow across her target's face. The poor man stumbles back in pain for a brief moment as Trina avoids a sneak attack by the other man. The Guardian leaps up and twirls before her legs wraps around the poor man's neck in a strong grip hold. The man tried to attack her, but it was too late…too late for him that is. With one quick motion, it was all over for the man.

_Snap. _

The man's neck made a loud snapping noise that sent a chill down Trina's group spines. It was a sickening noise to hear. Trina loosens her hold around the dead man's neck as the lifeless body fell to the ground with a loud thud. Now, one last target left and this pathetic fight is over.

Trina focuses her attention on her last opponent, who was slowly recovering from the Guardian's elbow attack from earlier. The last henchman looks around and spots every single of his comrades lying on the ground, either hurt or dead. This causes him to make a hasty retreat. What a coward. He did not want to end up like his fallen comrades, so he tries to turn around and run the opposite direction. However, that did not went too well for him as he saw Trina magically appeared right in front of him. Did she just teleported or flash stepped? Either way, it was over for him no matter what. The henchman tried to attack her, but it was useless.

**BAM!**

Before he could even make a move or a lousy attempt, Trina lunged at him with a flying forearm right into his throat. Ouch! You know how strong Trina is. With so much force and velocity can do severe damage to the owner's windpipe or larynx. The sudden attack knocks the man off his feet as he gags out in agony before his back slams onto the floor. Trina quickly stands up and swings her right heel downward on the man's face.

_Crunch. _

Either his nose or what made that noise, it was sickening. Something was definitely crushed by her final blow. It seriously decapitated her last opponent. The fight was finally over…for now that is. The beautiful Guardian dusted her hands off before seeing her group running up to her. "Wow! That was some awesome…"

"There's no time to gawk. We need to keep moving before reinforcement shows up." Trina told her group in a sternly tone. She is definitely right. There was no time to gawk at her fighting skills. They needed to move forward.

"R-Right. Let's go." Ethan stated. The three girls nodded.

The group made a quick dash down the hallways and then turns right into a different hallway. They had no idea where they were going. They were so lost. They have not been in J's airship before, so they have no clue if they were going the right path or what. However, they would get an answer when they saw someone coming out from a corner a few yards from them up ahead. The group quickly halted their running and stood their grounds. "This is as far as you guys will go." Lester said sternly, walking towards them. The group growled angrily at him.

"Indeed, it is." Ethan's group suddenly heard Bandit's cold voice right behind them. The foursome side glanced to see the black scruffy-haired rookie elite approaching slowly towards them. The group was trap like rats. Both their front and back paths was block. There was nowhere else to go. There were no escape routes anywhere, just halls beside them. "It's over…" Bandit told them coldly, still approaching them slowly from the rear.

"Just give up now or maybe we will go easy on your four." Lester remarked, still approaching slowly from the front. "Unless…you want to do things the hard way."

"Not by a long shot!" Liza spat venomously. "We won't surrender ourselves to the likes of you. Now, tell me where is Charla and the rest of my Charizard?"

Both elites pauses their approach as they pauses a few yards away from the group. Both of them knew what happened to the Charizard. All of them were already ship off and sent to the client hours ago. The group was too late. "Sorry to be the bringer of bad news, but your rescue attempt is meaningless." Lester told the group which he received four angry glares. "All the Charizard are No longer on the airship."

"Liar!" Liza did not want to believe that. She knows or that what she believes that is that her friends were still on this airship. "I don't believe you for one second!"

"Deny it all you want, but I am speaking the truth here." Bandit nodded in agreement.

"You should just accept the truth as the reality."

"SHUT UP!" Liza snaps, giving side angry glances at both elites.

"Yeah! Why should we believe your words? Maybe you're trying to trick us to think the Charizard aren't here." Zoey said, glaring darkly at Lester, who shook his head in disbelief.

"Whatever. This topic is pointless."

"Like hell it isn't." Ethan barked angrily. "Tell us where are the Charizard now!"

"I don't believe you are in any position to make any threats." Lester points out the situation at hand. "We got you trap."

"That's right." Bandit said, agreeing with his veteran elite member.

"We are NOT going to surrender! Not by a long shot!" Ethan snaps. The two elites shrug their shoulders.

"Suit yourselves." Lester said dully as he and Bandit approach the group again.

'_Crap! We need to do something fast. I have a gut feeling these two guys are unlike the lackeys that Trina just beat up earlier.' _The dirty blonde trainer was starting to sweat a little. Ethan glanced back and forth to see if there was any way to escape this. _'We can't have a battle here since it's kinda crowded to have one. Come on, Ethan! Think!' _Ethan looks around to see if he could find a way to stall the two elites. He glances up to stare at the ceiling and then an idea pops into his head. _'I got it!' _

"ZOEY!"

The red-haired tomboy turns her attention to her boyfriend. "What is it, Ethan?" Her boyfriend did not say anything. He just nudged his head upward, which confused Zoey for a brief moment until she stared at up the ceiling and caught onto her boyfriend's plan. He needed her help to bring down the ceiling in front of Lester and bandit's path. She looks back at Ethan and grins. "On it!" Ethan smiled.

"Glameow, come on out, and use Shock Wave!" The tomboy announced, tossing her Pokeball.

_("Okay, Zoey!") _The cat-like Pokemon's tail sends out a quick jolt of electricity upward towards the ceiling from where Lester was approaching.

**BOOM!**

The former apprentice of J and Jane leaps back a few feet to avoid the ceiling's debris from crashing on top of him. Once, the dust cloud subsided, a huge pile of debris was blocking his path. Lester growled a little bit.

"Okay, Torterra! You come out, too and use Seed Bomb!" Ethan commanded, tossing his Pokeball.

_("Alright! I WILL GET ON THAT RIGHT NOW!") _The giant-looking turtle opens his mouth and fires a barrage of large explosive seeds at the ceiling from Bandit's direction.

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

And like what happened to Lester, the same result to Bandit as a pile of debris was blocking his path. Bandit let out a soft growl.

"That was a good plan and all, but what are we going to do now? We are stuck now!" Liza pointed out the fraud to the dirty blonde trainer's plan. Trina thought the same thing. However, she had a feeling that Ethan has something up his sleeve.

"Don't worry, Liza." He assured the young woman with a grin. The green-haired woman did not look too convinced by his answer. "If there's no path, then we will just have to make one."

"What?"

"Torterra, use Seed Bomb against that wall!" Ethan orders his massive turtle-like Pokemon to attack the wall on the right side of the group's direction.

_("OKAY!") _Torterra opens his mouth and fires another barrage of large explosive seeds at the right wall.

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

The barrages of seeds cause multiple explosions to the wall, creating a huge hole through the crumble wall. The new path led to a different hallway. The group does not know what lies or what waits for them ahead, but they will take that chance. "Come on, guys. Let's go!" Ethan said to his group as he and his girlfriend returns their Pokemon back to their respective Pokeballs.

"Okay!" Trina said, nodding.

The group quickly dash through the hole and ran down the new hallways. Let's just hope their commotion did not attract more attention to them. Unfortunately, it did. Wherever they are heading to, someone is waiting for them to come. The question is…who?

_(Scene change: Joshua's room)_

"We need to go help the others! We can't sit and do nothing." The still weaken Chosen Elite complained. He was getting restless. With all the commotion going around, Joshua was getting restless of being stuck in bed while everyone else, except for him, Crystal, and Jennifer was engaging in action. Joshua wanted to take part in the action, too.

"For the hundredth time, Joshua! I said NO!" Jennifer said icily, blocking the room's entrance/exit.

"But why?" He argued. The blonde elite was being press back down onto his bed by Crystal, who was giving him a cold look.

"It's because you're still not one hundred percent yet, dumb ass. That's why!" Crystal hissed angrily. "You need to stay put and let the others handle this situation. As much as I want to help them out, I cannot. I was assign to baby-sit your ass. Now, stop struggling." She was getting a little annoyed with Joshua. She shoveled the patient back down onto his comfortable bed.

"You know you like watching him, Crystal." Jennifer said, teasing. The blonde doctor had a smugly smirk on her face with her arms crossed and pressed them over her cleavage. "Don't be shy now, Crystal."

"W-What?" Crystal stuttered, slightly blushing. "No, I DON'T!" The young brown-haired girl glared coldly at the smirking doctor.

"Are you sure?" Jennifer teased her comrade.

"YES!"

"Fine, fine." The blonde woman shrugs her shoulders. "You don't need to shout, sheesh!" Jennifer ignores the girl's death glare.

Joshua glances at both of the girls in confusion. What was going on here? "Anyways…Joshua…" Joshua stares at the blonde woman. "We have to stay put here. Direct orders from our fearless commander."

"But still…We need to do something." Crystal and Jennifer sighed in annoyance. Joshua can be quite a stubborn person. He really wants to help his friends and allies.

"No can do, Joshua."

"But…"

"Just lay there and rest already. The situation is under control. Mistress J and Nao are out there to handle the situation with the others, so relax." Jennifer explained, massaging her temples with her right hand.

"But…"

"End of decision, Josh!" Jennifer snaps in frustration. "We can talk later after this little situation is over. Now, rest!" The blonde woman gave her patient a doctor's order, glaring at him coldly.

"Yeah, Joshua. Just be quiet and rest. You're starting to get on my nerves, too." Crystal massaged her temples.

Joshua frowns. "Fine…"

Jennifer sighs. "Sorry, Josh. I know you want to help, but leave to Nao and the others, okay?" She gave him a soft smile.

"Okay…"

_Dead silent. _

The silence fell within the room. No one spoke a word. A minute passed by until Crystal got tired of the silence among the three of them. Crystal pulls out a deck of cards out of nowhere. "Anyone up for Pok-e-Fish?"

"Sure, why not?" Joshua said, smiling warmly.

"Fine…" Jennifer gives in on the offer. "Better than doing nothing."

The trio started to play cards to pass the time. Indeed, it was better than doing nothing. It was going to be a long time for the situation around them to cool down, a very long time.

_(Scene change: With Ethan, Zoey, Trina, and Liza)_

The group was running down the hallways and heading off to who knows where. They just hope they do not run into more henchmen or more Chosen Elites. Or worse... Black Raven and Hunter J. The running group continues to dash through the halls until a familiar scorpion-looking Pokemon pops out from a corner and tries to attack the group. _("DIE!") _J's Drapion crosses its arms above its head and its hands and pincers start to glow purple. Drapion then slashes the opponent in a _'X'_ formation, leaving behind a purple after image.

**BAM!**

The foursome was able to dodge the attack by jumping back from the attack range as the pavement ate the Cross Poison attack. The scorpion's attack left a huge hole within the pavement. "Phew! That was close." Ethan commented, wiping a sweat drop off his forehead with his hand and then glared darkly at Drapion. "Too close if you ask me."

"Indeed, it was…" The group looks forward to see a familiar woman coming out from the side corner and then glares at her capture rats. "It's a shame though that I can't let you leave here alive."

"J!" Ethan, Zoey, and Liza hissed the Pokemon Hunter's name venomously while Trina simply just gave her a hard look.

The silver-haired woman ignores the group's petty shouts as her piercing blue eyes fell on the Guardian. "What are YOU doing here?" She asked venomously, glaring at Trina.

"I have my reasons, Pokemon Hunter J!" Trina spat back, glaring at Hunter J.

"You better not interfere into my business, foolish girl!"

"The feeling is neutral." The Guardian said sternly, not leaving her gaze off the silver-haired hunter for one second. The two women share a stare down until Trina's group butts in.

"Alright, Hunter J! It is time to give up! You're coming with us!" Ethan told her in a bitter tone of voice. J moves her attention to the others for a brief moment.

"Ha! Like your petty little threats will won't work on me, brat!"

"Just surrender now or else, we will take you down with force if we have to!" Zoey threatens.

"You will pay for all your crimes, Hunter J! Just give up already!"

"But first, fork over all the Pokemon you stole, including my Charla and the Charziard!" Liza demanded in an angry tone of voice. J hid a chuckle.

"Your empty threats are meaningless. I don't have time to waste my breath on you rats."

"Then you leave us with no choice, but to drag you with us by force." Ethan told J with a growl.

"I don't think so." An icy-cold voice cooed behind the group.

Ethan's group quickly turns around and spots Ash with his goggles on within a few feet behind them. Behind his goggles, his auburn eyes were sending daggers to his former brother and his two former friends while hid a smirk when he saw Trina.

"BLACK RAVEN!" Ethan and Zoey hissed his name angrily while Liza glared at him icily.

"ASH!" Liza blurted out angrily, which caused her two companions in shock while Trina stood there calmly. She has a feeling the dirty blonde trainer and his girlfriend will not believe the green-haired woman's words at all. She has no proof. Even Ash and his mistress did not move an inch when Liza calls out his old name. They also know that, too that she does not have any proof.

"What are you talking about, Liza?" Zoey asked confusedly, staring at her, who was still glaring at the self-proclaimed _'Ash'_.

"Yeah! I know that you knew my brother and all, but there is no way he would be standing right here working with J! That is impossible! He was killed by her and by that…BASTARD RIGHT HERE!" Ethan told his friend angrily while still glaring at the self-proclaimed _'murder' _of his late brother.

"That's correct. Your brother was a weakling. He let others step all over him and more importantly, he was excessively nice for his own good. It felt great to kill that weakling off." Ash said emotionlessly, toying with the group's feelings.

"SHUT UP!" Ethan snaps. "DON'T TALK BULLSHIT ABOUT ASH!"

"Ethan, calm down!" The red-haired tomboy tried to yank her boyfriend back from doing something stupid and reckless. This was Black Raven here. They do not know how capable he can if they fall his taunts. They needed to stay cool and calm.

"NO!" Okay, well, that was out the window. So much for being calm and collectible.

"Stay toying with us, ASH!" Okay, make the two.

"Liza! Why are calling Black Raven Ash? He is Not Ash!" Liza would disagree with the tomboy on that. She know it's Ash because she encounter him years ago. There's no mistaken about it. Ash was Black Raven and Black Raven was Ash. The two were the same person.

"It is HIM! I met him in person years ago!" Liza refused to listen to Zoey's arguments about Black Raven not being Ash. "He stole back his Charizard from me before he…"

"Liza, listen to me!" The Pokemon coordinator tried to reason with Liza in a calm and smoothly manner. "That's impossible! Ash is…"

"Dead." Ash cuts off Zoey by finishing her sentence. "We all know that. Give it a rest already!" The young apprentice was continuing with the charade and toying with the group's mix feeling all at once. His expression and tone was emotionless.

"THAT DOES IT!" This struck a nerve on Ethan's mind. The angry blonde trainer broke free from his girlfriend's grip and charges at the calmly Nao. "I'm GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!"

'_Same old Ethan…' _Ash ponders dully within his mind as he sees his adopted brother charges at him in rage. _'Always an upbeat fool…like the old me.' _

The young apprentice stood his ground calmly and did not budge a muscle. Ash has a gut feeling his so called _'brother' _will not a lay a finger on him. Why? Who knows? Only Ash knows about this outcome on this current situation at hand and so did Hunter J apparently.

Suddenly, something or someone appeared before Ethan and that was Trina. The Guardian was blocking Ethan's path. The enraged trainer pause his charging. "What are you doing, TR…"

**BAM!**

Ethan was hoping for an answer from Trina, but instead he received a quick roundhouse kick to his chest, knocking him off his feet. The force of the attack send him flying back as he crash on the pavement with a loud thud and slid back towards his girlfriend and Liza. "ETHAN!" Zoey cried loudly. The tomboy and the Charizard's protector went to Ethan's side and kneeled down to help him up.

'_Ouch! Man, Trina kicks hard. That hurts!' _Ethan slowly gets up with the help of the two girls. He was still wincing in pain. He must admit. Trina did knock the wind out of him.

"What is the meaning of this, Trina?" Liza demanded angrily, glaring darkly at Trina while helping Ethan back to his feet. Trina just stood there calmly.

"I told you before. Nao is my Chosen One, who I need to protect. It is my sworn duty to do so. I won't let anyone lay a finger on him when I'm around." The Guardian said to her comrades in a sternly voice.

"You traitor!"

"I'm not a traitor. I am fulfilling my role as his bodyguard to protect him. If it all means by sacrificing trust and friendship that I have with others and people like you than so be it. As long as I do my duties as a Guardian to protect my Chosen One from harm than everything else does not matter to once so ever." Trina explained emotionlessly. Trina believes her role as a bodyguard to Ash to keep him safe is more important than helping others to fight against him. That will not work on her account. The Guardian turns her back, ignoring the dark looks she was getting from Zoey and Liza. She did not care. She has already made up her mind. Trina took the pledge to be by her Chosen One's side from the day she took the pledge to be his bodyguard.

"Trina, wait a minute…" Ethan calls out to the young woman while slowly getting back up to a standing position with the help of Zoey and Liza. He was slightly breathing heavily. The Guardian halted her pace, but did not turned around to face him. The dirty blonde trainer stared at her back. He did not know what she was thinking, but he did know one thing that made him at ease. Despite being mad at her, Ethan knew he could still trust her. He did not know why, but he still has a feeling that Trina is still trustworthy. "I…I still trust you, Trina." He wheezed. Zoey and Liza looks surprised to hear him say that. Why does he still trust her? Was he being delusional?

Trina did not budge for a brief moment with her back still turn against him before responding to Ethan's answer. "Whatever the reason it is that makes you believe I can still be trusted. I have no problem with that." With that said, Trina walked over to her Chosen One, leaving a small smile on Ethan's face.

However, that smile would quickly fade away when Ethan remembers that his group has other important matters at hand right now. This was no time to smile. "Trust you say?" Ash said loudly, making Ethan's group glance at him darkly. "I don't believe any word of that coming out from your mouth." Past rage was boiling up within the young apprentice's heart.

"You wouldn't understand if I told you, Black Raven." Ethan spat. Ash snorted.

"Ha! Oh, really now?"

"Yeah, really!" Zoey said, mocking her former friend. "A criminal like you wouldn't understand the meaning of friendship. If Ethan still trust Trina then so do I!"

"Tch. I would like to believe that, but unfortunately, I do not!"

"Watch it!" The tomboy snaps angrily. Ash ignores Zoey for a brief moment as he turns his attention to Trina, who was right beside him. "You should stay back, Trina." He cooed to his bodyguard in a calm and yet smoothing tone of voice. Trina did not argue with her Chosen One. She quickly follows his order and stand back. Whatever he was planning on doing, it was assure that things were going to get ugly.

"What are you planning on doing, Black Raven?" Ethan asked in a bitter tone of voice. "Fight us?"

For a brief second, Ash turns his faze away from the group and focuses his attention on his mistress. Their eyes met. "Mistress, let me handle this."

J frowns. "Why should I leave things up to you, brat?"

"It would be easily if I take down the strongest within the group instead of you, J." Ash stated calmly, which of course, offended the silver-haired woman's pride. Was he calling her weak? Was that it?

"Are you calling me a weakling that I can't handle these brats on my own?"

"No, mistress." The young apprentice said, rolling his eyes behind his goggles. "I'm not saying that. I'm just saying that let me take care of the strongest trainer first then you can take of the rest."

J ponders on his words. She stares at her apprentice and lover for a brief second before sighing. "Fine. Do whatever you like."

"Thank you, mistress." Ash said, giving her a small warm smile.

"You better not lose or else…there will be severe consequences, got it?" J demanded in a cold tone of voice.

"I won't lose, mistress." Ash assured his master and lover. The young apprentice glared darkly at his adopted brother. "I haven't lost a fight yet for the past two years, so don't worry."

"Very well." The silver-haired woman said, nodding her approval. She knows that was true. Every since Ash became her apprentice, he has never lost in a fight and more importantly in a death battle, thus far. Therefore, J has faith that Ash will not lose.

"So you're going to fight us, huh?" Ethan mocks. Ash turns his attention back at his adopted brother. "If you want someone to fight then I'm your man. Leave the girls out of this, got it?" The blonde trainer said, crackling his knuckles.

"But Ethan…"

"Don't worry, Zo Zo." Ethan turns to his girlfriend and gives her a goofy grin. "I might not be like Trina, but I can still fight, so just believe me, okay?"

The tomboy sighs heavily. "Ethan, sometimes you can be a pain in the ass. You're dang too stubborn."

"So? You are just as stubborn as I am. Admit it."

"Let me think about that. Hmm…No!"

"Ha ha, you're such a kidder sometimes, Zo Zo." Ethan mocks his girlfriend. Zoey pokes her tongue out at him childishly.

"So?" Ethan rolls his eyes. Sometimes, his girlfriend can be childish.

"Are you two lovebirds done talking yet?" Ash interrupts the couple's love quarrel. "Your mushy love talks are getting on my nerves."

"Anxious to get your ass kick by me, Black Raven?" Ethan taunted his opponent. This caused Ash to chuckle.

"That's not going to happen any time soon, fool." Ethan glared darkly at the young apprentice. "What makes you think you can last a full minute with me in hand-to-hand combat. You couldn't even last ten seconds with Trina and you already got your ass kicked by her!"

"SHUT UP! Trina just caught me off guard." The dirty blonde trainer complained in anger. "It won't happen again with YOU!"

"Either way, it won't be fair. You are not a _'One' _like me and Trina. So fighting in hand-to-hand combat against you won't last too long." Ash explained which offended Ethan. Ash was looking down on his opponent because he was not a _'One'_ like him or Trina. "Instead we are going to do something different."

"Like what? Break dance?"

Ash chuckled at his lame joke or mockery. "No, stupid. We are going to have a one-on-one Pokemon battle."

"Great! I was anxious to cream you in a Pokemon battle as well." Ethan sneered with a smirk.

"Sorry, but our little battle won't be a normal one like the ones you are mostly comfortable with. It is going to be slightly different. A slightly shocking one that is." The young apprentice crackled a small joke.

"What do you mean?" Zoey asked curiously.

A smirk appeared on the young apprentice's face. "That's simply. We are going to have a battle to the death. In short terms, a DEATH BATTLE!" Ash exclaimed.

"WHAT?"

The smirk never left off Ash's face when the group screamed. He had full confidence that this battle was his. The turn of the battle has shifted. What is a _'Death Battle'_? Was it dangerous? Who knows? Only time will tell.

One thing was for sure and that was...this could not get any worse than this, can't it?

**A/N: Phew! Finally done! Sorry if it took a little bit longer than I expected to get it updated! I was kinda getting distracted about my new future project, **_**'Life As A Frontier Brain'**_**. I was getting anxious to write it, but I need to wait until one of my current stories is complete before I do, so I just have to wait a little a bit longer. Anyways, the two battles have begun. What will be the outcomes of those battles? Who knows? Only time will tell. I hoped that you guys like this chapter. Please R & R! Thank you! ^_^ Till, next time, guys! ^_^**

**Johan07**


	23. CH XVII: It's Do or Die! Part II

_A/N: The battle between light and darkness continues. There will be an intense battle between the three elites and Angie, Agent T and Shaun. There will be an intense battle between Ash and Ethan in their little battle to the death. At the beginning, Carsten will make a small appearance when he is at Team Rocket HQ. There will be familiar faces when he is there. Close to the end of the chapter, Joshua will bring up a topic that will make Crystal and Jennifer look either surprise or shock. You can guess on what Joshua is going to bring up. So sit back and enjoy!_

J's Apprentice - CH XVII: It's Do or Die! Part II

_(Far, far away from Team J's location)_

Arriving at his destination, Carsten walked inside Team Rocket HQ's laboratory where he saw three familiar faces waiting for him. The blonde top agent slowly approached the three figures. Three evil smirks formed on the three figures' faces. They have a gut feeling Carsten accomplished his mission. Carsten stopped a few inches away from his fellow comrades. He quickly did a quick study on his three allies before he could give his full report on his mission.

The first figure seems to be the big cheese in this headquarters. He appears to be an old man in his early fifties or something with a bald shaved head, but has a pair of peach-colored hair sticking out from the sides. His eyebrows were narrow and peachy like his hair color along with his narrow and peachy mustache. His eyes were black. He was in a white lab coat with a black suit underneath and an orange tie wrapped around his neck. He is one of Team Rocket's well-known scientists. His name is Dr. Namba.

The second figure on the left side of the old scientist appears to be a male as well. He appears to be in his late-twenties with short green hair and brown eyes. He was in the Team Rocket's black uniform like his female counter part with big red _'R' _on their shirts. His name is Biff…no what…Billy…no, that is not right. Isn't his name, Buffy or something? Anyways, his actual name is Butch.

The final figure appears to be the only female member within the trio. She appears to be in her late-twenties as well like her partner, Butch. She has long golden hair, which she tied it into a ponytail of some style. Her eyes are purple. She wears a female version of the Team Rocket's uniform. She wears a pair of pinkish, triangular-looking earrings. The young woman has a nice and slender body with a well-endowed cleavage. Her name is Cassidy.

"Mission accomplished, sirs!" Carsten reported in a calm and respective manner.

"Good, good." The mad scientist chuckled evilly. "I wouldn't expect anything less coming from you, Carsten."

"Thank you, Doctor Simba." The blonde agent said the mad scientist's name incorrectly. This angers the mad scientist to the core. He hates it when people say his name incorrectly.

"THAT'S DOCTOR NAMBA!" The evil scientist yelled angrily.

"Doctor Namba, sorry about that." Carsten quickly corrected his mistake.

"Did you retrieve the data of Hunter J's technologies?" Nambe asked in a sternly voice, ignoring the apology that was given to him by Carsten. The blonde agent nodded.

"Yes sir." Carsten replied calmly, pulling out the data disk from his pockets and showed it to his comrades. They look pleased.

"Excellent!" Namba grinned mischievously, taking the disk from Carsten. "With the data on Hunter J's advance technologies, Team Rocket will soon be unstoppable." He laughed in a creepy and annoying way. "No one can get in our way now, no one…"

"Uh…sorry to interrupt your little celebration, Doctor Bimbo." Cassidy interrupted the mad scientist's little moment.

"THAT'S NAMBA!"

"Right, Namba…" The golden-haired woman said, sighing heavily. She hates it that she has to correct herself each time she screws up his name. It was getting a little annoying. "Anyways, don't you realize that Hunter J and her little posse can still get in our way?"

"Yeah, especially that hot shot apprentice of hers, Black Raven." The green-haired man added.

"Thanks for pointing that out, Bill." Cassidy said sarcastically to her partner, completely pronouncing his name incorrectly. "We all know about her little puppy, thank you very much."

"THE NAME IS BUTCH, NOT BILL!" Butch practically screamed his lungs out.

"Whatever, Bob!" Cassidy waved her partner off, who simply lowered his head down dejectedly. What was the point in arguing with them if they don't get his name right the first time?

Everyone ignored the moping Butch as Doctor Namba smirked evilly. "We won't be worry about him anymore since Carsten took care of him, isn't that right, Carsten?"

"Sorry, sir, but I failed on ending Black Raven or should I say Ash Ketchum's life." The mad scientist did not look too pleased to hear that. "One of his Chosen Elites got in my way." Carsten explained his fail attempt on killing Ash.

"Well, that's dandy!" Cassidy said sarcastically. "Are you basically telling us that the nosy brat is still alive?" The blonde agent nodded. "Why won't he die?" Frustration builds up within the golden-haired woman. She hated Ash so much. He was the one back then that always foil the group's plans.

"So you came back with half of the mission completed?" Butch, who snaps out of his moping state, growls angrily at the top agent. "Some top agent you turned out to be." Carsten glared darkly at the green-haired man, who slightly flinched by his glare.

"It was a minor setback. At least I accomplish something you couldn't have done, Botch."

"THE NAME IS BOB…I MEAN BUTCH!" Butch screamed angrily at the young man, who just insulting him. The two men glared each other down until Doctor Namba interrupted the little showdown.

"Enough!" Namba snapped angrily, gaining the three agents' undivided attention. "Who was it that interrupted your attempt to kill Black Raven?" The mad scientist was curious about the person, who protected Ash. Why?

A grin formed on the blonde agent's face. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Cassidy and Namba raised an eyebrow while Butch was getting tired of this suspense.

"Just tell us!" The green-haired man was running out of patience with Carsten.

"Billy Bob is right." Butch fell to the ground, anime-style. "Just tell us, who it was already."

The grin never left off Carsten's face. "Alright. You would have never guessed that I ran into _'him'_. His comrades, including Butch, who quickly recovered from his take back, gave him funny looks. Him? Who was _'him'_?

"What are you talking about? Who's him?" Butch asked, getting frustrated.

"The one, you are interested in, Doctor Ni…Namba…" Carsten quickly corrected himself before the air-headed mad doctor blow another gasket when the blonde agent was about say his name incorrectly. It was a good thing he quickly paused before he made Namba angry again. Namba's eyes suddenly widened when he quickly realized who Carsten was referring to. "The one, who got away years ago."

"You don't mean…" A sinister grin appeared on the mad scientist's face.

"That's right. Recently, I heard that the organization was talking about a blonde boy, who was a fail test subject to one of the organization's top projects. The boy, who goes by the name, Joshua. It all makes sense now. No wonder that boy back at J's airship looks so familiar to me. He was the one!"

"WHAT?" Butch and Cassidy shouted simultaneously in shock. They could not believe what they just heard. Dr. Nambe could not help, but grinned evilly. He was very interested in Joshua when he learned about his dark past with Team Rocket.

"Impossible!" Butch did not believe this at all. "Are you sure it's him? What if it could be someone one, who just looks like him?" Carsten had the urge to roll his eyes. "Did you think of that?"

"Yeah, I just met his twin brother. Stupid me." The blonde agent said sarcastically, which made Butch's blood boil that Carsten was mocking him.

"You better watch it!" The green-haired man hissed venomously. Butch did not intimidate Carsten. "…Or else!"

"Shut up, Bryan! Maybe Carsten is right. Maybe he did saw that brat. Give him some slack, you idiot!" The golden-haired woman hissed angrily at her partner. Butch looks stunned that his partner was defending Carsten. Why? Did she believe in his story? Where was the proof?

"Cassidy, how can you believe in him when he has no proof of that claim? And for the last time, my name IS BUTCH!"

The blonde agent ignored the green-haired man's shout. "That's simply. I saw the boy's picture before and I put the two and two together. It is HIM. I just know."

"A lone picture doesn't prove anything." Butch argued.

"That's enough, Biff. I have heard just enough of this." Dr. Namba ignored the second shout from Butch that his name was not Biff and that he was going to change his name later, so no one can make fun of him. "Carsten could be onto something, which intrigues me a lot."

"B-B-B-But…sir…."

"Enough! If what Carsten just stated is true then that means we will have to move onto the second phrase of my plan." Dr. Namba informed, smirking mischievously.

"Oh…And what second phrase are you talking about, Dr…Nu…Namba?" Cassidy asked curiously.

The evil smirk never left off the evil scientist's face. "That's simply. The second phrase is to recapture that fail experiment boy and bring him back here. He could be still useful to us and to Team Rocket." He announced, still smirking evilly. What kind of evil plot is Dr. Namba cooking up?

One thing was for sure and that was…Team Rocket has their sight on Joshua.

_(Scene change: Outside of J's airship)_

**BOOM!**

Another set of collision attacks erupted into another big explosion. Once the smoke was clear, both sides stared each other down. So far, both sides are evenly match. Unless, one side is holding back. If one side is then that means trouble for the other side. "Give up already." Mina spoke out against her opponents. "You can't beat us."

"You have it wrong, lady!" Angie spat back venomously. The blonde woman glared darkly at the tomboy. "It is YOU and your friends, who can't beat us."

"You better watch your big mouth on what you say, you little brat, or else I will do something to you that won't be pretty." Mina threatens.

"Try me." Angie was not going to back down against Mina. An evil smirk appeared on the blonde elite's face.

"You ask for it, brat!"

"Okay, enough this boring chat already." Sink interrupted the two girls' intense conversation. "We have other important matters at hand, so save the chit-chat for later."

"Shut up, Sink!" Mina snapped angrily at mask boy. "Don't you think I already know that? If so then shut up already before you are next on my hit list." Sink growled angrily at his fellow elite. He did not appreciate of being threaten like that.

Before Sink could even say a word, Schatten interrupted his fellow elites' little argument. "Enough already! Can you two please save your little argument some other time?" The dark brown-haired elite said to them, massaging his temples. "We have important things to take care first, like them…" He ushered his fellow elites' attention to Kellyn's group. "…For example. So you can kill each other later, once we are done with them, alright?"

"Fine…" Mina and Sink put aside their differences for a moment. Schatten is definitely right. They do have important matters at hand that they need to take care of first. They can kill each other some other time.

"Good."

"It seems to me that you guys, for a bunch of misfits, don't get along too well." Shaun said, smirking.

The three elites turned their undivided attention to the smirking Shaun. "It's a minor setback, but you are right. Sometimes, we do not always get along with each other. However, we still function as a unit."

"By the looks to our eyes, you guys aren't functioning as a unit right now." Kellyn pointed out.

"Oh, don't worry. That will change soon enough." Mina said, smirking.

"That's right." Sink agreed with the blonde-haired woman. "Let's get back to where we kick your asses."

"You ask for it." Angie growled angrily. "Shinx, use Thunder Fang!"

_("Okay, Angie!") _The lion club-like Pokemon rushes straight on as electricity builds up within its teeth. Shinx was heading for Mina's Dusknoir.

"I will back you up, Angie." Shaun informed his friend, which he received a nod from Angie.

"Thanks, Shaun. I really appreciate it." She said, smiling. The wavy black-haired trainer smiled back.

"No problem."

Both sides look on as Shinx was inching closer to the ghost-type Pokemon. Mina turns to her fellow elites, who gave her a nod that they will have her back. "Dusknoir, stop that little runt with your Shadow Punch!"

_("Right away, Mistress!") _Mina's Dusknoir's hands were outline in a grayish aura, then the ghost Cyclops punched her arms forward and a pair of black shadowy fists came out of her hands, which were outline in grayish aura as well. The shadowy fists were rocketing straight forward at the charging Shinx, who stopped in its tracks. There was no way it can beat two shadowy fists. The Shadow Punch was inching closer towards it until…Shaun decided to step in and intervene.

"Floatzel, quick! Help out Shinx by using Agility, then follow it up with Aqua Jet!" Shaun instructed his water weasel.

_("Got it!") _Shaun's Floatzel increased his speed as he launched forward. Soon water surrounds Floatzel's body as he continues to speed forward.

**BAM!**

The speeding Aqua Jet blasted through the Shadow Punch like it was nothing. Angie and her partner sighed in relief that Shaun's Floatzel made it in time before the attack made contact. The speeding water weasel was heading for Mina's Dusknoir. The blonde elite could instruct out another order for Dusknoir but she decided to let one of her fellow elites to step in to help her out. "Gex, go ahead and help out Mina! Use Agility, then afterwards, use Leaf Blade!" Schatten commanded his giant lizard Pokemon.

_("No sweat! I will make him eat my Leaf Blade!") _Sceptile jumps right in front of Dusknoir and speeds forward at the charging Aqua Jet. Soon the leaves on one of Sceptile's arms extended out as they started to glow in a greenish light. Gex swung his arm at Floatzel's Aqua Jet.

**BAM!**

The Leaf Blade collided into the Aqua Jet. Both Pokemon were in a deadlock. The two opposing Pokemon gritted their teeth as they were feeling each other's attacks. Floatzel and his Aqua Jet tried to push Sceptile back. However, Schatten's Sceptile was able to maintain his ground and hold on his own for the brief moment. With one strong push, the green lizard slightly pushed Floatzel's Aqua Jet back and with one swing from his other arm, the second Leaf Blade slashed through the Aqua Jet like butter and collided into the water weasel.

**POW!**

_("OWWWWWWW!") _Shaun's Floatzel flew back, screaming in pain after he suffered Gex's Leaf Blade.

"NO! Floatzel!" Shaun yelled worriedly to see his partner flying back in agony.

"SHINX! Quick, let's back them up! Quick At…"

"NOT SO FAST! Infernape, crush that squirt with your Mach Punch!" Sink cuts off Angie by his Pokemon to strike.

_("Alright!") _The flaming ape was showing some impressive speed, as he was already right in front of Shinx. This surprised most of the members in Kellyn's group. They have never seen an Infernape move that fast before. Sink's Infernape must be in a high level. With one quick swoop, Infernape punched Shinx.

**POW!**

The poor lion cub-like Pokemon flew back, screaming in agony.

"Oh no, SHINX!" Angie cried to see her first Pokemon flying back in pain from one hit by Sink's Infernape. Floatzel and Shinx crash-landed a few feet in front of the group. They struggled to get back up to their feet. A sadistic smirk formed on Sink's face.

"Finish these weaklings off with Flame Thrower, Infernape!" The masked boy ordered.

_("On it, Master!") _The flaming ape opens his mouth and fires out an intense blast of fire towards the two weaken Pokemon. The scorching blast was inching closer to Floatzel and Shinx. It looks like it was going to make contact when Agent T's Absol jumped right in front of the two Pokemon.

"Quick, Absol, intercept that attack with Protect!" Agent T instructed.

_("Very well!") _Suddenly, a bluish green bubble shield engulfed Absol.

**BAM! BOOM!**

The Flame Thrower collided into the protection shield, causing a small explosion. Luckily, Protect blocked the impact, shielding Absol and its comrades from harm. "Thanks, T! You were a lifesaver." Angie said warmly to the Pokemon Ranger.

"Yeah, thanks, man." Shaun appreciated the assistance as well.

"No problem…" Agent T quickly accepted their thanks when he noticed Mina was issuing out an order when the group was off guard for a few seconds.

"Dusknoir, now that Protect is gone, move in and use Shadow Sneak, then follow it up with Confuse Ray!" Mina instructed.

_("As you wish!") _A black mass extended underneath the three Pokemon and Mina's Dusknoir was already behind the three Pokemon. Angie, Shaun, and Kellyn gasped in shock to see a Dusknoir move so fast. Black Raven's Chosen Elites should not be taking likely by the group. It was defiantly proven that their Pokemon were in a high level, higher than Angie, Shaun, and Agent T's Pokemon.

Suddenly, Dusknoir's eye started to glow in a purplish color. She was preparing to use Confuse Ray. Angie, Shaun, and Agent T needed to do something fast. "I don't think so…" Agent T spoke up. "Quick, Absol, use Thunder Wave!"

Agent T's Absol was showing some good reaction as it quickly turns around and fires a powerful charge of electricity from its body at Mina's Dusknoir.

**ZAP!**

_("AAAHHHHH!") _The ghostly Cyclops screamed in pain as she felt electricity coursing through her body, completely stunning her. The moment the Thunder Wave struck Dusknoir, the attack causes paralysis. Mina growled softly to herself.

'_Damn it. I can't believe I fell right into one of the weakest electric-type attacks ever.' _Mina pondered angrily.

The completely, paralyzed Dusknoir could not move a muscle. This was a chance for Kellyn's group to strike back. "Got for it, guys! Now's your chance!" The Ace Pokemon Ranger told his group.

"Right!" The trio said simultaneously. "ABSOL! FLOATZEL! SHINX!"

However, before the group could get a chance to issue out their orders to their Pokemon, Sink intervened. "Quick, use Flame Thrower, Infernape!"

_("Right!") _The flaming ape fires another Flame Thrower at the group. It was heading straight for them.

"Absol, quick, defend by using Protect!" Agent T instructed his Pokemon.

_("Already ahead of you, partner!") _The dark-type Pokemon jumped right in front of the Flame Thrower's path. The same bubble shield formed around Absol.

**BAM!**

The Flame Thrower collided into Absol's Protect and the attack was not stopping either. Sink instructed his Infernape to keep firing at the shield. Was this part of a plan of some sort? It must be. With Kellyn's group being distracted for the brief moment, Sink nodded his head to Schatten, signaling that it was his turn to do something. The dark brown-haired elite nodded his head to Sink. "Alright Gex, go fetch Dusknoir!" He ordered.

_("Okay!") _Schatten's Sceptile use Agility to increase its speed. The green lizard-like Pokemon leaps over the Flame Thrower and Kellyn's group's Pokemon. Gex quickly grabs Dusknoir and leaps over again, then quickly speeds over to the elites' side where Mina comforts her paralyzed Pokemon. Sink calls off his Pokemon's attack while Mina went to her partner's side.

"Are you okay?" The blonde-haired woman's voice shows signs of concerns and worries for her Pokagon's well being.

_("Give me…a second, Mistress…") _Mina's Dusknoir shook off the Thunder Wave's side effect. _("Okay, now I'm fine…") _Mina looks relieved.

"Good." The sexy woman said, sighing in relief.

"Hn. It seems you three losers are tougher than you look." Sink complimented Kellyn's group.

"The feeling is mutual. You three are stronger than normal trainers are. No wonder you guys are Black Raven's Chosen Elites." Angie barked, giving the elites some retrospect.

"Thanks, but your meaningless compliments means nothing to us." Schatten said sternly. "It's time to remove the kid gloves and take things seriously now!"

"Once again, the feeling is mutual." Agent T said, smirking.

Both sides were down into serious business now. No more toying around here. Both sides prepare to dish out everything they got towards each other.

One thing was for sure and that was…The kid gloves are off and now the real battle has begun. There can only be one winner.

_(Scene change: Inside J's airship)_

_Dead silent._

Everything froze when Ash mentions those two words, Death Battle. What was it? Was it a regular battle? No, a regular battle does not involve with the death in it. There was something more to this special battle that meets the eye. Something that might be dangerous to both competitors. If Ethan does not be careful around Ash, he will suffer the consequences. The blonde trainer needs to be cautious if he accepts this challenge. But first, Ethan needed to know what this Death Battle is. It pretty much sounds like they are going to battle to the death or something like that. However, that could be just a hunch, Ethan and his group does not know for sure yet until they ask Ash for its details. "W-What is this Death Battle?" Ethan asked curiously, staring at his opponent.

An evil grin appeared on Ash's face. "What is this, all of sudden? Are you backing down from the challenge?" Ash mocked his adopted brother.

"No!" The blonde trainer hissed angrily. "I don't back down from anybody, especially from you, Black Raven!" The grin was still on Ash's face. He looks pleased that Ethan has not changed one bit after all these years. "I'm just curious on what it is since I haven't heard any type of battle like that before."

"Yeah, for all we know, it could be a trap or something." Zoey said in a bitter tone of voice, glaring at the young apprentice.

Ash chuckled softly. "Don't worry, you will soon find out right NOW!" Before Ethan or his group could react in time on what Ash was planning on doing, the young apprentice quickly yanks out a black electrode collar similar to his and tosses it at Ethan's neck.

The shock collar latched around the blonde trainer-s neck tightly, which surprised Ethan and his group. "What is this?" Ethan asked no one in particular, trying to yank off the collar around his neck, but to no avail. "It won't come off."

"What is the meaningless, Ash?" Liza spat angrily. The young apprentice just chuckled at her angry expression.

"It's nothing too special since I'm wearing one, too." Ash started. "It's just part of the Dead Battle I mentioned before."

"What do you mean by that?" Ethan asked angrily, still trying to yank off the collar.

"You will see soon enough, _brother_…" Ash whispered softly at the last part. "Now then, enough talk! It's time to battle!" The young apprentice quickly yanks out a Pokeball from his waist and tosses it. "Come forth and destroy them all, Drapion!"

In a flash of light, a large red and shiny version of J's Drapion appeared. Ethan, Zoey, and Liza gasped in surprise while Trina did not react at all. Ethan and his group have not seen a red Drapion before. It must be a Shiny Pokemon. J had a smirk forming on her face. Her apprentice was using a Pokemon that she was using. This battle was getting a little more interesting by the second.

The red ogre scorp-like Pokemon stared at his targets. _("FINALLY! SOME VICTIMS!") _Ash's Drapion looks intimidating and he was wearing the same shock collar like Ash and Ethan.

"Hurry up and choose your Pokemon, unless you want to forfeit it like a coward." Ash taunted his adopted brother.

"In your dreams, Black Raven! Let's burn them up, Magmortar!" Ethan grabs a Pokeball from his belt and tosses it.

In a bright flash of light, a buffed up humanoid creature with the characteristics of a duck and salamander appeared. It was Shiny Pokemon, too since it was slightly different from the normal ones. This caught Ash and Hunter J's interest. Maybe they can catch it after the battle is over. It might be worth a lot at the Black Market since it was a Shiny Pokemon. However, Ethan was not going to let anything bad happened to his Pokemon, not by a long shot.

_("What is it, Ethan?") _The Blast Pokemon suddenly took interest in his opponent right in front of him. _("Oh, that's why you called me out for. He looks pretty strong.") _

_("I WILL CRUSH YOU LIKE A BUG!") _Ash's shiny Drapion roared in an intimidating tone. A smirk appeared on the fire-type's face.

_(Hn. Then bring it on, bug boy!") _The two strong and Shiny Pokemon had an intense stare down for a brief moment until Ash interrupted the stare down.

_CLANG!_

Suddenly, the same shock electrode like the others latched itself around Ethan's Magmortar's neck when Ash tossed another pair unexpectedly. This surprised Ethan and his group, including Magmortar. "What are you doing, Black Raven?" Ethan hissed venomously.

"Hmph. What do you think I am doing? I am evenly the odds. It wouldn't be fair if your Pokemon wasn't an electrode like us, would it?" Ash explained. Ethan raised a suspicious eyebrow at his opponent.

"Since when you were fair?"

"Unlike my mistress, I give my opponents some equal boundaries on the battlefield or else it wouldn't be fun." Ash further explained.

"Oh, really?" Ethan gave Ash a suspicious look.

"Okay, fine, fine. Maybe sometimes I do, but anyways, enough talk. It's time to show me how much you have grown over the years." Ash said to his adopted brother in a sternly voice. Ethan looks baffled.

"What are you talking about? This is the first time we have ever battle against each other."

'_You must be delusional, Ethan…We did battle each other before. Lots and lots of time back then before YOU and my so-called life betrayed me…Either way, I want to see how strong you gotten since we last saw each other…You might have beaten me many times before when I was such a naïve fool, but now things are different. Just you wait and find out, Ethan. This is one battle you can't win.' _Ash pondered darkly to himself. Behind his goggles, Ash's auburn eyes sent daggers at his adopted brother before he snapped out of his trail of thoughts.

"Nothing. I was just talking to myself. I was just confusing you with someone else I knew back then." Ethan gave him a confused look. "Anyways, let's get this _Death Battle _started already. The sooner we start, the sooner you will know the full intention of those collars we are wearing." Ash informed.

A smirk appeared on Ethan's face. "For once, there is something you both agree on. Let's start. Don't cry when you lose." The blonde trainer said, taunting the young apprentice. Ash chuckled softly.

"I will assure you that in the end, it is YOU will be the one crying…well, crying in agony that is." The young apprentice countered.

"We will see about that." Ethan spat.

"Yes, we will."

Ash and Ethan shared a stare down. No one blinked. The tension with the air heated up. After a few more moments of a stare down, Ash decided to make the first move. "Drapion, use X-Scissor!"

_("OKAY!") _The shiny ogre scorp-like Pokemon lunged forward with his arms crossed, emitting a bright glow. He was preparing to slash at Magmortar in an X like fashion.

A smirk appeared on Ethan's face. "You can that, Magmortar!"

_("Of course, I can.") _The Blast Pokemon stood his ground as he takes the X-Scissor attack head on. Somewhat, it was a bad decision on Ethan's part since Ash knows too well what happens when a Pokemon, who wears a shock collar. The trainer, who wears the shock collar like his or her Pokemon, will suffer a painful shock treatment.

**POW!**

Ethan's Magmortar took the full force of Drapion's X-Scissor attack. Drapion's assault pushed the humanoid creature back and continued to do so. It was one strong and heavy attack. Magmortar felt that all right, but slightly flinched in pain since he had a good defense against strong attacks like that.

**ZAP!**

Suddenly, a small spark of black electricity burst out from Ethan's electrode collar. The blonde trainer flinched slightly in pain to feel this small, but painful shock through his body. What just happened? Why was he feeling a slight pain, all of sudden? Was there something strange about the collar he wearing? It must be it. There are no other answers on why he felt a small shock treatment. The collar he was wearing must have transferred a small spark of electricity through his body when his Pokemon was nail by the attack. So that what Ash meant by a _Death Battle_. This battle was officially a battle to the death and both trainers' life was on the line here. What a sick battle.

"Ethan, are you okay? What just happen?" Ethan's girlfriend asked him, looking worried. She took notice that her boyfriend was showing signs that he was in pain. Liza took notice of it as well. They both saw what just occurred. They both saw black electricity leaking out from his collar. It must be a shock collar to their eyes. It was obvious that it was.

Ethan did not have time to respond to his girlfriend's worries. He needed to stay focus with his battle against Black Raven. "Magmortar, I know you came take that, stay strong!" The blonde trainer gave his support to his Pokemon. It was more than enough to boost up Magmortar's spirit. Magmortar's eyes shot open as he managed to regain his ground. Ash expected this to happen. He knew his adopted brother all too well. Ethan was not a pushover. With one good push with his body mass, Magmartor was able to shove Drapion back. This was Ethan's chance to strike back. "Now, counter back with FLAME THROWER!"

_("On it!") _One of Magmortar's arms quickly shifted into a cannon and fired out a powerful blast of scorching fire at Drapion, who just landed on his feet after he was shove back by Magmortar.

J's apprentice did not look too worry about the incoming attack. He was one-step ahead as he issue out a defensive maneuver. "Quick, defend!" He instructed calmly to his Pokemon.

The red Drapion did not say anything. He was already on it. The dark/poison type crossed his arms together as he braced for impact. The Flame Thrower collided into him.

**BAM!**

The attack hits its mark. The scorching inferno slowly and slowly pushed Drapion back. The scorching heat from the attack is overwhelming; however, Drapion was able to endure the hot temperature. Slowly and slowly, the Flame Thrower continues to push Drapion back.

**ZAP!**

Similar to Ethan's earlier situation, Ash's shock collar suddenly sparks up with black electricity. However, unlike Ethan, the young apprentice manages to stay calm and collectible as he endures the pain that was going through his body right now. Ash had the advantage; he was use to all this shock treatment. Years of hard training with J made him a tough cookie to endure the electrical pain from his collar. However, he does have his limits and he is still human. No one is invincible, especially Ash. Suffering and enduring electrical shocks can cause health problems or even worse…death.

The young apprentice shook off the pain and issue out his order. "Don't let that stop you, Drapion. Knock it away!"

That order was enough to give moral support. _("This is NOTHING!")_

In an instant, Ash's Drapion use his strength to send the Flame Thrower straight upward to the ship's ceiling. The Flame Thrower skyrocketed through the ceiling, leaving a major hole through the ceiling. Falling debris from the ceiling fell, making everyone, except for J and Trina to take cover from the falling debris. J's eyebrows twitched violently to see her airship being destroy right before her eyes. "YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT DAMAGE WHEN THIS IS OVER! DO YOU HEAR ME, YOU STUPID BRAT?" Her angry message was aim at her apprentice, who sighed heavily.

'_I have a feeling that she loves this ship more than me…' _Ash thought, staring at his angry mistress. _'I will make it up to her when this is over…' _What was Ash planning to do to make J forgive him? Only time will tell. Right now, that was not important. The young apprentice turned his attention back to his opponent, Ethan, who was breathing slightly heavily.

"Hmph. It looks like you had a small taste of the collar's shock treatment."

"…What did you do, Black Raven?" Ethan asked, panting heavily.

"I did nothing." Ash was speaking truth. The electrode collar was behind this, not Ash.

"Liar!" Zoey did not buy into that. She has a feeling that Ash was behind this on small parts.

"Hmph. I'm speaking the truth."

"If so, then why aren't you breathing heavily like me or at least showing signs of fatigue." Ethan questioned, staring at the perfectly fine young apprentice.

A smirk appeared on Ash's face. "That's simply. I have gotten use to the pain over the years, thanks to my intense training. Sure, I still feel it, but it is nothing more than a tiny bite now."

"Impossible!" Liza spoke out. "I might not be an expert about the human body, but I don't think the human body isn't meant to endure electrical shock treatment over the years. It can cause serious problems to your health or worse."

"That's your opinion. Those, who can't handle the pain and the treatment can't understand the meaning of true power." Ash started, which made Ethan and the two girls baffled.

"Please, explain since most of here is still confused on what you are trying to say." Zoey asked confusedly, which made Ash sighed in frustration.

"Over the years, I went through many intense battles, including _Death Battles _with my mistress and our henchmen. During many death battles, I too, suffer a lot of pain. I first thought pain was a sign of weakness until…something came to me. Pain is not the source of weakness; it was the source of power. In reality, life is pain and you need to take that pain and turn into power. Pain makes you stronger, not weaker. The more pain you endure, the stronger you get!" Ash explained his crazy logic, grinning madly.

"That's a bunch of bull!" Ethan hissed angrily. Pain is the source of power? What a bunch of nonsense. Ash slightly frowned.

"Tch. Typically, you don't understand anything. You do not understand how much I went through. You don't understand anything at all!" Ash said, growling angrily. Unlike Ethan and his group, Trina and maybe J understand pretty well how much Ash has went through over the years. His life was a mess.

"You expect us to understand you? Understand what? That you steal other people's Pokemon and sell them to the Black Market for money? Or that you caused so much trouble that you ruined other people's lives to satisfy your own? Where is there to understand? You and your group are the worst of the worst!" Zoey spat venomously.

"Well said, Zo Zo!" Ethan complimented his girlfriend's speech. The Grand Festival Champion blushed in embarrassment. It was nothing. Liza thought it differently. It was a nice speech.

"Nice speech, kid." The green-haired woman said, smiling at the blushing girl. However, Ash thought it otherwise. Zoey's speech angered the young apprentice to the core. None of them will ever understand the pain and the sorrow he went through over the years, not by the long shot.

"You think you can criticize me when you don't know ANYTHING AT ALL!" Ash roared in anger. Suddenly, a strong gust of wind blew towards Ethan and his group when Ash's aura burst out of control from his body. Ash was super pissed. Behind his goggles, his auburn eyes were flashing dangerously red. A blazing inferno of red aura surrounded itself all over Ash's body. Trina's eyes widen in surprise to see that the young apprentice was going to use one of the Six Paths of Aura, _The Path of Rage_!

'_Oh…NO!' _Trina thought worriedly. _'Ethan won't stand a chance against Ash now! Ash is planning to use the Path of Rage to enhance his Drapion's strength and defense stronger than normal. However, Ash is killing himself quickly by transferring his aura to his Pokemon. Master did say that transferring aura to one host to another can be dangerous to the user.' _The Guardian can only watch helpless from the sidelines that her Chosen One was planning to use his aura to win this battle. _'Ash…' _Trina could step in and prevent this. She cannot intervene into his business. Nothing more, nothing less. If she tried to intervene, Ash would simply overpower her since as she said before; Ash is much stronger than she is now than before. All she can do now is to wait and pray that her Chosen One does not strain himself too much.

Ethan and his group did not know what Ash was cooking up. All they know was that the young apprentice was up to no good. The angry apprentice sticks out his right arm and opens his palm at his Drapion. "I will transfer 20% of my aura into you, Drapion! It's time to show them no MERCY!"

Suddenly, the red ogre scorp-like Pokemon can feel his trainer's aura coursing through his veins. His body was engulfed by Ash's red aura. He can feel his strength and defense rising up to new heights. _("I CAN FEEL THE POWER!")_

Ethan took notice that Ash's Drapion was emitting a bright red color. This could not be good, not one bit. _'Oh, crap!' _

"Unleash your wrath now, Drapion! Super Hyper BEAM!" Ash issued out his command, which surprised everyone, including Trina and J. They have never heard such an attack like that before.

_("RIGHT! TAKE THIS, VERMINS!") _The shiny Drapion opens his mouth and fires a super and charged-up red energy beam at Magmortar and the others. The giant energy beam was speeding towards the group. J can tell that there is going to be a nasty explosion if that attacks hits, so she decided to take pre-caution action. She ordered her Drapion to shield her from the explosion if it occurs. Her Pokemon quickly obeyed.

Ethan can sense that this Super Hyper Beam was quite different from a regular Hyper Beam. It was twice stronger and faster than a Hyper Beam. He needed to do something quick and fast. "Hurry, Magmartor! Stop it with FLAME THROWER!"

_("Okay, okay. You don't need to shout!") _The shiny Blast Pokemon lifted up both his cannon-like arms and fired out a pair of powerful scorching blasts of flames at the Super Hyper Beam.

**BAM!**

The two attacks collided into one another. They were in a deadlock for a brief seconds before the Super Hyper Beam was too overwhelming and too powerful that it pushed back the Flame Thrower. Now, it was double the trouble for Ethan and his group. Not only is the Super Hyper Beam heading Ethan and his group's way, Magmortar's Flame Thrower was heading back towards them as well. The Blast Pokemon was struggling to push the Super Hyper Beam back with his flames, but it was too much. He needed a little more huff to his attack. Then that is where his trainer comes in. Ethan can provide him more encouragement. Let's hope it is more than enough. "Don't give up, Magmortar! Full Power, Flame Thrower Now!"

_("ALL RIGHT!") _The Blast Pokemon turned up the heat. He added extra fuel to his flames. Within a few seconds, the extra power to the Flame Thrower boosted up, pushing the Super Hyper Beam slightly back. However, would it be enough?

The two attacks clashed into a struggle hold. Neither attack was going to back down from one another. The deadlock lasted for a few briefs until the Super Hyper Beam got the upper hand when Ash's Drapion added extra power into his attack. Either that was a good move or a bad move. That did not matter because the two attacks would eventually erupt into a big explosion.

**BOOM!**

The collision caused mayhem. The explosion caught both Drapion and Magmortar in the aftermath while everyone was…um…let's just say it did not look pretty for them as well. Ethan and his group flew backwards because of the explosion while J's Drapion was shielding her, but it was not enough I afraid. Even Trina was using herself to shield her Chosen One, which surprised Ash completely. However, that was not enough. The explosion got them as well. Everything was chaos at this moment. Even the entire airship was shook up violently by the explosion.

One thing was for sure and that was…Everyone was still alive, but his or her condition was practically unknown right now as pitch-black cloud smoke engulfed the entire area.

_(Scene change: Joshua's room, five minutes before the epic explosion occurred)_

"I win again!" Jennifer spoke out, looking happy that she just beat Crystal and Joshua yet again in a game of Pok-E-Fish. She was the best in card games. Her two playmates did not stand a chance against her.

"Again?" Crystal cried, groaning in annoyance.

"I afraid so." Joshua said, chucking while tossing down his remaining cards on his bed, where the pile of discard cards was lying at.

"That's like seven games in a row that she won!" The brown-haired elite whined.

"Don't whine that you and Joshua can't be beat me in cards. I'm too good for you." Jennifer said, bragging. Her bragging was getting on Crystal's nerves.

"You must be cheating somehow!"

"Don't be jealous that you suck at playing cards! At least, Joshua gives me a little challenge than you, Crystal." The sexy doctor taunted with a smirk.

"I'M NOT JEALOUS!" Jennifer gave her a look. "FINE! Let's play a different card game. I'm sure I can beat at that!"

"Fine, pass out the cards then, sore loser." Crystal mumbled something about Jennifer under her breath before gathering up the cards and shuffling them up.

"Hey, guys?" Joshua's voice brought the two girls' attention on him. Crystal and Jennifer noticed him fidgeting uncomfortably. There was defiantly something on his mind.

"What is it, Josh?" Crystal answered his call.

"Can I tell you guys something?" Both girls raised an eyebrow. "And can you promise to keep this between us once I tell it to you?" Crystal and Jennifer exchanged uncertain glances with each other's before turning back to Joshua.

"Uh…sure…what is it that you wanted to tell us about, Joshua?" Jennifer asked curiously. The blonde elite took a deep breath before giving the two girls an answer.

"I'm dying!" He quickly informed.

"Huh?" What a surprising development. Did Crystal and Jennifer hear correctly? Did Joshua say that he was dying? Was this a sick joke or something? By the look on his face, it was not.

One that was for sure and that was…Crystal and Jennifer did not expect this.

**A/N: Phew! Finally, done with this! Sorry, if the ending was kinda random. The author, who owns Joshua, wanted me to add him into this chapter, so I did and plus I was running out of ideas anyways. So why not? What will be the outcome of Ash and the others? Did they survive from the explosion? Wait until next time and find out! I hope you guys like this chapter! Please R & R! Thank you! ^_^ Till, next time, you guys! ^_^**

**Johan07**


	24. CH XVIII: It's Do or Die! Part III

_A/N: I do not know if the beginning of the chapter will be boring to you or not. So bear with it. The beginning will have Joshua talk about his condition with Crystal and Jennifer. Afterwards, OCS from the past will make their return to have a score to settle with Team J. A certain blonde champion will be there as well. The tide of the battle could be turn. Who knows? Only time will tell. The battle between Ash and Ethan continues. So sit back and enjoy!_

J's Apprentice - CH XVIII: It's Do or Die! Part III

"…"

"…"

Deep silence fills the air. No one spoke a word after Joshua suddenly announced that he was dying. Dying? Dying for what? And why bring this up, all of sudden? Crystal and Jennifer could not believe their ears on what the disoriented blonde elite said to them. Was he serious? Was this a sick prank? Crystal and Jennifer thought it was. They thought he was pulling a prank on them of some sort. Was it more pity that Joshua wanted from them? Or was it something else? Was he telling the truth or was this nothing more, but to get more attention? Who knows? Only time will tell.

"Ha, ha, ha! Very funny, Joshua. Was that a joke? If so, that wasn't really funny, you know." Crystal said, breaking the silence first. There is no way she can obviously believe that her fellow elite is dying. Where is the proof? He looks fine to her eyes.

Jennifer sighed heavily, massaging her temples. "Seriously, Joshua…" She started. "If you wanted something, you could have asked instead of making up stories."

"Yeah!" Crystal agreed with Ash's personal doctor/breeder.

"No, guys. I'm actually being serious here." Joshua defended his claim. He was speaking the truth. However, it does not seem like his two female friends were buying into it at all.

"And so are we!" Crystal snapped angrily. "So save it already! We are NOT buying into your lie!"

"But, guys! I am telling you the truth here. I am seriously dying…well…slowly that is, but still!"

"Come on, Joshua…" Jennifer groaned in annoyance. "This is getting old and…" She shot a dark look at Joshua, who was about to open his mouth, but quickly close it when her dark stare tell him to shut up for a second. "…Besides, where is the proof that you are dying, Joshua." This was a demand rather than asking for an answer.

The blonde elite bit his lower lip. He knew this would happen. He knew they would not believe him right now. Joshua needed to give them some evidence that his lie was actually the truth. But how? The ex-trainer pondered for brief moments until he remembered his DNA test that Jennifer took on him. That was his proof right there. "My DNA test!" He spoke out.

"Huh? What about your DNA test?" The female elite said, frowning. She did not quite get what Joshua was trying to say. What about his DNA test? What was so special about it? Crystal did not quite get it, but Jennifer did.

"You mean the error about your DNA test?" Joshua nodded. "What about it?"

"You told me before that you thought there was a glitch in the system when you took my test, right?"

"Yes, I did tell you about that. So what?" Jennifer said, frowning. "All things will always have…"

"You're wrong, JENNIFER!" Joshua cuts off the beautiful doctor. This caught the two females' attention.

"How so?"

"My DNA test is correct! My DNA is fuse with more than one DNA samples…Those DNA samples are from different types of Pokemon." Joshua informed the two girls in a serious tone. Crystal did not still believe in Joshua. However, Jennifer has a feeling she should. The mention on how his test could be true caught her attention.

"If that's true then that is impossible! This is the first time I ever heard someone born with Pokemon's DNA within them. It's so unreal in history." The blonde doctor points out the possibilities.

"Technically…" Joshua started to clear off the blurs. "I wasn't born with it, my DNA was altered."

"Altered?" Jennifer said, raising an eyebrow.

"Altered? By who?" Crystal questioned in an interesting tone. "Who could possibly alternate DNA? That sounds completely Im…"

"Impossible? I thought the same thing just like you back then until I realized that sometimes the impossible can be possible!" Joshua informed.

"If this is true…" Jennifer started, sounding a bit interested in the blonde elite's history now. "Then why you?" Joshua shrugged.

"Don't know. Maybe lucky or special I guess."

"Lucky or special my ass." Crystal butts in. "There's nothing special about you at all. You look like a normal person!" Joshua's heart slightly shattered when he heard Crystal's icy tone about him. "But…that's not important right now…" Her tone softens. "Who is the culprit? You know the one behind your little DNA issue."

Joshua looks a bit surprised to hear Crystal slightly worried about him. That put a little smile on his face. "Does that mean you believe in my story?"

"Would you just tell us already before I changed my mind?" The female elite snapped.

"Okay, okay. Calm down and I will tell you." Joshua tried to calm down his fellow elite. The young woman did as what she was told to do and finally calms down.

"Okay…" Crystal said in a calm tone. "Let's hear it then." Joshua nodded.

The young blonde elite took the moment to gather his thoughts and took a breather before giving an answer. "Team Rocket…" The two girls gasped in surprise. "…Team Rocket was the one, who did this to me…"

"It's not too surprising that they would do something like that." Jennifer spoke, crossing her arms. Crystal nodded in agreement.

"That's right. Team Rocket always does crazy things that will benefit their cause."

"And thanks to them, my life is on the line. The Pokemon DNA inside of me is killing me each day. I don't know how much time I have left!" Joshua informed.

"When did this all happen?" Jennifer asked curiously.

"It all happened when I was a little baby." Both of the girls gave him a _'Are you serious?' _look. He chuckled. "I know, I know. How in the world can I remember, right?" The two girls nodded. "Well, someone saved me and told me the whole thing when I got older."

"WHO?" Crystal and Jennifer asked simultaneously. They were curious on who saved Joshua from the hands of Team Rocket. The blonde elite chuckled once again.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told that Pokemon Ranger Solana saved me." He replied, which he gained two _'Ooh's' _from both Crystal and Jennifer.

"Oh, I see, but wait? Why did she save you?" Crystal asked curiously, which made Joshua frowned.

"It's because my late parents asked for her help." He explained in a sad tone. Remembering his late parents shattered a piece of his heart. The two girls made a bad move by bringing up his parents. It must be hurting him to remember his dead parents.

"Sorry, Joshua." Jennifer started to apologize. "We didn't mean to bring up your…"

"It's okay, you guys…" The blonde elite gave his female friends a fake smile. "You didn't know. It was my fault for bringing them up." The two girls nodded uncertainly. Maybe they should change the subject.

"Anyways, you said that you don't have much time left, right?" Jennifer started. The blonde elite nodded. "Is there anything we can do about it?" The blonde elite shook his head.

"I afraid not." Joshua spoke sadly. The blonde doctor bit her lower lip.

"I see…"

"If there was a way, I would have told you already. However, there isn't." Joshua informed.

"We need to do something!" Crystal said angrily, which made the pair stare at her in surprise. "You are important to m…I mean to us, Joshua. You are important to this group. We can't have you dying!"

"That means a lot to me to hear that, Crystal." Joshua said to his fellow elite, giving her a warm smile. Crystal slightly blushed.

"Uh…."

"However, there's nothing we can do. It cannot be stop. The Pokemon DNA within me will kill me sooner than later."

"Unless, we can stall its process momentarily." Jennifer spoke up, causing Joshua and Crystal to stare at her in hopes. "If I can do more testing on Joshua's DNA for a bit longer, I could find a temporarily solution."

"Really?" Crystal asked hopefully for a solution to Joshua's illness. Jennifer nodded.

"Yes. All we can do now is leave all of this to me and I will find a way to solve your little problem, Joshua."

Joshua gave the blonde doctor a warm smile. If there was a way to keep him alive a little longer then that is all right with him. He wanted to stay alive, so he can be still useful to his group. Not only that, he wanted to stay at Ash and J's side a little bit longer. It is the least he can do for the both of them since they were important to him. "Thanks, Jennifer. I really, really appreciate…"

**BOOM!**

Before Joshua could get a chance to finish his sentence, the trio were knock off their feet when they felt a violent and powerful force vibrating within the entire airship. Why was the ship shaking so violently? It must be the aftermath of Drapion and Magmortar's collision attacks. The collision's side effects must be behind this. That is the only explanation. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Crystal screamed her lungs out, getting herself off the ground and dusted herself off.

"It sounds like an explosion!" Jennifer sums it up, getting up from the floor as well. "Something must have happened inside the ship."

"Let's go check out what cause that explosion!" Joshua said eagerly. "We need to see if the others weren't caught up in that explosion!"

"By _'We'_, it means me." Jennifer corrected, causing Joshua to frown. "You are in no condition to be moving right now! Let me go check. Crystal will stay here and keep your company!"

"But…" The blonde elite started. He wanted to help, but his pleads were completely ignored by Jennifer.

"Crystal…" The blonde doctor calls out to her comrade, who turns her attention to her. "…Make sure Joshua stays put and doesn't do anything stupid, got it?"

"Leave it to me, Jennifer." The brown-haired girl told the young doctor that watching Joshua would be under her watchful eyes. Jennifer nodded.

"But…"

"Don't even start, Joshua." The blonde elite lowered his head in defeat. "My orders are final. Just stay put before I will kill you myself first before your illness does, got it?" She did not have time for Joshua and his little complaints.

"Yes, ma'am…"

"What was that?"

"YES, MA'AM!" Joshua shouted loudly, hinting that he will give his words that he will not do anything stupid or crazy that will endanger his well-being. Jennifer hid a smile.

"Good pup." She teased, smirking.

"Hey! I'm not a…"

"Take care of him, Crystal." The blonde doctor once again ignored Joshua's whiny complaints.

"Leave it to me!" Jennifer nodded before exiting out the room to check out what was the deal.

"HEY!"

"SHUT UP, JOSHUA!" Crystal snapped angrily at the blonde elite.

"Okay, ma'am!" Joshua quickly shut his mouth before he feels the wrath of Crystal. His fellow elite gave him a warm smile.

"Good boy!"

"HEY!"

With enough kidding around, there was one thing for sure and that was…trouble has just begun.

_(Scene change: Outside the airship)_

As the elites and Kellyn's group have an intense stare down, with no one blinking an inch. Their intense showdown was cut short when they all heard a loud explosion.

**BOOM!**

The unexpected explosion caused both sides to flinch a little. They were not expecting a big and loud explosion to go off right behind them. Black smoke was leaking out from a big hole, caused by the explosion. What cause it? Furthermore, who was behind it? There was no way a big explosion like that can go off by itself. Someone must be behind it. That is the only explanation. Something must be going on inside the airship.

Suddenly, something clicked inside the three elites' minds. This was a diversion. While they were busy battling Angie, Shaun, and Agent T, the rest of Kellyn's group must have snuck onboard the airship without them knowing about it. It all makes sense now. This was a clever plot cause the elites to lower their guard down. It was a divide and conquer situation and they fell for it. No wonder, they only saw four members of the goody too shoes. They planned this out from the very beginning.

Mina and her fellow elites along with their henchmen turned their attention to Kellyn's group. "You guys set us up, didn't you? While you four lame-OS kept us busy, your other four bands of dweebs must have snuck inside our airship behind our backs, didn't they?"

"Bingo!" Shaun said, mocking the three elites. Mina, Schatten, and Sink did not appreciate it when a bunch of brats outsmarts them. It is bad for their reputation.

"Damn you!" Sink cursed angrily at the smirking foursome.

"Ethan and the girls are doing some heavy damage to your ship as we speak. What a shame." Angie taunted, smirking.

"Ha! Like that's going to stop our team. Sooner or later, they will encounter…"

**BOOM!**

Another big explosion went off, which cut off Schatten completely. The elites needed to head back inside, so they can check what the hell was going on inside? If more explosions keep setting off, there will not be any more piece of the airship left if this keeps up. "Let's head back inside. The others could maybe use our help." The dark brown-haired elite told his two fellow elites, in which he received two nods.

"That's a good idea." Mina said, agreeing to that plan. Despite the fact that Mina hates to retreat during a fight, her first priority is to make sure her leader was all right. Therefore, she had to put aside her pride for the safety of her first crush's well-being. "Let's go!" Her fellow elites nodded.

The elites returned their Pokemon back to their respective Pokeballs and retreated with their tails behind their legs. This was bad news for Kellyn's group. They cannot let the three elites head back inside the ship no matter what. "Hey! Come back here!" The Ace Pokemon Ranger shouted loudly at the retreating bad guys. Kellyn and his group ran after them.

"You cowards!" Angie screamed her lungs out towards them.

"Afraid to lose against us?" Agent T said to the three running elites and their henchmen.

"Let's attack them quick!" Shaun suggested the battle plan. His group nodded in agreement. Since the elites returned their Pokemon back to their Pokeball, which was a bad move on their end, Kellyn's group can attack them easily with no difficultly at hand.

"Let's do it!" Angie was pump up with the good idea. Agent T nodded in agreement. They had the advantage over Team J. They still have their Pokemon out while they do not. It was the perfect opportunity to strike while they were completely defenseless, well not totally defenseless.

However, before the group could even get a chance to issue out their orders to their Pokemon, Sink retaliated. The masked boy quickly threw three Pokeballs and out came three tortoise-like Pokemon, which one of them is a Shiny Pokemon and the leader of the trio. What was Sink cooking up? "Quick, Torkoal, use Smoke Screen!" Sink issued out his order to his trio.

_("Okay!") _The tortoise-like Pokemon releases an obscuring cloud of smoke from their shells and nostrils. The thick smoke engulfed Kellyn's group, stalling them for the time being.

The thick and black smoke was blocking their vision and as well their oxygen. They were choking on the smoke. They could not see anything, but a black mass of smoke around them.

Sink and his group stood by proudly. That was a good diversion. "Good work, Sink." Schatten complimented on the masked boy's quick thinking. The masked boy nodded, slightly smiling.

"Thanks." He accepted the compliment as he returned his three Torkoal back to their respective Pokeballs.

"That will keep them out of our hair for a brief moment." Mina said, smirking. Her fellow elites nodded in agreement.

"That's right. However, it's a shame that they can't…"

"Enough chit-chat! We are wasting our time standing here yapping our gums off. It's time to move!" Mina spoke up, cutting off Sink.

"We all know that, Mina!" Sink said sarcastically. The blonde elite gave him a hard look.

"Shut up, Sink!"

"Make me, you stupid bitch!"

"WHY YOU!" Mina looks so pissed when Sink called her a stupid bitch.

"ENOUGH!" Schatten shouted loudly, gaining their undivided attention. "We don't have time for your bullshit right now, so saved it for later! Right now isn't a good time to be arguing." He was right. They were wasting precious time here arguing. They should have been inside the airship by now. "Let's move!"

"Okay!" Mina and Sink put aside their differences once again. With that said, the elites and their henchmen took off running before the thick smoke clears. However, they did not get too far. Something unexpected happens.

Since the henchmen were ahead of Schatten, Mina, and Sink, they were the victims from a surprising ambush…well sort of.

**POW!**

Suddenly, the three elites stopped their running when they saw their henchmen were flying into the air from all over the place. Something crashed into them. It was a motorcycle. Where did that came from? Who was riding it? And, furthermore, why does that rider looks so familiar? To answer all your questions, it was none other than Henry Solaris, a trainer, who Ash encountered before. What was he doing here? Where did he come from? Why ran over the elites' henchmen? Was this a revenge attempt against Black Raven? Who knows? Only Henry knows his true motives.

Once the spiky-haired rider took care of the little drones, it was time to confront the soldiers of his prime target. Henry did a sharp turn, making his motorcycle to turn around, so he can drive forward and block the elites' only path to the ship. He stopped his motorcycle a few feet away from Black Raven's elites. "Hey, there!" He called out to them, waving at them in a mockery way. "You must be Black Raven's Chosen Elites, the other ones, am I right?"

"Who the fuck are you?" Mina barked angrily at the newcomer. Henry chuckled, getting off his bike and turned his attention to the trio.

"If that any way to treat a guy like…"

"Shut up, wannabe!" Sink rudely interrupted. "We don't have time for a lowlife like you in to be way. Move aside."

"Make me!" Henry taunted in a warning tone, standing right in front of his bike with his arms crossed.

"Move now or else, you will regret it!" Sink threatens.

"What's the answer I'm looking for…" Henry pretended to think before giving out his answer. "Hmm…OH…Right!…No!" Mina and Sink sent daggers at the arrogant trainer. "Why should I?"

"It looks like to me…" Schatten started, gaining Henry's undivided attention. "…That you are here for revenge…" A smirk formed on the spiky-haired biker.

"And it seems like to me that you must be the smart one out of the three of you." Mina and Sink's stares hardened when Henry made that rude comment about them. He was calling the two elites a couple of idiots while Schatten was the brains of the unit. That was a major offense, which the two elites did not like.

"Say that again, tough guy, and we will show you not to mess with US!" Mina and Sink shouted loudly in rage.

"Relax. I am not here for you three. I have a score to settle with Black Raven, not you three."

"Tch. Nao wouldn't waste his time on you. He has other things to do than worry about you." Sink spat venomously.

"Yeah, so move aside!" Mina added, glaring darkly at Henry, who was not budging from his position.

"I can't do that." He mocked.

"Then so be it. We will force you to step aside then. You leave us with no choice." Schatten told the spiky-haired trainer.

"That's right! We warned you and now you will pay the price!" Mina added, hissing venomously at Henry.

"There's no way you can still a chance against us! It's three against one." The smirk remains on the spiky-haired trainer's face. "What are you smirking about?" Sink barked dangerously.

"Who said that I came alone?"

"It pretty obvious that you are alone, dumb ass!" Mina said, rolling her eyes. "We don't see anyone else with you. If you think those, other four losers can help you. Think again. They are too busy choking on the Smoke Screen right now to help you out, so your luck has just run out."

"Once again, who said that I was talking about the ones you guys were fighting earlier." The three elites titled their heads in confusion. If Henry was not talking about Kellyn's group then who was he talking about then? Did he bring along secret help that the elites did not know about? If so, where were they? And, why aren't they here to lend him some help then? Was it more mind games? Or was this the truth? Either way, the three elites will know about it soon enough.

"What are you talking about? Are you retarded or something?" Sink mocked the smirking biker.

"I believe he was talking about us…" A voice responded, completely out of nowhere. It was a male voice. Hearing this new voice made the trio be on their guard and alerted. Maybe Henry was not lying when he brought along some help with him.

Schatten, Mina, and Sink turned their attention to where they heard that voice coming from. Their attention flew to the left side to see a familiar figure walking out from the forest. The figure is defiantly male already with his familiar and long jet-black hair, which was a little spiky along with his purple eyes. It was the mysterious Verdan Tilenmous, who Henry encountered before awhile back ago. What was he doing here? Was he, one of Henry's help? Maybe so. Only time will tell.

The Chosen Elites did not take much of Verdan as a threat. Since the young man appears to be unarmed with anything. Was that a smart thing on his end to show up with nothing? Who knows? Maybe he did not need anything. We will have to wait and see. "So…you brought along a guy with nothing on him…" Mina did not look too interested in the young man's sudden appearance. "So what?"

"I am more than you think…" Verdan said calmly, stopping a few feet away from the villains. "…Than you can ever imagine…" He finished his sentence.

"Blah, Blah, Blah…" Sink taunted. "You're still a worthless piece of meat."

"Instead of worrying about Verdan, you should spend more time worrying about me…" A familiar female voice spoke out to the elites. The evil trio quickly turns their heads to their right side to see a young blonde woman in her everyday black clothing approaching them, out of nowhere. It was Cynthia, the reigning Sinnoh Champion and one of the strongest trainers in the world. Uh oh. This looks trouble. Cynthia is a match against the Chosen Elites' strength. The tide of the battle has been turn.

"And us, too!"

Schatten, Mina, and Sink quickly turns around to see Kellyn's group right behind them. Oh, boy. The Chosen Elites were in deep trouble now. Not only did the Kellyn's group have Cynthia with them now, they have the Chosen Elites outnumbered, seven against three. This was a tough situation for Black Raven's Chosen Elites to overcome.

One thing was for sure and that was…Surrender was NOT an option!

_(Scene change: Inside the airship)_

The collision from the Super Hyper Beam and the full power Flame Thrower did a really number on the airship. The hallway from where Ash and Co. are at is completely in wreckage. They were lucky that the entire airship's ceiling did not came crashing down on them or worse…the entire ship could have exploded from those two powerful attacks. Lucky for them, the airship did not blow up or anything like that. That was a good relief off their shoulders.

However, none of them came out from aftermath, unscathed. As the thick black smoke started clear up, many bodies were lying on the floor, except for Drapion and Magmortar. The two Pokemon were still standing, but covered in battle wounds.

"A…h…" Ash moaned softly, starting to regain consciousness. The young apprentice was lying on his back with his clothes slightly torn along with something or someone on top of him. He opens his chocolate brown eyes behind his goggles and realizes something. Part of the left side of his goggles was crack. Ash tried to get up, but realized a heavy weight on top of him. His eyes fell on an unconscious Guardian, who had her head resting against him. "…Trina…Ah…" She must have protected from the aftermath. Her body was cover in battle scars. Her clothes were slightly torn. Trails of red liquid were dripping down from her forehead to her face. It was her blood. Trina was not dead, which was a relief. Soft breathing was coming from the unconscious Guardian.

The young apprentice slowly got up to a sitting position and took a hold onto his bodyguard. "Hey…Trina…" He shook her body gently. "Wake…up…"

"…"

Ash shook her again. "Wake…up…"

"…"

Still no response. Trina was completely out. Ash decided to press her unconscious form against the broken down wall. He needed to stop the bleeding. The young apprentice placed his right hand out towards his unconscious bodyguard and opened his palm. He slowly closed his chocolate brown eyes as a green glow emitted around his body. Ash was planning to use another path of the _'Six Paths of Aura'_, the Path of Ultimate Healing.

Within seconds, Trina's body is engulf in a green light as her wounds were rapidly healing themselves. The blood on her face vanished. Her wounds were healing. Ash lowered his hand down as the green glow from both of them vanished. As soon the green veil of aura was gone, the young apprentice's breathing got heavier. Sweat droplets started to pour down from his face.

Once he started to look over his shoulders to see his Drapion and Ethan's Magmortar, something unexpected happen.

**ZAP!**

Ash's electrode collar blasted a stream of black electricity. He gritted his teeth and winched in pain. The shocking was very painful. However, thanks to his training, he will endure the pain even if it lasted for a few minutes. _'This…is nothing…'_

Once the shock treatment died out, Ash's breathing got heavier and heavier than before. A pool of Ash's sweat formed on the floor. The young apprentice clutched his chest tightly as he can feel his heart beating rapidly than before. His vision started to blur a little. This is what happens when he uses his aura too many times and going through so many death battles over the years. It was seriously bad for his health.

Few minutes has passed until the pain within Ash's body slowly subsided. The pain was gone for the time being. The young apprentice slowly got up his feet, but it was struggle though. His body was completely exhausted. The shock treatment must have zapped most of his energy. However, Ash was not too worried. As long as his aura started to rejuvenate his body, this was a minor setback.

As the young apprentice managed to get to his feet, he turned his attention to see Ethan and his group was still down. Ash noticed his mistress was lying on the floor unconscious with minor wounds. It appears that her Drapion shielded her and took most of the blow from the explosion. That put a relief off his shoulders. As long as J was not too hurt, then everything will be okay. Let's hope it was.

"Ugh…"

Suddenly, Ash turned his attention to Ethan when he heard a soft moan coming from him. The blonde trainer's clothes were slightly torn. His body was cover in minor injuries. It seems like his Pokemon protected the group during the collision. Thank Arceus. Ethan, who was lying on the floor on his stomach slowly, picks himself up. "Ugh…A…h…" He grabbed his aching head. "Wh-Wh-What happened?" He was a little confused since he slowly forgot what happened. Ethan glanced around the area for a second until he noticed two unconscious figures near him. It was his girlfriend, Zoey and Liza. They were also cover in minor injuries, thanks to the protection Magmortar provided for the group.

However, this did not put an ease on Ethan's mind. He was really worried about his girlfriend and Liza. He thought they were dead for a brief moment. "Zoey! Liza!" He slowly slip to their unconscious forms and shook them gently, trying to wake them up. "Hey, guys! Get up!"

"…"

"…"

"Come on, guys!" He shook them again, but this time a little harder.

"…"

"…"

Still nothing. Like what happened with Ash and Trina, the two girls were completely out-cold. Ethan's worries grew until it died out when he heard soft moans and soft breathing. He sighed in relief. He thought for a second that they were dead. "Jeez…You think can give me a heart attack sometimes…" He chuckled softly. "For a second, I thought you guys were…"

"Dead?" Ash cuts in onto Ethan's private conversation to himself. The blonde trainer slightly jumped to hear a new voice.

Suddenly, anger boiled inside Ethan's body. The voice he heard was none other than Black Raven's voice. He quickly turns his head to see Ash in the same condition as him. However, that was not important right now. Just seeing him there made his anger rise up. "BLACK RAV…"

Ethan jumped up to his feet. His body was a little drain, but he did not care. He was prepared to scream at Ash when something happened to him as it did to the young apprentice.

**ZAP!**

Suddenly, black sparks of electricity blasted out from his collar. "ARGH!"

Ethan dropped to his knees and gritted his teeth. The pain that was coursing within his body was extremely excruciated. The shock treatment he received earlier was nothing like this one. This time, the pain was ten times as worse as the last one. The blonde trainer did not know how much longer he could last. There was a verge that he was about to pass out any second now. The black sparks continued to leak out as Ethan silently cried in pain.

After a few minutes have passed, the shock treatment ended, leaving the poor blonde trainer to break down in sweat. His breathing was rapidly. Sweat droplets from his face fell onto the floor, forming a small puddle. His vision started to become hazy. His entire was aching with exhaustion. The painful shock treatment took a lot out of him. Ash took notice. "You should give up already…" He started, drawing in Ethan's undivided attention to him. "By the looks of it, you're about to pass out any second now."

"That's what you think, Black Raven…" Ethan spat, slowly getting back up. The young apprentice snorted at his opponent's futile resistance. It was clearly that this battle was Ash's victory. However, Ethan thought it otherwise. He still has some fighting spirit left in him. He was not going to give up anytime soon. "…Not by a long shot…"

"You should just surrender now. It will be a lot easier for you and for me if this battle doesn't continue." Ash said, showing some concerns for his former brother's health and well-being.

Ethan chuckled. "No…I told you already. I do not plan on giving up anytime soon. We will finish this death battle to the end. Only one of us can be victor…and that's going to be me!"

"I admire your determination…" Ethan made no comment to that. "Your fighting spirit makes me want to crush you even more now! Yes! Let's continue! There is no turning back now! Our lives are on the line, but that does not matter to me anymore! I want to see what you got! Your spirit and determination remains of myself!" Ash told his opponent, hiding a warm smile. "Let's go!"

"What's this all of sudden, Black Raven?" Ethan questioned, staring at his opponent suspiciously.

"Does it really matter now?"

"Uh…." Suddenly, the blonde trainer took notice of Ash's goggles, part of it was crack. He can see a brown-colored eye staring right back at him. Soon something came to Ethan, that chocolate-colored eye reminds him of his brother's eye for some reason. He did not know why, but something within him can sense a little presence within his opponent. Was he being delusional or something? Maybe not. Who knows? Only time will tell.

"Enough chit-chat. It's time to get back to our battle…" Ethan snapped out of his daze when Ash spoke up. "…But first…." Ash placed his right hand out and opened his palm. He quickly shut his eyes. The familiar veil of green aura surrounded Ash's body. Soon both Drapion and Magmortar's bodies started to emit a green light as well. Ethan did a take back. What the hell was going on here?

"What are you doing, Black Raven?" Ash did not answer at first.

Soon the green aura around the young apprentice and the two Pokemon faded away. The two Pokemon let out shouts. Their energy was back to normal; however, their body was still cover in battle scars. Ash lowered his hand down and opened his eyes to stare at Ethan. The young apprentice ignored the tiredness within him after he spent his aura on Drapion and Magmortar to recover their energy. "I wanted to make this battle a fair fight. It's not my style to be unfair unless I have to…" He explained tiredly.

"What did you do? And, why do you care about a fair fight?" Ethan questioned in suspicion. Ash chuckled softly.

"That's not important right now. Show me what you got! And, like you said before, there can only be one winner in this battle and that's going to be ME, not you!"

"We will see about that!" Ethan said, smirking. A smirk appeared on Ash's face as well. Both battlers gave each other a stare down before the death battle resumed.

"Quick, Drapion, X-Scissor!" The young apprentice issue out his first order.

_("OKAY!") _The shiny ogre scorp-like Pokemon lunged forward with his arms crossed, emitting a bright glow.

"Defend, Magmortor!"

_("Alright!") _The salamander-like Pokemon shifted into a defensive position as he crossed his arms together before Drapion unleashed his X-Scissor attack.

**POW!**

The attack collided against the defending Magmortar. The fire-type slightly flinched to feel the force of that attack. It even pushed the salamander-like Pokemon slightly back. However, Ethan's Pokemon managed to stand his ground. "Knock it away!"

Magmortar quickly followed his trainer's order and sent the X-Scissor attack flying upward into the ship's ceiling, creating another hole within the ship. "Now, Flame Thrower!" The fire-type's right arm quickly shifted into a canon and fired out a blazing stream of inferno right at Drapion.

"Quick, Double Team now, Drapion!"

_("ON IT!") _The red scorpion quickly followed his trainer's order. He quickly moved with quickness, creating illusory copies of himself.

_SWOOSH!_

The Flamethrower fazed right through the illusory copy that took the spot of the original. Now, more copies of Drapion surround around the fire-type. The salamander-like Pokemon scan around back and forth in hopes to found the real Drapion. A smirk appeared on Ash's face. "Now, use Sludge Bomb!"

**POW!**

The real Drapion, who was behind his opponent opens his mouth and hurls a barrage of filthy sludge balls at Magmortar. The fire-type screamed in pain as the barrage of sludge balls pushed him back.

**ZAP!**

"AAAHHH!" Ethan screamed in pain as his shock collar leaked out sparks of black electricity when Sludge Bomb nailed his Pokemon. His body was screaming in agony to have high voltage coursing within it. However, that did not slow down Ethan…well it did, but that did not stop him from ordering out a counter attack. "Q-Quick…Magmortar, Flame THROWER!"

_("Ugh…") _Was that a yes? Maybe. The fire-type quickly turns himself around and fires out another blazing inferno from his right canon-like arm at Drapion.

**POW!**

_("OOOWWW!") _Drapion screamed in pain when the Flame Thrower collided into him. The attack pushed him slightly back.

**ZAP!**

Ash gritted his teeth to feel electricity coursing his body this time. Black sparks blasted out from his collar when his partner suffered Magmortar's attack. The young apprentice can endure the pain, however, his body thought it otherwise.

_Thump-Thump! Thump-Thump! Thump-Thump!_

Ash clutched his chest tightly with his right hand. His heart was beating rapidly. It looks like the electricity was speeding up his heart rate. This was bad for him. His heart pain felt like someone is stabbing him repeatedly with a dagger. His breathing was rapid as well. A regular human being would have stop if he/she feel this kind of pain. However, Ash was not them. He continues to endure the pain. "DRAPION, X-SCISSOR NOW!"

_("OKAY!") _The shiny ogre scorp-like Pokemon lunged forward with his arms crossed, emitting a bright glow once again.

"Counter with Fire Punch!"

_("On it!") _The salamander-like Pokemon lunged at the charging Drapion with his right fist ignited with flames.

**BAM! BOOM!**

The two opposing Pokemon collided into a deadlock for a brief second before the collision caused a small explosion sending both Pokemon back in pain. This was bad news for their trainers.

**ZAP!**

Both trainers winched in pain when more black sparks of electricity burst out from their shock collars. Both trainers tried to maintain their footing. The pain was too excruciated. However, they managed to stay conscious and endured the pain. "Drapion, X-SCISSOR AGAIN!"

**POW!**

Drapion collided into Magmortar, causing the salamander-like Pokemon to scream in pain.

**ZAP!**

Ethan winched in pain when he earned more shocking from his electrode collar. "M-Magmortar, THUNDER PUNCH!"

**POW!**

Ethan's Pokemon quickly recovered and lunged at Drapion with his right fist electrified with electricity. The attack connected its mark making the red scorpion to scream in agony and sending him flying back.

**ZAP!**

Ash winched in pain when his electrode collar sent him another shock treatment. This battle was getting more and more intense. Both sides were evenly match so far. No one was going to give up until the end. One side will have a winner. This was battle to the finish. Back and forth, Drapion and Magmortar would dish off powerful attacks against one another, which will result serious consequences for their trainers. All of their attacks would make contact involving Drapion using X-Scissor, Sludge Bomb, and Dark Pulse while Magmortar would use Thunder Punch, Fire Punch, and Flame Thrower. Each successful blow would cause either Ash or Ethan to suffer electrical shock treatment. The two Pokemon were giving their all. None of the two was going to let their trainers down. Their pride as Pokemon was on the line, so losing is no option. The intense blow-by-blow would last for a few minutes until…it lead where both trainers need to end this battle sooner than later.

"Drapion, Dark Pulse, let's go!"

"Flame Thrower, Magmortar!"

Both Pokemon unleashed their attacks at one another, which, of course, made contact.

**BAM!**

_("AAAHHH!") _Magmortar screamed in pain when Dark Pulse nailed him, sending him sliding back.

**POW!**

_("OOOWWW!") _Drapion screamed in agony as the Flame Thrower pushed him back as well.

**ZAP!**

**ZAP!**

In an instant, the two trainers' shock collars went off, sending electrical voltage within their bodies. The pair winched in pain until the shocking subsided. The foursome was completely exhausted. The intense death battle was coming to a close. Ash and Ethan exchanged satisfaction looks with one another. This battle was one of their best battles ever. "You and your Pokemon are really good." Ash complimented.

"So are you and your Drapion." Ethan gave a compliment to his opponent right back. "You two are pushing me and my Magmortar to our limits." His breathing was getting heavier and heavier by the second. Ash grinned weakly.

"It's a shame that this battle is going to end very soon." Ethan nodded in agreement. "One of us is going to lose." Ethan nodded again. "So get ready to LOSE!" Ash shouted loudly, grinning mischievously. The blonde trainer was ready. He got into a defensive stance. He has a feeling that this death battle was going to get more intense until the very end.

One thing was for sure and that was…One of them will lose very soon.

**A/N: Phew! Finally, done! This chapter was a struggle to write. Sorry if this chapter was boring throughout most of the chapter. Anyways, the death battle will come to a close in the next chapter. Who will win? Wait and find out next time. Oh, yeah! I have decided to end this story in two more chapters. I am starting to lose interest in it. There is a reason on why, but I do not want to share it. Please, understand. You guys are super great to read this story and for that I truly grateful. Thank you! Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter! Please R & R! Thank you! Until next time, you guys! ^_^**

**Johan07**


	25. Author's Note IV: The End?

_A/N: SO SORRY! SO VERY SORRY, EVERYONE! I have not been updating J's apprentice for three weeks now. The reason is that many things have been preventing me from typing, especially when I hit a writer's block on the last two chapters. I cannot come up with good ideas. Therefore, I have no choice, but to end the story incomplete. I will give you guys the story's outcomes right now. Once again, sorry if I could not type the final chapters in their full fledge forms. _

_**Outcomes of J's Apprentice:**_

_~ Ash beats Ethan in their DEATH BATTLE!._

_~ Ash gives Ethan three years to get stronger, so they can have one last battle._

_~ Ash n Co. flees with Ethan's shiny Pokemon (sparing Ethan n the others' lives)_

_~ Three years later, Joshua dies. (Dies when he tried to help Ash's former friends from Team Rocket)_

_~ Schatten dies. (Dies in vain when he tried to take revenge on Team Rocket)_

_~ Mina goes to jail. (Got captured)_

_~ Annette n Alessandra leaves the group. (Defected)_

_~ Lester, Crystal, n Rosaleigh leaves the group. (Defected) ~ This leaves Team J with only Hunter J, Ash, Jennifer, Trina, Danta, Sink, Bandit, Gray, n Camille. _

_~ Carsten n Team Rocket's whereabouts is currently unknown._

_~ Some of Ash's friends alliance dies as well. (Unconfirmed)_

_~ J gives birth to her twins, Sacha (French, similar to Ash) n Sasha. _

_~ Ethan beats Ash in their rematch. _

_~ Ash dies. (Due to his health problems n aura disease)_

_There you have it. Yeah, I know. It is sad that Ash dies. Anyways, once again, I am sorry that I could not type the final two chapters. However, do not worry I will finish Ash's Precious Little Girl. Once I am done with that, I will start with one of the new stories n The Ones n The Chaos Ones! Thank you for your time! I will start to type again on the first week of September. Therefore, for right now, I am taking a break. Hope you can understand! Peace out!_

_**Johan07**_


	26. Author's Note V: The Rebirth!

**Author's Note V: The Rebirth of J's Apprentice**

_Somewhere around or close to May, I might bring back J's Apprentice, which will be under a new title called __**J's Apprentice: Rebirth! **__The new story plot will be slightly more different from the original one. You can tell once you read it. In addition, I might remind you that I will limit myself on the OCS. The first time I did the story, it was completely a mess. There were too many main OCS. Therefore, there will be only and __**ONLY **__six main OCS in the story this time. There will be other OCS, but only as minors. And yes, if you must know, I redoing the entire story from scratch since the first attempt didn't turned out too well. So expect the unexpected. Get ready for the __**NEW **__J's Apprentice story. I will post the new OC form (__**ONLY **__for Ash's Grand Chosen Elites positions) tomorrow. Once again, I will only and __**ONLY **__pick out the best FIVE OCS for Ash's evil side since I already have someone working on OC for one of the positions as we speak. Anyway, once again, the new version of J's Apprentice won't be work on until May 1__st__. It will be updated alongside __**Ash's Precious Little Girl II**__. I might take one or two months off from __**Where They Wait For Him **__when May comes around. I hope you guys don't mind. _

_I'm looking forward to see if the new version will meet your expectations. Take care!_

**Johan07**


	27. Author's Note VI: OC Form!

**Author's Note VI: OC Form **_(Position for Ash's Grand Chosen Elites. Only the best __**FIVE **__will be selected. One slot has been filled). _**Here it is. Do your best to fill in each category with best descriptions and best details. **

**OC Form:**

**Name: **_(First, last - if necessary)_

**Code Name: **_(Optional - but it is recommended)_

**Gender: **_(Male or female)_

**Age: **_(No age limit)_

**Hometown: **_(Region, city or town)_

**Personality (ies): **_(How does he/she behavior?)_

**Appearance: **_(How does he/she look like? You know hairstyle, hair color, eye color, skin color, etc. )_

**Clothes: **

**- **_(What does he/she wear during duty?) _-

**-**_ (What does he/she wear during off-duty?) _-

**Pokémon: **_(Can hold up to six _Pokémon. _Nicknames - Optional. Can __**ONLY**__ hold one Legendary or Shiny Pokémon. Need attacks)_

**Background: **

**- **_(His/her past before he/she met Ash) _-

**- **_(His/her encounter with Ash before joining the ranks) _-

**Relationship (s): **

**- **_(What is his/her relationship to J?) _-

**- **_(What is his/her relationship to Ash?) _-

**- **_(What is his/her relationship to his/her fellow comrades?) _-

**Goal (s): **_(What are his/her goals before and after joining Team J?)_

**Well, there you have it. Hope you do well on this form. Remember, do your best on this. I **_**WON'T **_**accept OCS with sloppy details. Anyways, have fun and good luck! ^_^**

**Johan07**


	28. Author's Note VII: Final Results!

**Author's Note VII: The Final Results! It was very hard to decide on these OCS. Most of them were very good. I really appreciate everyone taking their time submitting an OC, but sadly only the best SIX along with several few can be in the story. Sorry if your OC wasn't selected to be part of the story. Maybe next time, right? Anyway, here are the results: **_(Excluding the four secret recruits, here is the order on who Ash will meet up first and so forth)._

**Ash's Grand Chosen Elites **_(The best __**SIX**__)_**: **

**I - **Preston Rolfe "The Jackal of Unova" **- **WereDragon EX

**II - **Joshua "Josh" Niocklet (Aka "The Phoenix") **- **ComicMan416

**III - **Sync "Tempest" **- **ME! _(Sorry. I just couldn't help myself xD)_

**IV - **Alexis Core "Soul" **- **Final Heir

**V - **Alex Sorrows "Imminence" **- **Twilight- The Moon Spirit

**VI - **Marisol "Queen of Darkness" **- **CertainDestiny

**J's Secret Recruits **_(The best __**FOUR**__. They won't show until later, much later in the story)_**:**

**I - **Rick "Last Resort" **- **Thomas3Garchomp

**II - **Seishirou Hiwatari "Kage" **- **Tendou Souji

**III - **Corey Spina "Core" **- **Spartan20

**IV - **Alex "Rhino" **- **Aussieking

**Once again, sorry for those if I didn't pick your OCS. Thanks again for sending them to me. Maybe next time! I promise ^_^**

**Johan07**


	29. Author's Note VIII: Inconvenience!

**Author's Note VIII: Inconvenience!**

**Due to fan-fiction and its editing/posting/creating/searching problems, I have no choice, but to post J's Apprentice: Rebirth chapters under J's Apprentice. I was able to, thanks to **_Final Heir _**and few others' help. I will make changes later, once fan-fiction is back to normal. For now, I will be posting Rebirth's chapters in here. I just wanted to let all of you guys know about it. Once again, sorry for the inconvenience.**

**Johan07**


	30. REBIRTH 01 Apprentice!

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own any characters from Pokémon nor do I own the OC characters in this story. Well, except for a few, but that's it._

_**Fandom: **__Pokémon_

_**Title**__: J's Apprentice: Rebirth! ~ REBIRTH I: Apprentice!_

_**Character (s): **__Ash (14) and Hunter J (21-22)_

_**Genre (s): **__Drama_

_**Rated: **__M_

_**Word Count: **__3,954_

_**Pairing (s): **__Ash/Hunter J (eventually) and one-sided pairings._

_**Summary: **__(The remake version of the original) He couldn't stop her because he was so weak and now he is her apprentice. Four years of torture was hell. And from anew, Ash is now reborn as Black Raven. Can his former friends save him and bring him back to the light before it's too late? Find out!_

**REBIRTH I: Apprentice!**

Darkness…

In a small and cramped room, mostly likely, an indoor ship prisoner cell or holding room, darkness was there. But it wasn't alone. How can it? Darkness is never alone.

Lying flat and unconscious on the cold concrete floor was a familiar, raven-haired young boy who goes by the name Ash Ketchum. The unconscious trainer was still in his Unova region-traveling outfit, which consists of a blue and white hoodie with a big yellow zipper, gray pants, red and gray sneakers, and red and gray fingerless gloves. All and all, every part of him was there, except for two things: his hat and his best friend in the world, Pikachu. They were missing. What happened to them? Who knows? Only time will tell.

"A…h…"

Softly, a groan escaped from the unconscious boy's mouth, hinting that he slowly slipping back into consciousness.

Slowly, Ash opens his chocolate-brown eyes. At first, his vision was hazy and blurry, but soon it started to clear up.

_W-…Where a-am I? The_ first thought that came to the exhausted trainer. He didn't have a single clue where he was. Or more importantly, why he was lying on the floor? His memory was still a bit hazy from what happened earlier. And_ why do…I…feel so tired? _That's a very good question. But once again, we don't know.

Tiredly and slowly, the fatigued trainer pushed himself up to a sitting position. It was a struggle though. Fatigue and numbness was playing a big role on his frail body. His muscles were aching all over the place.

However, the determined trainer didn't let the body aches and fatigue stopped him. Once he was up right, the young boy glanced around his surroundings. It was pretty hard to tell where he was because it was so dark in the area.

Luckily, there was a small light bulb hanging on the ceiling to give the room and Ash some light.

Unfortunately, the light bulb was having a difficult time. For one thing, it was flickering back and forth; looking like it was going to burn out any second now. Hopefully, that wasn't the case. But just in case the light bulb does burn out, Ash took this opportunity to scan around his surroundings before something happens.

Straight across from Ash was a steel, bolted door, which was completely shut from the outside. Ash was pretty curious on what was lying behind that door.

Suddenly, a major headache came to Ash. "ACK!"

Quickly, the young trainer clutched his head with one of his hands, ignoring the rattling sound in the background for a second. His head was pounding like it was no tomorrow. It felt like someone was drilling his brain with a drill, nonstop. Talk about a major migraine.

After a few moments of suffering, the migraine slowly subsided for the time being. Ash sighed in relief that his annoying headache was gone for now. As he slowly removed his hand away from his forehead, he took notice that his wrist was shackled with a heavy, long metal chain attached to it. He blinked. _What… the? _Why was his right wrist shackled up? He didn't have a single clue.

No sooner, the young trainer takes notice of something strange around both of his arms. They appeared to be some kind of restraining binds, or more like electrodes if you look at it. The pair was completely black with a red jewel-like core, in the center. And by the looks of this, this can only spell trouble for our young hero.

Sensing that something was definitely not right here, Ash quickly moves into action. First, he tried to free his right wrist from the shackle by pulling and yanking on the steel chain from the wall, behind him. No luck. Soon, Ash would try to bang the shackle against the wall, forcefully and repeatedly.

Once again, no luck, but he wasn't going to give up.

After many, many attempts of trying to free himself, exhaustion took hold onto him. Why? It's because it's plain simple. The more he put energy into each of his attempts, the more he tires himself out. Therefore, Ash decided to save some of his energy and move onto his other problem, which were those electrodes around his arms. But, much like his shackle, Ash couldn't remove them. They were stuck to him like glue. _Why…won't they come…off?_

As Ash continues to struggle to yank the black electrodes off of him, a fade thought slowly came to him. The young trainer knows he wasn't wearing these strange devices before. More or less, being shacked and chained to a wall inside a dark cell like this. Someone was definitely behind this. But the question is…why? Why would someone go through all the trouble to kidnap him and chain him inside this cell? Who knows? But this wasn't the time to think about that. Something else came to him, something important.

Before everything was a big blur to him, the last thing Ash remembers was the fact that he was traveling with his two new best friends, Cilan and Iris to Icirrus City for his seventh gym battle. More importantly, while they were on their way to the Icirrus City, the group suddenly bump into a big obstacle, an obstacle that came back to haunt Ash and his friends from his past. The obstacle that I'm speaking of was none other than…

_GUYS!_

Suddenly, Ash's senses came back to him when he recalled his memories about the unexpected event that involved him and his friends. The young boy was scanning around his surroundings for his friends, in hopes they were here with him. They weren't. There was no sign of them anywhere. This wasn't a good sign at all, not one bit.

As things weren't bad enough, they would soon get worse.

***CLICK***

Quickly, Ash motioned his attention straight towards the only exit. Once he did, he started to hear strange noises like someone punching in numbers to his holding cell from the other side of the door. Not only that, the young trainer can also hear several mumbling voices, in which one of them sounded pretty familiar to him. Why was that? Whatever the reason it might be, Ash had a really bad gut feeling about this.

***SWOOSH***

A loud swooshing sound echoed the air when the holding cell's automatic door slid open. No sooner, a round of loud stomping footsteps, which belonged to a group of men and one woman who was leading her worthless men, echoed the air when they stepped inside the area.

The moment the infamous group presented themselves in front of the exhausted trainer, Ash shot straight up, completely ignoring the body aches and the fatigue. Anger and hatred erupted within his soul.

"J!" Ash screamed the infamous hunter's name with burning hatred before collapsing to a knee. The young trainer totally forgot about the body aches and the fatigue that he was dealing with, but he didn't let them bother him too much as his chocolate-brown eyes were burning through J's soul.

As clear as day, Ash's memories quickly came back to him, the moment he saw one of his archenemies standing right in front of him, alive. He couldn't believe it. Was he dreaming? No. Ash can tell he wasn't. Seeing the huntress right in front of him was all the proof he needed to tell him that it was not a dream. It was more like a nightmare than a lousy dream. There was no way in the world he can ever forget that scowling face of hers. Her face alone tells the story.

If Ash remembers correctly, she was definitely the one attacked him and his friends unexpectedly when they were taking a break to have lunch. It made all the sense in the world. Who else could have done it? Team Rocket? Maybe, but that wasn't the case. The case was…J was the culprit. But the question is…why? It didn't take a rocket scientist to know that J hated Ash's guts, but what was the purpose of kidnapping him? Her motive didn't make any sense at all. Whatever the reason was, it had something to do with Ash that's for sure.

As the young trainer continues to glare daggers at his archenemy, Ash couldn't help, but wonder how in the world the female bounty hunter was still alive. If he recalled, his old childhood friend and rival, Gary told him that J perished during the time of the Lake Guardians incident. But it seems that wasn't the case. Talk about lady luck on her side.

While still glaring at J, Ash couldn't help, but take notice that his worst enemy looks somewhat different, in a way. Besides her usual outfit, which consists of a purple overcoat, red fingerless gloves, and red high heels, her short, silver hair seems to be a little longer from before. Not only that, it seems like the left side of her face was completely burnt and scarred. Did this happened during the time she tried to escape her airship? Who knows? Only J knows.

Ignoring the shout that was given to her from earlier, the cold-hearted woman briefly gives the young trainer a cold stare before smirking, a little bit. Ash didn't know what was she smirking about, but whatever it was, it was getting on his nerves.

"Well, well, well, brat. It seems you finally up and it's very surprising you're up this early. Normal idiots like them…" J quickly gestured her head to her pathetic henchmen who were right behind her before refocusing her attention right back to Ash. "…would have taken at least up to five days to wake up from a tranquilizer dart. But not you, it seems. It only took you two days. Pretty impressive for a brat,"

"J!" Ash yelled the woman's name once again, completely ignoring everything she just told him, just now. The young trainer tried to stand up, but to no avail.

"For someone who was knocked out from a tranquilizer dart and still have so much energy left to move around, I find it a bit amusing. I should applaud you for your stubbornness." Was J making fun of Ash? It seems like it.

"SHUT UP!" Ash hissed venomously, glaring darkly at the evil hunter before him. "What are you up to now, J?"

"That's none of your concern, brat." The silver-haired woman spat with venom in her tone.

"That's right." One of J's henchmen barked in agreement.

J quickly turned her attention to her imbecile of a lackey. The blabbermouth immediately zipped his lips when his commander gave him a cold glare. That shut him up.

As soon as none of her men were going to butt into the conversation, the female hunter returned her attention right back to Ash who was glaring at her. She can tell by the look on his face that he wanted some answers from her. It was his lucky day or was it?

"You must be wondering why-…"

"Why did you attack me and my friends? And speaking of my friends… where are they? More importantly, where is my Pikachu? I swear if you hurt them in any way, you're going to be sorry, J!" Ash threatened.

Despite being threaten and all, J didn't look like she was a bit intimidated by Ash's mere threat. The young woman didn't take her captive seriously enough. Why was that? Is it because Ash shows emotions and concerns for his friends? Or was it the fact that he show bits of mercy to those he come across? Maybe, either way, J just simply swatted away Ash's empty threat.

"You're weak." The evil hunter stated, causing the young boy to growl at her. Those were fighting words.

In anger, Ash rose up to his feet and charged forward at his taunting opponent. He was done talking. It was time for action.

As Ash was charging forward recklessly without thinking over his idiotic decision, several of J's men stepped forward to intervene. But just as the men were about to take another step forward, they were immediately stopped when their commander placed a hand out, telling them "Do not take another step forward or else I will kill you". Not wanting to anger their commander any further, the lackeys backed off. It was a good decision on their part, but they didn't know why J was so calm since her expression hasn't changed at all. Did she have a plan? Let's find out if she did.

***CLING***

Suddenly, Ash was stopped dead in his tracks when something was tugging on his right wrist and preventing him from moving any further than his limit, which was barely the center of the room. Quickly, the young trainer glances back and notices that the chain, which was attached to his cuff, was extended out to its limit. So that's why J didn't look too worried when Ash started to charge at her. It's because she knew Ash forgot that he was chained to the wall. No wonder she looked pretty relaxed.

As Ash was pulling and yanking effortlessly on his chained wrist, he started to wonder if this was even working at all. To answer his question, it was a big fat no, which tells him that he needs to come up with a different plan. If plan A didn't work, then plan B will be his next solution and so forth.

Thinking that he might still have his Unova party on him, the naïve trainer took the chance and went for his belt with his free hand. Once he did, he felt nothing on his waist. His Poké balls were gone. Where can they be?

At first, the young trainer thought J took away all of his Poké balls off of him when he was out cold. That could be a possibility. If it was_her_, then Ash will never ever forgive J. However, that wasn't the case at the moment. If Ash remembers correctly, during the time of J's sneak attack, he recalled that all of his Pokémon were out of their Poké balls and fighting against J's henchmen before everything went black. So that means they were safe with Cilan and Iris. That was a good thing. But at the same time, it was a bad thing as well. Ash's Pokémon was his only alternative solution that he has left. What else can he do?

But just then, the young trainer snapped his attention right back to J when he took notice that she was holding something within her right hand. What was it? To Ash's eyes, it looked like a remote control with a big red button in the center, below it were two small red dials, and in between them was a small screen that was completely blank at the moment. It was definitely a remote, but the question is… to what exactly?

Before Ash could come up with an answer to that, the evil woman turned the right dial to the right until a click sound was made. Once the dial made a sound, the blank screen suddenly switched on and a number 0 was shown. Before long, J gently rolled the left dial to the right until the screen displayed 20%, 20% to what exactly? Unfortunately, there was no time to answer that.

As soon as the settings were in, the cold-hearted hunter pointed her controller at her prey, still smirking. _Be glad I'm going on easy, brat._

***CLICK***

With that thought out of the way, J would soon push the red button on her remote. Once she did, the room was echoed by loud beeping noises. Where were they coming from? To answer that, the beeping noises were coming from Ash's electrodes. The restraints' core-like centers were dangerously flashing, back and forth. However, they weren't the only ones that were flashing when J activated them.

Unaware to Ash, there was a black collar around his neck. It was very much similar to the electrodes around his arms. It too was beeping and flashing, just like them. And before long, the young trainer would get the shock of his life.

***ZAP***

Suddenly, static of black electricity burst out from Ash's black collar and electrodes, causing a great deal of excruciating pain to the young trainer. Ash's screams of agony echoed the air as the black electricity continues to leak out from his binds. The pain was too much, even for him, despite all the effort of trying to endure it.

As the shock treatment continues to take its toll on the young trainer, J and her henchmen couldn't help, but have a big smirk on their faces, especially J. They enjoy seeing the boy in pain. This scene was pretty much to their liking. That's what Ash gets for all the time he butted into their business. But at the same time, J needed to watch it. The young woman needed her little troublemaker alive or else all of her efforts of kidnapping him would have been meaningless.

After a few minutes of watching Ash screaming in agony, the evil hunter shut off the boy's restraints. She had a strong feeling that Ash had enough for now. Once J shut off them off, Ash dropped to the floor, onto his side, like a log. Small sparks of black electricity were leaking out from his restraints after they were turn off.

Despite of happened to him, a few moments ago, Ash was still conscious, but barely. His breathing was getting heavier and heavier by the second. His vision was staring to lose focus and become blurry. It was pretty much hard for him to keep both of his chocolate-brown eyes open for long. In his current condition, the young trainer couldn't move a muscle at all. His body was in so much pain. It was aching all over the place. This was J's chance to move in.

As the young woman pocketed away her controller, she motioned two of her henchmen to walk over to Ash. They quickly obeyed. The two lackeys went over and helped Ash to his knees, without a much of struggle. Ash didn't have any energy left to put up a fight, much less a struggle.

Once the exhausted boy was completely restrained by her two morons, J walked over before kneeling down to Ash's level. The archenemies stared at one another for the longest time and before long, the evil woman grasped the young boy's face with her right hand tightly.

"Do you know why I suddenly came after you and attacked you and your friends without warning? Do you even know why I spared your pathetic friends and your Pokémon's lives? Do you even know why I spent all the trouble to kidnap you and bring you here, brat? Do you?" J asked him in so many ways as her grip around his face tightens.

When J didn't receive an answer from Ash, she decided to give the brat the answer to all those questions she just asked him. The young woman leaned her face in closer and before long, she spoke.

"It's because I want you."

"Y-You… want me…?" Ash wheezed in confusion.

"That's right, brat." J said to him in her sternly voice. "Your skills and abilities as a Pokémon trainer can be very useful to my cause. It also applies to your hidden potential as well. But I know you're the type of person who is unwilling to give in or submit without a fight. That's why I'm going to take my time on you very slowly and break you until you submit to me."

Very soon, the sadistic hunter leaned her face even close with a wicked smirk forming on her face. "Let's see how long your strong will can last before it breaks into pieces, brat."

**A/N: Boy, chilling words from a sadistic hunter if you asked me. Poor Ash. Can Ash endure what J has planned for him? Can his strong will overcome the odds? Or will it break sooner than you expected? Find out next time. All right, with that out of the way, I'm going to give you guys a little heads up about this story. As you might know already, this story plot will be far or mostly likely different from the previous one. The reason why is because of two things. One: I wanted to take things slowly on Ash's relationship with the other characters, especially with J. And two: I wanted to try something different. I hope you can understand that. All right then. With no more questions, I hope you guys like this first chapter. Please R & R! Thank you! Until next time, peace out! ^_^**

**P.S. - Thank **_Final Heir _**for****spending his Spring break to look over this chapter for me! ^_^**

**P.S.S. - Sorry if my updates have been so slow lately. Recently, I bought a new game for the PSP called **_**Gods Eater Burst**_**. It's an addicting game once you play it for the very first time. Sorry for the inconvenience. I will try to post more updates as soon as I came. Just be patient, all right?**

**Johan07**


End file.
